Behind the SideLines
by The Eternal Empress
Summary: 20XX. A year wherein the generation of youth developed a special ability called IRIS. Because of the fear of being rejected by society, they made World Academy their heaven. Lovino, a normal student, accompanied his brother who has an IRIS to the school. He was hated for being normal, until Antonio came by and kissed him. Yes, kissed, and since then, everything changed. AU.
1. IRIS ZERO  IRIS HERO

**Deleted my old stories and well, made a new one (rewritten actually) . Inspired by the Manga 'Iris ZERO' , and Bungaku Shojo, and from Mistuki Horenake's Persona Powers Hetalia and her other Hetalia fanfics.**

**Please listen to the OSTs while reading**

* * *

><p>-<strong>[<strong>Most Heartful OSTs Ever: Friends**]**-

**I hated you; I loathed you because you were closer to him than I do**

"_Here" He said as he placed a flower-halo on top of the female child's head, making her giggle. The male blushed as he kissed her forehead, stroking the hair strands from her face _

"_I love you" she says_

_He went silent for a moment, then smiled "I…Love you too"_

**You wanted me to become your friend. I just played along**

"_Let's go and play outside!" she says, tugging my sleeve. I just sighed, not wanting to shout at her because I was in a very depressed mood_

"_Yeah, whatever"_

**I realized how sad you were. You're a fake, aren't you?**

_She sobs quietly while kneeling on salt, books topped on her arms and head, and cuts and bruises covered her tanned skin. She silently prayed the Hail Mary while being tortured by his mother. I just stood there, shocked._

_I couldn't do anything_

**I want to break that mask of yours**

"_No one can break my mask! It's impossible! It must not break, or else…"_

**Don't you want to see the real you?**

"…_You will love me, right?" He says as he pinches her cut, making it bleed more. She just smiled and says_

"_Yes, Forever and Ever"_

**You make me sick**

"_You're the only one who understands me. Please don't tell anyone…My feelings…My emotions…" _

_I only remained silent as I let her bury her face on my chest, wetting it with her own salty tears._

**Maybe that's why I had the desire to protect you…And to fall in love with you…**

"_Goodbye…Forever…"_

_She falls on the hard ground_

**And it's all my fault…**

**If I became stronger, if I wasn't a coward…**

**Then maybe…**

"_I'm always happy with you"_

**I can save you**

**But it's too late now, isn't it**

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>Most Heartful OSTs: Didn't it rain **]**-

20 years from now, a devastating disease threatens humanity. Most of the infected were killed, and mostly they were women. After three years of agonizing research, they have cured the disease. It was no longer a threat to the humanity to the world, and most women who were infected lived to tell the truth. This era of humanity is quite peaceful, although, aside from the mishaps, it's still beautiful to live in this time. They have moved on from the scary pasts of war and illness.

Somehow, as these women became pregnant, they gave birth to children who have an ability to change science and what we all believe in forever. They were granted a power called 'IRIS', a unique ability using the five senses of the body to discover anything. They can **feel** all your feelings, they can **smell** and tell if you're good or bad, they can **hear** all your whispers and whispers in the mind, they can **tell** if your happy or not, they can **see** what you've been hiding for all these years and many more. Its 100% accurate! They all have unique abilities. It became 99.9 % to all babies born, and gradually decreased ten years later until it hit rock bottom.

Scientists said that the next generation wouldn't be gifted with this power, so, it would be such a rare thing to have an IRIS, an extraordinary power indeed.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

World Academy, the most prestigious school ever built. Here, graduated the politicians, most successful entrepreneurs and hard-core reformists who have greatly impacted the world. Now, it is filled with students with an IRIS. Every teacher are very careful in dealing with all of this students, they may have the ability that could help them cheat in every test.

This school is the most-advanced high school in the world. All of the most advanced students can enter; it is most likely rare to find a student here without an IRIS. They can never survive the world the students with an IRIS have, except for one student.

Lovino Vargas, one of the top students in the school and the grandson of Roma Vargas, the founder of the school, and the brother of Feliciano Vargas, one of the top students with an IRIS.

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>Most Epic OSTs Ever: Peaceful Day **]-**

"I'm going ahead now!" My brother says as he grabbed his bag and left. I just sighed. So much for waiting

Another day, another dollar, they say. A peaceful morning like always. Nothing particular to do

I'm Lovino Vargas, an average nobody without an IRIS, a student who's existence is to take care of his stupid brother, a lonely loner from the planet which was known as THE-EARTH-WITH-NO-IRIS. Many people bully for that. But, I don't care, most of the bullies fail miserably; those who loathed me receive a week-long of bad luck, which, made me earn the title called 'IRIS ZERO' or 'ZERO 13' **[1]**. They don't want to get near me, or else they might get bad luck, like the rest.

As I leave our mansion. I sighed as I felt from my trusty intuition that something was going to happen. Which is always bad, and that means, Feli, The two potato bastards, and the Asian guy are related to it. And I have to deal with their insanity.

I decided to walk to school, using an abandoned shortcut that nobody uses from now on, since I'm using it. Feli took the limo again –Darn, I just fixed that thing last week!

All I hear was my loser footsteps. This part of the neighborhood was still quiet as ever. It's like I'm an unwanted ghost passing by. I turned on my iPod, placed an earphone on my ears, and listened to relaxing music.

…

…

…

Suddenly, my footsteps were mixed with someone else's, which is something that is very extraordinary to happen. Maybe, someone who's out for a morning stroll? Yeah, that must be it. I just decided to ignore it.

…

…

I wanted to test this guy out of curiosity. I decided to go to an alley way leading to school. As I entered the dirty path with garbage cans and cats sleeping on metal lids, I still hear mixed footsteps. Okay…

I turned left, it also turned left. I turned right, it also turned right; I tried to lose him by roaming around the neighborhood, **it** still does the same, which is now freaking me out.

I stopped for a second and made a run. I also know a shortcut leading to school, which involves jumping on the walls and rooftops of the houses and such. I tried to use that shortcut, despite the dangers, but, before that, it called me. I stopped.

I don't know what it said, but I'm sure it meant stop. I removed the earphones and turned around, only to see a **he**, a Spaniard maybe? With sun-kissed skin, charming green orbs, and curly brown locks. He seems very charming– What the fuck am I thinking?

"What do you want?" I asked him. He just panted for a little while and smiled.

"You" he says, which, made me feel…Awkward.

"…I think you're mistaking me from someone else. If you're looking for my idiot brother, Feli, he's in school now" I said "Sorry, for wasting your time" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No! I came for you! You are Lovino Vargas, aren't you"

"Yeah, the nobody, so what?"

"I came to tell you…" he panted for a while "…That you're qualified to become my boyfriend, and become the next student council president!"

...

…

…

"**CHIIGGIII!"**

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>Top Emotional OSTs: Wings of a Butterfly **]-**

…Now I'm really freaked out.

There was a guy, who said that I'm qualified to become his boyfriend and become the next student council president! Is he toying with me? If he is, I'm going to punch him in the throat!

The student council president is directly associated with the principal of the school, which means, he or she, controls ever student activity in school. The principal is only the supervisor, who's in charge of signing documents and approvals. It would really be awesome to become the student council president but become his boyfriend?

What the fuck is he thinking?

One, I'm straight and a hard-core Catholic. I will die for my faith. And plus, I had a stigmata when I was a little kid, now it just became a faint cross scar, which means, I was a good boy back then.

Second, I'm a nobody. And I don't like dating someone who attracts attention. If that happens, they might start bullying me again, which is bad. It would ruin my reputation to the teachers.

Third of all, I don't like being with somebody. I tend to eat lunch outside the abandoned church at the school, and sometimes go to the rooftop to smell the fresh air. Nobody goes there anyway.

So, you know what did I do to that weirdo? I threw my 5000-paged dictionary and ran away.

I admit, I kind of blushed, but I don't like him. He may seem handsome and charming, but he may be plotting something big.

That's why I nobody likes me. And that's why I don't want to mingle with others.

It's a bunch of bullshit!

-**[ **Top Emotional OSTs: Dearly Beloved **]**-

When I reached school, everyone started looking at me as if I was unwanted. I'm always unwanted, so who cares?

Everyone just stepped out of my way –That's what I call respect! And I just sat on my chair like nothing happened. Minutes later, they continued in what the hell that they were doing, leaving me alone as I just stared outside.

Loneliness. That's what I've been living with it, but I don't regret it one bit. I chose it.

"_I'm always happy with you"_

I clenched my fists, trying to hold my suppressed emotions. Yes, this is the consequence of my actions, but, hey! I don't regret anything, I don't regret my actions, I don't regret the things that I've done….

…

Until now

-**[ **Most Epic OSTs: Reunion **]-**

The door slid open, and I can tell, something glowed as someone entered the room. A cheery smile on his face as a piece of bandage was pasted on the bridge of his nose. His green orbs just glistened while wind brushed his curly hair.

I swore, everyone looked at him as if someone who's very important just stepped inside the room. I cursed. This isn't happening…

"Hey!" he greeted me as he walked towards my seat, holding my 5000-paged dictionary "You…Dropped this when you threw it on my face" he casually said with a smile. I couldn't help but blush

I quickly took my dictionary back "…T-Thank…You?"

He chuckled. God, that was so hot –Fuck! What the hell am I thinking again?

"…So…Have you thought of the answer?" he says

"W-what?"

"You're qualified, no, you're perfect"

I think my heart skipped a beat. Nobody said that to me since…My childhood…

He leaned closer to me. My classmates watched in anticipation…

…

I-IS HE GOING TO KISS ME! DIOS MIO!

I don't what to do? Should I move?

Our noses touched

…

…

…

Then, his fingers pulled my _ahoge._

I smacked him with my 5000-paged dictionary. Again.

Many of his fangirls (all of the girls) screamed in agony. The boys rushed towards the Spaniard's side. I felt like jumping outside.

Probably not the best idea so far…

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>Most Heartful OSTs Ever: Yorokobi **]-**

I jumped outside from a three-storey building. Yeah, it was dumb. So dumb of me! And it attracted a lot of attention. Thankfully, the branches softened my landing, so, I only got unconscious from the fall. Nothing serious.

I awoke inside a white-walled room, with pure white curtains and an open wide window. I could see the blue sky even if, my sightings were blurry. I felt calm. I felt like…I was home again…

"_I'm always happy with you"_

…

…

…

I sat up on bed as my visions became clear now. I just realized I was in the clinic, after my dramatic fall. Way to go Lovino…

"Ve~ Fratello's awake! " I heard my brother scream from behind the curtains. I brushed the curtains off, to see the albino potato bastard staring at me. Out of shock, I grabbed the nearest object, a wooden Popsicle stick and threw it at him. It had no effect whatsoever, because he caught it in the nick of time

"He's awake alright" he says "Oi! Antonio, he's awake, come and greet the person who almost murdered you"

Oh great. Another sarcastic one.

"oh, really!" the person who almost got murdered by me, said as he sat next to the albino potato bastard. Feli and the other potato bastard came and greeted me "Hey!" he says, now having two bandages at the bridge of his nose and one at his left cheek.

"…What the hell do you want from me now?" I shouted

"Ve~ You almost got killed!" Feli said "Why did you jump outside? Are you trying to commit suicide! Ve~ Are you leaving me alone fratello!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why did you jump?" the blonde potato bastard asked. My eye twitched.

"…I just need a breeze, that's all. And why are you here anyway?"

"For starters, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" The Spaniard says "My IRIS can tell the person if she or he is qualified or not. An O and X appears on the top of the person's head, symbolizing the answer to anyone's question"

"When the student council president retired, I was assigned to find another one. And none of the most skilled students were able to be qualified –They had an X marked on top of their heads. When I saw you out there, I saw an O"

"So that means, just because of your IRIS you can tell if a person's qualified or not? That's just bunch of bullshit!"

"You do know that politicians and entrepreneurs tend to visit and pay him just to pick the rightful persons in the job? Antonio's 100% accurate, he never fails. All of them who asked his help ended up successful. That's what makes him so awesome!" the albino says "And if he says you're qualified to be the student council president this year, you have to be one"

"Fuck no! There's got to be someone else!"

"There's no one else, Lovi" Antonio says "I've checked every classroom, and still, none of them were qualified"

"…"

"Please fratello…"

"…"

"…The school is depending on your answer"

"…"

The Spaniard sighed "…Didn't I said that you're perfect to become my boyfriend, right?"

"You are one messed up bastard, do you know that?" I said, trying to hide my blush

"…Well, let's make a deal: If you won't become the student council president, you have to be my boyfriend-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"-And if you would be one, I won't annoy you anymore!"

"…That would work" the German said "So, just choose already"

"…No way!"

"Just think about it!"

"No!"

"Then, you left me no choice then~" the Spaniard cooed. He quickly leaned on me and kissed my on the lips.

-**[ **Most Heartful OSTs: I love you Forever **]**-

…

…

…

Dios Mio, somebody stole my first kiss.

…

…

…

I felt that my heart skipped a beat, I feel that my blood just rushed up on my cheeks, I feel his warmth…. I just shook…

I could see their reactions: the potato bastards looked shocked, and Feli just looked like himself, like always.

Antonio topped his larger hands on my smaller ones and deepened the kiss. I could feel my body shaking and my heart accelerating… I almost forgot everything. His lips were soft, I admit, and I like the feeling being kissed. It reminded me of-

-**[ **Most Heartful OSts: End Theme **]**-

"_I'm always happy with you"_

_She says. I blushed._

_Then, she leaned on me and kissed my cheek._

_**No, STOP!**_

**-[ **Most Heartful OSTs: Hoshi wo Miagete **]**-

He pulled away from me. Just in time, because I was going to bite his lip anyway. He took my breath away… FUCK him.

"So…" he says as he panted "Choose?"

"…" I just remained silent for a few minutes, before hiding inside the white blankets of the clinic

"Yeah, I'll take it" I mumbled "Just…Don't kiss me again!"

The bastard chuckled "I always win everytime"

A vein popped.

What does that mean!

…

…

…

**CHIGGIII!**

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>Top Emotional OSTs: Aqua **]-**

It was solemn and quiet… Only the beep of the monitor and her deep breaths only made noise. It was just pure silence in her own white-walled room. The windows were closed and white curtains stained with blood covered the mighty view of the setting sun.

…

…

…

The door creaked open.

He entered inside the room, placing his bag on the table. He looked at the sleeping beauty. Silently battling against death, while he just waited for her to win.

"The crazy stuff just happened" he said to her as he sat next to her bed "I just elected a nobody to become the student council president"

No answer.

"When you wake up, I promise that I will protect you…" he whispers.

Still no answer.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he mutters over and over again.

He brushes her pure black hair strands away from her face as he silently hears the melody of her deep breaths and groans. He kisses her forehead.

"**I'm sorry. It won't happen again"**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I think I just made a cliffhanger, or something.<strong>

**Anyway, please review. I hoped the OSTs weren't acting as a nuisance, but, acted like a mood lifter.**

**I'm sorry if anyone was OOC**

**[1] : Zero = because he has no IRIS**

**13= because it reminds the 'Friday the 13' thing when bad luck randomly and constantly happens.  
><strong>


	2. Stand your Ground Lovino!

**Haha, me again! Busy with eating and celebrating Christmas…And well writing a new story called 'Alice Game' –It's Hetalia. **

**Here's the next chapter! And this is a lot. **

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>Most Heartful OSTs: Ti Amo **]-**

The strangest thing just happened to me that changed my life forever. Yesterday, I was just an average nobody –An Iris Zero because I don't have an IRIS like most students do. Hated, ignored, bullied around, I myself, is pathetic. The world doesn't need another person like me. However, this one guy, the Tomato Bastard –I refuse to say his name! –Talked to me, and said:

"**You're qualified…No, You're perfect!"**

It sounds like a cheesy line from those chick flick movies, but, it's an invitation in which, I have to deal with something that doesn't make sense to everybody.

To become the student council president is everyone's dream –except me. They have the whole control over the school, except the teachers though, and he or she has the hardest task of all: To keep everyone from killing, raping and whatever idiots do, from doing to each other and the teachers. Yes, that tomato-loving Spanish bastard elected me because I was qualified! It made no sense whatsoever! How can I control a population of sick-minded idiots?

That's what I got interested in that Spaniard. His IRIS is somewhat very helpful…But, does it always have to be me? It sucked and felt great at the same time… Yeah, it sucked.

**"I came to tell you, that you're qualified to become my boyfriend, and become the next student council president!"**

That line really creeps me out, why? Because it sounds like a threat to my sexuality! And you know what happened next? I smacked him with my 5000-paged dictionary. Two times yesterday! And still, he stole my first kiss! FUCK HIM. I didn't enjoy it (a lie) and I felt disgusted (he fell in love) and I never wanted to see him again!

Then, something…Goes wrong….Again.

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>Top Emotional OSTs: Jump **]-**

Later tomorrow morning, I awoke like what I always do. I showered, brushed my teeth, put on my uniform, and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where fratello usually cooks. But, what's weird is that he's not there, only to find him sleeping in the living room in front of the computer while printing advertisements. About me being the next Student Council President.

…

…

"FELICIANO!"

My brother awoke, crying after I shouted at him. He stopped his wimping as he looked at me, and I was irritated. I showed him his supposedly 'project' due tomorrow. He smiled nervously

"What is this?" I asked him. He whimpered

"…Advertisements…"

"And why does this ad has a picture of me when I was in junior high?"

"Antonio-"

"So, he's the bastard who made you print these all up, huh" I said in a menacingly creepy voice "I'm going fratello!"

"W-What about breakfast?" Feli screamed

"Breakfast can wait later!"

**OOOOoooOOOO**

As usual, I didn't use the limo –Feli could use that, and decided to walk using my own route. I didn't find that bastard anyway, like yesterday, but…I wasn't expecting…No, that was a lie, I was kinda expecting him so that I can kick his ass! Fuck! I couldn't get him out of my mind! The thoughts of me and him kissing aren't a good idea to think!

"Hola, Lovi~" Someone called me from behind. I spun around to see the bastard waving at me, he flashed his 'perfect' smile at me…I blushed

"IT'S LOVINO, dimwit! " I shouted "And what the fuck are you trying to do? Kill me with embarrassment?"

The Spanish looked bewildered "Eh?"

"Don't _'Eh' 'Eh'_ me! Why does this paper have my picture on it? And I know that you didn't do it, because you told fratello to do it? Dios Mio, are you using fratello to kill me with embarrassment?"

"No! I wouldn't do that!" He said "I just told him to print some ads for the campaign!"

I was shocked. He was serious about this? I thought it was all a prank, and still, I haven't forgiven him about the kiss "Yo-You're serious?"

"Definitely!"

…

…

…

I kicked him in the shin "I still haven't forgiven you about the election, the embarrassment, the agony, and the kiss!" I shouted at him as I left. I heard him cry my name –Lovi- but that's not my real name. My name is LOVINO, not LOVI! Idiotic bastard!

**OOOOoooOOOO**

When I arrived at school, everyone was staring at me. I think I know why…

Some of Antonio's fan girls showed up and blocked my path. _Great_, fan girls, the worst kind of fans! That's why boys don't usually date fan girls, because they are rabid, like dogs with rabies, especially if they are hard-core "What were you talking about?" the blonde girl asked me.

"To who? I never talked to anyone in this school" I spat back. The girls that I hate most are these kind of girls.

"To Antonio, who else?"

"Nothing. He just kept nagging about how beautiful his fan girls are" I said, trying to avoid lifting my sarcastic tone. The girls only scoffed before they walked away. I sighed in relief. If something happens badly, like right now, I am-

"LOVI!" the bastard called. Why!

I glanced at the fan girls, who seemed to give me a death glare. If this continues then, I'll die here by beaten up by girls –I can defend myself, but I don't want to hit girls, even though they are the worst kind. I searched inside my bag for my 5000-paged dictionary, so I could hit him again and run away like yesterday.

"Lovi!" he was closing in and I can't still find my dictionary!

"Lovi~" Shit, where is that thing.

"LOVI!"

"My name is not Lovi!" I shouted, grabbing the nearest object in my bag. A tomato.

…

…

…

"Oh, Lovi~ Thank you! This is just what I wanted! You're so sweet!" Antonio said as he took my tomato –My snack that I sneak in to eat during class- and kissed my on the cheek. Fuck.

The fan girls squealed in agony. The girls squealed in delight, and the Otakus, well I don't mind them. He embarrassed me again. I popped a vein. I'm straight….And he treats me like a homo!

Before he even walked away I grabbed the tomato and smashed it on his face. Not a good idea.

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Itsumo no fuukei _**]-**

_Math Class_

I feel tired. Very tired already even if I just started my first period in class… The girls were already dramatic about my tomato smashing, and the boys, well, they're just neutral. Good grief that I'm not in the same class with him. I can concentrate in peace.

_Grumble_

…Great, I forgot to eat breakfast because of him. Fuck! This isn't a good day for me isn't it.

I spent my whole Math class on an empty stomach while solving college-difficulty equations.

_Chemistry Class_

I feel tired. Very tired indeed… The chemicals really looked like lemonade and my lab partner reminds me of hotdogs. I'm very cautious about his IRIS, why? Because I think his IRIS could hear people's thoughts.

_Recess_

Good thing I reserved two strawberry rolls for me. God, I was so hungry and these rolls are delicious. I think they looked jealous when they saw eat strawberry rolls. Well, they are expensive, rare and extremely delicious, only few could eat one daily.

I saw the fan girls earlier stare at me. I couldn't eat my strawberry rolls in peace.

"**Lovino Vargas, please report to the student council meeting room immediately" **I hear the potato bastard's voice using the universal megaphones inside the school. I hear the girls laugh at me.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Country Train_** ]—**

I barged inside the room, only to find none of the past club members and to see the two potato bastards, Feli and the tomato bastard who I just smashed a tomato in his face. I felt guilty when I walked in the room.

"Oh, your brother really likes killing Antonio, isn't he?" the Prussian said "That's so unawesome"

"Ve~ That's just an accident" Feli replied. Are they ignoring me?

"I'm here now, What do you want?" I spat "I was eating peacefully and the potato bastard called me here to interrupt it"

"We have to talk about the campaign" Antonio said. He wasn't angry, and it was creepy. His fan girls and the others (which all of them was his friends) were angry at me.

I sighed.

**-[ **_Most Heartful OSTs Ever: Atatakai Mono_ **]—**

"Haven't you ever thought of electing someone who's not qualified" I said. Everyone remained silent "It's true, because of Antonio that the school actually remained and even made the school reputation better and I really appreciate that. But, I think electing me isn't going to cut it. We need a lot of votes to elect me as president, but, what if the students don't trust me? It would be such a waste of time, isn't it"

"Lovi…" Antonio mumbled

"So, you're just going to give up?" Gilbert said "What a pathetic bastard you are"

"Gilbert!" the potato bastard scolded

"That's what people hate about you," the albino bastard began "You have a very negative attitude, almost like you have an inferiority complex! You hate being with people who wants to be with you, and you hate everything all around you as if you hate this world! Are you against the world, because that will be unawesome. Dude, you have to become more kind to people. I think you don't know that others really want to help and be with you"

I was kind of taken back by his words "…S-So what…They can't help me anyway!"

"You're wrong!" Antonio shouted "…I can help you Lovi! You just have to trust me!"

"…You've done enough, Antonio. I really appreciate the help, but… It's over…." I said "And…T-Th-Thank…U-U-You…" I stuttered.

"**LAUNCH PLAN B!" **

_Feli grabbed my ankle. _

_Antonio tackled me_

_Gilbert conquers my vital regions_

_And the potato bastard ties me up._

They wrapped a handkerchief around my mouth so I would shut up. Just then, the Japanese of the Axis Powers, Kiku Honda, arrived.

"Did I miss anything?" the Japanese asked as his eyes pointed towards me

"You just missed the Awesome Lovino-capture plan!"

"**PIIGGIII!"**

"Aw, Lovi is so cute when he's tied up and mumbling something"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Wings of a Butterfly_** ]-**

I agreed to their demands. I have no choice right? It's like a hostage crisis or something…

At lunch, we talked about the campaign –What was my sole purpose of being the student council president, what would I do for the school? How could I make the school better? Well, the answers to that are simple:

The tomato bastard forced me to, so I have no idea.

I would, well, depend on the other members of the club

I would get rid of the idiots of this school.

They didn't like my answers. But, the tomato bastard just laughed it off.

"At least you're honest" he says. So he admits…

I spent my whole lunch break thinking of answers and my future-activities in school. I don't know if my ideas are great, so I just kept criticizing their ideas. Just to hear out the positive and negatives effects of it. The albino just kept negating it all. Sooner or later, we went to a speech-off. We were battling about the activities –if they're good or bad- using only decent speeches. I, for a moment there, was losing, but then, I turned the tables around, and I won over the Prussian. Hah!

Antonio was shocked beyond amazement and hugged me

"Wow, you really have talent for this" he says. He touched my ahoge. Again.

I smacked him with a pencil, which, in fact, didn't do any good. The Prussian laughed at me. I also heard the Japanese chuckle a little.

I enjoyed most of it.

Yeah, I spent my lunch break talking and discussing, instead of eating to fill up my empty stomach. But, I think winning over that Prussian bastard was worth it!

The Potato bastard thinks I really should become one. He says he could see why Antonio chose me. So he admits I'm superior than him…

Feli supports their decision. He will support me at any cost. Well, he is my brother…so, it's natural

Kiku Honda will support me, he says. Just like the potato bastard, he could see my leadership skills glowing out of my shell. I couldn't help but feel…Wanted by his comment.

The albino thinks I could win this. He calls me mid-awesome now, or Ita-two. I hate being called number two.

The tomato bastard, well, says he believes in me, and thinks that I should go for it. Lose or not, it just shows how determined I am to win. It could also boost up my confidence, he says. He tells me he have no regrets.

I don't know who my competition is, but I…felt that I should ace this. I didn't do anything –They did all the work, so I should repay them right? I might be a tsundere, but I could be good too.

Lose or not, I did my best. I don't want to disappoint them all. Especially the tomato bastard –It'll damage his career.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Pleasure Boat_ **]-**

I expected that it will end like this.

I fainted out of hunger at the second-to-the-last class. Nobody seemed to do anything about it, and the girl sitting next to me was freaked out about me, than, me fainting. They just reacted when I marched to the nurse's office. The nurse was kind –Kind enough to notice me. She suggested that I should rest while she would buy some snacks for me, using my own money. Well, who would waste money for me?

I enjoyed the silence and the privacy. The view isn't that bad at the nurse's office. I could see the large school garden filled with cherry blossoms, daffodils, sunflowers, roses and other kinds of flowers. It was very beautiful, like the garden in Grandfather's mansion. I miss the old days…

Then, I saw a student approaching the flower garden. **It** looked at the sunflowers. I don't know if that's a guy or a girl, but he sure is tall –So, I'll name him **it.**

**It **smelled the sunflowers. Then, glanced at my direction, and waved at me. I just felt a sudden chill in my spine. Better not piss him off now…

I laid on the clinic bed, waiting for my food. Then, the door open and I was kind of expectant for the nurse, but, I only saw the tomato bastard, with a dark bruise on his left arm. What the fuck happened to him?

"Lovi? Is that you?" he asked behind the curtains. I hid under the sheets

"No!" I shouted. I could feel him smile. Weird…

He slid open the curtains, and removed the blanket over me. He pinched my cheek "You look like a tomato!" he cooed.

"Don't touch the ahoge, bastard!" I shouted at him "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was going to ask the same thing!"

"I fainted because of hunger, idiot!"

"Oh…Sorry then"

"So, why are you here?"

"We were just playing soccer with the other class, but then, it got a little rough and the kid from Netherland kicked the ball, hard, and it hit my arm. It bruised. And it hurts too"

I was very tempted to poke it. "J-Just don't disturb me. It's my alone time right now!"

The Spanish blush a little. It kind of made me blush too.

"What do you do in your _alone _time?"

…

…

…

"Think of those perverted thoughts again and I'll hit you with"

"I was just joking!"

I spent an hour and half minutes by just talking to him. Yeah, the nurse was really fucking late that the tomato bastard's bruise swelled. It was really kind of gross seeing that purplish blood thingy, turn into a red pimple-like skin disease of some sort. Also, the nurse bought me a strawberry roll and a tomato. Where did she get this tomato?

The Spanish winced every time she applied medicine on it. It was very annoying so I told him to stop. But, he couldn't. I sighed. I couldn't give him comforting words because I know it will look like that I'm a moron.

"Lovi~" the tomato bastard whined

This is it. The last straw "You know, that's just a little pain. You don't know how hard to endure pain a thousand times more painful than that. You just have to endure it, okay? You will notice that after that healed, it will feel a thousand times better. It's just like overcoming a burden, once you've passed it, it will provide you relief"

…

…

…

"Aw, Lovi is so mature~ You really look like a tomato when you blush!"

The nurse chuckled and blushed "I didn't know that you two were in a relationship!"

…

…

…

"**CHIIIGIII!" **

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional Osts Of All Times: Peace of Mind_** ]-**

At last, it was dismissal. The Spaniard was gone too.

I went to the classroom again since, I left my bag there. I saw the fan girls messing around my bag. Shit. Why were they here?

"What the fuck do you want now?" I asked them. They only looked at me with those creepy eyes of theirs.

"We just want to tell you something, Lovino Vargas" the first girl started

"We don't want you near Antonio, understand?" the second girls says. "It will ruin his reputation."

"Look how he loses his time with his friends!" the blonde girl shouted "I expect you to ignore him tomorrow! Or else!"

"Or else, what you freaking bitches?" I shouted "If you want him so badly, go suck his ass!"

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Himeta Samurai no Tamashii_** ]-**

They were taken back. Yes, I know that was a mean thing to say, but, I was really mad now "Do you realize how you changed their lives for the worst?"

…

"Feli's being bullied because he hangs out with you!"

…

"Ludwig is failing his classes since he started helping you!"

…

"Awesome Gilbert-sama was kicked out of his band because he was too busy helping you than practicing!"

…He actually cared?

"Kiku-san is being criticized by his friends for just talking to you! Do you know how high is his moral standards are? You just ruined it for him!"

…

"And Antonio…He's being rejected, bullied, and sometimes ignored by his friends because they might get your 'bad luck' from him! Do you know how many of the friends he just lost today? Do you know how many teachers talked to him about you being elected? Do you know how he hated being mistreated by someone as low as dirt like you! You don't know anything about him! So just fuck off!"

…I know that this will happen to them… That's why I've been avoiding them this whole time. I just couldn't understand why they chose to be with me. I longed to be someone, but after years of being alone, I learned how to never need attention and just depend on myself. I am a pathetic son-of-a-bitch, I may be as low as dirt, I may be pissing off everybody…

But, I couldn't just leave, right?

They all…Believe in me… Especially that freaky tomato bastard…

Fuck them all! I'm standing on my ground!

"Why are you so fucking annoying?" I shouted "I know that this will happen to them, I tried getting rid of them! But they chose to be with me! I don't know if you're just being hypocrites, but, I'm going to change that for them! I'm going to be the student council president and show you dirts how to respect the future owner of this school! Fuck you all!" I spat at their faces, before snatching the bag out of their hands. I stormed away, slamming the door behind me. I noticed the Prussian standing next to the door way. I couldn't help but cry when I looked at him.

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Toki Wo Koeta Yoru_** ]-**

"It's worth it" he says "The band was going down anyway"

"..."

"We believe in you. You have the potential, you just have to show it to them" the albino bastard said. Great, he's making me cry.

He patted my back. "Hey, don't cry! That will be unawesome, Cheery up! Or else someone's going to be worried! "

Who?

"LOVI!" Antonio called as he ran towards me. He panted for a little while when he stopped in front of us. "Are you –Why are you crying!"

I wiped the tears away "It's nothing! Why the hell are you even here anyway?"

"We were waiting for you outside –Feli invited us to dinner so we can spend the time with you!"

… I sobbed. Fuck! And in front of him too!

"Lovi…"

"Shut up!" I said to him. He just hugged me close to his chest as he rubbed my back

"There, there…" he cooed. I really feel relax when he's around…

"Stop being gays here! It's unawesome!" Gilbert snickered "Come on! The Axis Powers are waiting!"

…I'll make a stand… I'll change myself for them!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3 <strong>

**I hope your listening to the OSTs while reading! **


	3. Remember the Forgotten Memory

**Hi! Me again. Thank you for those who reviewed, especially you Rukih! :3**

**I don't know why I don't have many reviews. Is it because of the epic fail summary or the story itself?**

**Sorry, for those who are insulted. They are only imaginary pain-in-the-ass fan girls okay! Not you! Or me**

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Kouchou Kouchou_** ]-**

Me and fratello are unprepared for this.

If we have people arriving in our mansion, we tell the cooks and the maids to prepare a large feast for them, provide them with entertaining music and look professional for them. But, today, we are unprepared. Fratello isn't concerned since; he likes to cook dinner for us. Feli is planning about inviting them all for a sleep-over. _Great_.

We're all in the limo; Feli is chatting with the potato bastard and Kiku, and the albino was talking with the tomato bastard. I was the only one left out. I didn't want to say anything because I'm still moody. The bitter truth behind those sweet smiles of theirs is very hard to accept. They are good at hiding, aren't they? That's what people with IRIS are good for, hiding secrets.

"Oi! Ita-two!" the Albino called, I gave him a death glare.

"Don't call me that! I have a name y'know!"

"I just want to give you a nickname since you don't like the nickname Lovi!"

"Eh! But that 's a cute name!" the tomato bastard whined. My left eye twitched

"I don't like being called by my nickname –If I even had one!" I said.

"Ve~ But, you have so many nicknames grandfather gave you, like-" I clasped my hand on Feli's mouth

"You don't have to tell them anything!"

"Ve~?"

**OOOOooooOOOO**

**-[ **_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Begin_** ]-**

At last, we arrived in our manor. The visitors were amazed of the modern Italian and medieval Roman setting mixed together in glorious harmony. My grandfather was always a dreamy architecture person.

I and the visitors waited at our living room. The albino bastard jumped on our soft sofa which is imported in Italy, the potato bastard was scolding him, and Kiku Honda was bewildered at the appetizers our maid gave us –A French snail dish. We enjoyed eating it, but the Asian couldn't stomach it so, he went to the bathroom to hurl.

"Dinner's ready!" my brother shouted. I sighed as I headed towards the dining room.

It look as grand as ever: The roman empire crystal chandeliers just glistened as the light was reflected on the crystals; the red velvet carpet looked brighter, the peach and gold plastered wallpaper glowed as well, like the stars in the night sky, and everything else bounded the essential parts together to make the room look like palace's room.

On the large oblong table, different Italian, German (I hated it) and Asian cuisines are laid on the table. Fratello came wearing a chef's uniform and sat on the sit next to the Potato bastard. I sat some two chairs away from the tomato bastard.

"We also provided Champagne to quench you thirst!" Feli said as the maids poured Champagne in our wine bottles.

"Is their beer?" the albino bastard yelled.

"This isn't a beer house, bastard!" I shouted at him.

"…Aren't we too young to drink wine?" Kiku asked

"I don't think we have a legal drinking age in Italy" Feli explained

"Italians can drink when they're sixteen" I continued.

"...I see…"

We spent dinner filling up our empty stomachs and drinking wine. None of got drunk –Good grief, and the Asian didn't drink wine so we gave him English tea instead. He was thankful with it, even though we don't have any Green tea Japanese drink.

It was confirmed. They are having a sleep-over. The German bastards' parents were okay with it, and the Japanese's parents were not much strict today, so they let him stay here, only for tonight. The maids were already preparing the guests rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Wish_** ]-**

"So, what do you think should your catchphrase would be, Ve~" Feli asked

"Why would I need a catchphrase?" I asked him

"How about Chigi?" the albino added

"Ve~ Fratello only says that when his mad!" They're ignoring me again!

"I'm still existing!" I shouted at them

"…I like the Chigi catchphrase, it makes him look cute!" the tomato bastard said.

The Japanese and the potato bastard just remained silent…

…

…

…

"He looks so cute, isn't he?"

…

"**CHIGI!"**

…

…

"He said his catchphrase!"

* * *

><p>So, we made an outline for the campaign. This is what we made for today:<p>

**President: Lovino Vargas**

**Vice-President: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Secretary: Kiku Honda **

**Assistant secretary: Feliciano Vargas**

**Marshalls: (1) Ludwig Beilschmidt **

**(2) Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**Future-Activities: Disciplinary Committee; New curfew rules, and Job experience. **

Let me explain. You already know that I'm being the president, so, I need some…henchmen or members... The Vice President will be the tomato bastard, the secretary will be the Japanese guy and my brother; the Marshalls, the future founders of the disciplinary committee, are the two potato bastards. We also planned some activities to give a head start:

Establishment of a Disciplinary Committee: It's time to take down the bullies! They're the leading trouble-makers in the school.

New Curfew rules: Some residents say that there are students sneaking inside the school, partying or doing something loud, enough to wake up the neighboring houses. So, I set up a new curfew rule, which involves the potato bastards' fists.

Job Experience: Most of the students here are spoiled brats and one of the most common critics about the students are lack of job experience. Rich or not, you have to earn a job experience. The potato bastard strongly approves of the idea.

There are other activities we like to add, but, it weren't for the best. We need to discipline these idiotic students or else, I'll have to kick them out. And that would suck for everybody, right?

-**[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Dearly Beloved_ **]-**

We ended our session exactly at 11 o' clock pm. The visitors were already asleep –the potato bastards were sleeping in the same room but not in the same bed, the Asian was sleeping in the opposite room of the potato bastard, and Feli slept in his own room. I was still awake.

I climbed into the balcony of our living room, the largest balcony where you could fit five pianos (of Roderich Edelstein), our dining room table (which is large. It looks like the tables used in the palace of UK) and our living room sofa, in it.

I let the cold night breeze brush against me. The voices of those girls still rang inside my head. Great, now I'm having an internal conflict…I just overcome two just last three months!

"_**Feli**__'s being __**bullied**__ because __**he hangs out with you**__!"_

"_**Ludwig**__ is __**failing**__ his classes since __**he started helping you**__!"_

"_Awesome __**Gilbert**__-sama __**was kicked out of his band**__ because __**he was too busy helping you**__ than practicing!"_

"_**Kiku**__-san is being __**criticized**__ by his friends __**for just talking to you**__! Do you know how high is his moral standards are? You just ruined it for him!"_

"_And __**Antonio**__…He's being __**rejected, bullied, and sometimes ignored by his friends**__ because they might __**get your 'bad luck' **__from him! Do you know how many of the friends he just __**lost**__ today? Do you know how many __**teachers talked to him about you **__being elected? Do you know how he hated being __**mistreated by someone as low as dirt**__ like you! __**You don't know anything about him**__!"_

I always get those words I lot. They always used those accursed words at me. It'll never change.

_Bullied, Failing, helping, hanging out, rejected, ignored, lost, bad luck, talked about, know nothing, kicked out, criticized, talking to you_. If you used them in one single sentence, you'll come up with this:

You're always being **bullied**; you're always **failing **at things! It's not a worth of time **helping** you! By just **hanging out** with you or being with you, my friends **ignored** me because I might get your **bad luck**! I **lost **my reputation as a popular student by just **talking to you**! I'm being **criticized** just like you now! I'm socially **rejected** now! I don't want to be like you! I don't want to be **talked about** like you! I don't want to be **kicked out** of the community like you! You don't **know nothing** about being miserable all the time!

This is the first sentence my parents said to me when I was little. It hurts, being compared to Feli everytime, but, after some years, I got used to it. Those words don't mean to me anymore. But, why did I cry? I didn't cry! Its just-

I never had someone to believe in me. Not even grandfather, my parents, or my friends –That was before. Now, I have at least one person, instead of Feli, who believes in me now. I didn't know that after those fan girls yelled those words –What hurts was the people who was experiencing it.

Feli doesn't deserved to be bullied. He's too nice and innocent to be bullied.

I'd say that the potato bastard doesn't deserve to fail. He has a potential that I can never have.

The albino…I feel guilty. I know how he likes to be awesome all the time, and what happened to him was definitely not awesome. He founded that band he worked with, and being rejected by that band is painful.

The Asian dude…I know how strict his parents are. Moral is their initial Honda Family code. Criticizing him will ruin everything he has, including his future. He should be mad at me.

And the tomato bastard, Antonio…I did it. How matter I treated him like dirt such as myself, no matter how the teachers forced him to stop this, no matter how many friends did he lost in just two days, those can't be replaced. I ruined his reputation, his dignity, his friends, and his respect. I blew it. However, what I don't get is why he is still by my side, smiling and encouraging me. No one ever did that for me.

Except for _her; _ I don't remember what she looked like, I don't remember her name, I don't remember how she was separated from me. But, all I know is she was the first person who supported me, who never left my side, who made me believe in myself, who made me strong and brave, and the first, or even the last, person to make me truly happy and smile at myself. She was truly an extraordinary woman. She was my entire life –my first love.

I still remember some memories and instances I shared with her when I was still a kid.

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Chiisana Tenohira (off vocal ver.)_** ]-**

**Flashback**

"_Lovi!" she called me as she picked up different flowers in the flower field. I was about to say that my name isn't Lovi, but I let it go this time. The way she calls my name…Warms me up somehow… I never felt these emotions before. _

"_Lovi!" she called once more. She tied up the cut stems of the flowers and made a flower-halo. She approached me with that tender smile and placed the halo above my head "You're an angel now! –You have stigmata, you have a halo, and you are brave and strong like an angel would do! All that's left are the wings!"_

_I blushed "W-Whatever!" I stuttered. She picked up some dandelions and tied them up into two rings. She inserted the first ring into her ring finger and the second ring into mines._

"…_I love you, Lovi!" she says as she kisses my cheek "Would you like to marry me one day?" _

_My blushed darkened. Especially the part when she said I love you "S-Sure…" I didn't know what I was thinking back then_

_She kisses me again at the cheek "Alrighty then! You promised that okay! I will become your future bride!"_

"_Why would like to marry me anyway?"_

"_Because that's the only way in the future to be with you forever!"_

_She held my pinky up high with her won pinky and said "That's a pinky promise!-"_

"_If you broke that" I continued_

"_You'll have to swallow a thousand needles!" we both said. _

"_I love you…" I said "…"_

**End of Flashback**

-**[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Dearly Beloved_ **]-**

Shit! Why couldn't I remember her name?

"You're still awake Lovi?" Out came of the shadows was the tomato bastard, who was in a tomato-printed pajamas and rubbing his eyes out of drowsiness.

"Why are you still up?" I said.

"Eh, why do you sound very disappointed?"

'_I want some alone time to think about my memories and my actions!' _I thought "N-Nothing! Just go back to sleep!"

He chuckled. My left eye twitched, I was resisting myself to hit him, but, because I'm not in the mood, I'll leave it off, for now.

"Are you thinking about something…Or someone?"

My eyes widened. I think the idiot got the message.

"Are you thinking about…The things those girls talked about you?"

… "H-How did you know? …" I asked him

"Gilbert told me"

I'm just thankful that albino bastard didn't tell this idiot that I did cry. That will hurt my ego.

"...Don't mind them…" the idiot said "Whatever they said might be true…Whatever they said is the bitter truth we face right now.." Is he trying to make me feel bad about myself?

"But… I don't think those negative actions recently, aren't like yours, isn't it?"

…

"Feli told me you were always being compared to him, and he knew you hated it. He tried to help you, to prove that you're better than him, but, all the others see is that he's greater than you, which makes him very sad. Every day, you have to deal with loneliness –You were a reject, someone who isn't needed to the community, you're friends only wanted your inheritance and not want to be with you, you were always bullied because you don't have an IRIS, because you were different. Our experiences and critics isn't even half enough of yours…I'm so sorry… I think someone wouldn't handle that much sadness in their lives"

I smirked "I think that makes me special. After all, I'm the only human who doesn't need others!" I bragged. My smirk faded away when I looked into his eyes… They were darted at me. They weren't like his usual stares, it was… more caring… His gaze on me softens. It's like, he really does care and more concerned at me than anyone else… His hands snaked around my arms and held my shoulders. He hugged me closer to him. I couldn't push him away. It was like…He did this to me many times before…

"Lovi…" he whispers, slowly coming closer to my face. I was too much dazed into the depths of his eyes, that, I didn't even notice that our noses were touching.

My hands were shaking, my cheeks were blushing seven shades of red, I couldn't even focus. I could feel his hot breath against mine. It felt…So right…

…

He kissed me again. Great…

…

He deepened the kiss. I couldn't focus now! I just closed my eyes and let him take over me –Wait, what the fuck was I thinking?

…

I tried to push him away, but, his grip on my arm tightened. I was getting a little worried now.

…

I had no choice but to bite his lip. He immediately pushed me away, wiping off the blood on the corner of his lips. I panted a little. This won't be good for my asthma.

…

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he smiled "I guess I got carried away!"

I frowned "Just don't do that again!"

He just flashed that gorgeous smile of his "Don't think so much, okay! Or else you'll be stressed!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

…

"Good night, Lovino…"

…

"Yeah, good night Antonio"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Blue Clouds_** ]-**

Another day, another dollar.

I awoke from my sleep –a two-hour sleep- and marched down towards the kitchen. The others weren't awake yet, so I better not wake them up. I don't want someone to walk with me today. I didn't even have enough time to spend my alone time. It's also known as my redemption period as well.

I ate my breakfast in silence and drank two cups of Portuguese coffee –God, they're bitter!- before I showered, brushed my teeth, dressed up and went to school. I walked again, as usual, using my own route.

I decided to listen to a peaceful calming music as I put on my earphones.

…

I touched my lips. I still haven't forgotten that kiss.

…

…

It was kind of weird, for feeling so right. He stole my first kiss and now, he kisses me again and I think I like him. A bunch of bullshit!

I wouldn't let him kiss me again! What was wrong with him!

…

But, still, his eyes…They are pretty against the moonlight, especially if they're full of emotion.

…

…

…

I really should stop thinking about him.

…

**BUMP!**

…

Shit! This is what happens if I'm walking while thinking "I'm sorry" I muttered

The blonde male only dusted his shoulders –Wow, he has thick eyebrows, doesn't he "Pardon me," he says "But, do you know where World Academy is? I'm in a bit of a hurry" I think he must be a Brit.

"Oh, use the main route just west from here, then head north" I said. He smiled

"Thank you for your help, Lovino Vargas" he says before he walks away.

…

Wait, how did he know my name?

* * *

><p>-<strong>[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Destiny_** ]-**

The students were staring at me when I walked into the school building. Something was very fishy, and my intuition senses it. I saw the fan girls giving me a death glare. Something is very fishy alright.

I headed towards my locker, while the other students just kept staring at me…

When I opened my locker, guess what, all my ripped out notebooks, books and papers fell, some burned and others torn to pieces…

All of them started laughing at me. I glanced at the girls I saw earlier –Yeah, they're smiling. I'm sensing they did this, but I don't have enough evidence to cover it. I just ignored their laughs and picked up my stuff. Someone, stepped up, knelt down and helps me pick up my things. It was him again, the Brit who knows my name.

"Are you all right?" he whispers, somehow the laughter stopped.

"Y-Yes…Thanks by the way…" I mumbled "This is common"

"No, it isn't…" he says "…This is the first time they did this to you…"

…He knows. Wow, I think this guy has an incredible IRIS.

**-[ **_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Mind Warp_** ]-**

"Arthur? What the hell are you doing here!" It was Antonio. And he is angry.

I gazed at him. Right, he is mad… His eyes…They're different and murderous. I glanced at the 'Arthur' guy beside me. Yeah, he's also mad as well.

…

Okay, I don't know what happens next, but, my intuition says its best not to find out.

_The Brit is back in town once again. And what is this tension between the Spanish the Brit?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3<strong>

**Also, are you even using the OSTs? Cause I think I'm going to remove them. **

**Help me think of a better summary. Please o3o**


	4. OverProtectiveness leads to disaster

**Thank you for your reviews :) This makes me happy**

**Thank you for suggesting a summary So bubbles1's sister. I didn't claim okay!**

**There will be plot twists on the following chapters, so be prepared.**

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Mind Warp_** ]-**

"What are you doing here, Kirkland?" Antonio said in a very menacing voice. I glanced at him –He was very angry and started clenching his fists. This is bad.

The Brit sighed in intimidation "Is it wrong to return to the school I once where, Carriedo?" he said "This isn't your school, Antonio, everything here is public"

Antonio growled before pulling me away from him "Don't ever come near Lovino, you understand?" he shouted at him, before pulling me towards my classroom. That was terrifying. It was like staring a terrorist, who's about to kill you, in the face. God, I hope I won't see those expressions or feel that tension ever again.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

**-[ **_Most Heartful OSTs Ever: Brave Your Truth – ( Ver.)_** ]-**

I was really worried for that tomato bastard –It's not that I care or anything- It's as if, he's agitated or intimidated by that Brit. It sounds like there's a very special angst connection between them. I've heard of this 'Arthur Kirkland'. He was a top notch student here and almost became student council president until he and the tomato bastard got into a fight. He was suspended, then, his parents sent him back to England once again.

What I don't understand is that, why was Antonio so dominant today, he seemed so….well, he looks like he was threatened by him. I think I need a little more lead here.

The Principal is investigating to who was vandalized my things here. The listed suspects were the three fan girls, the gangsters here, and some haters around here. I had one eye witness here, and confessed that it was the three little bitches. They had a three-week suspension and two steps lower in the deportment grade –Yeah! You deserve that, you bitches

**-[ **_Top Emotional Osts of All Times: Fukai Chigiri no Sue_** ]-**

"Class, Listen up" the adviser began "Today, we have a new student who's going to be part of our class" he said as the Brit, Arthur Kirkland entered the classroom

"Hello, nice to meet you all, my name is Arthur Kirkland" the Brit said. Half of the girls squealed and the blush while the other half controlled themselves –They're hard-core Antonio fans.

"Okay, you can sit to the vacant seat behind Lovino" our adviser said. The class groaned

"Teacher, you can't do that! He might inherit the bad luck virus!" One of my classmates said. How did bad luck became a virus, idiot!

"I'd like to take that chance" Arthur said as he sat on the desk behind me. I could feel him smirking…Weird….

_Criminology Class_

I was always feeling very disturbed about the film-viewing during this class. Why? Our topic is Mafia and, I'm part of a Mafia –the boss. Seeing hit men being captured was really disturbing. I try not to be agitated or else, they'll notice.

As we watch another film, the Brit behind me, Arthur, passed me a piece of folded paper, which was addressed to me. I opened it.

_**I see that Antonio's very protective of you.**_

_**Are you curious about my identity?**_

I grabbed a pen and started writing. I passed it to him once again.

_Please don't mention that tomato bastard. _

_Yes, I'm curious. Especially the bond you have with Antonio and your IRIS._

_Tell me, is your IRIS has the ability to view people's memories by a single touch. I bumped on you and you handed me my things when they fall out –We had hand contact by then. _

He took a pen, and wrote down his message.

_**You are smart, Lovino Vargas, very observant too.**_

_**I have an IRIS which views the target's memories by a single touch. However, the capacity of my brain can only remember the memories by only two minutes. I have to browse each of the memories carefully to gain the initial memory file.**_

_**It's very useful in spying, isn't it?**_

My eye twitched. Okay…

_What are you, Johnny English? Sorry for my rudeness. I just can't believe you are spying. That's pretty…Disturbing…_

_You really have a very useful IRIS. I don't have one –If you might want to ask. _

_I just want to ask something,in private and personal. Meet me at the rooftop at recess. I don't have much time at Lunch._

I, again, passed it to the Brit. After some seconds, he gave it to me

_**Sure. But, please don't bring Antonio with you. He doesn't like me very much.**_

Hell yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Most Heartful OSTs Ever: Answer_** ]-**

_Recess _

I decided not to go with Arthur –He also approves. After what happened, people will actually spread rumors about me and the thick-eyebrowed Brit if they see us close together. If Antonio founds out…Hell will break loose. He used the back door, so, I've figured to use the front door. To my surprise, I saw the tomato bastard waiting for me outside. Fuck.

"Hey!" he said in a cheerful tone. "Want to spend recess together?" he asked me.

"Sorry, I want to spend my alone time, right now, okay, maybe later" I said to him as I headed to where Arthur was headed. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled closer to his chest. He leaned closer to my ear.

"Don't tell you had contact with that bastard" he whispered. He used the word bastard, great, he's angry again

"N-No!" I denied, trying not to look agitated, or scared.'

His grip on my arm tightened. It really hurts now.

"…Alright…" he whispered to me as he pushed me back. I glanced at him. He seemed to return to his happy and cheerful mode once again "Let's meet at the student council office at lunch, okay! I'll treat you a strawberry roll so, you won't get hungry anymore."

I only nodded "Yeah…Sure…"

**OOOOoooOOOO**

**-[ **_Most Heartful OSTs Ever: The Truth_** ]-**

As I entered the rooftop, I felt the breeze brush past against me, like it was pushing me away. I glanced at the Brit, who's eating Green Tea and Red Bean cake roll. I think that looked delicious.

"Here" he said as he threw two strawberry cake rolls at me "That's what you've been eating this whole semester, right?"

Wow. He did view my memories, maybe my private ones too.

"So, what do you want t talk about?" he asked me.

"Well…It's about you and Antonio. I'm just asking why you two are…So, distant from each other. You just got a little fight…" I mumbled as I took a bite on the strawberry roll.

The Brit smirked "Why are you curious, Lovino Vargas? You've just met Antonio; you've just met me a few moments ago…Why are you so curious about the past that isn't even related to you?"

"I'm just wondering…" I said to him

"As starters, we're long term rivals. Our parents never liked each other, and so did we. Our past is just a mere reflection on how we really hated each other,"

"I see" Is he trying to avoid the topic about the fight the two had when they're still in junior high?

"Remember, Lovino Vargas, remember…" he muttered "If you can't recall the past events, then, you will never see the truth. You'll always remain behind the sidelines, and it's better that way"

I was about to ask him about what he said when, the school bell rang

"Oh, it's time. Let's go back in the classroom before were late in our mid-morning class" he said to me.

"O-Okay…" This guy knows something I don't know

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Most Heartful OSTs Ever: Hajimari no Asa_** ]-**

_Lunch_

_At the Student Council Office_

As usual, I would just sit back and let them talk about the significant future-activities under my reign. Today, it's kind of a little different… The tomato bastard is really clingy today. Maybe because of his insecurity with the Brit, or he's just like this after being angry and menacing? Whatever the reason is, its really creeping me out.

"Here" he said as he handed a strawberry roll to me.

"…T-Thanks?" I said to him. He just smiled at me.

"Okay, today we will talk about the other educational activities we could implement," the potato bastard started "It says in the form that we could plan some field trips to educational facilities or even to historical places and such. We could even make a charity fund raiser for those who are in poverty"

"Ve~ That sounds really nice!" fratello said "We'll help many people if we did the charity fund raising"

"The problem is, the students here are not generous enough to give donations," the albino said

"Let me guess –People like you?" I said. He looked taken back

"Hey! I'm not like them!" he denied. Says the guy who gave a sack of potatoes to the victims of the landslide, generous?

"How about the field trip?"

"That could work…" Kiku started "…But, every historical place on earth seemed to have been visited –Mt. Fuji, the Coliseum of Rome, the Berlin Wall, the Narva gates of Russia, Lady Liberty Statue, Great Wall of China, the Arc de Triomphe of France…Almost everything…"

"Hey! You haven't gone to my homeland, Spain!" Antonio exclaimed

"We just went to the Barcelona Magic Fountains and participated in the tomato festival last year, idiot" I said to the tomato bastard.

"Oh…"

"How about we ask for Arthur's help" the Japanese began "He seemed to have an experience to the student council position, we should ask him. Lovino can get pointers from him-"

**-[ **_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Mind Warp_** ]-**

"There's no need for that!" Antonio shouted, making everyone quiet. "He won't do any good for Lovino"

…

…

…

"Gomenasai, Antonio" Kiku apologizes. Antonio seemed to return to his cheerful mode.

"It's not your fault! Really!" the tomato bastard denied.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Well, let's continue the meeting, shall we"

The meeting continued. There was really something wrong here. My intuition says so. And I could see that the Japanese was really agitated when Antonio shouted at him.

I know when that Asian is guilty. He'll just moved on when the person he offended forgives him, but, why is he staring at the tomato bastard as if something unusual. It must be related to that Asian's IRIS.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Fairy Tail OST: Hisou_** ]-**

_Dismissal_

The Spaniard insisted to walk me home. I agreed –It's not that I like him, I just don't want to piss him off. He seems to be a very nice guy, but, he could be very scary when needed. That's the special side of the tomato bastard that you can only see once in a lifetime.

"…Shit! I forgot my books on my desk!" I cursed as we walked outside the gate.

"I'll go get it for you!" the Spanish said

"No, I'll get it. You might do something on my stuff!" I said to him.

Before I even got to step, he grabbed my arm. Again. "Why do you look agitated?" he asked me as he leaned at my ear "You're not cursing today,"

That's creepy "I'm not! Now let me go!"

He pulled me and pinned me to the wall. I was forced to look at him –His eyes, they've become murderous and… "You talked to him, didn't you?"

"What?"

"That British bastard, did he say something about…the past…The reason why we've hated each other?"

"…No…"

…

…

…

…

…

"You did talk to him, didn't you"

… Shit, I could feel the tension between us…

…

"S-So what!" I shouted at him "What's with you today! I don't know the fuck you two had back then, but please, don't include me on it! You're really pissing me off!"

His grip on my arm tightened, I winced in pain

"You don't know anything about us…" he whispers "It's best if you stay where you are right now"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"An IRIS Zero like you shouldn't mingle with the problems of those who have an IRIS. You'll never understand the world we live in. We could only depend on ourselves –We could only depend on those who have an IRIS" he began "Don't ever come near him"

Never understand?

…

…

No, he's just like them. He's just like everybody else! Everyone says I won't and couldn't understand them. They say I can't fit inside the world they live in! They **rejected **me to the world my grandfather built. Even my fratello rejected me when I was still a boy!

…

Antonio is just like them.

…

I will never understand the world they live in. I will never ever understand them…

But, if they wanted to be understood so badly, why won't they ask for help?

They just keep the world to themselves. That's why I can't help them, that's why people can't help them. There's always a barrier between us.

…

No one can break that barrier.

"So what! I'm not yours! And never will be!" I shouted at him "Why do you people always make up those excuses to feel special? Why do you treat yourselves different? We're all people! And an IRIS is just some power! You people really think that you're the only ones suffering from this _trauma _and _fear _of having and losing an IRIS! We, who don't have an IRIS, are the ones suffering! We try to mingle with you, but what did you do? You rejected us. We tried to understand you! But, what did you do to us, you criticized us! We tried to treat you as our equal! But what did you do to us? You treated us like dirt! We left you alone to deal with your own problems, because all of you are hopeless special-minded selfish idiots! And what did you do to us, you told us that we weren't even trying to help you! That's just bull!"

The tomato bastard remained silent

"…You're just the same…" I whispered "I thought you were different, I thought you never thought of that way…I thought I could help you, because you can help me! You believed in me, so why can't I?"

"…"

…

…

His grip on my arm loosens. I took that advantage to run away from him. He never did chase me. He just stood there.

…

…

…

Once I reached the classroom, I saw the Brit sitting on my desk. I wiped away the tears as I approached him, grabbing my book placed on the desk.

"I told you it's safer to remain in the sidelines" he said "We are the people who think that we are special. We are the people who desired to be understood, but is afraid to mingle with you. We are the people who cannot see the world as you see it"

"…"

"Most of us think that the IRIS is a curse, while you see it as a gift. We never learned how to control this power, yet we have a desire to use it" the Brit continued "This really is a messed up world, isn't it, Lovino Vargas?"

I just remained silent

"We are all separated by a thick barrier –None of us, nor you, shall pass to the other side…" Arthur said.

…

…

…

"But, perhaps, you could?"

**!**

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked him

"You are a strong person –I admire that. No matter how many times you've fallen, you've always stand up. In this messed up world, only those who are strong can remain on the path of the brave" Arthur continued "You are the person whom I see as the only person who can break this barrier between us. You want to go over the sideline to see the world how we see it. I admire that…And please continue,"

"Are you saying…You want me to fix this mess between you and Antonio?"

The Brit nodded "Simple apologies will never do"

… I see.

"I just want you to fix our relationship. The conflict we had in the past can only be repaired by time itself. I want him to trust me again and me to trust him"

…

…

…

"Why would you want that?" I asked him

"Once our relationship has been repaired…Maybe, the conflict in the past will be repaired faster"

…

"You want to talk about the past?"

He chuckled "It is forbidden. We promised each other to never talk about it ever again, because all of what happened was my fault"

…

He glanced at the window "All of the things that I did in the past, was all a bunch of mistakes I want to forget and move on. But, it was never that way…It was never that easy…"

I just remained silent.

"Well, I better get going now" he said. "Are you going or not?"

I just sighed "I'll stay here for a moment"

He just nodded and left.

…

…

…

…

…

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Aqua_** ]-**

"Sometimes, it's not bad to play god for once in a while"

I turned to my left to Gilbert Beilschmidt, the brother of the potato bastard. What was he doing here again?

"You…Heard our conversation…" I said "You really are one sneaky bastard, aren't you?"

"I don't even need to listen to your conversation just to know what was going on, anyway" he said to me as he sat on the chair in front of me, facing towards me. "I know what happened back then,"

"Let me guess –You can't tell me" I said to him. He just chuckled

"Unfortunately, Yes, I can't tell you anything. But, I can help you"

I just stared at him

"What can you do?"

"Simple. I can lure our witnesses for you" he said "You've already seen our first witness, didn't you?"

Back at the meeting…

Everyone was normal except for Antonio and Kiku Honda…

Antonio is our victim…

And…

Kiku Honda…With his IRIS to figure-out the people who are lying, by seeing a devil's tail, he must know something about what happened. He seemed to be very agitated. He's the only type of person whom I know that still keeps calm when a monster destroys the whole world.

And seeing that he's been very disturbed…

"_He seemed to have an experience to the student council position"_

"_**There's no need for that! He won't do any good for Lovino" **_

Is that Antonio lying?

"So…" the albino started "I got my bet on Kiku Honda, you?"

…

"…Can you lure him tomorrow morning here?"

The Prussian smirked "That's easy, just leave it me"

…

I don't know why the hell this bastard is helping me…

But, I sure appreciate it.

"Okay, let's meet here tomorrow at five in the morning" I said to him.

"Sounds good to me"

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Dearly Beloved_** ]-**

I just nodded as I stood up, and left. But, before that, he grabbed my arm –which wasn't as forceful as the way the tomato bastard handles it- and pulls me closer to his chest. I blushed –Shit, not again. I could hear his heartbeat. It feels kind of weird…But…I feel very calm…

His arms embraced me, patting my back as he rested his chin on my head. I was about to protest when I heard him to listen to him for a moment.

"You could always come to me when you're sad, or if Toni does something very stupid" he says "I ensure you that I'm not like them, okay"

"I-"

"You could just cry all over me. I really don't mind"

…

…

…

…

…

I just can't keep up anymore. I buried my face on his chest and silently cried.

I don't know why I cried.

I don't know why I'm hurt.

I don't know why… I don't know how the tomato bastard's influence really affected me.

But, it really hurts now that he's not here…

I really thought that he would be the one who will hug me and tell it's okay…

I really thought he was my friend…

I thought he was different…

…

…

…

…

I didn't know what came over me that day…

I don't know how should I react…

At that moment on…

Me and him, Gilbert Beilschmidt, kissed.

…

…

And Antonio saw everything.

Oh, crap…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3<strong>

**I'm a Prumano and a Spamano fan so…**

**Yeah, I hope you're listening to the OSTs while reading…**

**I think I made so many grammatical errors!**


	5. Trying to make ammends

**Yay! Next chapter! This arc is about to end (But the story won't, okay)**

**I'm thinking of discontinuing my story called 'Alice Game' and start a new one. But, I don't know what it will be about.**

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Mind Warp _**]-**

…

"Oh, it's you" the albino said as he hugged me closer to him. I remained motionless as I hid my tears away from the tomato bastard.

…

He chuckled. "I didn't know you two were in a relationship" he said.

So, he didn't care?

Ouch. That really hurts

"…We weren't, okay" the albino replied

"Then why did you two kissed?"

I could feel the tension already.

"Because…I was trying to comfort him"

…

"Okay, then!" the Spaniard said, sounding cheerful like always…

More tears rolled down my cheeks…

Why? Why did those words hurt?

Does he care?

Why do I even care?

…

I-I can't be seriously in love with him…

No…No it can't be…

"It's better if you go now, Lovi" the tomato bastard said as he approached me, trying to pat me in the shoulder. I just slapped his hand away as I faced him, my eyes and cheeks all puffy with tears.

…

I can't trust him anymore…

I ran away, like nothing happened.

Why did it hurt? I couldn't understand! First, I kissed that albino bastard, then, next the tomato bastard seemed to be okay with it…Then…I feel…So broken inside. It's like rejection, in a much painful emotional way. I couldn't understand myself anymore. I'm falling apart again…

Falling apart…

Just like what happened when _she_ also fall apart

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Dearly Beloved_** ]-**

_12: 34 am_

I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about what happened, what I said to him, and how he managed to brush it off like dust. It's like his nature –He couldn't stay mad forever, well, for the fuzzy-eyebrowed Brit's case, this is an exception; He just brushes it off, like how he forgot my insults to him, how he tolerated the smacks I gave him, and how he came…Just to see me kissing another.

I don't know how he felt at that time…

But, I felt it was so right…Yet, when I saw him it was so wrong. I felt that I belonged to Antonio, but cheated him with Gilbert.

Fuck. It feels like that I'm in a movie.

I hugged my knees closer to my chest as my fingertips touched the lips that two _boys _already kissed.

First, it was the tomato bastard, Antonio. He stole my first kiss that I will never get back once again. The first kiss he gave me was a friendly one –Friendly that I wanted to smack him and kill him.

The Second one was still **him**. The kiss he gave me at that time… Was very gentle…It wasn't just somewhat friendly…It was a kiss to express love, perhaps? Still, I didn't know why he did it. It insulted my tsundere pride because I didn't smack him with something.

The third was the albino potato bastard. He comforted me at the time when those bitches told me the bitter truth, and at the time when I run away from Antonio. Even though, he's an idiot, he always finds the right words to make me feel better. Still, he kissed me. It, again, insulted my tsundere pride –I let my emotions run wild.

Just to sum it up, I can't sleep because I feel guilty of kissing Gilbert when Antonio came, and I was so upset that he wasn't the type of person I dreamed who would be. And they ruined my tsundere pride, and my pride of being straight and a hard-core Catholic

Someone please put me out of my misery!

_Knock, knock_

"Fratello, are you alright?" my brother groggily asked me behind the door "Can I come in?"

I glanced at the door and sighed "Alright, fine"

My fratello opened the door as he yawned, then closed it again as he entered my dark room. He approached me and sat beside me on the bed

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. I just rested my forehead on my knees.

"Yes" I mumbled

"Is it about…Love?"

Wow, he catches on fast "…Y-Yes…"

"I-Is it…A girl?"

"No" Girls are never the case when I'm feeling down

"…I-Is it…A boy?"

I blushed "Yes"

"Antonio?"

Tears just started to flow and roll down my cheeks.

"…Fratello?"

"…I don't know what to do anymore…I don't know what I'm feeling right now"

My brother only chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"…You're in love with him!"

My left I twitched. I raised my head and wiped my tears away "I'm straight, fratello. Don't ever say that to me again"

Feli whimpered "Ve~ Sorry! I'm just saying the possibilities!"

I sighed and patted my brother's back "Whatever, just go to sleep"

"Are you gonna be alright"

I smirked "Yes, now go to sleep before I smack you"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Good Luck Tonight_** ]-**

_5: 15 am_

Shit! I'm late! I didn't even have a chance to sleep! I immediately and quietly dressed into my uniform and went downstairs to get my leather coat. It's very cold today, especially this morning. I quietly sneaked outside, after placing a note on the table.

I ran as fast as I could towards school, using my own secret short cut. I'm very hungry and tired, but I still kept running and running. Finally, out of minutes of running, I panted as I stopped at the gates of the World Academy. I looked around. He wasn't here.

Fuck him!

"Oi! You're finally here!" I turned to my left to see the albino bastard wearing a jacket over his uniform, and Kiku Honda, who wore a thick coat as well. "You're late"

"…That's because…N-Nevermind!" I shouted at him.

"Good Morning, Lovino-san" Kiku said as he bowed. I bowed as well

"Either of you are hungry?" the albino said "There's a McDo fast food chain just a few blocks from here. They ran the store for 24 hours. You wanna come and eat?" he asked. My stomach grumbled. I blushed out of embarrassment. The Prussian snickered.

Once we reached the fast food chain, I noticed the potato bastard was wearing make-up below his left eye, band-aids on the bridge of his nose, a patch on his left cheek, and bandages wrapped around his arm to his wrist. I only noticed it as we enter the bright store –The streets were very dim.

"So, what'll it be?" he asked me. I turned away

"I'll have…Pancakes and an espresso" I told him.

He turned to the Japanese "What'll it be?"

"I'll have large-fries, a chicken burger and green-tea"

"Alright" he said "You two should find a table, while I order your food"

Me and the Japanese sat to the table next to the transparent walls. We were quiet for a few minutes…

…

…

…

"So…How did that potato bastard convinced you to come here?" I asked him, trying to break the silence. He looked at me those brown eyes of his.

"He went to our house. My parents were quite worried about his condition because he came there with a bleeding head, a bruised eye, and bleeding wrists. I thought he committed suicide. Then, he asked me to meet with him and talk about Antonio-san. Apparently, he also concerns for his well-being" Kiku said

I paled. So, that idiot got into a fight…Probably trying to steal some girl "I appreciate that you came here. Did that idiot ever told you how he had those wounds?" I'm not concerned okay! I just want to rub it in his face!

"He said he ran into a pole"

…

…

I started to laugh! Seriously, how unawesome is that!

The idiot Prussian came with a tray of our order. We started eating. I just snickered at him. Seriously, a pole? Is he joking because I only thought that **this is** a joke. No one can be that severely injured by running to a pole. What do you think I and Kiku am? Idiots? I don't think so!

"…About Tonio…" the Prussian started "What did you see back then?"

…

"A devil's tail" Kiku answered

"When did you see it?" I asked him

"…From the moment…When Arthur-san arrived… He lies with his thoughts, he lies with his feelings, now, he lies with his words. He's…Hiding something…"

Yeah, just like what that Brit, the albino potato bastard here, and the tomato bastard's been hiding from everyone.

"_I just want you to fix our relationship. The conflict we had in the past can only be repaired by time itself. I want him to trust me again and me to trust him"_

What happened to their past isn't my concern. How will I mend their relationship is what I should focus.

…

And I think I need to browse some records.

"hey!" I called the Prussian bastard

He just looked at me with questioned face.

"Seriously, you ran into a pole? Try coming up with better excuses"

He pouted

"Oh, and before I forgot" I started "I want you to do something for me…"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Kouchou Kouchou _**]-**

_8: 45 am_

I gulped and hesitantly knocked on the Principal's door. There was a weird silence being followed before _she_ finally let me in. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Lovino!" Anri, the daughter of the Principal I hired, called as she ran to me and hugged me "It's been a long time since, you've come here!"

"H-Hello" I can't stop blushing. She's one of my past girlfriends, so it's natural for me to feel embarrassed when I'm with her "Um… Do you still store the records books in junior high?" I asked her. She just gave me a smile

"Yeah! You want to browse some pictures?" she asked me. I only nodded.

"Father and my brother won't like it…So, you have to do something for me!" Anri said. I paled. Crap, I knew that this would happen

"And…Exactly what is this 'something' ?"

She just gave me her usual morning smiles "Let's see. I need a model for the sketches I need for Art Class. Would you please be my model!" she pleaded. God, I can never resist those eyes.

"S-Sure…"

"Great! We'll start at lunch!"

…

…

She went towards the filing cabinets and asked me what year is it. I only told her the year when we're in junior high. She looked confused at the year I gave her, but she just shrugged it off. She gave me a long folder with files clipped on it.

"Be sure to return it, and be sure to come here on time! Okay?"

I tried to smile and nodded.

"Oh, and Lovino!" she called me before I left

"…Someone's thinking about you…And he really seemed depressed" she said to me.

"…Okay…"

"Be sure to be nice to the both of them!" she shouted at me as I left the office. I just stood at the doorway. Paling.

To the **both **of them?

Her IRIS really is creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Haruhi no kokuhaku_** ]-**

_Recess_

The following morning classes were just as boring as ever. Nothing much happened and Arthur, who's behind me, just greeted me. It didn't attract much attention, but…I think he's warming up to me now. I still haven't forgotten his request anyway.

I sat on the ledge of the rooftop, facing the entrance. I quietly ate my strawberry roll as I browsed the records. Attendance, tardiness, school activities, photos and other bunch of unneeded stuff was here. I couldn't find Arthur Kirkland's records here, or anything related to him.

I sighed. There's too much paperwork here. A photo took my attention.

I took it as it was inserted between a bunch of papers. I really took a good look on it. Oh, I remember, it was a group photo of fratello and the others when they're still first year student. Honestly, I don't really remember how I even was in the picture –I have a very vague memory of when I was a first year student because I just had a minor cause of amnesia back then, I really don't know why though.

Next to me was fratello, of course, and a girl I don't know. She had black long locks arranged in a braided tousled fashion, sun-kissed skin that isn't much darker than the tomato bastard's, and dazzling honey-brown orbs full of life. She was hugging my arm. She…Seemed to be close to me. I want to remember, but I can't…

I can't remember her…

I just shook my head. This isn't the time for that. I placed the picture inside the folder and started browsing some my files. Most of them were related to Arthur Kirkland, but not also Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

I browsed some more…

…

…

**Arthur Kirkland, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.**

**Type: Offensive display in public**

**Date: December 1 20XX**

Jackpot!

_The Student Council election of Arthur Kirkland, on December 1 2011, was postponed when Antonio Fernandez Carriedo fought at school grounds at 9: 30 am with Arthur. Witnesses say that it was about the following suicide incidents. Antonio claimed that Arthur Kirkland was related to these suicide incidents. Investigations about the incidents were conducted. _

_On December 3 20XX, Arthur claimed that he was related to the suicide incident of Marianna Magdalena de La Cruz. He was disqualified. It was unknown if Antonio really confirmed that Arthur was the only one qualified to become the student council president, for Antonio already picked another student to participate in the election._

_Arthur Kirkland was suspended and the investigations were stopped. _

_There was no found evidence about the suicide incidents that were related to Arthur Kirkland._

…

…

So, this is what its been about. Well, I vaguely remembered any suicide attempts here, nor ever heard of them outside the school grounds. However, I've covered up some information here and I think I have a plan to get those two together again.

I still have to confirm my beliefs though.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Unjust-Life_** ]-**

_Lunch_

Nothing much happened during class. Arthur seemed like himself today, even though I learned something about their past. I really avoided direct contact with him –He doesn't know I know something about the past, and I don't want him to know it.

Yeah. The dreaded lunch time… Why do I have to do this?

When Math classes were over, I just sighed and walked towards the front door. I was too depressed to notice the squeals of excitement outside. I just walked outside, like nothing happened.

"Lovino!" someone familiar called me.

I spun around to see the tomato bastard, Antonio. I feel hot tears starting to overflow again. Fuck! I don't want to cry in public!

I ran away from him, but he was too quick and blocked my path. He looked… Guilty.

And his face is bruised. His forehead was wrapped in bandages, a band-aid covered his chin, and his right cheek was bruised that was covered in make-up. Like the albino potato bastard –Did the two had a fight yesterday?

"Lovi…" he began "I…"

"Antonio" I said "…I-I'm sorry…For everything that I've said yesterday…I didn't mean it…I was so overwhelmed by my emotions…"

"…"

"I'm going to skip this meeting today," I whispered to him "I-I need to go to the principal's office"

Then, I just left.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Just Breathe_** ]-**

I gulped nervously as I opened the door, releasing an annoying creaking sound. Anri turned around and smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked me. I just nodded in reply.

She led me near the huge windows of the office. She slid the curtains as the sunshine passed through the transparent windows. I sighed.

"Okay! Lovi!" she said.

"Exactly…What sketch is this?"

"Partial nudity sketch!"

My left eye twitched "YOU WANT ME TO GET NAKED! IN FRONT OF YOU?" I was blushing madly now. She giggled then, shook her head.

"No, just removed the blue long-sleeved jacket of the uniform, then, unbutton the first three buttons of your white polo shirt!" she said. I only sighed as I did what she said.

Fuck, I feel like I'm stripping myself for her…Like a prostitute of some kind.

When I was finished, she instructed me to just sit down near the window and let her sketch me. I just did what she said.

…

_Scribble…Scribble…_

"…The incident on December 1 20XX…What exactly had happened back then?"

She stopped drawing for a moment, then continued "I see you've found the file your looking for" Anri started "The known _'Osamu Dazai Suicide'_…Almost put the school to ruins…It started when everyone began to fear the IRISES they had. The trauma we had back then, which we already forgotten was returning to us, pressuring us. When the students started to feel the fear, many of us started distrusting each other, because none of us do not know what each other was thinking and seeing through their IRISES"

"The Suicide plot started when a student, which was believed to be Marianna Magdalena, started distributing letters which was believed to be from Osamu Dazai himself. Because of that, many students committed suicide by jumping off the rooftop. It was believed that Arthur Kirkland conceived Marianna to write the letters, because he doesn't want any competition –Marianna was also qualified as a student council president, a very good one as a matter of fact, If the school finds out that she was writing these letters that caused the incidents, she will be expelled, and Arthur will be automatically become the president"

"Then?"

Her eyes now become filled with sadness "The rumors about Marianna writing the letters scattered throughout the school. The officials were going to expel her, but, the most unexpected event happened: She killed herself on September 29 20XX. Antonio, who was in-charge of the votes, was enraged…And you know what happened next"

I felt guilty…Now learning the truth they've been hiding "Why…Why did Antonio-"

"I don't know why, but, I only know that Antonio, Arthur and that girl were…close friends…"

I clenched my fists. It really must suck if friends started betraying each other…

…

"So, what're you going to do about it, Lovino?"

My eyes perked up. I smirked "I'm going to try to mend their relationship. I can't heal the wounds of the past, but I can prepare them a good future together"

…

Anri snickered "You make it sound like yaoi!"

"**WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"**

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

_Student Council Meeting Office_

"Ve~ What happened to you two?" Feliciano asked the two students, who sat opposite of each other. They were trading murderous glances and annoying gestures. Kiku Honda only sat next to Ludwig, whom was going to explode out of madness soon

"I ran into a pole" Gilbert answered

"I tripped on the stairs" Antonio answered.

…

"Bruder, is that what really happened?" Ludwig asked "Or, did you two fought?"

…

…

"As I've said, I ran into a pole and fell on the bridge"

"I tripped down stairs and rammed into a wall"

…

…

"Let's skip this discussion for a moment, shall we?" Kiku suggested "It's better if we calm each other's nerves!"

"Yes, you're right" Ludwig said "Now I-"

_Knock, Knock_

"Ve~ Fratello's here!" Feliciano shouted as he approached the door and opened it.

There was no Lovino Vargas on that door.

He approached the table and sat down. He crossed his legs and stared at everyone's faces. He smiled.

Antonio's eyes widened…

Kiku Honda squirmed…

Feliciano gave the others a questioned look…

Ludwig felt the atmosphere tensing…

And the Prussian smirked…

The Spaniard suddenly stood up, his green orbs filled with rage "What the hell are you doing here?"

"**Arthur Kirkland!"**

_Antonio and Arthur meet up once again, and this time…Something bad is going to happen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3<strong>

**And a happy new year! Hong Kong wants to go to the fireworks festival with you, while Kiku wants to go to with him and stroll at the sakura gardens! What'll you choose?**

**A). Go with Hong Kong**

**B). Go with Kiku**

**C). Come with Ivan **_**kolkolkolkolkol**_

_****_**Oh, if you want to learn more about Osamu Dazai, search it on google.**


	6. The bond has been repaired

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**The poll I've written at the previous chapter will determine the pairings I'll write after this arc~ Well not really**

**Remember, there are plot twists!**

**Please read my notes at the bottom, k!**

* * *

><p><strong>-[<strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Usui no Hikari Kage_**]-**

_Kiku Honda's POV_

I squirmed. The tension between the two could be considered deadly. It will really make you feel nervous.

Lovino-san told Gilbert-san to bring Arthur-kun to the meeting office, for unknown reasons. He didn't tell us what he'll do, but, I'm sure he's trying to make them talk to each other. I just hope there won't be any bloodshed.

"Arthur, what the hell are you doing here!" Antonio asked once again "This is a private meeting!"

"Gilbert told me to come here," Arthur said "As the rules apply; anyone could participate in any private meeting, only, if one of the supervisors allowed them to come. Apparently, Mr. Beilschmidt said I could come, so I came"

Antonio glared at the Prussian. Gilbert-san only smirked.

"…That's still not allowed, you should know that you need at least two supervisors!" Antonio shouted. I sighed.

"…Antonio-san…" I began "I…Also allowed him to participate…"

He gave me a questioned look "Why on earth would you do that?" he seemed very disappointed

"It's best if we want to follow in the right track" I said to him

"Lovino's not around. The Brit could give us awesome ideas for the campaign" Gilbert said "Just chill, okay"

"He's right…" Ludwig said "I'm sure he'll help us in the campaign"

"Si!" Feliciano yelled "Let's start, alright!"

Lovino-san's plan…

Will it work?

**OOOOoooOOOO**

_Back to Lovino Vargas' POV_

Finally, Anri finished sketching me with her color pencils. The horrific event was over. I sighed in relief. I started dressing myself properly or else, the others will think that I had…y'know…Sex! The Belgian woman smiled as she showed her sketch of me.

I really could say, she's really talented in it, but, not as much as talented as my fratello and the girl named Kylah from the Principality of Wy.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" I said to her. She just smiled.

"Thank you, but I know you and your brother are the real artists here!" she said "Can you return the record book tomorrow?"

I just nodded. She waved me goodbye and I left.

_Grumble…_

So, hungry now…

* * *

><p><em>Art Class<em>

We have a different Art class from the others –Like usual. After three weeks of discussing colors, we were required to paint the feelings assigned by the teacher, Leonard Kirkland (who's the cousin of Arthur Kirkland). He says that these feelings should come from our experiences and memories, which it should come from our heart and our feelings, should come from the inner depths of our personality.

The feeling that was given to me was 'To Trust once again'. I don't even know that this is a feeling.

This project is due next week, so I think I have more time to think of the memories when I learned how to trust again, which apparently hadn't happened yet.

The Brit picked 'New relationship'… He'll soon feel that emotion.

Anyway, since, Sr. Leonard had a special meeting with the other teachers; we were given a 30-minute break. This never happened before, but everyone likes it. I took this chance to talk to Arthur.

"Hey…" I began "…How's the meeting?" I asked him

"Oh, well, Antonio seemed to be fine with it, although he's very disappointed and unapproved guy, but, we've been talking about the campaign and I think we've been warming up" he said

"Sounds good"

"Have you ever thought of some plans?" he asked me

I just nodded "Meet me at the Student council meeting office at dismissal time" I said

* * *

><p><em>Dismissal<em>

I automatically rushed to the tomato bastard's classroom, waiting for their class to finish. I clenched my fists out of nervousness. What should I say to him? What if he doesn't approve? –Shit, I shouldn't think about those now…

"Who the hell are you?" a girl with brown locks arranged in two pigtails, having green eyes –probably Australian, blocked my way. Quite snobbish, isn't she.

"Lovino Vargas, I came to tell the Antonio something-" _Slap._

What the fuck! Why did she slap me for?

"That's for using Antonio-loves his first name! And I don't see you with Antonio-loves! I don't think you're his friend"

"Alright, I'm not his friend" I don't have any friends "But, why can't I just talk to him! And you're making up a bunch of sissy names for him! What are you, his girlfriend?"

"One of his dates, idiot!" the girl smacked me.

"I don't care! Just let me talk to him!"

"No way in hell!"

"You bitch!"

"You no-good IRIS ZERO!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" the tomato bastard sprouted from nowhere. I was kind of surprised…and blushing?

The Australian girl jumped and latched herself onto the tomato bastard, like a parasite. She began to cry crocodile tears and making herself cute by pouting, raising her skirt, etc. What a whore!

"That IRIS ZERO's harassing me! Help me, Tonio!"

I feel disgusted…and irritated…Or maybe jealous –Fuck no!

"…Lovi…"the tomato bastard started. His eyes…were full of sincere emotions of concern and guilt…I couldn't help but blush at what I saw. I was again, hypnotized in his trance.

"Tonio?" the girl asked. Antonio removed the arms latched at his torso and grabbed mine. He pulled me away and led me to a secluded place in the hallway. I could feel the intense stares of those bitches –Serves you right! We boys won't fall for your tricks anymore!

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Wabishisa to Sabishisa to_** ]-**

He pinned me on the wall and rammed his lips on mine. I could only hear my muffled squeaks as his strong limbs kept me from moving –What the fuck is happening to this guy? He begged for entrance, which I will never give to him. Saliva was flowing at the corner of our lips, and my blush went redder. Fuck, I'm getting turned on.

This isn't right! This isn't FUCKING RIGHT!

…

His lips parted mine as we began to pant, out of loss of oxygen in our body. Fuck him! I pushed him away from me as I stared at his confused eyes. What was going on with him? I don't know why he's always acting like this!

…

"…Lo Siento" he says. _Great_, now he's speaking Spanish, one of the languages I don't quite understand!

"I'm sorry, could you please say that in ENGLISH!" I shouted at him "You're really acting very very weird since Arthur came along!"

He smiled sadly "I'm sorry…" he whispers.

I just sighed "Whatever. Come with me" I said as I held his wrist, and pulled him

"W-Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just somewhere"

…

…

"I'm really sorry…"

"..."

"I'm sorry for the things that I've said to you, that made you cry, sad, upset, and a lot more crankier than you are now, I-"

**SMACK**

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, bastard!" I yelled, smacking him with my own fists. It really hurts –This tomato bastard really has a thick skull!

"Wait! Let me finish!" he wailed. I stared at him as he made his long awaited speech.

"As I've said…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to snap in front of you, I didn't mean to be very overprotective of you… I didn't know that…This is what you've been feeling all the time…It just proves that we're different…But, alike in some way. I didn't mean everything what I've said…I'm really sorry…Please…Forgive me" he mumbles.

…

I began…To feel very sorry for him…The way I see him has changed now. Everything I knew after I was born into this new world, is that, everyone is a jerk. Most people with IRISES are cockier, self-proclaimed geniuses, and rotten spoiled brats. They tend to bully those who have no IRIS, which caused them to move to other school where students don't have IRISES.

I remember when I was in elementary. The school I and fratello went was filled with rotten spoiled IRIS typed-students who bully for the sake of entertainment. I was one of the most frequently bullied. Sooner or later, the other students who were just like me went to different schools. I wanted to go with them –They wanted me to be with them. But, I can't. I have to look over my idiot brother.

Then, at that time, my hatred for them who had IRISES grew and grew, until I learned not to mingle with their kind.

The popular expression or metaphor-of-some-kind that we coined to describe the relationship of normal people and extraordinary people like them, is known as 'the Berlin Wall relationship'.

We are the West Germany that faces the old reality of life, circling in a cycle in which every human being follows every time, while they are the Prussia, in which they suffer from the coldness of the rejection of the society, suffers from internal conflicts, and made their own community that toppled over ours. We are separated by the sturdy Berlin Wall. Someday, it will collapse, but maybe it won't. In WW2, I don't know whose living life the hardest: Germany or Prussia. It reflects our lives.

In this world, I don't know whose living life the hardest: The Normal ones or Them with IRIS

I thought the tomato bastard was different from what I expected. I thought he was the Prussia that broke through the Berlin Wall. But, sometimes I got wrong…

Sometimes they just toy you around…

Forgiveness is what he desires…

Should I give it to him, or let him rot out of guilt? He will forget it anyhow….

…

…

I didn't know what was my body doing…It felt like I did it before…But, I don't remember…

My hand reached out and touched his cheek, which the tomato bastard seemed to find very surprising. I caressed his cheek with my fingertips, trailing down to his jaw. His left hand touched mines as he leans over me, with a smile on his face

"Would you forgive me?" he whispers in my ear

"…Yes…" I replied

…

"Can I kiss you?"

**SMACK**

"Not anymore! Bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: My Heart_** ]-**

_Arthur Kirkland's POV_

What is he taking so long?

He must be finding Antonio right about now. The fan girls who are swarming with him are like security guards protecting the queen. The only difference is that they just like to be Antonio's company, and they want him all to themselves. Like parasites…

…

"Hey!" someone called.

I turned my back to see Gilbert Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda of the newspaper club, also a part of the Axis Powers. I just stared at them and waved hello.

"Where is Lovino?" I asked them.

"He's still with Antonio" Gilbert said

"…Kirkland-san" Kiku began "It is nice knowing you!" he said as he bowed. I also did the same

"Just call me Arthur" I said to him "Saying my surname is too formal"

"H-Hai!" Kiku Honda replied "I just want to ask something" he started

"About what?"

"About Antonio's IRIS" Gilbert continued "we all know that IRISES follow a certain rule that makes loop-holes in what we see. For example, Kiku's IRIS has an ability to determine lies. He could only see a devil's tail when a person is lying, but, he could never see a devil's tail when someone tells a white lie –I could also make an example of your IRIS, too. Your IRIS could see the person's memories, but you could only remember it for two minutes. Sometimes, you could never see through people's memories when they're traumatized, or suffering from coma, concussion or amnesia. Sometimes you don't see the memory you've been looking for, since it must be already forgotten by the target because of the tremendous fear he has."

"…Are you saying that I might know about the rule of Antonio's IRIS follows?" I asked.

"Yes, you've been friends since childhood…But, after what happened to Marianna…Everything fell apart" Kiku said "Perhaps, you noticed something about Antonio's IRIS"

…

I sighed and looked at them. They must know something about Lovino's plan

"Antonio's IRIS –Sometimes, when Antonio sees someone who's qualified, he sees multiple qualified persons, all bearing an 'O' on the top of their heads, but, in some circumstances, a person who has an 'O' mark on their heads changes into an 'X', for reasons that vary."

"For example, this person, named Person A, bears the 'O' mark. When Antonio chooses him, he makes sure that Person A will have the 'O' mark for eternity, or for a day. But, when Person B, who also have an 'O' mark like Person A, walks in, Antonio sees Person A's 'O' mark turn to 'X', while Person B's mark will remain the same. It means that Person B outranks Person A, or Person B was really meant to be on that position, while it was only a default mistake on Person A's mark."

"It rarely happens, but in those instances, confusion and envy could reign, which leads to mishaps and distrust. Antonio couldn't control that rule, so, he must be very careful in picking qualified persons. He observes them first, before picking and verifies them" I explained "There is still a 10 % chance that it might happen, but, he avoids that 10 % chance with carefulness and strict compliance"

"I see…" Kiku Honda mumbled. The Prussian only remained silent.

"Looks like they're here" Gilbert said as the back door slid open, revealing the Italian holding the Spaniard's wrist.

…

**OOOOoooOOOO**

_Back to Lovino Vargas' POV_

"Arthur!" Antonio yelled as he pulled me closer to his chest, glaring at the Brit like a mad dog. I looked at the two students next to him: the albino potato bastard and Kiku Honda. I could use that German bastard to interrogate while; I could really use the help of Kiku when they started to lie.

When I looked at the tomato bastard, he was trying to avoid staring at the Brit's face –no, maybe his head, but he's glaring at him anyway. I've been also observing this too –He tries to avoid the Brit, trying to avoid looking at him. He doesn't want me to be with him, talking to him…

But that's not the case. I should be mending their relationship…

"Relax, Antonio" the Brit said "Lovino looks as if he wanted to say something"

…

…

The tomato bastard gave me a questioned look "What do you want to say, Lovi?"

…

This is my cue… I don't know how they'll react but, if I can lure them to this trap…Then, maybe I can reveal their hidden secrets…And after that, I could try to mend their relationship…

…

…

"I'm quitting" I said "I'm stopping this campaign!"

-**[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Theme Of SSS_** ]-**

Everyone looked shocked. Everyone was bewildered… Well of course! Who would actually say something that shocking, since your almost there? That you've done almost everything?

Everything that happened, everything that we shared, was broken into pieces because of the hidden poison lying in my words as I spat them.

Arthur stared at me in disbelief…

Kiku, apparently, tried to look shocked –He's seeing a devil's tail now.

The albino bastard just stood there, understanding now what my plan really meant

And the tomato bastard…

Couldn't believe what I've said and is probably thinking that I was lying –In fact I am.

"Lovi…" the tomato bastard started "Y-You can't quit! The school needs you! You're the only one qualified!"

"What the hell are you saying, you bloody git?" Arthur yelled in disbelief. Was he concerned?

The Japanese's eyes perked up and darted towards Antonio. He seemed to be very agitated. The Prussian seemed to notice it first, and asked him.

"Do you see a devil's tail?" the albino bastard asked, making everyone quiet.

…

"Yes…" Kiku replied

"To who?" I asked. If my predictions are correct, it should be-

"_**Antonio"**_

…

…

…

"Why, Antonio?" Arthur asked

The tomato bastard's fists clenched.

I walked in between of them, looking at the two Europeans before I spoke

"I've heard from Anri about your relationship back in junior high, the death of Marianna Magdalena, and I did browse some of your records" I said "Now, let me get to the interesting part. In every student here in this school, everyone has an IRIS, except me. An IRIS follows a rule that limits its power, so that, the user can't crack under pressure, or see things beyond reality. The rule maintains the sanity of the user, and stabilizes the IRIS. As I've seen in the records, everyone's IRIS follows a certain rule"

"In Antonio's IRIS, a rule must be followed: Nothing could maintain qualified or absolute unless someone who outranks him or her, is dead. You can remain qualified forever if you kill the person who's better than you, but if you didn't then, you'll stay unqualified forever" Gilbert said "Like the soldiers. You knew that they were qualified for war, but when you saw an even younger and better batch, the soldiers you picked had an 'X' instead of an 'O'. You made a huge mistake because, in the nick of time, they were deployed in Iraq and they were all killed"

I glanced at the Spaniard. He looked…Guilty… So…What Gilbert said was true?

I began to speak now that it was the end of Gilbert's turn "You started to feel very weird when Arthur came. You avoided him, especially eye contact. You didn't want to see something from him, did you?"

"I…" he spoke, but then, remained silent. I sighed

"Antonio, do you see an 'O' above my head?" I asked him. He looked at me, then, turned his head aside, having a guilty expression

"No…"he mumbles

"But!" Arthur objected "How?"

"He's not lying" Kiku said to the Brit "Everything…Makes sense if you hear the evidence…"

"He's right, Arthur" I said "You had experience in this position, you won people's minds over, you were legendary" I explained "It's natural for me to have an 'X' because I can't compete with your genius and skill"

"It was proven during the meeting because; you really gave bright ideas that will help the school in many ways as possible. You really get along with West and the others. You could say inspiring words to others so, they can be motivated in these activities" Gilbert continued "Isn't that right, Kiku?"

The Japanese only nodded

"So, what you're trying to say is?" Arthur asked

"The school will be better if you were in-charge" I said to Arthur. I looked back at the guilty tomato bastard then, sighed

"It's better if you two make-up" I said, holding each other hands as I slowly made them near each other "It's hard moving on, it's hard being betrayed by your best friend, it's hard feeling that your trust was broken into pieces…But, can't you just leave the past behind and try being friends again?"

Everyone remained the silence

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Onaji Takami he_** ]-**

"What happened in the past is done. What matters now is how you make amends in the present, so that it won't haunt you for the rest of the future. You will never know that you'll regret your mistakes one day, because you won't see it today, but in the future, you will. No IRIS can see through that. It's just pure human instinct. The wounds of the past will be healed faster, if you two could build a relationship stronger and sturdier than steel. Seeing and feeling trusted once again could erase the horrific hatred within the depths of your hearts and see each others views more clearly. Understanding one another is the only thing you could do"

…

"Give him a chance, Antonio" I mumbled "Forgive him, like the way I forgave you…"

His eyes perked up

"Everyone deserves a second chance in life"

"…I regret everything I've done in the past" Arthur started "I lost everything so dear to me. It broke me to pieces. I was afraid to face everyone because of what I've done, but, maybe because of that idiotic burger-eating git, I found some courage to speak to you, the person whom I conflicted most. If I found redemption in you, maybe I also could find redemption to others… I promise…I won't betray you ever again and I won't hurt the people so dear to you anymore…"

…

…

The tomato bastard tackled the Brit on the ground. Fuck! I don't want blood on my uniform or I'll-

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Believe_** ]-**

"Alright…I forgive you, Arthur…" Antonio whispers at the Brit's ear

The Brit quickly gave in to his emotions then, hugged the tomato bastard. He was crying tears of joy. I sighed in relief. I thought my plan was going to fail! I bent down on to their level and patted their shoulders

"I'll support your campaign, Arthur" I said to them "You won't need me anymore"

"Lovi…"

The Brit smiled as we shook each other's hand "Thank you, Lovino Vargas. You're definitely not a nobody. You could do things that we, who have IRISES, cannot do. In relating to the 'Berlin Wall relationship' thing, I'd say you're the Germany who broke through the Berlin's Wall and reach help to Prussia"

I blushed out of embarrassment. Nobody said that to me before.

Suddenly, the tomato bastard stood up as he picks me up, bridal style…My blush reddens.

"Puede que no haya algo que es absoluto en este mundo, pero el amor es...Gracias por hacerme creer de nuevo en Arthur...Eres muy especial para mí…" he said in Spanish. Fuck! Didn't I tell him that I couldn't understand Spanish!

"What the hell are you saying, you-"

…

A kiss…

Another one…

But, this time , it was full of passion…He was…Expressing something –I hope it's not love. I already told him not to kiss me, I want to smack him, but it felt so good. My body started shivering, I started huffing, and I want to kiss him back. It felt so natural. I've kissed him for…Three times already and I can't help but become addicted to his kisses. What were his lips made of? Chocolates?…I couldn't help but moan. He parted afterwards, stared at me, then chuckled

"Aw…You're moaning…"

…

…

…

…

"**CHIGGII!"**

…

…

"Um…Honda, you don't look alright, your nose is bleeding…"

…

…

"Stop being gays here, this is so not awesome!"

…

…

"Ya-Yaoi…"

_Faints…_

**SMACK!**

"Lo siento!"

"I'll kill you!"

…

"Could someone get the nurse? I think I broke something…"

"Was Tonio's tackle that hard? Well, I could say that! He is awesome!"

…

Still fainting

_Everyone loves good endings…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First arc done! I hoped you really enjoyed this arc.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll be writing a filler chapter soon so, I'll post this:**

**What arc should I write next:**

**A). The Death Butterfly arc**

**B). Isolation arc**

**C). HERO arc**

**D). Marianna Magdalena arc (This is supposed to be the last arc)**

**E). I take requests**

**If you chose E, state the pairing, and the IRIS ability of the pair. I also take OCs**

**Since the Christmas vacation is almost over, updates will kinda be slow…. Sorry :(**

**Please review more!**

**Happy 2012**

**A). Go with Hong Kong in the fireworks festival and get risked being blown to bits or burned**

**B). Go with Japan to a stroll at the Sakura Gardens while watching the fireworks there, and get risked being groped by Korea and raped by Dark! Japan**

**C). Go with Russia in a romantic date and get risked being killed by Belarus or frozen in the snow **

**If you want to know the Spanish term Antonio said, go to Spanish Dict . com, then translate it to English. The first translation is the true translation. **


	7. Spending time with them

**Yay! Filler chap! I'll still be waiting for your votes! **

**What arc should I write next:**

**A). The Death Butterfly arc**

**B). Isolation arc**

**C). HERO arc**

**D). Marianna Magdalena arc (This is supposed to be the last arc)**

**E). I take requests**

**If you chose E, state the pairing, and the IRIS ability of the pair. I also take OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Usui no Hikari Kage_** ]-**

_Two weeks later…_

Well, apparently the Brit's campaign really motivated everyone to vote him and listen to his wonderful ideas. I was really happy for him, now that he has the title he rightfully deserves. Now, that the Axis Powers team, The Brit, the tomato bastard and the albino potato bastard are busy every lunch hour, planning ideas for the other future activities for next month's valentine's festival. Of course, I wasn't allowed in the student council office anymore, and I was called 'Coward ZERO' for backing out of the election, I really don't mind at all….

I was back to my old life…

…

…

…

Enough of that! You'll start to criticize how I hate being alone!

In my art project, I got an A for painting my feelings. I admit; having zero talent in painting and hardships in expressing my feelings is difficult for me to say that the project was easy. Eventually, Feli invited the tomato bastard and the albino bastard to come over the house last weekend to help me. Apparently, they helped me to express the emotion of anger at them…

**Flashback**

_The Saturday before last week…_

_I just stared at the white plain canvas all day at my bedroom, thinking of the events that happened to make me feel 'To Trust again'. Apparently, I don't remember anything… No, that was a lie, I remembered how I forgave Ant- Fuck, no! I won't paint him in this canvas! No way in hell!_

"_Fratello!" Feli said behind the door "We have guests! Let them come in!" _

"_Wait, why my room!" I shouted back "And who the hell are the guests anyway!"_

_Then, they suddenly barged into my room, bringing their goofy faces along_

"_Hey, Ita-two!" the albino bastard said. Why the hell are they here?_

"_Good morning, Lovi!" the tomato bastard said. My left eye twitched. This is doubled-madness!_

"_The fuzzy-caterpillar Brit couldn't come today, since he wanted to do the project with you, but he can't come because his siblings came over" the Spaniard said "So, I just came here instead!"_

_I turned towards the Prussian "Why are you here?"_

"_Is it wrong to visit my favorite Italian?" the German albino said as he hugged me. The Spaniard immediately pulled me closer to him, escaping the Prussian's grasps. I could feel that he is in his cheerful mode, but, he's also in a murderous mode. A mix of it makes him…A yandere? Impossible or possible?_

"_W-Whatever! If you want to help me, then don't break anything, don't touch anything, and don't annoy me to death!" I yelled at them _

"_All right" they both said._

…

…

…

_Minutes later –It's already past noon, I still haven't thought painting anything yet. The Axis Powers had a meeting so, Feli was out. We have the whole house for ourselves…_

_The Prussian was scribbling something on a piece of paper, and the tomato bastard was taking his siesta. Good, because now I have one less person to worry about. _

"_Hey, how about you paint this one for me" the albino bastard said as he showed a sketch of what my painting should supposed to be._

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Yasashii Kimochi_** ]-**

_It was him and me. Side by side…_

_[ link: http: / unfunfprumano .tumblr .com / post / 5137844858 (no spaces) ]_

_I blushed…_

_I remember when…Gilbert…started comforting me when times were really tough. He told me that it was all right when those bitches bitched the truth. He hugged me when Antonio wasn't around to cheer me up. I could say that he really wanted to support me, in which he did perfectly, and he was there to help me with the Brit's and the tomato bastard's conflict. He's really a life saver…_

_Did I mention that he was the second person to kiss me?_

…

_Yeah, those weren't the good times…I still haven't smacked him for those yet._

_I didn't even notice that I was smiling when I stared into the picture. I just noticed it when the Prussian chuckled._

"_W-What's so funny?" I said as I blushed in embarrassment, trying to deny my actions_

"_Nothing" he said as he stops his chuckles and smiled at me. He kisses my forehead._

…

_I smacked him with a palette. Of course, his chin was glowing red like his eyes, but he still kept smirking at me…Creepy. _

_His hand touched my cheek, making me flinch. He already removed the palette from my hands to prevent me from smacking him. Shit. This is just pure crap! _

_He caressed my cheek and slightly twitched my ahoge. I flinched again as my blush darkens. I couldn't move! Crap! Out of the times in my crappy life, why would it have to be now!_

"…_Du siehst so heiß, gerade jetzt" he whispers before he implants his lips on me._

_Now, I didn't understood what he said, and he's kissing me again. Do you know how many times I've been kissed now? This is so annoying! Who in right mind would love being kissed by these bastards? –Please say you hate it._

_I still couldn't move. My body began to shiver, and I could feel the pleasure coursing through my whole body. God, I feel so __**hot**__. At the moment, I forgot everything…_

…_I forgot the oath I had with myself that I will never kiss anyone again…For at least two years_

… _I forgot about my project_

…_I forgot about the sleeping Spaniard_

…

_Gilbert started to nibble my lower lip. Fuck! This is getting me turned on! And when I'm turned on I began to get very horny….Which is bad for my ego!_

_Saliva was trailing down our mouths as Gilbert started pleasuring me –Oh no, I'm getting horny! _

"…_Soll ich Ihnen hier..." he mumbles before kissing me again, gently this time... I started huffing and panting in between kisses. My hands were shaking and I-_

"_Lovi...What the hell?" Did I just hear the tomato bastard curse?_

_We parted and looked at the newly-awakened Spaniard. When he looked at me...He nosebled..._

"_Now, should we continue what we've started?" The Prussian asked. My left eye twitched._

_I grabbed the nearest object, a paintbrush, and stabbed the end point of it into the Prussian's nostrils. Blood squirted and down he fell. The Spanish chuckled at the scene_

"_Good one, Lovi!" he said. I only stared at him._

"_Stand up" I ordered him. He immediately stood up._

_I hugged his back, which somehow he likes, and I bent backward as I slammed his head on the floor. _

_Die bastards!_

_Eventually, Feli came home and treated their wounds and I sent them back to where they came from. Before they went home, the tomato bastard, who's head is wrapped with bandages, gave me a piece of paper before he left. I flipped it open. It was his sketch_

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Koko wa Samurai no Kuni da_** ]-**

_Tears. I was crying…_

[ link: http: / www . zerochan . net / 375783 (no spaces)]

_Great, I'm crying…_

_I don't know if they're tears of joy, or guilt… _

_For the last few days, Antonio helped me…He helped me grow to become brave and learn to take risks. He was one of the persons who believed in me, cared for me, and cherished me. His smiles, they will never get old for me. They'll be my inspiration in my life –To tell me to walk forward, and never look back. Even though I smacked him and almost murdered him, he's always smiling. He reminds me not to kill myself every morning, he makes me feel so full inside, he makes life worth living for. Thanks to him, I really found someone who I could rely on now. I learned that…some could be different. _

_He made me happy. He made me feel joy, I never felt for some years now. He might be overprotective of me…But, it was worth it. _

_Seeing him and Arthur become friends again because of me made me feel proud. He makes me feel good about myself… Thank you…Antonio…_

_Two goons who really shared a very huge impact in my life…_

_They taught me how to trust again… To learn that the world isn't is what it seems. To believe into the world which is already so messed up. _

**End of Flashback**

**-[**_ Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Tetsu wo Tataki Nagaratemee no Tamashii wo Tatakiagero _**]-**

Because of that, I had inspiration and painted a portrait of them together. I included Francis Bonnefoy in the painting because I want the picture to represent me and the bad touch trio. The painting represents the special place where there were no boundaries limiting each other from love and friendship.

[ link: http: / 29. media . tumblr. com / tumblr _ lqyuduCg 5W1qkeqwyo1 _ 500 . png (no spaces) ]

_Ring Ring_

"Okay class, you can have your lunch" Our Science teacher said as everyone stood up and greeted the teacher goodbye. Then, everyone started to leave.

Arthur greeted me then, went towards his office.

There were bitches outside, probably waiting for me, so I just walked past them. What was their problem anyway? Go latch into someone, you whores!

"Where do you think you're going, Coward ZERO!" the Australian girl, who claimed that he dated the tomato bastard, said as she blocked my way. "You think that you're so tough that you've been elected as president. It's good that you resigned, because you'll turn as into dirt bags like you"

I resisted into hitting them. I'm a boy, and I still respect ladies and the elders. Apparently, most of the ladies I respect turned into bitches.

I just remained silent and walked past them

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" the girl shouted "WHAT ARE YOU? AFRAID THAT YOUR ASS MIGHT BE KICKED BY A BUNCH OF SISSY GIRLS?"

"Why do you sound so desperate?" I asked them "If I am a Coward Zero or even a Zero 13, you should be ignoring me. You really want someone to put your anger to, huh? Did Antonio dumped you, well, I'm not surprised because you really are ugly, inside and out"

…

She was really taken back, so that means it's true. What happened to those respected ladies –They've all turned to something notorious.

"…Y-YOU CAN'T THROW INSULTS AT ME!" she yelled "I-I HAVE AN IRIS! AND YOU DON'T! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE TRASH BAGS DOWN THE STREETS! LIKE THE STUPID NON-WORLD ACADEMY STUDENTS WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING! PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD DIE! DIE IN SOME GRUESOME WAY! WE ARE THE MOST SUPERIOR PEOPLE IN THE WHOLE WORLD, AND A SCUM LIKE YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER WENT TO THIS SCHOOL!"

…

…

So, people here did bully the other students from different schools…

This is a fucking racist treatment! Everyone just loves to criticize other people not like them, they just love to bully them until they have the guts to commit suicide, they just love to see us suffer. This is the messed up world I live in now.

"Go suck your boyfriend's ball, bitch" I shouted at her "Your IRIS only makes you special. Without it, you're just a trash bag like me. One day that power will be gone, and you'll suffer the rest of your life criticized by us instead"

The IRIS will never be an ever-lasting power. It will fade away…

A lot of students here are afraid of losing their IRIS, probably because they might be bullied like us. They bully me for their sick entertainment, but they're afraid of getting bullied themselves. I think it's their own defense mechanism to bully me before I bully them. Only a few of this generation had IRISES, and millions of people around us don't have one. If you count how many people with IRISES are in the world, I'd say that we've outnumbered them.

People like me don't like to be bullied by them, but we can't help but pity them. Without IRISES, I bet they'd killed themselves by now.

Pitiful…

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Guess How Much I Love You_** ]-**

_Lunch_

Like always, I would hang out at the abandoned church while eating a strawberry roll and a green tea and red been cake roll. Hanging out here makes you feel calm: The trees and the grass seemed to glow as the bright sunshine bestows its light on it, the wildflowers fashioned into colors of yellow, blue, pink and white bloomed in the green patches of the ground, the vines and moss wrapped around the church gives it a quant feeling of peace. I always loved how the sunlight is bright here. I could clearly see the blue skies…

The statue of Mama Mary stood on the doorway of the church, all covered in vines and moss. I tried to brush off the leaves on top of her, but I'm scared that it might crack and be broken to pieces. I climbed on the large tree beside the church and sat on the lowest branch –that seemed to reach the roof of the church, and laid my back on the tree trunk.

A little siesta won't hurt…

…

…

…

"LOVI!" Who woke me up in the middle of my siesta?

I looked under the tree to see the tomato bastard shouting my name as he searched for me. I sighed. People never tried to look up when they're searching –Like the American horror movies. The victim is so completely oblivious that the ghost is on the ceiling! God, that's why I'm so pissed in watching them scream and faint and die!

"Right here" I shouted at him as a I threw a piece of bark. He immediately looked up as the bark hit his head

"Lovi!" he shouted me "Come down!"

"Why would I?" I asked him

"Don't you want to talk?"

"We're already talking, idiot"

"We've never spent time together for almost two weeks already!"

"Isn't this 'spending time with each other' ?"

"I'll just climb up there"

"As if you can"

He smirked as he gracefully –Yeah, his graceful alright- climbed into the branch that I was sitting on. It became a bit wobbly when he sat down on it. I couldn't help but blush… His smile…felt that it was meant for me –Fuck, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts!

"Hey" he called. I just scowled

"What do you want?" I asked him. He seemed very hesitant, and kept blushing into a weird way. This was just plain awkward.

"…Well, do you remember what I've said to the first day we've met?" he asked. Why would he bring that topic?

"Let's see…You're qualified?" I replied. He shook his head.

"N-No!" he denied "It's what I've said in the clinic! When you jumped off the building"

"Why would you tell me such an embarrassing story?"

"…T-That's not what I meant!"

"Just get into the point already!"

His blush darkened. I resisted myself to blush like him.

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Yui Hajime no Yasashisa_** ]-**

"Do you remember when I kissed you?" he asked. My left eye twitched as my blush reddens

"Do you want me to smack you again?" I said.

"W-Wait! Here me out first" the tomato bastard began. He was serious for a second, then smiled "Do you know that you're my first kiss?"

…

…

…

"I'll kill you!" I shouted at him. He caught my wrists in the nick of time –I was going to pummel him.

"I wasn't finished yet!" he said "Just hear me out first, okay!"

I sighed as I pulled my arms away from his grasps. I scowled at him.

"…Honestly, I thought there was no hope for you-"

I growled. He sweat dropped

"But, being with you, working with you, kissing you-"

I growled once more

"-was enjoyable. I'm really happy spending time with you. I'm sure the others did feel the same too. All I just want to say is: thank you for mending my friendship with Arthur, thank you for forgiving me, thank you for everything. Even though, your smacks hurt, your words are really painful to my heart, and sometimes you really are cranky-"

I growled once more.

"-Still, I like it because you look so cute when you are!"

I flinched. W-What did he just say?

He leans over me, slowly…

I couldn't move. I don't want to…

Maybe…I'll let him off this time?

…

…

Breaths…Noses touching…

…

…

I'M NOT GOING TO GET KISSED AGAIN!

I pushed him off and started hitting him like a child. He just chuckled as he used his arms as a shield

"Antonio idiota! Stupido! Stupido bastardo pomodoro idiota" I shouted at him as I hit him.

Suddenly, the branch gave a creaked sound, then, broke off the tree trunk. The tomato bastard hugged me as we fell, his back landing on the soft grass. I haven't notice that I was gripping the tomato bastard's torso. The fall really scared the fuck out of me.

I got up, hovering at the Spanish. I began to worry as he was asleep, not waking up when I was shaking him. Oh God, Is he dead? I feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

…

…

"Mi dispiace, Antonio!" I shouted as I couldn't control the tears anymore. "Non volevo dire le cose che ho detto! Si prega di non morire!" Yes, I hate him, but I don't want him to die! I'm not like that! Dios Mio! Please don't take him away from me...I don't know what to do...I-I His my inspiration in my life, without him I might die!

"I'm sorry!" I shouted at him.

...

...

...

"Please don't die..."

"Apology accepted" What?

Antonio leans and kisses me. I was to shock to even move... I feel...Overjoyed. I couldn't control my feelings anymore... Seeing him alive...Is enough as a reason for me to be happy...

...

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Peaceful Song_** ]-**

My arms hugged his nape as he deepened the kiss. His tongue entered my mouth as he explored the caverns of mouth, I also did the same...

I forgot everything at that point on...

We did an open mouth kiss, each others tongue touching... Breaths huffing...Saliva trickling down...I tried my best to pleasure him...But, he was too much of a good kisser.

He tasted...Like chocolate...with a hint of tomatoes...

I parted, out of breath. He just chuckled and stroked my hair. He leans over my ear

"You're so cute when you're angry..." he whispers, making me pout...

...

...

...

"You were playing dead just to kiss me?" I asked him. He seemed bewildered, then nodded in defeat.

...

...

...

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Lo Siento, I'm sorry!"

**SMACK**

"...Lovi..." the Spaniard whined as he rubbed his head, sitting up "Do you remember our deal?"

"What deal?" I asked

His lips curved to a smile "If you won't become the student council president, you have to be my boyfriend and if you would be one, I won't annoy you anymore!" he says

I don't remembe- I fuck...No shit! Why did I approve of that fucking deal! DAMN!

...

"Then that means I'm your boyfriend now!" he says in a sing song voice

I paled

...

...

"That means I could kiss you ~" he added

...

...

...

...

...

"**CHIIIGGGIIII!"**

_An unexpected turn of events...But, as long as they're happy everything's fine..._

_At least...For this moment..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! One filler chap down! Please don't forget to vote. I simply never told any detail about the arc, because that would spoil everything. They are not arranged in chronological order. I didn't include some of the arcs. <strong>

**Use google translate!**

**Please review...**

**REMINDERS: SLOW updates due to school. Sorry.**


	8. A surprise they will never forget

**Haha! Me again, sorry because I didn't upload fast because I feel a little under the weather. **

**I might start a new story having an OC for the main character. A human OC! I will update weekly.**

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Sin And Restitution_**]-  
><strong>

_I hid behind the three as the five children searched for me in the bushes and up on the trees. All holding something to gag me or make me swallow down my throat. I hid behind a hollow tree -The tree everyone feared and on the midst of poison ivies. It scraped my knees and legs, but it didn't hurt. All the pain that I was feeling was from the heart, not from the outside. I just looked and gazed at them as they snickered._

_"Gilbert's brother is dead...Too bad Gilbert was a douche! He was such a jerk!" they said._

_...  
><em>

_"Yeah, it serves him right! Now, no one will be there to protect Feli-ass now!"_

_..._

_"It's also too bad that Gilbert's brother was also a douche! He was like 'Do this' and 'do that' as if were his servants!"_

_...Dont you dare talk to him like that!_

_"Let's TP Gilbert's house and make him eat dirt and throw rocks at him! Let's see how he likes it!"_

...

_...Snickering, Anger, Death, a fencing sword and him...I smirked. _

_The black butterflies of the forest was latching on the five children, slowly sucking their existence. I smiled. _

**_"SHIT!"_**

**_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"_**

**_"PLEASE SPARE ME!"_**

**_"I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_**

**_"MOMMY!"  
><em>**_..._

_..._

_He smiled as he killed the three of the five children, as the two children ran away. His smiled as the blood on him trailed down his sword, then, dropped towards the blood puddle on the ground. His heart longed for vengeance -Tainted with darkness and deprave. The blood on him was as red as his lifeless merciless eyes that stared at the sliced flesh and blood on the corpses, having twisted faces with a mix of fear and anger. _

_They were no match against him. They couldn't stand a chance._

_I smirked behind the scenes, as I stared at their deaths._

_See what happens to you?_

_See what happens when you mess with the grim reaper himself?_

_See what becomes of you when you insulted him!_

_..._

_I am the grim reaper._

_I don't have a scythe, but I do have a weapon._

_A weapon sharper than a blade, a weapon more deadly than poison._

_I use it to wait for their deaths._

_They don't see my weapons. _

_They don't know when my weapon strikes. _

_All they know is, that they're dead. _

_Cold and dead..._

_..._

_Just like what happened to them._

_..._

_May your souls rot in hell. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Mi manchi..._

_Mi manchi..._

_Mi manchi..._

_Ti Amo..._

_..._

_Addios..._

_Tears roll down my cheeks as I stared at the ever-blue sky. _

_"When you died, the sky in front of my eyes were never blue anymore..."_

_Mi manchi...mi dispiace  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Good Luck_**]-**

_6:00 am_

_A few weeks later…_

...

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring-_

**BAM!**

...

...

Another day, another dollar as they say, but that's not what I had in mind this morning...

I was sleeping soundly on my bed, letting the stupid alarm clock rang as it vibrated on top of the shelf. I don't have the enough strength and willpower to, well, stand up and prepare for school because I was feeling a little under the weather...Then, suddenly it dropped on me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." I muttered under my breath, caressing the bump on my head where the alarm clock fell. I was just sleeping when this clock fall onto my head, waking me up instantly. You may think that it won't hurt, but it did. Why? It's made out of hard metal! Imagine having that thing thrown at you!

"Nana!" I called our eldest maid "Wake Feli for me, I really need an icepack right now!"

"He's already awake, Maestro Lovino" Nana replied

...

Really? This is unusual.

"Feli!" I called him as I went into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack on the way. I winced as I gently placed the cold pack on my bump, compressing it. The stupid bump looked much bruised and it's noticeable now. I found my brother already dressed, showered and ate, sitting on the dining room chair while sipping hot cocoa. He glanced at me and smiled

"Good Morning, fratello!" Feli said, waving at me. "Ve~ What happened to you! You have a large pimple on your forehead!"

"That's a bump idiot!" I said. Shit, it really has swollen and looked like a pimple...Disgusting... "You're so early today, is there something important?"

"Ve~ No, it's nothing! I just like waking up early!"

"You don't like waking up early in the morning" I replied as I sat down on the chair next to him "Is there something bothering you?"

"Ve~! No, it's nothing, really!"

"Y'sure?" I asked

"Yeah!" he said. "I better get going, see you later fratello!" Then, he went off, at exactly 7:30 in the morning. He really is early despite that classes start at 8:30...

Maybe...It's a change of heart?

?

...

...

...

After I've ate breakfast, showered and dressed into the school uniform...And kept the alarm clock away where it won't hit me again, climbed downstairs carrying my school bag, while trying to hide the bump on my forehead, I noticed that Alfonzo, our driver hasn't been out yet.

"Where's fratello?" I asked

"I believe he went out for a walk" he replied.

Dammit. I think Feli forgot why he rides the limo in the first place –The reason other than transportation...

This isn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Mikuru no Kokoro_** ]-**

...

...

...

Why am I doing this again?

...

...

...

Because of my brotherly instincts kicking, I decided to follow Feli because I was worried about him. He isn't like this; he uses the limo because he doesn't want to see things at the outside world, he doesn't wake up early because he doesn't want to speak to the other people out there, and he doesn't leave without saying goodbye to me. Even though, I don't have an IRIS, I can still see the emotions that Feli feels every time. That's what makes IRISES nothing compared to the power of sibling bonding!

Since, Feli used the main road; I supposed I did use the main road, instead of the secluded area I use.

And it attracted a whole lot of attention –not the positive one, but a very dark negative one…

I ignored the negative tension and just followed fratello, without anyone suspecting anything…God, I looked like a gangster!

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Fuck, it's the potato bastards…

"…Oh, it's you!" I said in a sarcastic tone at the albino potato bastard, who patted my shoulder.

"Good morning, Lovino" his brother, the potato bastard said. Fuck, this isn't my day…is it?

"Have you seen fratello?" I asked. I don't like asking anyone about fratello because I just want to do things my way. And that includes finding Feli

"LUDWIG~ GILBERT~ FRAte…llo?" Feli said as he waved at us, approaching me with a totally questioned face. He really is surprised that I'm here.

"Ve~! Yay! Are you going to walk with us now every morning?" he asked, totally happy about it. I could feel everyone's gaze intensified.

Apparently, I don't want to answer that question anymore…

"Just go, I'll…catch up later…" I mumbled as I walked to the opposite direction from the school.

…

…

…

Once I finally was away from them, I sighed to myself. I think there was really nothing wrong with Feli…But, I'm still suspecting…

Feliciano's good with masking his emotion, almost well that I couldn't even know what he's feeling right now. I know that I'm the only one, alive, that truly knows him well. He wasn't as happy-go-luck as always, he's just like that so everyone around him is happy. That's why I don't like him that much when we were kids.

…

He was so good at masking his emotions that, he always avoided the topic about his IRIS. Even if I'm his brother; I don't know anything about his IRIS at all.

That makes me a very bad brother.

The worst brother ever in History…

…

…

…

"Hey! What're you doing here, Lovi?" someone patted my back. I turned around to confirm my beliefs –Antonio; the known tomato bastard….I'm beginning to think if he's a stalker 'cause he's always where I am.

**-[ **_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Mizu no Miyako_** ]-**

"I should be asking you that question" I said to him, leaning on the railing that blocks me from the river. He smiled at me.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked me. "I just came here to buy something for my project" I glanced at his paper bags. So, that's what they're for.

"Why are you here –I'm just curious"

"…It's nothing, I just like wandering around…" I muttered, glancing at the clear waters below.

"Is there something wrong?" he suddenly asks me. That made me a little startled.

"N-Nothing, just fuck off!" I shouted at him. He still kept nagging me, giving those concerned looks of his.

…

"You can tell me anything, Lovi" he says, holding both of my shoulders as I've faced him. I blushed.

…

"I-It's nothing…Don't mind it" I told him. He pouted –I admit, that was awfully cute.

…

…

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP POUTING!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"You're so cute, Lovi~" he cooed as he hugged my back, startling me.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

He giggled. What's so funny?

"…Are we…Officially dating now?"

My blush reddened.

…

…

"…Give me three months to think about it!"

"Eh~ Why so long?"

"B-Because! I-If you really do…L-Lov-Love…Me, then you should be willing to wait!" Did I just say that?

…

"Alright~" Is he serious?

"…You're actually…Going to?"

He flashed his ever-gorgeous smile "If I'm going to prove my love to you, then I shall do it for your sake –You really are hard to get! I like that"

My left eye twitched

"**CHIIIGGIII!" **

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Kono Hiroi Sekai Ni_** ]-**

_English class_

English, the universal language, apparently, also one of our major priority subjects in World Academy; Also known as a 'pain in the ass subject' to others.

In this class, it's mostly composed by Japanese, Italians and Belgian students, which are most terrible in speaking English, and that includes me. Well, for the Brit's case, it's a piece of cake. He speaks English in his home. Because of that (mostly) girls and (few) boys ask him for help, or to tutor them, but since, he is the student council president, he can't. And that leaves us to trust to luck. Yeah, it's hard…

"Could you please translate this 'Shakespeare is an English poet and playwright, known for his plays and sonnets' into your own native language" our English teacher said as he wrote the sentence of the board. Fuck, I hate this lesson.

For Arthur, he doesn't need to because he's a professional. Because of the '5 language rule' in school, which states that a student must at least be fluent at five different languages including English, he's learning Italian and German language. Currently, he's trying to translate the sentence to Italian and German.

"I'll give you ten minutes" the teacher said. Everyone groaned. Ten minutes? You've got to be kidding me!

…

…

…

"Time's up!" Fuck, I hope this works.

**Shakespeare****poeta inglese****drammaturgo****, conosciuto ****per il gioco **I wrote on my notebook.

Our pain-in-the-ass teacher writes the accurate translation in the board:

_Italian - Shakespeare è__un poeta__e drammaturgo__inglese__, noto per __le sue commedie__e sonetti_

_French - __Shakespeare est un__poète et dramaturge anglais__, __connu pour ses__pièces de théâtre et__des sonnets_

_Dutch – __Shakespeare__Was__een__dichter en toneelschrijver__Français,__bekend om zijn__toneelstukken en__sonnetten_

_German – __Shakespeare war ein__Dichter und Dramatiker__Français,__für seine__Dramen und Sonette__bekannt_

_Japanese -__シェークスピアは彼の戯曲とソネットで知られる詩人、劇作家フランス語、だった_

I face-palmed. Good job, Lovino, I don't know what the heck I just wrote. Another zero points for me! I glanced at my classmates, guess they didn't get the right translation since, they all looked so gloomy. Arthur, the English-speaker, looked happy.

"Did you get the right translation?" I asked him. He nodded

"Only for the German part, I don't know what I wrote when I translated it in Italian" he said as he handed me his notebook…

…

…

My left eye twitched

"It says: Shakespeare is a playwright poet, known for playing sonnets in Finland"

He was shocked, then, tried to deny his translation.

Now, I know who sucks at speaking Italian here. Well, everyone knows how to speak Italian!

Epic Fail for Arthur. Let's applause!

_Recess_

Dios Mio, I'm starving!

After the aggravated teacher's lecture to us about the passion of learning English, its history, and literatures inspired by it, the pain-in-the-ass teacher made learning English look like a bucket-load of work. For Arthur, well, he thought that the teacher was insulting English literature.

Arthur offered to tutor me English at the weekends, even though he's busy at those days. He says it's to pay for his debt owed to me. At least, there are still people like him.

I shuffled the things inside my bag as I searched for my wallet.

"There it is!" I exclaimed as I snatched the wallet inside my bag. I glanced inside my bag once again. Feli's wallet, _Great_, how did he managed to forgot that, or misplace it?

I managed to buy two pieces of strawberry rolls, then, went to Feli's classroom to hand him his wallet. He's becoming like Kiku's Greek friend!

As I walked at the empty hallways, I heard snickering, chuckling, and…Cries? Fuck, don't tell me Feli's bullied once again!

I ran towards the classroom and stopped to see Feli's childhood bullies all grown up. I don't even know how those fucktards even came to attend into this school –And they're harassing Feli!

**-[ **_Top Epic OSTs Of All Times: Mind Warp_** ]-**

"…Oh, you look so cute Feli-ass…" one whispered in his ear as another one of those fucktards pulled his ahoge. This is classified as rape…

Feliciano just whimpered.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at them.

"Oh, its Lovino…" the ring leader said.

"Aw, it's not threesome anymore…" another one mumbled. What the hell were they trying to do?

Suddenly, one approached me, and pulled my ahoge. I punched him in the nose (making it bleed) and spun around him, tripping him in the process –Hey, an expert pick-pocket is also excellent in hand-to-hand combat! (it includes exceptions…)

"Why you little fuck!" the other one charged. I bent down so he could trip over me. Then, I raised up, pushing him and landing him on the other one. Did you know how much the other fucktard weigh? I think I broke my spinal cord…

"Fratello~!" Feli whimpered as he ran towards me, hugging me in fear.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, searching for any bruises that those bastards made. He only nodded slowly.

…

Then, something flashed.

…

…

Then I didn't notice the first fucktard was wielding a knife and almost cut my neck. Me and fratello were thrown on opposite sides. Fuck, I didn't got sliced, but fratello did. A large cut across his left cheek. DAMN HIM!

The fucktard advanced towards me and–

!

…

…

"FRATELLO!"

Blood…Blood….Blood. It smells so bad…

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Top Emotional OSTs Of All Times: Dearly Beloved_** ]-**

I woke up staring at a white ceiling, feeling the hot breeze against my arm, and the stinging pain in my palms and abdomen… When did I faint?

I tried to sit up, but, I winced in pain as I could feel the stings of pain turn into somewhat a horrible burning sensation. What happened to me? –Oh, fuck, someone tried to stab me. Great. Another Murderer-wanna-be.

Wet. It became wet.

I glanced at my left to see a slumped Spaniard, drooling on the sheets. I felt I wanna smack him again!

"Wake up!" I shouted at him, making him jump out of shock. He glanced at me, then smiled as he hugged me. "OW!" Is he trying to kill me?

"…Sorry" he whispered as he loosen his grip on me. He rested his head on my shoulder. I was about to smack him when I could feel hot tears on my bare shoulder. Fuck, is he crying?

"…A-Antonio…I-"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect you… I'm sorry I didn't beat the crap out of those guys… I'm sorry I didn't come earlier when I heard the news…I'm sorry I can't pay the hospital bills-" I cut him off by placing my bandaged palms over his mouth. God, I know he's sorry, but paying the hospital bills, please! All I need to pay it was his tuition fee!

I slowly removed my stinging palms.

"Your hands smell like blood" he whispered. If I wasn't hurt, then I would've smacked him already.

"…What happened after…I fainted? Where the hell am I anyway? Where's fratello?" I asked him. He sighed.

"You're in the hospital now. You were found almost-half dead and bleeding when a teacher came. Apparently, the two bastards-" he said bastard! "-tried to stab you. According to Feliciano, you block the stab by holding the blade, but they did stab you at your abdomen part. It wasn't that serious, but it was deep and you were bleeding non-stop. The authorities feared that you almost died out of blood loss…" he mumbled, hugging me closer to him. "I'm so sorry…"

"T-There's nothing to be sorry about" I told him. "What happened to fratello?"

…

…

He kept silent. Why was he silent?

"The truth is…"

**OOOOoooOOOO**

**-[ **_Most Epic OSTs Ever: See What I've Become_** ]-**

_At World Academy_

"Go away! GO AWAY!" The Italian screamed at the people behind the door. He was obviously crying due to his sobs and muffled sounds as he tried to stop from crying. Arthur, Kiku, Gilbert and Ludwig stood behind the door.

"…Feliciano-kun, we just want to-" Kiku started, but he was immediately cut off by the Italian when he wailed and screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Gilbert shouted as he tried to knock the door down. He was stopped by the Brit.

"Feliciano, listen! Those two hooligans are going into jail because of what they did to you! Please, you have to listen and open the door! It's over now!" Arthur said, but the Italian kept sobbing.

"…I wish that I should've died…I wish that I should've died…" The Italian repeated

"FUCK, He's going to commit suicide in there!" Gilbert exclaimed, making the Japanese worried.

"Feliciano-kun…" he whispered to himself…"Please! We have to talk outside! It's over now! Lovino-kun is alright now! He isn't dead! Ludwig-san will be mad if you-"

…

Ludwig wasn't there anymore. It made the three of them silent.

"Where did West go?" Gilbert shouted

"Don't tell me…" Arthur whispered "He…"

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"The truth is…Feliciano…"

…

…

"Was raped…"

…

I couldn't stop shivering… I couldn't hear anyone's voices, but only mine… I could feel the anger coursing through me, as if I want to kill those two fucktards!

They're going to pay! They're going to rot in jail after what I've done to them!

Still…

Even though I'm angry…

Why am I crying?

I sobbed as Antonio comforted me, hugging me close to him as I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Greatest Battle Music of All Times: Sokki Genten_** ]-**

_Meanwhile…_

"P-PLEAESE!" the boy pleaded as he was thrown on the ground, cuts and bruises all over his body. The other boy shivered in fear as he glanced at the tall man, holding a leather whip ad equipped with brass knuckles. "Have mercy!"

"Did you know that Adolf Hitler never showed any mercy to the Jews?" He said as he pushed the button on the handle, making the leather whip surrounded my electricity. The two bastards were already crying with fear "Do you know anything about the holocaust?"

…

They were too afraid to even answer or move from their places. They were all shaking in fear.

He licked his lips as his blue eyes glowed with passion. A different passion to kill.

"Do you know what happens when an you got captured by Russians in the Cold war?" he asked once again, demonstrating the power of his whip as he whipped metal bars –They were cut into half and thrown away like a pebble when flicked.

They started to wail.

"Torture" the blonde man whispered "And that's what am I going to do with you"

…

…

Screams of agony rang across the campus, making the three student council members glance at the direction of where the abandoned church is located.

Kiku's lifeless eyes were now filled with mix emotions…

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as he knew that this was happening…

And Gilbert…Clenched his fists as his nails dug deep into his flesh.

Feliciano became quiet.

"Feli" Gilbert started. The Italian was still silent "Don't even try to kill yourself. Again. Or else, I'll make you come back alive and kill you myself" Then, the Prussian sprinted, followed by the two.

"Mi manchi...Mi Manchi..." Feliciano whispered to himself as he hugged his knees. "Io ti vendicare"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was good! <strong>

**Please review~**

**P.S. Thank you for all of your reviews :3 **

**P.S.S I think I need another summary for the new arc! Could someone help me? please?  
><strong>


	9. Punishment, suicide and chaos

**So, my human OC in my one-shot turned into a Mary Sue type of character and I have no plot on the story. Because of that, I will temporarily stop writing Human OC stories until I have a decent plot for it. **

**My Amber story really turned into some sort of shit. Thankfully this story isn't. Anyway, the previous chapter was the beginning of the Death Butterfly Arc and I want all of you to find out the answers yourselves. It's fun that way.**

**I'm sorry Feli. **

**EDITED: I edited to fix some mispellings and grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song:<strong> Nico Nico Chorus-Mont Blanc-Coward

_How to use: _Just copy and paste it to the research bar in YouTube then, click the first video you see.

* * *

><p><em>Such a horrid memory…<em>

_After they stabbed him, I thought I was going to be next._

_I cried and begged not to kill me. I forgot about fratello who's dying._

_Their twisted minds made my body dirty. They made me impure and in pain._

_I cried and begged to make them stop, but they were too twisted to learn how stop meant. _

_It hurts. It hurts a lot. Everything…Everything just shattered. I could never forget that moment._

_I'm scared. I was so scared. Scared that I was going to be killed, scared that I was going to be raped._

_I didn't even mind if fratello was okay. I was a sick person to think such a thing. I'm sorry, Mi dispiace…_

* * *

><p><em>In the hospital<em>

I squirmed as the doctor placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope on chest, listening to my heartbeat. He only nodded to himself before scribbling some notes on the paper on his clipboard and faced me.

"That accident almost killed you –Your cell count was terribly low, your wounds were not closing if it weren't for the stitches, and you had an asthma attack, three in a row. A really dangerous event, you could've died" the doctor said.

"It won't happen again" I replied. The tomato bastard sitting on the corner, who was listening to us, really looked worried.

The doctor sighed "I'll have to confine you in a room for two days"

"Wait, why?" I shouted at him "My brother's been raped and you expect me to stay here! What about the trial? What about my brother!"

"It's for your own good. Your brother won't want to see you wounded, and your wound is still healing. You need plenty of rest" he said. He took a small plastic jar filled with pills and a white tube of ointment. "This are pain relievers-"the doctor pointed at the jar "And this is an anti-biotic that will help clean your wounds from any bacteria when you dress another bandage on it. Use it twice a day when you change your bandages" he pointed on the tube.

"Is there another way that I could prevent being confined here in two days?" I asked. The doctor shook his head.

"We need to observe the healing of your wounds. With your asthma condition, we don't know what to do. It's just for two days, Mr. Vargas. I know your brother will handle it fine" then, the doctor left.

I sighed in irritation. I think that doctor doesn't know what my brother is. A wimp, a scaredy-cat and…I'm the only one there for him in this type of situations…God, Why is this happening?

"Lovi…" the tomato bastard said as he sat next to me, holding my hand in comfort. "…It's going to be okay, I'll take care of Feli for you"

My hand shivered. I get kind of sappy at moments like this. I looked at Antonio with my teary-eyed eyes; he smiled indicating that everything will be alright. Fuck, I regret everything that I've said and done to him that caused emotional and physical pain. I instantly buried my face on his chest as I cried. He patted my bare bandaged back.

"Everything will be alright…" he said as he stroked my hair "tutto andrà bene…"** [1]**

I just hoped for the best.

'_Mi spiace fratello, non ho potuto proteggervi in quel momento' _**[2] **

* * *

><p><em>Just like that time…<em>

"Fuck, LUDWIG OPEN THIS DOOR!" the albino shouted as he violently knocked on the locked doors of the church. There stood behind him were Kiku Honda and Arthur Kirkland, who had serious faces.

"Ludwig, what the hell are you doing to them? I know that they're inside with you!" Arthur shouted "Please, open the door!"

"…Ludwig-kun! We beg you!" Kiku yelled, holding the case of his katana. If Ludwig would deny or would not reply, then, he has to slice it in half.

…

…

"HELP! HELP!" the two rapists shouted behind the door, followed by sounds of kicking.

"…They deserve to be punished, bruder! I will not accept that they would just enter trial under the eyes of the judge!" Ludwig shouted behind the door "Sie werden in meinen Händen sterben. Sie werden in der Hölle brennen** [3]**!" the German yelled.

The albino kept trying to find a way to knock the door down " Tun Sie dies nicht Ludwig **[4]**!" Gilbert replied " Gewalt wird nichts! Feli braucht Sie! **[5]**"

...

...

...

Silence followed.

"Slice the door in half" Arthur said. Kiku only nodded as Gilbert backed away from the door. Kiku immediately unsheathed the bladed and sliced the door in half with just one strike. The french doors of the church were sliced in half, also the steel chains and padlocks that restricted the door.

The three entered the abandoned church as the light outside shone the dark cavern filled with dust and cobwebs. There stood Ludwig holding an electrocutioning leather whip with the two sanctioned rapists tied and gag up, with bruises and cuts, looking all scared.

"Ludwig... Woher hast du die Peitsche*? **[6]**" Gilbert asked. Ludwig only smirked

" Ich fand es im Untergeschoss, neben all der Folter Waffen im Zweiten Weltkrieg eingesetzt **[7]**" Ludwig replied, making his brother pale.

"Ludwig-san, were you... torturing them?" Kiku asked, shocked.

"They deserve it" the German answered.

"You do know that torturing people is against the law? It could get you arrested" Arthur said. "But, since, we are the only persons who know this, perhaps you would let them go so that, this torture scene won't turn into murder"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that Kirkland. I will get my revenge"

"LISTEN HERE LUDWIG!" Gilbert yelled "WILL YOU STOP THIS NONESENSE? THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THIS! YOU'RE NOT A SADISCTIC PERSON, NEITHER IS THIS EVEN LEGAL! FELI NEEDS YOU, DUMBASS! RIGHT NOW, HE MUST BE TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF!"

Ludwig became shocked and agitated "W-What?"

"You heard him Ludwig" Arthur joined in "And if you think that we're lying, we aren't. He is currently locked inside the broom closet at his classroom. Go get him if you want him to live"

The German hesitated, glancing at his hostages, however...Feliciano was more important than inflicting pain. He immediately run outside, dropping the whip on the floor.

"What are we going to do with them, Arthur-san?" the Japanese asked. "Should we untie the ropes?"

"...Let me talk with them for a moment" the Brit said as he crouched down in front of the two victims. "Don't speak this to anyone, understood?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING? That crazy german torture shit is a fucking crime! Are you expecting us to keep quiet about it?" the male shouted.

"If you want no trouble from the Beilschmidt and Vargas family, then, I suggest you do, or else..." Gilbert added "You're family will also be included to this"

"Y-You! You TWISTED-MINDED FUCKTARD!" the other male shouted

"Please don't forget that you're the one who raped Feliciano-kun" Kiku said as he gripped the handle of his sword tightly "You have no right to insult us"

"Trust me, those two families are very powerful. You'll be dead by the end of the week if you told anyone about it. Just keep quiet so, no one gets hurt" The Brit said. The two males became bewildered.

"It's for the best" The Beilschimdt member said.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Ludwig ran across the empty hallways, finding the Italian's section: 2-A. He couldn't believe what Arthur said, nor will Feliciano really do it. He always knew that he wasn't really that strong, emotionally, physically, or mentally, but he was always a cheerful person with a positive outlook in life. But, because this happened, he wasn't even sure what Feliciano feels.

Its like Feliciano was always surronded by a barrier, seperating him from the others. A mask that hides his expressions. A fake smile that fools everyone around him.

He always thought he was the special person that could see through that, but, now he only depends on luck now.

He slid the door of the classroom open and ran towards the door of the cleaning supplies closet. He twisted the knob –It was locked.

Ludwig cursed. "FELICIANO!" Ludwig shouted, knocking violently on the door.

There was no response.

He cursed again, afraid of what might happen. He used his brass knuckles and brute strenght to destroy the door, completely. He immediately ran towards the boy.

The Italians wrists were slit open, letting the blood flow endlessly. It was near his pulse, which was bad. Jugding from the pool of blood below his arm, he lost a lot of blood. He pulled him out of the closet.

This couldn't be happening.

He couldn't be dead.

Ludwig was afraid...

...Afraid that he might loose the person that might knew his past.

"Mi manchi...Mi manchi...Mi manchi..." The Italian whispered, enough for both of them to hear. Feliciano's eyes were still closed, but he wasn't moving. That made the German worried.

"Feliciano, Feliciano! I'm here!" Ludwig mumbled as he kept the boy close to his chest.

"...Ludwig?" the Italian asked as he slowly opened his eyes. The German's eyes widened.

Beautiful. That was all he could think of: Beautiful. He never did see how Feliciano's eyes looked like, but now, he sees it. His orbs were gold with a hint of dark chocolate brown filled with so many mixed emotions, shining like a twinkling star in the night sky. Just plain beautiful, he couldn't stop staring.

Suddenly, Feliciano's eyes widened, making him jolt in fear. The smaller Italian started wailing as he tried to free from the German's grasps.

"FELICIANO, It's me, Ludwig!" the German said as he held the Italians risk, careful not to squeeze it, to keep him down as he pinned him on the floor; his knees holding down his ankles.

" Si prega di non morire, non scompaiono!" the Italian kept repeating again and again as he closed his eyes shut

'_What's happening to him?' _Ludwig asked himself. '_Is it because of the trauma?'_

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called as he leaned his ear, making the Italian freeze. The German pulled the Italian close to his chest. "Its alright, its going to be alright, Feliciano, don't loose hope..."

"...L-Ludwig..."The Italian began "Hold me closer..."

The German did what he had been told and held the smaller boy closer to his chest.

"...I'm scared..." Feliciano said as he sobbed "I don't know what fratello would think of me now...I don't know what the others will think of you... I don't know what you think of me..."

"Feliciano..." Ludwig began as he stroked his back "There's nothing that changed on my perspective of you. You're still the innocent, weak, happy-go-luck Italian I know...Nothing will ever change that"

"...Thank you..." The Italian whispered. "...Can I make a request?"

"Anything" Ludwig answered.

Feliciano seemed to be hesitant, but utterly gave in on his desires. "...Will you kiss me..."

The German seemed shocked

"NO, It's alright! You don't have to do thi-" _Chu._

There lips met. Feliciano blushed dark cherry red while Ludwig blushed bubble gum pink. After some minutes they parted to inhale some air. The Italian touched his lips.

_I'm the worst._

They kissed again, this time, more passionate

_I used my best friend to temporarily replace my love. _

_I am the worst friend you'll ever met._

_**This is no love at all.**_

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

Everything that happened on that hallway –Everything that is the reminder of their fateful encounter, disappeared without a trace; no blood, no torn clothes, no cum. Of course, the school didn't tell any students who the victim is, only the suspects. The two bastards were freed from their _'crazy German torture'_, and they were instructed not to tell anyone.

Feliciano spent the whole afternoon at the clinic, sleeping; his cuts were treated and bandaged. He wore his P.E. uniform since, his school uniform was torn and unusable.

Lovino was in the hospital, instructed to spend the day resting for his wounds to heal. Antonio went back to school after talking to Lovino. The Spaniard was worried for the Italians, and wanted to kill those bastards who raped Feliciano, but, trial is enough. They'll spend the rest of their 10 years in jail.

_In the student council meeting room_

Only Kiku, Gilbert, and Arthur are present. Antonio was on his way, Ludwig was still comforting Feliciano, and Feliciano...well, you know what happened to him. Poor Feli...

"...I don't trust those guys" Gilbert said "They might commit suicide because of the pressure, be traumatized because of torture, or tell the principal about it, which leads to something very grave"

"If I may ask, What will happen to Ludwig-san if your family finds out about this?" the Japanese asked. The Prussian sighed.

"That's what I'm really worried about. Normally, if I do something _that_ stupid, I get what I inflicted on my victims –For example" Gilbert explained "If I stabbed somebody, I get stabbed five times; If I pushed somebody, I have to fall downstairs five times; If I killed someone...Then, you know what happens"

"For Ludwig's case..." the Prussian started "...He might be tortured in the same way he did to them. I know that Ludwig is a sensible child, he doesn't make trouble and he's very obedient. When my grandfather knows about this...He'll be very mad and become like Satan"

"And that's bad, isn't it?" The Brit asked "Almost all of the sons and daughters from the big-time families in every country in the world are here. The Vargas and the Principal were prohibited to tell this information to anyone, since 3/4 of the population are composed of normal students from little or unknown families, nonetheless, Those two idiots made terrible contact with the Vargas and the Beilschmidt family. I think those two are in real trouble, even if they won't tell anyone about it"

"...It's better if we keep watch on them" The Japanese replied.

"Agreed" the two of them said.

* * *

><p><em>Dismissal...<em>

"Do they really think that we would keep that shit a secret? NO FUCKING WAY!" the taller man spat at the hallway as they walked, covered in bruises.

"...I think raping Feliciano was too far..." the brunette behind him said, "I-I don't want to go in jail!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the blue-haired boy said as he punched the brunette's stomach "There's a way that we could also sue those jerks!"

"H-How? You heard them! The Beilschmidt and the Vargas family will have our heads!"

"No...No they won't" the taller man said as they stood behind the door of 3-A.

The door slid open as a French blonde came out, scratching the back of his head as he gazed at the two 2nd-year high students. "W-What can I do for you?" he asked.

"...Please hear us out, okay. I know that your family has some...conflicts with the Beilschmidt family..." the brunette said

The French lad became suspicious and serious at he looked at them. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that we could both benefit in this situation..." the brunette smirked.

"Go on"

The blue-haired jock smirked.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow...<em>

I winced in pain as I fluttered my eyes open. Stupid Alarm clock not ringing, well it's better than yesterday...Oh god, where is that pain coming from- Oh...

I just remembered I got stabbed. My palms and my wound on my abdomen were stinging in pain. Fuck, where are those pain relievers? I patted on the table next to me as I was careful not to harm my stinging palms. At last, I found the small plastic jar, popped out two pills and swallowed them. I carefully walked towards the small fridge and took a bottle of water and drank. Refreshing.

Then, a nurse came bringning me a tray of food cooked by the chefs in my house.

"This is for you, Patient Lovino Vargas" the nurse said as she placed my food at the table and left. Its better that my chefs will prepare me food rather than I should pay the hospital for something to eat.

I sat down on my bed as I placed the fold able table on my lap, and silently ate my food. How many days should I stay here again? Oh, right, two days. Fuck, just as Feli is in his _'trauma'_ mode.

I had never been this worried before...

I'm scared of Feli might be doing right now without me around...

I'm afraid because none can understand Feli than I do...

I can't trust no one in this matter...

Not the tomato bastard, not the Albino Prussian, not Arthur nor Kiku...

...

...

...

I can't be seriously thinking that I can trust the potato bastard, the German bastard I loathed for three years, two months, five days and six seconds?

...

...

Guess I don't have anymore choices...

I took my cellphone on the other desk and typed the cursed numbers...

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

It kept repeating...

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

I'm really getting pissed off.

'_I'm sorry the number you dialed is not on service. Please try again.' _

Fuck!

I sighed. I just hope Feli is okay...Whatever he is now...

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"What!" Arthur yelled in shock "We never told anyone about it!"

"That's what I only heard," Ross, his Scottish half-brother said, not caring if he broke in school, smoking a tobacco. "Your Beilschmidt friends aren't coming today –probably being punished"

"Then, this is very bad..." Kiku whispered "...Those two jocks must told someone..."

"If it was the principal, then, in some matters, Ludwig should be in trial right about now..." the Spanish, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, said "Even though, I wasn't here at that time, this situation is understandable. Plus, if the principal knew, then, the whole Beilschmidt family should be here, and would claim that this was just a pure accident..."

"It's also impossible that those two told the other students here –It would cause mass chaos" The English man said "It would be probably someone who's family is as powerful as the other powerful families here"

"It couldn't be the Braginsky family, since they don't know anything about it, it couldn't be the Asian 7 **[9], **since Kiku's a part of it, and..." the Spanish enumerated the powerful families from powerful nations.

"How about Jo-" Ross was about to speak when he was cut off by his half-brother.

"Don't speak of him here. He doesn't attend here in this school, nor is he even related here" Arthur said "Who could it might be –It should be the person who's the closest to the normal students here..."

"It should be a family that is powerful enough to rival the Beilschmidt family..." the Japanese continued

"And it could be closely tied to the Vargas family, since, well, almost all of the families here are rivals of the Vargas family, and if one of these families acquired this information, they could use it for potential advantages." The Spaniard continued. "And right about now, it seems the Vargas family is still as normal and powerful as ever"

...

...

...

"I think I know someone who belongs to that family you describe..." Ross started as he crossed his arms.

"Spit it out already" Arthur shouted. Ross just smirked.

"Its the–" he was cut off by a sudden bust of the wooden door. It was a student, perhaps French stood at the doorway, panting. She has light-brown hair and green orbs.

"...The two rapists..." she said in between pants "Committed suicide by jumping off the roof just now!"

"What!" Arthur shouted

Kiku remained motionless.

"No way..." Anotnio whispered.

Ross was emotionless

"_**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"**_

* * *

><p><em>At the Beilschmidt household...<em>

A Large -a mix of modern and medieval- German mansion stood on a distant hill as it was heavily guarded with their own personal German soldiers, trained German shredders, I mean, shepherds, but still looked innocent under the eyes of civilians as it was decorated with blue and white flowers, and vines. A large moss-covered wall separated this household from the outside world.

Even though, it looks so _house friendly,_inside, was a German being tortured by whipping. The muscular blonde German was chained and hung. Around him were metal weapons of torture and destruction. His servant, who was whipping him earlier, left by the orders of the eldest heir of the Beilschmidt family.

"Bruder..." Ludwig panted as blood trickled down his skin and muscles. The Prussian only stared at him as he approached his little brother, ignoring the fact that this basement smelled like metal and blood. Not a good combination.

"Are you regretting all of this?" Gilbert asked him as he crossed his arms "Grandfather didn't liked it one bit"

Ludwig smiled "Revenge was worth it" he spoke. "As long as those two will rot in jail, I'm going to be fine..."

Gilbert sighed "Those two bastard just committed suicide, for unknown reasons. After their deaths, their faces looked twisted and scared, like they're forced into doing it"

"...Then, that's more worth it" Ludwig said as he smirked "I just hope Feliciano is doing okay"

"Yeah, I hope so..."

"What're you doing here, anyway bruder?"

Gilbert chuckled "I'm next. Apparently, Grandfather didn't liked the fact that I lied, so I'm going to be locked in the Iron Maiden for at least twenty-minutes..."

The blonde German looked shocked "But, you'll die in there!"

The Prussian smirked "I've been inside of that thing for twenty-times already, I'm going to be fine...Plus, grandfather wants to see you. So be prepared..."

Ludwig only nodded before he freed himself off the chains, took his shirt on, and left.

"He really is still a child..." Gilbert whispered, smiling innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done~<strong>

**I might update two times a week. I might okay~**

**Please review~**

[1]: Everything will be fine – Italian

[2]: I'm sorry brother; I could not protect you at that time – Italian

[3]: They will die in my hands. They will burn in hell - German

[4]: Don't do this Ludwig – German

[5]: Violence will not solve anything! Feli needs you! - German

[6]: Ludwig, where did you get that whip*? – German

[7]: I found it in the basement, along with all the torture weapons used in World War II – German

[8]: Mi manchi means I miss you; please do not die, please do not disappear - Italian

[9]: Asian 7 composes of the big-time families from China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, S. and N. Korea, Japan, and Mongolia.


	10. Things got pretty rough

**Hi! It's me again. I've fixed the dramatic grammatical errors at the previous chapter :) Anyways, thank you for all of your reviews! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song: <strong>__Coward Mont Blanc – Nico Nico Chorus_

_How to use: _Copy the given song, paste on the research bar of YouTube, then click on the first video

* * *

><p>The German sighed nervously as he stared at the black twin French doors, painted with the colors of the Prussian emblem and the German flag. He slowly gripped the golden handle of the door and opened it.<p>

As he opened it, the bright lights just overflowed from the open creaks as he gazed upon the room of his grandfather, as grand as ever. He looked at his grandfather –who still has his blonde hair with a few white hair strands, one to two wrinkles, muscular structure and his tough attitude –His fiery cold blue eyes and his strict leadership and behavior. A true respectable elder of the family…

"…Ludwig…" His grandfather, Meinrad Beilschmidt, said as he sat on his luxury vintage red leather arm chair. "I've heard about the news…" he spoke. The younger only nodded.

"…I've heard from Bruder that you didn't _appreciate_ the kindness I portrayed to my friend" Ludwig answered

"A friend from the **VARGAS** family!" his grandfather shouted with anger.

"Feliciano isn't like what you always have described me!" Ludwig denied "He's kind, thoughtful, caring and isn't an enemy!"

"He's just fooling you, grandson-"

"NO! HE ISN'T!"

Meinrad sternly gazed upon his grandson "So…Because of this _'Vargas'_ that influenced you, my own grandson has the courage to shout at me now?"

Ludwig bowed his head "I'm sorry, grandfather. I will never do that again"

Meinrad sighed "Go back to your room after another 30-minutes of torture"

Ludwig only nodded then left. Meinrad sighed once again.

"You act so mature when you were still a child, now you act so immature now that you're a teen" he said to himself "Is it because of puberty?"

**OOOOoooOOOO**

_At World Academy…_

The four rushed outside to see splattered bodies on the ground, lying on the pool of blood and flesh. Anyone can see how their bones and skulls were crushed under pressure by just looking at the deformed shapes of their bodies. Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"Why didn't you told us that they were going to die Feliciano!" one male student shouted at the little Italian, making him whimper

"…I-I'm s-sorry…" Feliciano replied, tears rolling down his cheeks. The male student pushed him on the wall

"You're IRIS was supposed to see how much time we have left before we die! You were supposed to help others against death, you dumbass! Do you want us to die?"

"N-No…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US, YOU ASSHOLE?"

"I'M SORRY!" Feliciano shrieked.

"...Feli..." one female student sobbed "HOW COULD YOU! HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND, YOU JERK!" she kicked the Italian boy at his side. The male student held the girl on her shoulder, making her stop.

"Let me handle this" he replied "Little girls should stick with knives and poison"

The girl, who claimed to be one of the victim's girlfriend, glared at him "You have no relation whatsoever to the victims, so FUCK OFF!"

"Don't be a bitchin' whore!"

"Don't be a damn hypocrite!"

"What's happening here" the student council president, Arthur Kirkland, yelled through the crowd as he approached the cowering Italian. "Feliciano!" he rushed towards the Italian's side.

"Who's responsible for this?" the Brit asked, his green orbs glinting with sternness. He looked really scary and menacing. The students shook and backed away from fear.

"…It's that bitch's fault!" the male student pointed "He kicked Feliciano in the rear!"

"IT'S YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT TOO! JERK!" the female student shouted "I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HE-"

"ENOUGH!" Arthur shouted "Both of you in the principal's office"

The two students didn't respond

"**NOW**!" The Brit yelled, making everyone shiver in fear. The two students immediately rushed towards the Principal's office. The crowd glanced at Arthur, who gave them all a death stare.

"What're you waiting for? GO BACK TO CLASS"

The students immediately went to their own classes.

Kiku and Antonio rushed to the Italian's side, asking if he was okay. Ross stayed just a few inches away from them.

"Everyone's blaming the little one over there" The Scottish said as he let out a puff of smoke, making the Brit snort in disgust.

"Could you please just shut up?" The Brit said, sarcastically on the '_please_' word. Ross just rolled his eyes.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Feliciano whispered, his body shaking in fear.

"…Poor Feliciano-kun…" Kiku Honda whispered, slowly stroking his hair to calm him down. He noticed that whenever his fingertips touched the spot where he was kicked, he always winced in pain. The Japanese glanced at the Spaniard, who held the Italian's hand.

"You should take Feliciano-kun in the nurse's office" Kiku whispered "…There are still some things…That the student council members should discuss…" he glanced at the dead bodies. Antonio only nodded before gently carrying the Italian, bridal style, to the clinic.

"…This isn't the 'Do It Yourself' type of death…"Ross mumbled, making the Japanese gaze once again on the dead bodies. Arthur eyed the bodies carefully.

"Apparently…This crime scene reminds me of NCIS…" the Japanese mumbled to himself.

The Scot puffed out another puff of smoke "The only difference is that this is real life and we see two dead bodies in live action"

"Don't be that _rude_ on Kiku" The Brit said as he eyed his half-brother. "The look on their faces made them fear for their lives until they decided to jump off the rooftop" he whispered to himself "Or, someone made them do it…But, who?"

"President!" the brunette French called as she ran to them, panting "I found this at the rooftop" she said as she took out a folded piece of paper.

The Brit took the paper and told the girl to leave. She nodded and left.

**I am the grim reaper.**

**I don't have a scythe, but I do have a weapon.**

**A weapon sharper than a blade, a weapon more deadly than poison.**

**I use it to wait for their deaths.**

**They don't see my weapons.**

**They don't know when my weapon strikes.**

**All they know is, that they're dead.**

**Cold and dead...**

_Do you think that what wrong you did was right?_

_Do you think that years are eternity enough?_

_As I write this letter, please reflect on what is quite._

_What you did was a rough._

_You will be punished by God._

_I think you don't see how you will die._

_Like a carp hooked on a rod._

_Your blood will splatter on the ground._

_You will never escape this fate. _

_No matter how hard you try to run or escape,_

_They will come back to haunt you until you do._

_So, better start doing what is right._

_And jump off the cliff onto the future that's bright._

"What kind of letter is this?" Kiku asked "This couldn't be a suicide note…"

"Whatever this is, the _**Grim Reaper **_person is smart" Arthur spoke "He knows everyone's deadliest fear –and that includes death. He threatened them to the full extent. To those who are in a traumatic mode, or in incredible stress, this letter could really motivate them, or even stress their anxiety farther"

"…It's weird that the letter includes the way they died" Ross included "As if _**'Grim Reaper'**_ motivated them to die"

"…Yes…It's weird…" Kiku whispered. "This could be one of the evidences that proves that this isn't a suicide attempt"

"Then, what do you think it is?" The Brit asked.

"This is fear mongering"

* * *

><p><em>Clinic…<em>

"Feliciano…" Antonio whispered as the nurse carefully his painful abdomen. It was bruised and swelling. Not a good sign… The little Italian winced in pain.

"It's almost over, Mr. Vargas" The nurse said. Absolutely annoyed by the Italian –What was wrong with her? How could she become annoyed by bandaging a cute little Italian boy!

"I'll take it over here" Antonio said as nudged the nurse with his elbow. The 30-year old nurse just smiled and winked at him seductively before leaving the room. The Spaniard paled. What was wrong with her? He's twice as old as her!

The Spaniard gently wrapped the bandaged on the Italian's stomach. Feliciano still refused to look at him or talk to him. Antonio sighed.

"…Will fratello still love me?" Feliciano suddenly asked.

Antonio smiled "He will, trust me. Lovi isn't the type of the person to _hate_ someone…" He said, having a little discouraged tone at the last sentence. "He'll always love you no matter what"

"…Why does fratello always have to endure the hardships?" the Italian began "No one ever noticed how I worry about fratello…I seemed to be happy-go-lucky and has no care about the world, but in truth, I'm scared of losing the only person I hold dear in the center of my heart. If any of you dies…If any of you dies like them…I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Feli…"

"Sometimes, I wonder why fratello hasn't left me yet, since he always experienced bullying, teasing, sorrow and pain, while, I, only experience the bright side of life has to offer. I don't understand why he still cares about me, while I seemed to not mind him existing at all –Like he was just invisible. I don't understand why he will risk his life for me, even though I can't do it for him…" The Italian started crying "I-I'm a worthless brother! I can't protect fratello even he could do that for me! I can't risk my life for my family nor friends! What kind of sick person am I!"

"FELICIANO!" the Spaniard shouted as he grabbed his shoulders, forcing the Italian to face him. Feliciano began to whimper.

"Just listen okay, some of it was right –We all know that you can't protect yourself, we all know that you are the only person we know that sees and shines under the bright side of life, but, everyone knows that you care about us more than any of us combined! You are the cause of why the **'axis powers'** was formed! Why everyone seemed happy spending their lives even though, they experience the pain and suffering of the past, why your brother was so happy! Don't you realize that you're the only person that Lovino cares about more than the world?"

The Italian remained silent

"You were never a bother, you were never a burden, you were never _just_ a person, you're Feliciano. The person we all care about and cherish. Don't ever speak of those words again before you see how important you are for everyone…"

"…I…" the Italian was cut off by the Spaniard who put his finger on his lips.

"…Don't ever speak of those **damned** words again, you hear me?" Antonio said, in a very menacing tone. Almost like a yandere's. The Italian could only nod in reply.

Then, Antonio went back to his 'cheerful mode' with a sparkling aura surrounding him as he smiled.

_That was kind of weird…_

* * *

><p><em>At the Hospital…<em>

"NO SHIT?" I shouted at the phone, making the Japanese on the line whimper. "Sorry… I didn't mean to shout…" I whispered. The Japanese only chuckled.

"It's okay," Kiku answered "…It was very surprising. Thanks to Antoinette-san, a French from Monaco, she found the letter from _**Grim Reaper**_ that threatened them until they've decided to kill themselves, according to Arthur-san's speculations…"

"…Is Feli okay?"

…

…

"He's in the clinic, after being kicked by a-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH!"I shouted, full of anger –I'm going to kill that guy! I made Kiku whimper once again.

"Please don't! And he _is_ a she!" he replied frantically "We need to get to the bottom of this. I don't who is the _**Grim Reaper **_exactly, but he's threatening the peace and prosperity in school –The students are exchanging murderous glares at each other! Even one student dared to put cyanide on Arthur's tea!"

"…That's too much. For just that one letter, everyone just turned upside down?" I asked, curious. "I think they conclude that the _**Grim Reaper **_will strike once again, don't they?"

"I suppose so. Tensions are really high today…" Kiku whispered.

"Don't let your guard down…" I advised him "Be sure that Feli's safe… He's still in he's trauma mode"

"I really noticed that… he seemed very depressed…" The Japanese answered "Did it happen before?"

I sighed. "Yeah, it happened. Twice actually. The first one was when our parents died, and the second one –I really don't know the reason why, but the fuckin' Austrian who's been always taking good care of him since he was little wouldn't tell me" I replied.

"I see… And do you know who this Austrian is?"

"Yeah, it's Roderich Edelstein. Are you going to talk about him?"

"Hai." I think that means yes.

"…Are you going to ask him how to stop this 'trauma mode' of his?" I asked "He'll just say that Feli will need time to adjust. It's the best and quickest way we all know to treat this mode of his –There are alternative ways, but they're not very efficient. "

"…I see…Well then, I hope you recover fine. We'll take care of Feliciano-kun for you" Kiku said "I'll call you later" then, he ended the call, followed by the silent beeps of the phone. I sighed as I let the phone down and stared at the ceiling.

"Feliciano…" I whispered, wondering why everything just fell apart when the bright side of life was shining over me. Was it supposed to be that one of them must be happy and the other one was lonely? Was Lady Luck so kind to me that he forgot to shower luck on Feli? Why was life so unfair?

I just want Feli to be happy. I want both of us to be happy. But, he's actions were so unpredictable –He really masks his emotions well that it could fool me. I want Feli to express his true feelings, not the feelings that everyone wanted to see. I don't understand why he was doing this, but I know that he just want to make me happy by pretending to be happy.

I hate that sappy trait of his.

…

…

…

…

After some few minutes, a nurse came by –A girl who tried flirting at me yesterday. She smiled at me as she winked. I paled. Was this girl so desperate? She was wearing a thick layer of make-up, which I really hate. I just pretended to like it so, she won't be offended.

"You have a visitor!" she said.

"Who?"

Then, a French guy, having wavy blonde hair and blue eyes appeared, wearing the World Academy uniform and holding a bouquet of roses, appeared as he stood at the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone!" the nurse said as she disappeared. I snorted in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here? Francis Bonnefoy?" I asked him. He sighed as he took a mono block chair and sat on it.

"I was just visiting my beloved cousin, is that a problem?" he asked, smirking at me.

"You're. A. Freakin'. Pervert" I mumbled "You almost sexually assaulted my brother and me! THAT's what the PROBLEM IS!"

Francis Bonnefoy chuckled as he smelled one of the red roses of his bouquet. "I'm not here to sexually harass you in any way possible. You were so cute when you were young so, I can't help myself, plus, my preference are girls, not boys" he said "I'm here because I was worried about the recent accident"

I darted my eyes at him, menacingly "And..."

"I've heard about what happened to Feliciano-"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT!" I shouted at him, trying to sit up, but I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. He just sighed.

"Please, just listen" The French started "I have my _own_ ways on how to find this information –And no, you will never want to know where my information comes from. I just want to help you twins alright. As far as it seems, you two are in big trouble"

"And why the fuck are we in trouble, if I may ask?"

"…There has been an increase of tension between the Vargas and Beilschmidt family, concerning…some incidents relating to Ludwig and your little brother of yours. As the official mediator family between those two families, and the next heir of the Bonnefoy family, I, Francis Bonnefoy, am here to resolve the conflicts between the two families"

I glared at him "Then, I permit you to clean this mess up!" I yelled "And would you tell me this 'incident' between the potato bastard and Feli?"

Francis smirked "It goes like this…"

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

"Looks like someone's nervous" Ross whispered as he smirked, sitting on the chair while his feet was on the table. The Brit, his brother, glared at him as he swallowed two pills.

"Shut the _**fuck**_ up, Ross" Arthur said. "Someone tried to poison me with cyanide. You will feel scared and nervous after that incident, if it did happen to you"

"Speak for yourself, brother. Caerwyn tried killing me with rat poison" Ross stated "I also remember how you tried to sabotage my fencing practices with a spoon"

"Caerwyn was just experimenting; he didn't mean to put rat poison on your Scotch pie" Arthur said "And I didn't sabotage you with a spoon, it was a _spork_"

"It just proves that you're deadly"

"Shut up"

"About the family…The one that only knows what really happened besides us"

Ross glanced at his half-brother "…Yeah…The freakin' French girl interrupted it, did she?"

Arthur nodded "Kiku's investigating the case –The police think that it was just a suicide attempt, since they didn't include the letter as evidence. Still, the students are aggravated and demands more explanation. They think that _**Grim Reaper **_murdered those two jocks and are looking for other victims"

"We don't know anything about the _**Grim Reaper**_, but we all know that we need to capture that person before the whole school engulfs into chaos"

"So…Are you going to tell me your hypothesis, Ross?"

The Scottish smirked "The Bonnefoy family has been the greatest rival of the Beilschmidt family many for 20 years, for they are a supporter of the Vargas family. However, when the Bonnefoy family became as powerful as the Kirkland's and Carriedo's, it turned its back against the Vargas family and actually tried to overpower it. The French family failed, but they successfully overpowered the Beilschmidt family. Some years after, the Bonnefoy family became its official mediator between the two rival families because of its neutrality and fair judgment. Reports say that the Beilschmidt family still holds some grudge against the French family" He said "And according to your criteria, the Bonnefoy best fits the described family. The Bonnefoy family has many _sources_, competing with our family. It would be possible that the Bonnefoys know what happened, and will keep it as a secret, for they are neutral. It's just…unbelievable that the Bonnefoys told the Beilschmidt what really happened"

"So are you saying that the _**frog's**_ family actually told them?"

"That was just a conclusion. There are still other families out there, but the Bonnefoy family really best fits. We need more evidence. If this information scatters outside the campus, then we might have problems –From the _**White House**_ itself"

"I know that" Arthur said as he stood up from his seat

"Are you going to look for Francis?" Ross asked

"No, I'm just taking a walk" Arthur replied "Be sure to leave school undetected, or else I'll sabotage your date next week with a knife"

The Scot chuckled "Yeah whatever" and so, the Brit left.

…

…

…

_Knock, Knock…_

"Come in" The Scot said as the French girl from Monaco, Antoinette Bonnefoy, entered the room as she brought a tray of tea and scones.

"I-I'm looking for Arthur?" she stuttered. The Scot just glared at her.

"So…Is that for Arthur?" Ross asked, pointing at the tray of tea and scones. Antoinette only nodded.

Ross smirked "Mind if I have some?"

Antoinette blushed and slowly nodded. She placed the tray at the table, pouring tea on a cup and placing it on the table. She then, used the small tongs to pick a scone and gently put it on the saucer, placing it next to the teacup. Ross lifted the teacup and smelled its heavenly aroma

"Is it Darjeeling tea?" Ross asked. Antoinette only nodded.

"Its ironic that Arthur likes scones but, can't cook them. He accidentally poisons people with his cooking" the Scot said "This tea smells very nice –Would you like to try it, Ms. Antoinette?"

The French squirmed "N-No…I'm good…"

"Really?" The Scot mumbled "…But, it smells so good –It would be a shame if you won't join me!"

"It's fine… I don't need anymore" the French brunette said "Plus, I made that for Arthur…"

Ross glanced at the girl

…

…

"**Are you trying to poison Arthur?"**

The brunette squirmed as the Scot approached her, holding her chin with his two fingers. He glared at her menacingly.

"I can smell the cyanide with the tea aroma" Ross stated "Are you trying to murder my brother?"

"N-No!" Antoinette denied "I will never do that!"

"Says the girl who told us that the two jocks committed suicide; says the girl who randomly finds a note from the _**Grim Reaper**_; and says the girl who carried a tea tray for Arthur, which smells like cyanide" Ross stated "Don't mess with me, girl, you'll regret it"

Antoinette, in return, glared menacingly at the Scott. She pushed him back as she took out a kitchen knife from her pocket and pointed it at him.

"I'm sorry…But, you'll have to die here!" she shouted.

"Foolish girl…" Ross whispered "You'll regret this…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter because I was feeling a little under the weather when I wrote this chap. I sprained my ankle and I can't walk properly *sigh* -_-<strong>

**Caerwyn is Wales. Antoinette is the human name I gave to Monaco. **

**Please review :3**


	11. Revelations after a fight

**Yay! Thank you for all of you reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**I sprained my knee T_T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song: <strong>_「修羅ノ庭」を歌ってみた【グリリ】

_How to use: _Copy the link given, paste in the search bar of YouTube, then, click on the first video

* * *

><p>"…Antoinette, you're cute and all, maybe we should settle this in a much more humane way?" the Scottish said as he evaded the knife being swayed at him.<p>

Ross knew that Antoinette was fast, and she was going to corner him. He smirked. This girl was just like the 5-year old British brat he has to raise without being killed by him. Ross knew how to deal with this situation –professionally. He simply dodged the girl's attack with minimal effort, then, grabbed her free hand and he spun around as he twisted her arm, pinning it on her back. The French brunette tried to stab his forehead, but he caught her wrist with his free hand and twisted it. Antoinette let out a hiss of pain as she dropped the knife.

"Why are you trying to poison my idiotic brother?" Ross whispered at Antoinette's ear, making her blush.

"It is only my own intention" The brunette replied

"Be more specific" Ross said as he twisted the girl's wrist. "I don't want to break your hand"

"…Then, what are you trying to do now!" Antoinette in between grunts, tears forming at the corner of her eyes

Ross smirked. He gently leaned on the brunette, then, nibbled her ear lobe.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU TWIT! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Antoinette shouted as her blush darkened, squirming to free from the Scott's grasps.

"Will you stop squirming, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, y'know" Ross mumbled "You're the first girl I've ever done this with"

"Oh, please! Don't make me laugh. This maybe your first time, but you did something _more_ disgusting than what you're doing now to your _other _girls!"

"You may be right –No, scratch that, you're right. But, I think you're just jealous"

"S-Shut up!"

"…Anyways, be more specific or else I'll take your virginity"

"W-What?"

"I'm the type of person who'll prefer to have a woman being tortured in bed," Ross smirked.

"F-Fuck you, Kirkland"

* * *

><p>"…Bruder…" Ludwig whispered as he wrapped the white bandages at the Prussian's back, being pierced by the sharp thorns of the Iron Maiden. The German sighed. "I'm sorry…"<p>

"You said that you'll never regret it, right?" Gilbert said "And I'm fine! The AWESOME me needs more than that to break me" the albino smirked.

"…I can't help but worry about Feliciano…" Ludwig whispered "I don't care if someone told Grandfather about _**it**_. I can't help to torture them... I think I have Nazi blood in my veins…"

"Yeah, you do" Gilbert replied, making the German pale "It's what grandfather likes about you"

Ludwig glanced at his brother.

"Even if I raised you for five years using my awesome techniques, you didn't end up like me –Much to my dismay. You grew up into a responsible, serious, reliable child that surpassed me in so many matters. Grandfather was very proud that he has a magnificent son that could surpass the Vargas family" Gilbert smirked "Grandfather had so many second thoughts of abandoning the Beilschmidt code and make you the future heir of the family"

"..."

The Prussian chuckled "Grandfather isn't that mad at you okay! You're too awesome!"

"…I-I just want to say that I'm really sorry, for everything that I've done. It's because of me that you've been tortured for just _lying_… I've became a _pain-in-the-ass, am_ I?"

…

…

…

**SMACK!**

"What the hell?" Ludwig winced as he rubbed his head. He glanced at his older brother, fists clenched and a scowl on his face –Like Lovino's.

"Say that again and I'm going to do much more than that!" Gilbert shouted "I've already told you, there's no turning back! What's done is done. What you choose if what you get. If you think that you're in a pain in the ass, then I think I am too. Why? Because I protect the people I love, even if it meant to tear the world apart!"

"…Bruder…"

Suddenly, the Prussian started coughing as his body collapsed on the floor, his pale hand covering his mouth. He continued to cough violently, scaring the crap out of the German. Ludwig hurriedly went to his brother side, supporting his back as his hands held his back. The Prussia gripped Ludwig's arm as Gilbert felt numerous jolts of pain like thunder striking him a thousand times.

"Bruder!" Ludwig shouted. Gilbert's eyesight was getting blurry all of the sudden.

"…I-I'm fine…" Gilbert mumbled, smirking as blood rolled down from the corner of his lips "…This is just nothing…"

"I'll call-"before Ludwig could even reach his cellular phone, his brother stopped him by gripping his wrists. Gilbert stood up, wobbly at first, then, stood firmly, staring at his brother's sapphire eyes.

"I said I'm FINE" Gilbert repeated as he whipped the blood trickling down his chin. He coughed lightly for a few seconds.

"But, your condition-"

"I said I'm FINE. Don't make me repeat myself"

Ludwig sighed as he picked the bandage rolls on the floor and continued wrapping bandages on the Prussian's back. He gently touched his wounds with his fingertips, brushing the soft white cotton dapped with special ointment to clean his wounds.

"Do you want me to get beer for you?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert only nodded.

The German sighed before he left the room.

…

…

…

Gilbert stood up from his seat on his bed, and walked towards his cabinet. He opened the drawer of his shelf, brushing off the dust and dirt from his own shelf. He glanced at the rag-covered item then, took it. He carefully stared at the rag –Blood. It was stained with blood. Like that faithful day…

He unwrapped the rectangular item, just to see a picture frame of his family together. He smiled as blood trickled once again.

It was him. Maybe six years old? He still has this pale blondeness and these purple hinted blood crimson eyes. He was smirking, and he looked so **awesomely** cute.

At his right was his childhood rival. Roderich Edelstein, or something like that. He still looked as nerdy as today, even if he grew up to be very talented and very popular with the ladies. He's six here –and yet, he looked so frail.

At the Austrian's left was the uptight Swiss, Vash Zwingli. At this day, he's still uptight, and became very menacing and strict. He now knows how to use a shotgun. Great, he remembers when he tried to visit his sister, Elise –also known as Lili for short- at his house, Vash tried to kill him.

The person hugging the Swiss's arm was Elise Vogel –She's five or maybe four here, he really doesn't remember. She's very innocent and obedient. Apparently, her family is the lowest branch of the Beilschmidt family, which causes inferiority between his and her family.

Standing was his grandfather, the ever great Meinrad Beilschmidt. He still looked young here, like he was in his 20's. He almost looked serious, but this time, his grandfather was smiling. Yeah, he's smiling for once.

At Gilbert's left –the child who he always looked after and held his hand, was a young boy in his fifth year of childhood. He has this golden locks and ocean blue eyes he inherited from his grandfather. He looked mature in his age, and he still will be if he was still here.

Gilbert frowned.

He thought of it before, and his beliefs were confirmed by his family.

This child was never Ludwig, nor related in any way possible.

…

…

…

He coughed once again, this time, more violently. He accidentally drops the frame on the floor as he collapsed on the ground. Ludwig just came in time to help his brother.

"Bruder!" Ludwig shouted. He turned back to the door and called the maids "Holen Sie sich die Krankenschwester! Rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen!" 

The maids immediately responded and took care of his brother. The other servant called the hospital while, the remaining were tending the Prussian.

'_Shit...This...This isn't good!' _

"... Es tut mir leid... Alles ... wandte sich gegen mich..." Gilbert whispered, his eyes half-open.

* * *

><p>Kiku sighed as he stared at the railings of the rooftop, wondering how and why they committed suicide. Yes, everyone knew they jumped off the rooftop, but, from his perspetive upon finding that letter, they were threatened to do such thing. This person encouraged them to kill themselves. Some students tend to torture their own peers, but, these students will never commit suicide just because of that.<p>

"..Kiku?"

The Japanese turned around, to see the younger Italian standing just a few feet behind him. He glanced worriedly at Feliciano.

"Are you alright, Feliciano-kun?" Kiku asked as calmly as he could.

"I...I...think so..." The Italian replied "What're you doing, Kiku?"

"Investigating" Kiku replied "I'm not going to rest until this crime is solved. I don't want the _**Osamu Dazai Massacre **_to repeat itself again"

"...Did you believe that Marianna did all of that?"

...

...

"N-No..." the Japanese flinched. "She's a very kind of person...She will never do such a thing..."

...

...

"...She committed suicide when they discovered she was the culprit, didn't she?"

"SHE WAS NEVER THE CULPRIT!" Kiku snapped at the Italian, making him whimper "Ima ha kanojo haanataga kanojo wo shitte iruyouna hanashi naide ! kanojo gakorewo nozon denainode , burabura surushinai!"

"...I-I'm sorry..." Feliciano whispered "You still haven't gotten over her..."

Kiku only sighed before hugging the Italian, even though he doesn't like it (he likes Feli, but hugging is too awkward for him). He finally let go after a few seconds, before glancing at the smiling Italian.

"Gomenasai...I didn't mean to shout at you..." Kiku whispered "I still haven't forgotten what happened before..."

Feliciano smiled sadly "I know...and its very rude that I asked you about trival things...Ve~ I'm sorry..."

"No..No its fine..." Kiku replied. "Have you eaten lunch? C-Can we go together?"

Feliciano smiled brightly "Sure!"

Then the two left the rooftop.

...

...

...

_The sadness, the pain, the pleasure_

_All those times when were together,_

_Was just lies back in the day,_

_when we still together walking at bay._

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"...Hey...Are you all right there?" Antonio asked as he talked with his supposedly '_boyfriend' _confined at the hospital. He smiled as he heard the muffle squeaks and curses.

"_Yeah, I'm fine idiot" Lovino replied through the phone as he ate his lunch._

"Are your wounds healing well?"

"_Yeah, I'll be out of here tomorrow, but I'll have to stay and rest inside my house for another two days or more..." _

Antonio smirked "Then, you'll finally reunite with Feli! He haven't visited you since yesterday...right?"

"_...Its because he was raped, idiot. He's in his trauma mode. He won't talk to me even if he wants to"_

The Spaniard's lips turned into a frown.

...

...

...

"You don't have to worry anymore. We'll be here for him"

...

...

Silence is what he gets...

...

...

"_What did that potato bastard did to those jocks?" Lovino suddenly asked_, making Antonio's bright green orbs widen.

"I-"

"_I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY FRATELLO HANG OUT WITH THAT PERSON!" _

"But-"

"_HOW ARE YOU SURE THAT HE WOULDN'T DO THE SAME THING TO MY BROTHER?"_

"I swear he-"

"_AND NOW THOSE TWO ARE DEAD! AND I KNOW THAT THEY'RE ALL BLAMING FRATELLO BECAUSE OF HIS IRIS! GODAMMIT, ANTONIO! I WANT ANSWERS, NOW! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT __**NAZI **__TO MINGLE WITH MY FRATELLO!"_

"**GODDAMMIT** LOVINO, Just listen to me for once!" Antonio snapped "Fuck, you're always like this. Just chill for once. I swear that Ludwig will do nothing bad to Feliciano. Sure, Ludwig might have killed those two jocks if he continued his torture, but I know that he's doing it for Feliciano because he cares! He cares so much about him that he wanted to avenge for his sake! Just try to understand for once, Lovino! No wonder no fuckin' person wanted to be with you, because your a damn bitch!"

...

...

"_Just fuck off, Antonio"_

Shit, he didn't really meant those words...

"Lovino, I-"

"_Fuck off, Antonio. If you really think that... Then, just leave ME ALONE! I've already told you so many times that I CAN'T Do anything right. You don't have to hang out with me because of pity. Everything's done. Arthur' s the president, your ass is saved and the others are in top-positions right now. Just fuck off and never talk to me again!" _He hears him sob _"Find another bitch you want to fuck!" _Then, he hears him slam the phone, followed by the silent beeps of the phone.

Antonio curses as he slammed the phone. He didn't mean it. His tongue slipped. He covered his lips with his palm. Curse his dirty mouth.

Then, his cellphone on his pocket started to vibrate.

Sighing, he took the phone from his pocket and glanced at the caller. It was Francis Bonnefoy.

"What do you want?" Antonio said, irritated as he answered his friend's call.

"_Not in the mood?" Francis asked._

"Yes. Now, tell me what you want"

"_Its about Gilbert..." Francis continued "I think he's not going to make it today"_

Antonio's eyes widened "But, he's-"

"_Gilbert's condition is not good. I think he won't make it another night"_

"Fuck it, Francis! Don't ever say things like that!"

"_I'm just telling what the doctor said, mon ami!"_

"...You're bluffing...You're just joking...right?"

"_...He's in the same hospital with Lovino. Ludwig's here too –and most of his family..."_

"I-I'll be right there after school..." Antonio replied "Wait, how did you know that Lovino's in the hospital-"

Then, his best friend ended the call. Just like that.

...

...

Realization hit him like Lovino's smacks.

**How did Lovino knew about Ludwig's Nazi sadistic personality torturing the two rapists in future-trial?**

**Why was Francis in the hospital? It couldn't be someone he made pregnant, right?**

**And how did Francis knew about Lovino being stabbed and how did he pinpoint his location?**

He slapped himself. Why was he such an idiot?

* * *

><p><em>At the hospital...<em>

"FUCK YOU, TOMATO BASTARD!" I shouted as I buried my face on the pillow, screaming in agony. My throat became hoarse, My chest tightened, my visions became blurry, and my cheeks were red and hot. I can't stop the silver liquid tears from overflowing, I can't stop those words that penetrated my heart. I felt rejected again. It was so painful...

...

...

This is the few times in my life I cried for being shouted at.

...

...

I'm pathetic...So, pathetic...

...

Did I love him that much?

...

...

...

"Lovino, maybe you need some company" the perverted Frog said behind the door, knocking twice. I glared at the door.

"NO! I DON'T NEED YOU, OR ANYONE!" I shouted "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I heard him sigh in annoyance –Fuck you.

"Then, maybe someone needs your company, mon cher" he replied.

"You could entertain them just fine!" I shouted back.

"Oh no, they need you. He really needs to talk to you –He's very desperate..."

My gaze on the door softens. All of the anger in my body was washed away. Suddenly, I felt the urge to speak to this person, hoping it was someone who would apologize to me in his own idiotic fancy way and then, I'll just accept his apology and pretend that the fight between us never happened. Even if,we never confirmed that we were in a relationship or not, we were still together. Like lovers...Or maybe just mutual friends hanging out with each other until one breaks off.

I opened the door, and I stared at the pervert's troubled face.

"Where is he?" I asked, straight-forward. He flinched.

"Don't expect someone, alright. You might get disappoint-"

"Just let me speak with this fucker to get this over with!"

He sighed once again "Alright. Follow me-"

"If you're planning to rape me, then I'll kill you-"

"**I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF GUY!"**

...

...

...

After following him in the hallways, after every wince of pain from my abdomen and the constant stining from my palms, we reached a certain door –A room, that was surronded with a very gloomy aura. It was quiet...Very quiet. It's like no one was really occupying inside it even though, you know that someone is inside, which is very creepy.

"Remember, don't do anything stupid, Lovino" Francis reminded me as he leaned at my ear "I won't be there inside to save your ass. This is personal, so, I can't intervene in anyway."

"What the hell does that mean?" I spat.

"It means –Be careful of what you say" he whispered. "Good Luck. You'll need it"

He pushed me through the doors as I was forced inside the white-walled bright wide room –Almost as wide as mine. I glanced at my surronding.

...

...

And there I saw the two German siblings. Yeah, I'm surrounded with potato bastards. Great. And they're all from the Beilschmidt family –I'm in big trouble.

"Oi! Ita-two!" the Prussian, Gilbert Beilschmidt, who was lying on bed with a tube attached to his arm, grinned as he waved his free hand.

"D-Don't call me that!" I said as I glanced at his younger brother. He fidgeted.

"Francis told me that we need to talk about something" I told him "What is it?"

He smiled softly "I just want to see if your okay" he stated

I blushed "T-Thank you..."

"Would you mind if I call you Lovi, like Tonio use to say?"

...

...

"N-No...No..." I whispered. Hearing his name just made me depressed.

He frowned "Did something happen?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I said...

...

...

"Hey, would you mind if you and Ludwig talk a little bit-"

"What!" Ludwig shouted. He glanced worriedly at me "But-"

"It's alright, Bruder." Gilbert stated "We...Need to discuss about something..."

* * *

><p>Kiku Honda, along with Feliciano Vargas, walked along the corridors as they headed back to class after lunch break. Apparently, Ross had gone missing and Arthur was cleaning the spilled tea on the table and floor. Kiku swore, he heard Arthur chant something.<p>

When they reached class, the whole class was staring worriedly at him. As if something had gone wrong, which involves him. He glanced at his desk, just to see a folded piece of paper. His dark brown eyes widened.

**To: Kiku Honda**

**From: Grim Reaper**

He will be the next victim.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! It looks a little bit rushed because I finished this at like 10 pm past. And I need sleep. Well, anyway, happy chinese new year!<strong>


	12. Surprising secrets revealed

**Hey! It's me again. Yeah, it's going to be a very messy chap so please pay attention. I might end this arc after three chapters or so… **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>_ Germany character song - Einsamkeit (Romaji & english lyrics)

_How to use:_ Copy the link given, paste in the search bar of YouTube, then, click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><strong>I am the grim reaper. <strong>

**I don't have a scythe, but I do have a weapon. **

**A weapon sharper than a blade, a weapon more deadly than poison. **

**I use it to wait for their deaths. T**

**hey don't see my weapons. **

**They don't know when my weapon strikes. **

**All they know is, that they're dead.**

**Cold and dead...**

…

How did this happen? I never did anything wrong…

...

_You are a very pitiful child, _

_Trying to act like a hero when you're not; your imagination runs wild. _

_You are one with justice; the boy who sees the lies _

_But why are you helping the criminals, instead of your allies? _

_Clearly, you saw the crimes that they did, _

_But you help them –Are you stupid? Such a liar, I might say _

_For a guy who never did lay, _

_Nor protect the girl from the past time, _

_That is clearly the victim of a brutal crime._

_Such pity I say, you believed that she is innocent, _

_But, why are you such a bystander of the reminiscent? _

_You are nothing, boy of the secret, _

_For you are just another one of them –a hypocrite. _

_Your end will be your salvation. _

_Follow her as you repent for your nation._

…

…I…Gomenasai, Marianna…I came too late

…

"K-Kiku!" Feliciano called as he hesitantly entered the Japanese's classroom, staring worriedly at him. He remained motionless as his lifeless brown eyes stared at the note given to him. Silence enveloped everyone in the room, bringing a very eerie aura with them.

"…Feliciano-kun…" Kiku spoke, not giving him one eye contact "…I'm the next victim, aren't I?"

Tears formed at the corner of the Italian's eyes and looked away. He quietly nodded. "I-I'm sorry…" Feliciano whispered "I-I"

"Then, I guess my time has come" Kiku said as he smiled at the Italian "I can never defy the judgment of _kami-sama_,"

"B-But…"

"Maybe it's a calling …" the Japanese replied, '_Even though, death might seem a punishment for my crimes…'_

Kiku, then, glanced at the windows, as he stared at the ever blue sky. His tears glistened from the sunlight as his smile vanished.

"Gomenasai… Watashi wa, anata ga mujitsudatta to shinjite iru... Shikashi, watashi wa karera ni sore o shōmei suru mono o shita koto ga nai. **[1] **"He whispered. "Watashi wa anata ga itsunohika watashi o yurushi negatte imasu **[2]**"

Feliciano ran towards the Japanese and hugged him. At times like this, Kiku doesn't mind being hugged by someone. Even if, hugs, for his family, are one of the signs of gross public display of affection, he really doesn't mind. For him, it was a sign that someone really cares for you, no matter what you are. Hugs were very comforting, indeed.

He just wished he hugged her once.

…

…

Watashi wa hitori ni narudarounode, watashi wa, shi o kowaiyo**[3]**

Natatakot ako sa kamatayan, dahil maiiwan ko ang mahal ko sa buhay.**[4]**

* * *

><p><em>At the hospital…<em>

I stared at the Prussian who was in bed, smiling softly at me. I don't know what really happened when that perverted French cousin of mine told me about this **'crazy Nazi German torture spree'** and I didn't like it one bit. I'm just worried about my fratello… I know how close they are, but I just don't like it when I know that my fratello's friend might hurt him. I just can't let that potato bastard slip away!

Still…

I'm more concerned why **he **(Gilbert)was in here, in the hospital. I don't know why…But, my heart beats so fast; my hands were all sweaty, and…I…I feel scared around him. Was it because I'm scared of something bad that might happen to him? No! No. He told me his too awesome for such things such as death! I-I…Why am I like this? I…I feel like a helpless child around him. I hate my intuition.

"…Lovino" Gilbert whispered my name. I felt a blush crept on my cheeks. Why am I blushing? What the hell is wrong with me!

"…Y-Yes…" I answered –more like stammered.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?"

…

…

He chuckled "You are! Kesesese! You're so cute!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"I'm glad you care about me" Gilbert said, smiling softly at me. My hard gaze on him softens…

I rarely worry about anyone else –exception of fratello, I worry about him all the time. I don't care what happens to others or to myself, I just want to ensure that my fratello's happy, secure and not doing anything stupid that could cause major destruction of personal property, terrorization of public outlets, assisting criminals for destructive purposes, or even destruction of the world. I've been never worried about anyone else, maybe except for one time when I really was worried about one person, but I don't remember her since, I had a minor case of amnesia –oh, maybe except for the time…when, the tomato bastard was acting so weird around me when Arthur appeared. However, this is the first time when I'm scared about that person, when my intuition tells me that something was going to be wrong or bad that may happen to that person, and I'm scared and worried for him.

I admit I'm really worried about Gilbert. My hands won't stop shaking and every time I want to talk back to him, my inner side tells that it's not a good idea. Fuck it, for being so close to that person, for acting like a sissy. That's fratello's job, Dios Mio!

"Hey, can you come here?" the albino bastard said as he patted a space on the bed for me to sit. I glared at the potato bastard menacingly before sitting on the bed with his brother. My blush reddens. Gilbert, at the moment I sat down, leaned close to my ear.

"…Please listen to me" he started, "…Someone told us about…the **'crazy Nazi German torture spree'** and I just want to clarify things…Francis told you about it, didn't he?"

I nodded slowly

"We made Francis lure you here to tell you to trust us. I'm sure that Kiku already told you about the **Grim Reaper**"

I nodded once again.

"…We think…That your brother is in a deep heap of trouble…"

"WHAT!" I shouted, making the potato bastard serious all of the sudden.

"Look, the two jocks are its newest victims, and we heard that Kiku received a letter from **the Grim Reaper**, saying that he was the next victim –Feli also clarified it too. In Arthur's hypothesis, by just judging at the latest victims, this person might be actually after your brother. There are some theories contradicting to that because we don't have any clue right now, besides the letter, and this 'fight' might be rooted to the deep rivalry of the Beilschmidts and the Vargas families"

"I-I don't understand" I stuttered

"Someone told our grandfather about the tortured victims, and it caused us to be house arrested from school until we 'repent' by letting us be tortured as well. Apparently, the source actually came from the **Grim Reaper**, meaning that this person should know about the torture" the potato bastard flinched "It could be one of us; it could really be those two jocks, but it couldn't be because, the letter that states their future deaths are from the **Grim Reaper**. If they really are the Grim Reaper, then, they shouldn't be dead right now, and instead, be alive right now, but they're not. Then, we found out that Kiku received a letter from the **Grim Reaper**, stating the Osamu Dazai Massacre, and his…relation with Marianna Magdalena. I think that this person is trying to sabotage Kiku's investigation to stop the revelation of the **Grim Reaper's** true identity"

"And…how is it related to my brother?" I shouted, worried. Founding out about this information is making me very worried.

"…We just concluded it, but this **Grim Reaper **person, is really trying to separate us from Feliciano…and we still don't know anything about this person or its goals in this trouble, and…he knows something about the two families"

"…Oh my god…" realization hit me like someone just hit me with a newly-caught salmon.

"That's why we need you to trust us, because we all want to protect Feliciano…" the pota- I mean, Ludwig, said as he stood up from his seat "I know that I'm like a wanna-be Nazi for doing that, I may have started to shit, I don't have the power and might to protect Feliciano from all the dangers right now, and I don't have the ability to make him happy just like before… But, I want to help him. I want to help you. I don't care what happens to me. I will protect Feliciano with all the strength that I have left, even if it costs me my title of the Beilschmidt family"

"…Bruder…" Gilbert whispered "You've really grown up…"

…

"_Ludwig might have killed those two jocks if he continued his torture, but I know that he's doing it for Feliciano because he __**cares**__!"_

…

So that's what the tomato bastard meant. Even if, no one can really imagine how Ludwig shows love to a person, or even have the guts to perform public displays of affection, those words of him…truly explains how much important my brother is to him. Just words alone, can really tell how much intense affection is he trying to show. I guess…I judged this German too early…

…

"J-Just don't do that ever again. Please" I said to him "Or else, it'll scare the hell out of Feli and I'll have to force you to leave him for good"

The potato bastard smiled. Gilbert grinned

"Now that's solved, who wants some beer?" the albino potato bastard screamed.

**SMACK!**

"THIS IS A HOSPITAL, IDIOT! THEY DON'T SERVE BEER!"

"You could've said that in a much more gentle way!"

…

_Outside…_

"What the hell are those two doing right now?" Francis asked himself as he simply flirted with the nurses using his eyes. The female nurses blushed and looked away. Then, his cellular phone rang.

'_Antoinette is calling me?'_

He simply answered his cousin's call and greeted her casually. He didn't receive an answer.

"Antoinette, y at-il quelque chose de mal? **[5]**" Francis asked. Still no answer.

"ANTOINETTE!"

"_Listen Francis," a deep masculine voice answered his pleas. _

"Who the hell are you?"

_The man chuckled "I have your Antoinette here, so you better listen. I know something you did and I want to clarify things up, before I tell them"_

"What are you talking about? And where did you take Antoinette?"

"_You were the person who told Meinrad of the Beilschmidt family about the torture, weren't you?"_

"I would never do such a thing!"

"_Oh please, I know that they even came for help from the Bonnefoy family" _

"This doesn't concern you!"

"_I see…Then you're not concerned about Antoinette?"_

Francis grunted"…Don't tell me you're from the Kirkland family?"

"_Jackpot." _Then, the caller ended the transmission.

"**Merde**! **[6]**" Francis cursed. He knocked at the door two times, trying to get their attention.

"I need to go to school, right away." Francis shouted "I'll be back tomorrow. I just need to tend some things"

Then, he left.

…

"Francis is in a hurry?" the albino bastard asked himself, confused "Never have I seen the day that Francis is being a considerate non-flirting responsible man. This means something serious is about to happen"

I pouted. This hasn't happened before…

"…This Grim Reaper person…" I started "Could it be Francis?"

"No way," Gilbert replied "He isn't the type of person who would do such things…"

"He's hiding something…" I said "Tell me, how did he even knew about the torture?"

"Well…I-" the albino bastard paused "…Shit…That hasn't even entered my mind!"

"…Don't tell me he's the Grim Reaper" the potato bastard said

"That's just my conclusion. But, there is a possibility"

"Fuck, this isn't good"

* * *

><p><em>At World Academy…<em>

"Veh~ W-what do we do now…" Feliciano muttered as he fidgeted at his seat. Arthur sighed before sipping his tea.

Arthur has called an emergency meeting of the student council members during the first period of the afternoon class. He glanced at the remaining members –Antonio, Feliciano and Kiku. The Brit sighed before placing his teacup on the saucer.

"This letter is a threat" Arthur spoke "The **Grim Reaper** might be trying to sabotage Kiku's investigation so, he won't reveal himself. This is a mess"

Antonio said nothing, Feliciano squirmed, and Kiku remained motionless.

"What I don't understand is why Kiku is going to die!" Arthur shouted "I-It doesn't make sense. Are you sure that Kiku's days are numbered?"

"Yes…" Feliciano muttered. "I've seen it with my IRIS…"

"I don't understand why this **Grim Reaper** person could literally control death in his hands!"

"Maybe that's why he's called the _Grim Reaper_…"

"Please…calm down. We could solve this" Kiku mumbled.

Arthur sighed "Everything is turning into shit. Everyone is terrified of having this Grim Reaper notes flinging around the campus. Really, everyone is turning their backs –It's to stab or to be stabbed, die or survive, betray or lose your sanity. Now, the faculty is concerned about the students for having weird behavior…"

"I don't like where this is going at all…" Feliciano whispered.

"…I agree…Not only that my life has been threatened, but the absolute security of the school is too. If this continues, then, it will reach the government here and might attract worldwide attention"

"Yeah…We should be careful now" Arthur reminded "Oi, Antonio, are you listening?"

…

…

…

"Antonio-san?"

…

…

"Big Brother Antonio?"

…

"Oh…uh…What're we talking about again?"

"PAY ATTENTION!" Arthur shouted "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

The Spaniard smiled a little bit "…It's nothing…really…"

"…If you're not feeling well, then you could go to the nurse's office" the Brit recommended "It's better if you stay at the clinic. With that condition of yours, maybe the Grim Reaper's next target will be you"

"Oh…right…" Antonio mumbled. He stood up and left the room.

The group remains quiet, wondering what was wrong about the Spaniard.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Francis sighed as he sat under the tree located at the abandoned school garden. He glanced at his phone, wondering when the mysterious Kirkland member would call again. He pounded his fists on the grass. Antoinette was in trouble in the midst when the know Grim Reaper was starting to strike its victims. Various conclusions raced in his head.

What if this mysterious Kirkland really is the Grim Reaper?

What if the letter sent to Kiku was a diversion to get his cousin?

What if this Kirkland fellow was after their family position in the politics?

"Damn it!" Francis shouted.

His phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Francis answered. It was followed by a low chuckle

"_Look behind you, idiot" _

The French blonde immediately spun his head around, just to see a red-haired Scott holding both his cousin's wrists. Francis gritted his teeth and quickly stood up.

"What do you want?"

"Information," The Scott replied "And Antoinette has something to tell you" he slightly twisted the brunette's wrist as she winced in pain.

"STOP!" Francis shouted "Hurt her again and I will kill you!"

"Alright, just relax and listen to what Antoinette has to say"

"…Francis… I…I have done something wrong…very grave to Arthur Kirkland…" Antoinette began "And it's related to the suicide victims…And the Grim Reaper himself"

Francis was shocked –How did she have a connection with him? Ross remained emotionless.

"…I…I… heard you talk at those two suicide victims…about how you can help them sue the Beilschmidt family. I know that you weren't the type to avenge, so you denied their request. They threatened our family and still you rejected them. After that day, I knew, using my IRIS, that something has gone wrong, then, I received a letter from the Grim Reaper, stating how they will ruin you, or even might kill you! So, I became very scared. I…At the next day, I tried to poison them with cyanide. It says on the letter to 'corner' them at the classroom, so I did –I called them inside that room. I was about to kill them by giving them drinks poisoned with cyanide, but I saw them read the letter…and then…They bump into each other and crashed on the windows. I-I was shocked! So shocked! When I read the letter, I got scared, because I don't know who it pertains to! And I thought it was you! When I heard that the Student council was investigating the case, I had no other choice but to kill whoever was in charge. My target was Arthur inside the student council meeting office, but I saw him instead and…he blew my plans…I-I'm sorry! All I did was for your sake!" Antoinette cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Antoinette…" The French blonde whispered "you have nothing to worry about…I am glad that you still care for me…"

"Francis…"

Ross sighed as he pushed the brunette towards Francis. The French manage to catch his cousin and hugged her tightly to his chest. Antoinette blushed.

"I just knew that the **Grim Reaper **was the person who sent the letter to Meinrad Beilschmidt about Ludwig's crimes. I know that you already knew about this too. As what you heard from Antoinette, this Grim Reaper also sent her the letter about 'cornering' those two jocks, and is related to everything else. From the information I've gathered, and the letter from the Beilschmidt family that I borrowed from Meinrad himself, I discovered something very…disturbing…" Ross explained as he took out two letters, both from the Grim Reaper.

'_How did he even have those information and letters?'_ Francis thought to himself.

He opened both of them, just to see a different style, content and hand writing. The first one was badly written, not written in poem form, and its purpose was to threaten people. The other one, was the suicide note left on the scene of the crime: Printed, written in poem form, and states the victims' crimes. The Scott grinned.

"You see how they differ" Ross said "…This first one…Is actually written by those two jocks. You see that this letter was clearly intended to Meinrad Beilschmidt. Its only purpose was to alarm Meinrad to punish Ludwig. This second one, however –Its own purpose was to alarm the two jocks about their crimes, and even knew how they should've died. According to Antoinette, this Grim Reaper cornered them to that room specifically. It clearly shows that this second Grim Reaper is more intelligent than the other. Then, this second Grim Reaper threatened Kiku. But, Feliciano stated that Kiku was going to die, as what his IRIS has said. This Grim Reaper controls death itself, like what happened to the two jocks…"

"And what would that lead to, exactly?" Francis asked.

Ross grinned "Simple. There are two Grim Reapers. And the other one…is already dead."

"So you mean…"

"Yeah, the two jocks wrote this first letter, and the other Grim Reaper is still unknown" Ross said "We are the final suspects…"

* * *

><p><em>The following day…<em>

_6:00 am_

Kiku Honda glanced at the rising sun, glowing its light that shone through the midst of darkness. He gripped the railings of the rooftop, gazing at the horizon below him. He smiled.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked himself, his hands shivering "I could've believed at that letter…I…I shouldn't have…But…"

Tears flowed downstream. He glanced at the ground below him.

"This is where she lay...This is where she lay on her own pool of blood…" he whispered to himself…

"Will I?" he asked himself, staring at the bluish sky "Will I, kami-sama?"

He receives no answer.

Meanwhile, a tall figure glances at the rooftop –At the person on it at particular. He sighs as he tends his sunflowers at the garden.

"What could that man be doing at this time of the morning, da?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all like it :3 Tell me if this chap is confusing! <strong>

**I might start a new story soon! **

**Please review!**

**[1]: Japanese- I believe that you were innocent, but, I have nothing to prove it to them.  
>[2]: Japanese- I hope you forgive me one day<br>[3]: Japanese- I'm scared of death, because I will be alone.  
>[4]: Filipino- I'm scared of death, because I'll leave my love ones alone.<br>[5]: French – Antoinette, is there something wrong?  
>[6]: French - Shit!<strong>

**Antoinette's IRIS tells the person if he is in danger, in luck, or in bad luck and etc. using her intuition. She can tell that by just glancing at their auras that surrounds every person.** **But, it has a rule. Sometimes, different auras cloud each other, thus, creating a low percentage of accuracy of her readings.** **It causes distortion and mass chaos if not taken precaution**. Ex: You believed you had luck today, but instead, you were being hunted. Without precaution, you can get assassinated or something.


	13. Grim Reaper is him?

**Yay! Me again! I'm going to end this arc soon! And I don't have any ideas for the new story… Sigh…**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song:<strong> 【APH Mix】 Einsamkeit ~ still alive and alone (Hetalia x Mirror's Edge) (re-upload)

_How to use:_ Copy the link given, paste in the search bar of YouTube, then, click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><em>"No…No!" Kiku shouted as he gazed at the lifeless body of her, lying on her own pool of blood mixed with some bits of her flesh. Her bones were broken, judging by the shape of her new disoriented body. Her dull hazel-brown eyes looked at the sky, as if she was waiting for something to happen. What were so surprising about her were her lips –They formed a small smile.<em>

_"…She's the head of the Ozamu Dasai Massacre right?" one student whispered to the other. The other student nodded._

_"She must be scared of being locked up in jail so; she killed herself, what a pity"_

_"Yeah…Poor Alfred…She was his sister and now she's gone…"_

_"…She had so many financial problems…and her own brother was forced to join the army…"_

_"I pity her, but I can never forgive her for what she did"_

_You have nothing to prove to them…._

…

_I always feel so helpless…_

…

_"You can never see her again…" his Chinese cousin mumbled as he sat in a senzai __**[1]**__ position on the small cushion opposite the Japanese table. He just bowed his head –the shadows covering his eyes. "W__ǒ__ l__ǐ__jiě n__ǐ__ de tòngk__ǔ__, yīnwèi w__ǒ__ tài tòngk__ǔ__le tóngyàng de tòngk__ǔ__[2]"_

_"Xièxiè n__ǐ__ de kèqì huà, dànshì, w__ǒ__ rènwéi méiy__ǒ__u deh__uà, kěy__ǐ__ hu__ǎ__njiě téngtòng".__**[3]**__" He answered, smiling sadly. "Xièxiè nín de f__ǎ__ngwèn __**[4]**__"_

_The Chinese lad only nodded before standing up, and left the room. He slid the Japanese door behind him, leaving the darkness consume the room, with little bits of light passing through the thin layer of the door. Tears sparkled._

_**'We're all the things that you've said…the things we've done together…even the kisses…Are they all fake?'**_

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"It's my time…" Kiku whispered as he stood on the small edge after the railings, his hands holding on the rusty metal rail placed in between the safe rooftop, and the suicide edge. He stared at the bluish sky slowing changing from its blackish color.

The Japanese slowly detaches each of his fingers at the railings.

…

He closed his eyes

…

And feels the breeze beneath his body.

…

…

But, he never received the sharpest pain from the fall and the memories flashing back before his eyes. He opened his eyelids just to see the ground below him as he hanged. He gazed above to see a figure –His face lightened by the sunshine. This person pulled him up and even managed to bring him up on the rooftop again.

Never has Kiku felt so foolish, irresponsible and scared of his life. He was thinking of repenting, he was thinking of dying, but when he saw the ground below him, all seemed to return the regret. He grunted. What a foolish act he had done.

"Are you alright, da?"

Kiku glanced at his savior –A tall man having gray short hair, purple eyes and a…Creepy smile. Kiku only nodded.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Kiku Honda, Japanese 2nd year from class 2-A" the Japanese said, bowing his head. The man chuckled.

"I'm Ivan Branginsky, Russian 3rd-year student from class 3-B" Ivan greeted "Eh, what were you doing there? You were about to fall…"

Kiku turned away "…I was…No…I-"

"We're you about to commit suicide?" Ivan asked, his tone suddenly changed from happy-creepy mode to serious-chills mode.

"…I…Yes…"

"My sister died because of the Osamu Dazai Massacre. If you're planning to kill yourself just because of Osamu Dazai's letters, then, please, don't' do it. Osamu Dazai of World Academy is like the Grim Reaper. They both want people to die because they can't express their desire to die by their actions, for they are hiding their own personalities behind masks…"

"…I…"

"I do not believe that Marianna Magdalena was Osamu Dazai. She is in good terms with my sister, and she would never use my sister as her victim. For Grim Reaper, He must be very cunning to target people who have crimes, which many students fear" Ivan said "Most of the students have violated community and school rules and regulations. Compared to Osamu Dazai, the Grim Reaper expresses that all evil must die, so that means he pertains himself as evil. His victims are those who have committed extreme crimes. To Osamu Dazai, the only way for salvation is to die, so that means, he wants to die to become happy. The victims are heavily traumatized with their Iris and seek 'salvation'. You see, they are two different people with different perspectives"

"H-How did you?"

"It's my IRIS," the Russian explained "My IRIS can see the 'written goals' of a person in his artworks, literature or any product that a person creates. For instance, I can read the purpose of the painting Mona Lisa to the society, or the purpose of the love letter a lover sent to his other lover apart from his original lover. However, my IRIS has a rule to follow. Sometimes, I cannot read the 'written goals' of the person because he has no goal or it is changed because the original goal was not followed. It was just pure coincidence, or just the product was not intended for those purpose, like for example, the leaning tower of Pisa. Its purpose was not to lean, but to stand up. So, its 'written purpose' was erased and was written with a new one –which is to lean."

"I-I see…But, if I may ask, why are you telling me these? That I shouldn't die; all about Osamu Dazai and the Grim Reaper, and even your IRIS…"

"…I can read the 'written goal' on you" Ivan said "All humans are also products, product of the love of our parents towards each other. We have our own 'written goals' but it is different from the goals on objects. I call these 'written goals' as our destiny, and as I can currently read from you, it is not your destiny to die today"

"I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused"

"It was nothing, da"

Kiku smiled "Thank you very much for saving me"

Ivan smiled "Would you like to become one with Mother Russia?"

Kiku paled "…Thank you, but I'll pass that offer…"

"Then, would you like to water sunflowers today? They look dazzling under the dawn light…"

"I would gladly take that offer, Ivan-san"

* * *

><p><em>A dawn of the new morning<em>

"Remember, you should take at least two to three days rest at your house" the doctor reminded me as I sat inside my limo. I just nodded.

"Si, si…" I said, and then closed the car door. I signaled the driver to leave the premises. He just nodded before driving carefully away from the hospital.

"How is fratello?" I asked Alfonzo

"He is recovering fine…but slow…" he answered.

"That's good to hear"

…

…

…

It was just a quiet drive towards my home. I've missed two days of school, and at that point, Feli needs me more than anyone else. Then, the two potato bastards were onto something -*cough* torture *cough- and I've found them in the same hospital as mine. Yeah, Ludwig made his speech like his love confession for my brother and Gilbert was just plain normal, but with a sudden twist in his condition –I'm worried. Then, also, at that point, Kiku received a letter from the Grim Reaper and that really freaked me out. Well, I hope this Grim Reaper would just stop or else we'll have another Massacre.

…

…

And the tomato bastard…

Fuck him! I don't want to see him again in my life!

…

Although, I'm the true bitch here –I wish I could just pop and disappear right here and now!

…

"Master Lovino, I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but is that your brother?" Alfonzo asked. I glanced at the window.

Wait…

What was fratello doing outside early at the morning?

More importantly, why was he sneaking?

Something is very fishy…

"Alfonzo, do you have my jacket?" I asked him. He nodded in reply.

He took the folded piece of blue garment and gave it me. I hurriedly put it on and exited the car.

"Master Lovino, where are you going? You need to rest at home" Alfonzo said.

"I'll be back later. Go and wait for me at the StarBucks café four blocks away from World Academy" I said to him as I let the hoodie cover my head. Then, I proceeded to follow fratello.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Feli was very sneaky today. Really! And I don't know where he really was going! If he was headed to school, he should've taken the main road, or come so early. Really something fishy is going on and I can feel it.

...

...

I peeked at the alleyway, spying on my little brother as he strolled at the east part of the village. He was humming like always, but, in a much darker tone. Where was he headed? Why the hell would he skip class? Those were the questions that entered my mind. Fuck, if I only had an IRIS, I would single-handedly figure out every mystery that's happening here.

I sneaked about four-to-five meters behind him, wearing a hat that I 'bought' from a nearby store. As usual, Feli doesn't notice a thing, and just keeps being naive as ever. After six-hundered steps or so, we reached the local cemetery -Wait, why would Feli go to the cemetery? Grandfather wasn't even buried here. I climbed on a sturdy sakura tree, gazing on my brother at the gloom-filled horizon. I focused my eyes on my brother, who focused on the tombstone in front of him. As I darted my eyes on the tombstones -they were two of them- I just realized that it was the tombstone of the two rapists. Feli...Same as always...too forgiving... Feli suddenly knelt down and took out two pieces of white irregular shaped material and buried it on each tombstone with dust -Fuck! Feli, don't you know that you're touching rotten bits of ground-covered flesh!

He then, stood up and prayed for them, then, he took off. I watched him as he exited the dead-filled place. I took out my cellphone and dialed Alfonzo's number.

"Master Lovino-"

"Wait inside the school building; verify if fratello is inside the campus, or has made his way inside -make sure he doesn't see you" I said "Also, bring my uniform" then ended the call. I climbed down the tree, jumping off it and landing on the soft ground.

Ignoring the gloomy, death filled atmosphere, I made my way towards the tombstones on where the two rapists/suicide victims were buried now. I knelt down on the ground and scraped the hill of dust with my fingers until I've found the two objects -which was just a torn piece of paper on each tombstone.

_Preghero per dispiace._

It means 'I'll pray for you. I am sorry' in Italian. I sighed. Feliciano really is too sweet and kind, even for them. If I was just quick enough to dodge their attacks, this will never happen to Feli, to them, or to the whole school, who's afraid of another murderer named the Grim Reaper.

There really is a fine reason why every murderer originating from this school and this era. They have an IRIS. Clueless of the IRIS of the murderer or its ability that it can do, the murderer can manipulate anyone like what it did to these two jocks, and can spread tension, fear and distrust to the campus without breaking a sweat. It just proves that the power of the IRIS, when fallen to the wrong hands, can make the entire nation be brought to its knees.

I took the letter and shoved it inside my pockets, then, I proceeded to get the hell out of this cemetery, before I see something that Arthur sees quite everyday -and I don't want to see it.

Suddenly, a gust of wind brushes past me, with a something whispering...Saying:

**Ich liebe dich,ich vermisse dich[5]**

I don't really know what this meant, but this means that I will never visit this cemetery. Again.

* * *

><p>The Brit glanced at his bay window as the shine of the sun brightened, lighting up the dark room. He sat on the velvet chair, crossing his legs as he smelled the aroma of tea in the morning. One of his maids, carrying a tray of scones, a teapot and a teacup on a saucer, gently placed it on table next to Arthur, and she, herself, poured tea inside the teacup. Then, she stood next to Arthur as he took a sip of the tea she prepared.<p>

"...Well-made, I say" Arthur spoke "Thank you, Linda, for this wonderful tea"

Linda smiled as she blushed "My pleasure. Breakfast will be served after 15 minutes"

The Brit nodded before the maid, Linda, left.

"I told you she had a crush on you" Caerwyn, another older brother of Arthur said as he took a scone and took a bite out of it "I see that you didn't made this scone"

"And why would you say that?" Arthur asked, annoyed and a little furious

"It's delicious and it still hasn't killed me yet"

"Let's see who's going to be killed"

The Welsh chuckled "I'm just joking, you spoiled brat"

"I'm not a spoiled brat, old chap"

"Ross discovered something you and your chaps need to see" Caerwyn spoke, handing his younger brother a letter "This is from Antoinette Bonnefoy, a cousin of Francis Bonnefoy" Arthur hesitated before taking the piece of paper from his brother.

"Is this another prank?" Arthur asked, examining the paper

"It's not from me, you idiot. Ross gave me specific orders to give this to you" Caerwyn sighed "I'm going to take a quick nap -I'm still tired after work"

"Whatever, you git" Arthur replied before he heard the door close. He turned his focus on white piece of paper wrapped in a red laced ribbon. He first inspected the paper before untying the ribbon that surrounds it, and placed it on the table. He unfolded the paper and started reading its content. Apparently, it was Ross' unreadable hand-writing. Seriously, he might be the head of their medicinal and health branch of their company, but, he's copying a doctor's handwriting. He isn't even a doctor yet.

_**Dear dearest brother,**_

_**Yesterday is a day that you'll never forget, or even the day before that. Do you remember how many students attempted to kill you? I don't remember it quite well, but I think it was four, or two. Well, for the important matters we need to discuss, Antoinette Bonefoy has tried to kill you by a poisoned tea. Lady luck was kind, since I was there to save you, before you wound up dead in a white coffin probably being shipped to England. You really need to be careful next time.**_

_**Since, I am going back to England to discuss matters with our half-brother in Sealand, I guess I should tell you everything. During my interrogation with Antoinette, I discovered she was one of the supposedly allies of the Grim Reaper. She overheard a little conversation with Francis and the two rapists.**_

_**The rapists were actually asking for help of the Bonnefoy family to sue your German friend who tortured them. Francis rejected, even how much threats they put him up on. Eventually, the two jocks left. Antoinette, using her IRIS, felt that there was something with those two jocks. Finally, she received a letter from Grim Reaper, telling her to help him. Antoinette agreed, and later on, she became our first witness that this wasn't a suicide.**_

_**To tell you another spoiler, my dearest brother, Meinrad Beilschmidt received a letter from the Grim Reaper, telling him all about the trouble your German friend caused -You know what happens next, right? Then, by looking at the two letters, one sent to the Beilschmidt family and another from the crime scene, I realized that there was two different Grim Reapers, due to the styles and content being presented in each letter. The first Grim Reaper was the two jocks, and they wrote the first letter to hide their personalities to prevent any trouble to the other families. Then, the second letter written was written by the second Grim Reaper, who 'killed' the two jocks. This second Grim Reaper must know something about this.**_

_**To make the story short, there are two Grim Reapers. There can't be one since, the second letter killed those two jocks; This Grim Reaper doesn't want any trouble with the Beilshcmidt family -no one wants to for that matter, and plus, you said that neither one of your friends won't tell anyone, right? So, good luck in catching the second Grim Reaper.**_

_**Your beloved brother,**_

_**Ross**_

_**P.S. I measure them with my IRIS. All my speculations are 100% correct and accurate. Don't judge me.**_

_**P.S.S Shave your eyebrows, or, style them perhaps. Your eyebrows are the weirdest in the family, maybe even in the whole world. Jolly ho!**_

Arthur popped a vein "FUCK YOU, ROSS!" he whispered to himself as he threw the letter on the table. He just took a sip of the tea and eventually, he calmed down.

"Two Grim Reapers..." Arthur whispered to himself "...It makes sense though..."

He closed his eyes as he reorganized his thoughts: Think of the most possible suspects, think of the killers motives, even its relation to the Grim Reaper. But, whenever he comes up with the suspects, one of his friends come up. It...It was pure mayhem. He couldn't believe that he actually doubted his friends' trust.

"...Feliciano and Lovino Vargas...the two prime suspects..." he said to himself "I-Impossible...Just...plain impossible..."

He just wished his IRIS can see through lies like Kiku do.

* * *

><p><em>6:25 am<em>

Some students were already in school, most of them are athletes coming here for a daily exercise. The others just came here for the early bird specials. The discounted breakfast meals McDonalds serve. I don't know why students prefer unhealthy fast food rather than healthy home-cooked meals. It just doesn't make sense.

I, wearing a blue, thick jacket and a hoodie that shadowed my face, sneaked inside the school premises. Some students asked me if I was a new teacher at school -most of who asked are teacher's pets. I just nodded at them. Once I entered the school building, I quickly went to the Principal's office. There, I saw Alfonzo patiently sitting on the chair's with the principal, chatting.

"Good Morning, Mr. Vargas" the Principal greeted. I only nodded in reply.

"Alfonzo, have you brought my uniform like I asked?" I asked my driver. He hesitantly nodded.

"But...You need to rest! It's recommended!" he said.

"I will be fine, Alfonzo" I said to him, taking the folded clothes "My brother needs me. I should be there for him"

Alfonzo smiled "...Si...You really are a good brother..."

I blushed in embarrassment. I don't know how to reply on that. So, I just went to the Comfort room to change.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

_English class_

Everyone was actually surprised that I came back to school. Weird huh?

The teacher was extremely bewildered. He thought that I died in the hospital. Well, so is his teaching career!

My classmates were the same. They never expected that I would come back to school with all the Grim Reaper stuff going on. They thought that I was scared to come back when this murderer was threatening everyone else. I don't have an IRIS, so I can't feel the extreme traumatized fear that shook them like sharp pain. I came for my brother and my brother only!

Arthur was shocked and thrilled at the same time. He was glad but, worried because of my condition. He is very thrilled that I recovered fine in the hospital, but he's still worried of me and fratello. I frowned. _Fratello_... I hope he's doing fine. He hasn't visited me when I was in the hospital; he was only calling me through the phone when he stopped sobbing.

"You should see Antonio" Arthur whispered as I took down notes. He really doesn't have to review his own language. He just has to do better in his translating skills. "He's...very lonely. I don't know what happened, but, you really should see him"

I stopped writing.

Now, I feel fucking guilty for what I did…I-IT WAS HIS FAULT! I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

Do I?

…

…

"I…I just don't have the time for that…" I replied as I started to scribble notes again "I have to make up time with the loss quizzes and lectures and I have to help fratello…"

"He's doing fine. Trust me" Arthur said "And the others…aren't that _lucky_"

He's calling Feli lucky? Lucky to have been raped, his brother almost killed, his friend being a wanna-be _**Nazi**_, and facing a danger in which he could be the Grim Reaper's target? Is that what luck means now? Does Lady luck hate fratello now, or she wants to play games?

"I don't think Feli is lucky now" I said to him. He sighed. Then, the teacher threw the chalk at me! Fuck, I'm the person paying the person _paying_ you!

"Lovino! Pay attention at class! You missed a lot of my lectures and you still haven't improved in English!" he shouted. He, out of nowhere, got these pile of books and dropped in on my desk "As for your punishment, carry these pile of books while standing outside, on both of your hands" Did I see him snicker?

"Teacher" Arthur stood "Are you saying that Lovino wasn't paying attention to you when he was writing down everything you said in the lecture?"

The teacher brushed away the books on my desk and took my notebook. He flipped every page, only seeing the notes he written on the board and information he said during each and every lecture. His eye twitched in embarrassment.

"C-Carry on then," he said as he picked up the pile of books and carefully strolled down the aisle. Then, one of my classmates sitting at my front stuck his foot up, and down did the teacher tripped and fell. The class laughed at his humiliation. What a pity I say. Then, he glared at us.

…

…

We spend the whole hour in the gym listening to his idiotic 'respecting' lectures when he wasn't even respecting his students. Glad that Arthur was here, the Brit was contradicting everything our English teacher said, and that turned into a more humiliating defeat for him.

* * *

><p><em>Recess<em>

I hurriedly went to Feli's classroom. I just slid the door right open, approached my brother who was sitting alone at his sit and hugged him like never before. He seemed to be very surprised, but realizing that it was my warmth and the pair of arms hugging him, he cried silently on my chest.

"Fratello…" Feli began as he sat at the foot of the tree near the abandoned church. I glanced at him as I sat beside him. "Are you sure your completely alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" I exclaimed "The doctor said so," If Kiku was here, he'll fidget.

"Ve~ That's great then!" Feli exclaimed "Wait until Big Brother Antonio here's this, ve~"

"H-he doesn't have to!" I denied, making Feli flinch. He frowned and pouted.

"What's wrong? Did you get into a fight with Big Brother Antonio?" he suddenly asked. I just looked away from him.

"Its nothing alright…Nothing at all." I said "L-Let's just go back to class, I think I heard the bell ring"

Once we reached the school building, everyone was just staring at me, as if they've seen a ghost. It was scaring Feli and it was terribly scaring me to death! What were these petrified fucktards looking at?

As I headed to my class, two of the most muscular students at my class blocked the door. Then, another set of muscular guys blocked the hallways, leaving me no hole to escape. Feli was behind of the muscular guy on the left; students were gathering around. What the fuck is happening!

"Lovino Vargas!" Wait, I've heard that voice!

I turned at my right to see that they let the Art teacher's pet, Kylah Walter, and her Australian cousin, Steve Kirkland –funny how he was another cousin of Arthur- glaring daggers at me. I flinched.

"What's this about?" I asked them.

"Don't 'what is this about' me!" Steve shouted "We all know your secret!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

_**Slap!**_

I was slapped by Kylah. And it hurts, a lot!

"You're the Grim Reaper, aren't you?" she said, making me bewildered.

"WHAT?"

_**Slap! **_

"I said, you're the _**Grim Reaper**_ aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wish you like the summary and chappie. I thinks Lovi is OOC here. Please review :3<strong>

**I've written a new story I call 'Love plagues all' feel free to browse and review. It's also Spamano, but genderbent.**

**[1]: It involves sitting on the floor with the legs folded under your body, with your back resting on your heels.  
>[2]:I understand your pain, because I am suffering the same pain too<br>[3]: Thank you for your kind words, but, no words can ease the pain.  
>[4]: Thank you for visiting<br>[5]: I love you, I miss you**


	14. Red Centaureas symbol of Love?

**Hi! Thank you for all of your reviews people! Hm, this arc is about to close so, I think I'm going to open a poll at the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song:<strong> 【APH Mix】 Einsamkeit ~ still alive and alone (Hetalia x Mirror's Edge) (re-upload)

_How to use:_ Copy the link given, paste in the search bar of YouTube, then, click on the first video you see

* * *

><p>"<em>T-That's impossible" Arthur denied as he talked with the Australians –Kylah and Steve. The girl crossed her arms, her expression sharp and cynical. Steve, on the other hand, looked away from the conversation, as if devastated for the heard news. The Brit couldn't believe it. That can't be, right? There was no way. It was impossible, plus, they don't have <em>_**any**__ evidence! How can they be sure?_

"_Look, he fits everything" Kylah began "We all know the two jocks are dead, and we know that Kiku is the next victim. The Grim Reaper's motives were so dead easy! The two jocks can't be dead when the rape never happened! No one can send a letter like that to Kiku! He belongs to a respectable family directly associated to the Japanese government, he is extremely nice to everyone and he wouldn't hurt a fly! But, there is one student who opposes everything and is close and acquainted with the student council, even though he isn't a part of it"_

_Is this true?_

"_Lovino Vargas" The Australian spoke. Her tone serious and hateful "You never really told anyone who the rape victim was, but we have a hunch that it could be Feli –Lovino couldn't be stabbed if he wasn't protecting anyone, and the only person the entire student body knows that Lovino would risk his life for is Feliciano Vargas, his brother. He wouldn't be in the hospital if he didn't fight, did he? Realizing his fail attempt, he sent that letter to __**kill**__ those two jocks and end their pitiful misery. As for Kiku's case, no one can ever attempt to write that letter to him, except for the people close to him. That Grim Reaper very well knows Kiku's personality, which only a person very close to him will know his own weak points. Lovino, who is deeply acquainted to the whole student council even if he isn't a part of it, already, knows everyone of your strengths and weaknesses, so he could write that letter and send it to Kiku with ease"_

"_But, he's in the hospital for goddammit!" Arthur cursed "He didn't even know about the Grim Reaper until Kiku told him!"_

"_Ah, then that signals him to write the letter as, Kiku Honda was a threat to him" she replied "He could use one of his servants to send that letter, or even his affiliations inside the school"_

"_You have no hard evidence, Kylah!" The Brit shouted "It could be one of the student council; it could be that faculty and staff, and it could be you! How sure are you for that matter?"_

"_I used my and Steve's IRIS, dumbass" Kylah cursed "As my IRIS could see the potential of a person in various events, and Steve's IRIS of determining possibilities, we turned our sights to the most common person who have been verified by our IRIS: Lovino Vargas"_

"…_I-"_

"_You don't have any leads, or a suspect! Arthur, as the president of the student council, you have to face facts. You __**need**__ a suspect, or else this matter will spill into the public and attract attention, which will cause this school's ratings to degrade and the students will be forced to return home"_

"…"

"_This is also known as a sanctuary for the people who have an IRIS. This is the only placed where they, no, we, could mingle with our own kind! This is the area where we don't have to face criticism, trauma, or hardships of being different! This is our paradise, and this Grim Reaper person is destroying it. No one wanted to destroy the only place we feel safe, except for a person who doesn't have an IRIS –a person who can't feel what we feel; see what we see! He's the only person who could do such thing!" The female shouted in the verge of tears. Steve held her close to him. She just buried her face on the Australian's chest and cried_

"_You do know what happens when this school is banned by the Japanese government, right?" Steve asked "If you don't believe that Lovino isn't the Grim Reaper, then, fine. However, you have to find out who he really is, before everything that we kept dear and safe vanishes. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, and I'm sure you don't want to go back to England" _

_The Brit remained silent. He was definitely speechless. Everything Kylah and Steve said about the school was all true. This is his –there, our, sanctuary. He worked so hard just to attend to this campus, his brothers did, and the other students did too –they worked just as hard. They made huge effort to earn money just to pay one single tuition per quarter; study so they can pass exams; work to live in Japan; and live like normal! If this school disperses, he and the others don't know what to do next. The future of their lives lies in this school. If this school was banned, or destroyed in anyway… He-he will never cope with his life. He doesn't want to go back to England without graduating, he doesn't want to go back home because that isn't his home anymore, and he doesn't want to attend a different school because he knows he'll never be happy there. Just like when he was still a child. _

…

…

_He doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't know what to choose._

_Lovino, his friend who helped him mend his relation to Antonio, or the school, the paradise he treasures more than his life, the sanctuary wherein he could just be his self, his __**home**__._

…

…

"…_I…I won't stop you from what you two are doing…" Arthur replied, the shadow of his bangs covering his eyes. _

_I'm sorry Lovino_

_The two just looked at the student council president before leaving his room, victory and hope written in their faces. He slammed his fists on the wall as hot wet tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_But I have to protect something that is more important to me._

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"What the fuck is this?" I shouted at them. How did they even speculate that I'm the Grim Reaper?

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Lovino Vargas" Kylah said as she kicked my stomach.

Shit! My wounds haven't healed completely! I winced in pain as my body collapsed at itself out of pain. I curled up into a ball as the pain was aching and became much more painful at every second. Then, my visions got blurry –Fuck! I was crying… I-I can't help it, the pain was too much. I gazed at the people around me –There faces filled with hatred, disbelief, fear, anger… All the negative emotions you could think of. I glanced at Feli…I-I can't see his expression since, it got all blurry. I can't see anything clearly. I smiled. He's probably crying like a baby.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Kylah shouted as she kicked my abdomen. God, that fucking hurts!

Torrent of hot tears rolled down my cheeks, I felt that my oxygen supply was getting thinner; my body was just hot and aching with pain. I…I felt so…vulnerable…so…Helpless. All of the sudden, everything was spinning around me, and everything I see are there negative emotions all pointing out on me. I…I just couldn't understand why I was so hated that much.

I…I never did anything to them. I never did hate them. I always wanted their company, a special bondage with them, but, why…why…Why am I hated by the world this much?

I just closed my eyes, wanting to disappear, right here right now.

…

…

…

"**STOP THIS!" **

I know that voice!

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw a shadow hovering over me. I glanced at the figure hovering over me, just to see someone blocking the two Australians…Wait….

Antonio?

Wait…why?

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Antonio shouted as he defended me from all of those who opposed me. I stared at him with a shocked expression.

Why?

…

"_Just try to understand for once, Lovino! No wonder no fuckin' person wanted to be with you, because you're a damn bitch!"_

…

He hated me. He was annoyed and irritated by my rude actions towards him. He never did like me in the first place. He was just forced to.

…Because I was pitiful…Like a helpless abandoned child….

…

No person would do _this_ for me –friend or sibling.

**Then, why is he here?**

…

No person would dare oppose to everyone.

**Then, why is he protecting you?**

…

No person would stand up for me.

**Then, why is he risking his status, his social life, maybe even his ****life**** for you?**

…

**It's because you're important to him.**

…

…

"FUCK OFF ANTONIO!"

_**Punch.**_

It was the Dutch from Netherlands –A complete rival of Antonio: Abel Arendonk, the brother of Anri Arendonk. His green eyes were filled with fury as he clenched his fists. The other students were holding him back. Then, I saw Antonio's left cheek –bruised. Fuck, that Dutch really knows how to punch someone.

Antonio casually wipes the blood trickling down his chin and smirks…His jade green orbs turned into somewhat cynical sadist's eyes that glared sharply at Abel.

"Is that your best shot?" Antonio scoffed "Such soft hands for a bastard like you!"

He…He said bastard…

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Abel shouted, trying to lose the grasps of his fellow peers "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HELPING THAT **SON-OF-A-BITCH CRIMINAL**?"

"Because he did nothing wrong, badass!" The Spaniard shouted "You speculate these things because you want someone to be blamed to, so you won't have to feel scared anymore! Am I right…Kylah and Steve?" Antonio turned his attention at the two Australians, who looked surprised. Abel stopped struggling.

"What the hell are you trying to prove?" Steve asked.

"You have no evidence, nor an explanation why Lovino is what you call the 'Grim Reaper'. You're just telling that to blame someone for it, so your fear will vanish thoroughly. Is blaming someone for a person's murder will lift the heavy feeling off your shoulders? Is watching someone different suffer for you will ease your nervousness? Are you trying to tell me that someone who's different, someone who can't do what we can do, is someone who could cause such monstrosity? Lovino loved the school as much as we all do, and I believe that he will never do such a thing to every one of us…" Antonio began "This school is my home too. This is my sanctuary –This is the only place I could feel happy without being forced to. I will never let someone like the Grim Reaper destroy what is important to me…However; I cannot rest…if someone who's important to me –A large piece in my heart, be punished for something he didn't do…" Antonio glances at me, smiling. "And…I believe, that the fear and pain in my heart will never be eased if you continue to punish an innocent"

…

Antonio…

…

I sobbed as huge torrents of tears just overflowed. I gazed at his figure, happy and guilty at the same time… I never did expect him to return, after what I did and told him. I glanced at the people around me. Guilt; guilt was written in their faces. They looked ashamed for what they thought of me, as a terrible murderer, as the bringer of death: The Grim Reaper.

The Spaniard bent down next to me as he gently scooped me from the floor, carrying me bridal style. I was about to tell him to drop me off, but, I decided not to.

"Todo estará bien **[1]**, Lovino…" he whispered to me. Even if I didn't understood what the hell he said, his voice did calm me down. I leaned my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat drumming.

_Thump._

_Thump. _

_Thump._

I just realized that the Dutch had already calmed down, and everyone cleared a path. Antonio, bringing me with him, proceeded towards the nurse's office.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Then, I felt safe again, in his arms, in his presence, in his warmth.

…

…

…

"_Todo estará bien,Lovi!"_

…

A-A girl's voice?

…

…

_Everything will be alright!_

My voice speaking…

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_Dear You -Hope- (with lyrics)_** ]-**

_**Without my prayers fulfilled no matter how I pray**_

_A soft melody plays in the meadow of flowers_

_**The murmuring voice disappears in the cicada-sounding shower**_

_A lonely man stands at the middle of it, and gazes at the sky_

_**-**_**xxx-**

_I suddenly woke up by a soft melody of a violin, and harmonized by a soft sweet voice of a girl singing. My first vision of this place was the bright sunlight, followed by the blue horizon hovering above me. Some birds flew above me, chirping as they searched for the nearest tree. I groggily got up; feeling the soft grass beneath my fingertips, and the aroma of the spring air fills my nostrils. I suddenly felt calm and complete. _

"_Bentornato _**[2]**_, Heinrich!" A girl suddenly appeared in front of me, holding a bouquet of red Centaurea flowers _**[3]**. _She clearly wanted to give it to me. I took the bouquet from her; then I noticed, shadows covered her eyes; she was wearing a green maid outfit and a white bonnet-like handkerchief wrapped around her head, and a weird curl stuck out of it. She smiled._

"_You'll stay right?" she asks, twirling her fingers under her apron. _

"_Where am I?" I asked her. She seemed confused._

"_Eh~ we're at your home!" she answered "Don't tell me you forgot!"_

'_Forgot what?' I thought. Something was definitely up._

"_I need to go" I said to her. She became dismayed._

"_B-But…"_

"_I need to go home –The place where I should suppose to be"_

"_But this is where you're supposed to be!" The little girl shouted. I glanced at her._

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go" I finally said, and I turned away._

"_**YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"**_

_A gust of wind breezes throughout the field, suddenly changing everything into a dark, cloudy sky and a cemented dust filled ground; green fences rolled throughout the perimeter, preventing anyone to fall off the edge. A hand grabbed his elbow –a cold hand as a matter of fact._

_I, in surprise, turned around just to see a 13-year old student, wearing the junior high World Academy uniform. She, different from the girls he sees, has slightly sun-kissed complexion, and long brown locks that flowed through the wind. Her head was bowed down. _

"_Addio _**[4]**_, Lovino" she whispered as she revealed her face. She was smiling –her light brown hazel eyes were dull, and her pale lips formed a small smile. Then, blood trickled down her forehead. She chuckled._

"_KAMATAYAN ANG NAG-IINTAY SAYO!"_**[5]**

I awoke gasping, just to see a white ceiling above me; the smell of herbal and chemical medicine filling the air; the thin white curtains tickling my skin; and the soft mattress under my body. I slowly sat up on the bed, realizing that I was in the clinic. I sighed. What kind of dream was that?

Then, I felt something on my lap. I glanced at the Spaniard who fell asleep on my lap; he had a white patch covering his left cheek, and a faint trace of blood on his chin. He slept soundly on my lap, without a care in the world. The wind breezes from the outside.

I, absent-mindedly, stroke his spiky/curly-like walnut brown hair with my fingertips; they feel soft and smooth when touched. I smiled.

"Gracias…" I whispered to him, kissing his forehead lightly, so he won't notice.

I brushed my fingers across his bandaged cheek. He winced silently, causing me to withdraw my hand away.

…

…

…

…

Shit, I really need to pee…

…But…

I can't wake this tomato bastard! Not after what happened! Fuck, why did he fell asleep on my lap in the first place?

…

…

However…It feels nice having him around, as much as I despise it –Its harming my tsundere pride!

The soft gust of wind blows in through the windows, lifting the soft thin curtains up. The cool breeze brushes past me as it brought red petals onto the bed. I picked one of the petals and inspected them carefully.

"The Garden club should be **tending** these flowers, not cutting it to pieces" I mumbled to myself, seeing how mutilated the flowers at the garden patch, since, they're petals were one by one picked from its designated sockets, then I realized.

"_Bentornato, Heinrich!"_

These were petals of a red Centaurea. I remembered what that girl gave me at my dream: These flowers. Shit, now I'm having nightmares because of this shitty wound, Fuck. And who the hell is Heinrich? –Wait…

Heinrich…As in, Heinrich Beilschmidt?

…

Why am I dreaming about that _bastard_?

* * *

><p>"Skipping classes, again I see" Ivan said as he stood at the rooftop, gazing at the French blonde who fidgeted at the sight of him. The Russian only smiled.<p>

"…Oi, I will only do this once" Francis said as he hesitantly approached the Russian, then giving him the piece of paper he asked to be read with his IRIS.

Ivan looked at the paper with curiousity before, taking it away from the French's grasp, staring at it intently. His purple orbs trace the glowing words his eyes can only see. The 'written goals' of the paper was bold –it means that the writer meant what he wanted. Sometimes, there are too many written goals that Ivan can't even read. Large and bold letters glowed at the center of the paper.

**REVENGE**

The Russian smiled "The Grim Reaper wants Revenge" he says to the French, making the blonde flinch.

"I-I see…" he whispered to himself "…So, I'm the next victim, huh?"

"…Hm…Not quite yet" Ivan replies, smiling Francis looks at him with interest (not in a sexual way of course)

"It's not your destiny to die…" Ivan says "I see that you'll play a greater role in this arc…A far greater role than being a big brother to all your relatives, and the only heir of the Bonnefoy family,"

"…"

"Maybe, you'll even help in finding out, who the Grim Reaper really is…" Ivan flashes his creepy smile; Francis smiles sadly.

"Never in my life I served a purpose in which, I myself, will be willing to help someone in need" Francis began, turning away from Ivan as he stared at the blue sky, the cool breeze brushing past against him "I always have been a hypocrite; I do not care if others got hurt or not, or, if they can't stand up when they've fallen down; however, one girl –She changed me. She taught me how to care for others, how to pity and love. If I am playing a greater role, then, I must do my best…"

Another breeze passes him, but, this gust brings along with him red petals of Centaurea. He captures one of the soft petals and smiles to himself…

…

…

…

"It's windy today,da"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you like it :3 please review!<strong>

**[1]: Everything will be alright  
>[2]: Welcome back<br>[3]: the national flower of Germany  
>[4]: Goodbye<br>[5]: Death awaits you**


	15. The start of the end

**Thank you for all of your reviews people! : D I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! I just went to a field trip and I was so tired! **

**This arc is about to close! Also, I've arranged the arcs and the timelines so, there's no need for any polls anymore! I want to keep the arcs a secret. **

**I don't own anything! Except for my Philippines OCs *wink***

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song:<strong> Dear You -Hope- (with lyrics)

_How to use:_ Copy the link given, paste in the search bar of YouTube, then, click on the first video you see

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland bowed his head in shame as he sat on a foot stool. He really felt guilty and explained what really happened before the <em>incident<em>, and at that point, Antonio had woken up and heard the whole story. He was enraged –Really, I have to smack him before he punches Arthur.

"I-I'm sorry, Lovino" Arthur whispered. Antonio glared at the Brit heavily before glancing at me. I sighed.

"I understand" I replied. I know how important this school is to everyone, and everyone –even me, is going to do anything just to protect what we all love, and, hearing that Arthur was pressured by those Australians about the Grim Reaper incidents, well, who wouldn't snap under that tension! We're talking about lives here! "Being peer pressured isn't easy, trust me"

"…Thank you…" Arthur smiled weakly "I promise it won't happen again"

"It better be" Antonio mumbles darkly. I glared at him.

"Anyway, where is fratello?" I asked, "He disappeared in the crowd"

"I really have no idea" Arthur replied "But, that's not what we need to talk about. I have already mapped out our prime suspects"

My eyes widen in shock, while Antonio continued to demonstrate a serious expression. Then, Kiku Honda, Gilbert Beilschmidt –who had a little trouble of walking upright, and Ludwig Beilschmidt –helping his elder brother walk, arrived at the nurse's clinic. Gilbert eyed at me, confused. I blushed. He looks kind of hot wearing a tight black shirt –Wait, what the hell am I thinking again?

"What the hell happened to you?" the Prussian asked, bending down on my level before brushing my cheek with his own fingertips. I –accidentally, blushed before slapping the Prussian's hand away.

"N-Nothing alright! Just sit down so we can start!"

Everyone sat down on their designated seats, crowding on Arthur. The Brit cleared his throat before starting the discussion.

"Is everyone present?" Arthur asked, gazing on everyone. All of them nodded (with the exception of Lovino who's still worrying about Feliciano)

"Alright; Ross, my elder brother explained to me through a letter about the Grim Reaper's identities basing on all the clues and information gathered altogether. Apparently, he told me that there were two Grim Reapers –One is the two jocks, and the other one is still unknown. The letter retrieved from the Beilschmidt household has a different style, or motive presented, while the second letter has a different motive and writing style. The first Grim Reapers –the two jocks- sent the letter about the torture to Meinrad Beilschmidt, so, the two jocks could sue Ludwig for his crimes and be safe from any threats from any family. Antoinette, Francis' cousin, had received a letter from the second Grim Reaper, telling to 'corner' the two jocks inside a classroom. Then, a few hours later, the crime happened. Now, Kiku also received a letter from the second Grim Reaper, telling him about the Osamu Dazai Massacre. These three letters have the same writing style, which supports Ross' conclusion. Other than that, the Axis Powers are the most prime suspects we have, since, no one knows the **exact** relation between Marianna Magdalena and Kiku Honda other than Ludwig, Gilbert, and Feliciano."

"Ludwig has been eliminated from the suspect list because he cannot bring himself to write a letter like that to Antoinette and Kiku –I know he doesn't even know who Antoinette is; Gilbert is also eliminated for the reasons he could never write a poem as good as that-"

"HEY!" Gilbert shouted in annoyance. Ludwig just told him, in German, to calm down and react after Arthur ended his speech. The Prussian pouted.

"-nor, also bring himself to talk about Marianna. Kiku, well, he is too, eliminated for he is one of the victims, and that leaves us to Feliciano Vargas-"

"Are you saying Feli could be the Grim Reaper?" I snapped. The Brit glared at him and sighed.

"I wasn't finished yet" Arthur replied, "Yes, it is possible for Feliciano to be the Grim Reaper –the two jocks who died are the ones who raped them, so he has an absolute motive of seeking revenge on him. On Kiku's case, it could be that Feliciano wanted to stop Kiku's investigation, so he won't be revealed"

"…It does make sense" Kiku mumbled "He spoke to me about stopping the investigation and about Marianna Magdalena's case rather than the Grim Reaper's case…As if, he's trying to gain information and stopping me from continuing the investigation using trauma…"

"Now, you're suspecting FELICIANO! You're his goddamn friend!" I shouted "What the hell is the matter with all of you! FELICIANO CAN'T BE THE DAMN GRIM REAPER!"

"Lovino, calm down!" Antonio said, but his efforts were no avail.

"I-I'm just saying the possibilities…" Kiku whispered, feeling guilty

"OH, FUCK IT! THERE IS NO WAY FELICIANO IS THE GRIM REAPER!"

"WE ALL KNOW THAT" Arthur shouted, irritated and stressed "There isn't enough evidence beside the letters to prove that anyone is the Grim Reaper! There have been speculations about who the Grim Reaper really is, and that speculations were about YOU being the Grim Reaper. We need answers, now. We have to end this, before anyone of us gets hurt"

I, then, remembered the earlier incidents…About the suicide, the letter written to Kiku, and the Australian's speculations about me… I wasn't the only one hurt, the others were too: Ludwig and Gilbert, they were severely tortured and put under house arrest by their own grandfather; Kiku, who clearly experienced emotional pain from the letter stating Marianna Magdalena; Arthur, who was in-charge of all incidents, and was put under peer pressure just to blurt out any possible suspects to end this reign of fear; Feliciano, who was raped and now being suspected as the Grim Reaper…And Antonio, who stood up for me and risked everything just to protect me…

I…

We need answers. We need to end this. We need to find out who the Grim Reaper really is.

"I'll talk to Feliciano about this" I said, making everyone surprised about my decision "If he really is the last possible victim we have, then, we should interrogate him to end this nightmare, once and for all"

Line BREAK

**I am the grim reaper. **

**I don't have a scythe, but I do have a weapon. **

**A weapon sharper than a blade, **

**a weapon more deadly than poison.**

**I use it to wait for their deaths. **

**They don't see my weapons. **

**They don't know when my weapon strikes. **

**All they know is, that they're dead.**

**Cold and dead...**

_Do you think you can escape the past _

_You thought that won't last? _

_Do you see how many people who had lost _

_The son who you double-crossed? _

_Many see you as an inspiration _

_And, respecting you is your intention, _

_TO fool us _

_Then stab us in the back as it should be must_

_ For a dirty snitch like you _

_To be safe from all bad news. _

_You have been my guide _

_But, you lied._

As Francis reads the letter once again, he felt a great depression and guilt clump in his heart. Did he betray someone? Well, he broke the heart of all the girls he dated, so, yeah, he did betray some. But, this Grim Reaper, he wasn't talking about the girls, but he was talking about his past, his dreadful past. He doesn't want to remember anything of it, although, at some time he has to. He sighs as he drinks the contents of his juice box, staring at the sky like never before. Ivan has left to tend the red Cornflowers the garden club torn to pieces (that was just Ivan's conclusion). He looks at the letter once again.

"This is bullshit" he whispers to himself. "Thank you, Grim Reaper, thank you for bringing up my dreadful past…" he says sarcastically.

…

…

"The Grim Reaper…" Francis mumbles. He then, looked at the letter, re-reading it again and again. He tries hard to remember (without snapping and crying, since his past is far worse than everyone else) his past, trying to figure out and fit the letter wants to tell to him. None of his actions in the past fits the description, but one did.

…

"Shit" He curses "I know who the hell the Grim Reaper is"

He stood up from his seat, and dashed towards the door leading to the inner building, but, he stopped when he remembered Ivan's words:

_"Maybe, you'll even help in finding out, who the Grim Reaper really is…"_

He stopped his intentions and sighed once again.

"It's not my destiny to solve this mess; I still cannot confront him for what I have done…" Francis mumbles "…I cannot…I cannot reveal who the Grim Reaper is unless…I find someone who can"

Then, the only person who he could think of was Lovino Vargas.

He crashes his forehead on the wall, irritated "He surely won't like this"

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

I stood at the door of Feliciano's classroom, nervous and scared at what the truth might hold for me. The school bell had rung, signaling the start of lunch. Everyone who stepped out of the classroom glared at me with different mixes of emotions: others hateful, some guilty, and most scared. I didn't mind it because what's important to me now is what will Feliciano tells me. Then, the door slid open.

…Revealing a surprised Feliciano.

"Hey…" I said, trying to erase the awkward silence surrounding us both brothers. He suddenly become tear-eyed and hugged me as he cried on my shoulder.

"FRATELLO!" he shouted, in muffled words. I just hugged him and rubbed his back. "I-I thought you died! VE~ I was so scared!" he whined and whined. I smiled.

"I'm not dead, alright" I said to him, feeling both of our warmth "…Why don't…we spend this hour as our…bonding time…" I blushed with embarrassment. I wasn't the type of person to act such things –that was fratello's job!

He stared at me blankly…

…

…

"YAY! BONDING TIME!" he shouted, childishly. "FRATELLO WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!" the (perverted) students glared at us…and... I popped a vein

"DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

**OOOoooOOO**

Feliciano twirled the fork around as the strands of pasta surrounded it. He finally, scooped the pasta with his fork and put it inside his mouth. He moaned in delight as the flavorful Italian spices and Spanish tomatoes danced around in his mouth.

"…Feli…I have to talk about something…"I began, putting the fork down for a moment. Feliciano stared at him with a questioned look.

"Ve~ What is it, fratello?" my brother innocently asks, putting another twirl of the strands of pasta in his mouth.

"It's about the Grim Reaper…"

Then, he accidentally drops his fork.

I was expecting a more…surprised reaction from Feliciano…but…

He…He seemed so…calm and…neutral about it. As if he's not scared of him at all!

"Ve~ Why would you say that?" he asked me, smiling.

"…I-I was just wondering! That's all!" I replied. He still kept smiling

"Good! Because, I really thought that fratello is suspecting me as the Grim Reaper! If that happens, I really don't know what to do and I'll think of you as someone who doesn't trust me anymore! Fratello, you are the only person who trusts me whole-heartedly! If you betray me…I…I don't know what to say to you! Ve~" he says, in a weird happy-go-lucky fashion.

"…I-I see…"

"Do you really want to know more about the Grim Reaper, ve~?"

Suddenly, I felt a cold tension between us brothers. It's beginning to agitate me. I couldn't reply back to him.

"Ve~ What's wrong fratello?" he asks, smirking. "Don't tell me you're afraid?"

"I-I"

"Fratello," he began. Suddenly, his smile turned into a nasty frown and he scowled at me. His gold eyes glinted with danger as his sharp gaze darted on me. It was really beginning to scare me. "Don't ever speak of the Grim Reaper in front of my face. Again."

"Y-Yes…"

…

…

He then, smiled at me "Ve~ this pasta is amazing!" he exclaimed, scooping and eating some more pasta. I stared at the food presented before me.

Suddenly, I don't feel like eating anymore at all. I glanced at him.

_Feliciano, please don't tell me…that you're really the Grim Reaper…_

* * *

><p>Francis walked calmly as he could to the Student Council Office, hoping that Lovino Vargas would be there. He took the letter and shoved it in his pocket earlier, before leaving the rooftop. He tried his best to avoid his fangirls because he wasn't in the mood to flirt right now. He just knew something very important that would disrupt that whole unity of the school when they find out. His grip on the folded letter tightened.<p>

He looked at the corridors. Since it was lunch, not many students were hanging around the corridors, especially after what happened. He was about to enter the room when he bumped into a relatively smaller figure –Just a few inches shorter than him, causing the shorter man to fall down.

"Watch where your-"the Brit was cut off when he saw Francis –His childhood rival. He scowled "What the hell are you doing here, frog?"

"I was about to talk to my dear cousin, Lovino, when you showed up, fuzzy-caterpillar eyebrowed brat" Francis replied. Arthur's left eye twitched. He suddenly charged at the Frenchman, trying to pry off his golden locks. Francis immediately caught both of his arms.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for games" The Frenchman replied, pushing back the Brit. Arthur glanced at him worriedly. "I need to find Lovino"

"Why, what's the matter?" Arthur asked, "I may not like you, but I'm not going to sit here and watch while my _brother_ has done something stupid again"

Francis smiled a bit "Thank you for your _kind_ words, but it's not really your business to deal with"

Arthur held his collar up high (even if Francis was taller than him) and scowled "Just because I totally despise you doesn't mean I don't care for your well-being! Spit it out already!"

Francis smirked. Never had he seen Arthur become this…Agitated. He sighed as he took the folded piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to him. Arthur gave him a questioning face.

"…W-What is this?" he stuttered. He already knows what this is, but, he tries to deny the possibilities.

"…A Grim Reaper's note for me" Francis says "…This Grim Reaper has a heavy grudge on me, and I think I know why"

"F-Francis…" Arthur whispered, "…I…Do you even know what this means?"

"Yep. But, I don't have to worry about it"

"W-Why not! You're his next victim! There are so many possibilities and chances that you're going to die! Aren't you scared and worried for yourself for once!"

The Frenchman touches the Brit's cheek, feeling the wet tears streaming down on his face. He smiles. Even though he knew that Arthur still has some leftover feelings for him and he couldn't give all the love he gave to him, Arthur still loves him, despite his _tsundere_ness. Francis kisses Arthur's forehead, making the Brit blush.

"Je vous remercie, Arthur, pour toujours se soucier de moi. **[1]**" Francis whispers "As what Ivan had said, it is not yet my destiny to die, but I have to tell you something Arthur"

The Brit stared at the Frenchman, obviously worried.

"…I know who the Grim Reaper is"

**OOOoooOOO**

"…So, you should take good care of them, da" The Russian smiled as the members of the Garden club quivered. They were all shaking with fear when Ivan came carrying a water pipe. To spare their lives from the former Communist supporter, they had to listen at him about tending flowers for hours before they were able to breathe fine. Ivan was really ruthless and scary when he first came, but, his mood lightened when he saw Toris taking care of the sunflowers for him, although, Ivan snapped when Feliks nagged at him.

They sighed in relief as Ivan walked away from them. He stared at Toris who was watering the sunflowers.

"I-Is something wrong…Mother Russia?" Toris asked, his voice trembling. Ivan gently cupped the flowers as he gently brushed them.

"…Do you remember when сестра **[2] **was still the head of the Gardening club and she would work for hours just to raise these flowers to what it is now?" Ivan asked the Lithuanian, who calmed when the Russian started to talk about his sister. Toris frowned sadly. He knew very well that girl: Her name is Yeketerina Braginsky, a Ukrainian (because she's Ivan's half sister), and Ivan's older sister. Even if, she was very clumsy and easily scared, she worked so hard to enroll her and her siblings to the World Academy. She, upon passing the entrance exam, joined the Gardening Club to grow sunflowers for Ivan's 13th birthday. But, then…that happened. No one knew why she did that. She looked so happy and content! But…apparently, she wasn't.

Yeketerina really did a great job of raising these sunflowers. They looked so healthy and they glowed under the sunlight. Many of the members of the Gardening Club admired her work.

"Yes, she really did a great job raising these sunflowers" Toris replied "I could feel how much passion and effort sesuo **[3]** poured into raising these sunflowers for you. She really was dedicated to her work, even though it was unfinished"

"…I wish she was here…She would always make me cheer up…"

"Ivan…"

"I don't like Grim Reaper and Osamu Dazai. They're just hypocrites who are scared to die alone, so they invite people to die for them. I hate them so much…" Ivan whispered, his purple eyes narrowing and filled with hatred and sorrow "I will never forgive the person who killed сестрa"

"…" Toris remained silent. "It's happening lately…about the red Cornflowers blooming then, just fluttering into the breeze. Do you, perhaps, think that there petals will just eerily flutter into the wind, then, land on someone's lap, as if someone far away sent it to them?"

Ivan glanced at the cornflowers, then, smiled "You're right, da! Although it's only meant for one person"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and it's for the Grim Reaper!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Pasta was delicious, fratello~" Feliciano said as he sat under the tree near the abandoned church, smiling as he stretched his limbs "Let's take a siesta!"<p>

"Wait, here?" I asked. I usually take my siesta on the rooftop, but, oh well. The breeze smelled fresh and the grass wasn't wet nor felt itchy to the skin. I sat next to fratello, and crossed my arms behind my head as I rested my head on my arms. Feliciano just lied on the grass, using the soft grass as a cushion for his head. Suddenly, I felt sleepy.

"…Fratello…" I called, but, Feliciano wasn't responding. All I could hear was his small squeaky breaths. Something was wrong to the pasta that I ate.

…Then, my visions got blurry…

…

…

Then, I blocked out.

_I awoke up in the same field, but, this time, the girls were gone. There were so many red Cornflowers everywhere that I could barely see any green in the grassy field. I decided to walk around, feeling the gust of wind brushing past against me. I looked around at my surroundings –Was I the only one who's here? Where are the creepy two girls?_

"_I've been waiting for you" That voice sounded familiar._

_I turned around as a large gust of wind mixed with red petals just flew in front of me. As the gust of petals cleared, I was confused and surprised when I saw a little six-year old boy, with golden combed locks and ice blue eyes stood, wearing black robes as if a philosopher's. He smiled at me._

"_Do you know who I am" he asked. I nodded slowly._

"_Y-You're…Heinrich…Heinrich Beilschmidt!" I exclaimed "But…You-You're dead!"_

_He chuckled silently "Yes I am" he says "I never expected that…Feliciano and Bruder would take my death too seriously…"_

"_Of course they would! My brother's been searching and hoping that you'll come back and albino potato bastard here's so obsessed of you coming back that he demanded another younger brother from his parents!"_

"… _I know…but that never did follow through…" _

"_Yeah, but they adopted someone,"_

"_And that became of Ludwig Beilschmidt"_

_I scowled at him "Am I really talking to the spirit of Heinrich, or I'm just dreaming about you –which is impossible because I despise you!"_

_He sighed "You're really talking to my spirit, Lovino. I came here to help you…and Feliciano…about this murder case…"_

_I looked at him and frowned "You know something about the Grim Reaper?"_

"_Many. I've been watching over Feliciano, bruder and Ludwig for quite a long time, so I know all the things that are happening between them, even the murder case…" Heinrich began, "…Feliciano…he misses me so much…that he even thought Ludwig was me…He…He even sacrificed everything just to make Ludwig happy –To think that I was happy…"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

_Heinrich frowned sadly "Feliciano…Feliciano really is the Grim Reaper, the same person who wrote all of those letters…"_

My eyes shot open as I sat up, panting. I saw the same blue sky, feel the same gust of wind and smell the fresh aroma of nature overwhelming me. I looked around me to see that Feli was gone. Then, I heard the clock chime, signaling that lunch was over or, the class period was beginning. I ran, hoping that I wasn't late for anything.

**OOOoooOOO**

When I reached the classrooms, I heard quite a commotion inside. I slid the doors opened, just to see Arthur slumped on his desk, my perverted cousin comforting him, and the whole class staring at me. The teacher was gone, and everyone was tense. What the hell has happened here?

"…You're here…" Francis muttered, having a serious expression. His seriousness really freaked me out. He took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me. I gazed at the letters written:

**To: Lovino Vargas**

**From: Grim Reaper**

…

…

…

N-No…No fucking way…

"Me, Tonio, and Arthur also received letters as well." Francis began "I think your brother knows that we are up to something"

I-I was speechless…I couldn't say anything…I was too shock, to even hold the letter inside my palms. My body started shaking.

"…We need to end this. Now." The Frenchman said, "It's time to confront your brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. Whoever guessed the Feliciano is the Grim Reaper, then, you win! Now, you have to guess why he had done that. :3 please review. I didn't have much time in making it, so, there should be some grammatical errors.<strong>

**[1]:Thank you, Arthur, for always caring about me.**

**[2]: sister **

**[3]: means sister too, but in Lithuanian.**


	16. The end of the Grim Reaper's tale

**Me again! This arc is in its final closure :3 Now you'll know the secrets! Put your bets on and see what happens!**

**I do not own Hetalia expect for my Philippine OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song: <strong>__Dear You -Cry- (with lyrics)_

_How to use: _Copy, paste onto the YouTube search bar and click the first video you see.

* * *

><p><strong>I am the grim reaper<strong>

**I don't have a scythe, but I do have a weapon. **

**A weapon sharper than a blade, **

**a weapon more deadly than poison. **

**I use it to wait for their deaths. **

**They don't see my weapons. **

**They don't know when my weapon strikes. All they know is, that they're dead. **

**Cold and dead...**

_I am warning you for the last time _

_To not mingle with other's crime. _

_This is not your concern _

_So do not attach yourself to the point of no return. _

_You are an IRIS Zero _

_Do not act like a hero. _

_This is just a warning_

_So please do not wait for your brother to be mourning._

Above all the letters I've read, above all of the letters that says a 'You'll die' noted to every one of my friends, above all the reasons explained: Why was my letter just a warning? Is this Grim Reaper telling me to just remain behind the sidelines? Is this Grim Reaper my brother who doesn't want me to be in this mess? Is this Grim Reaper treating me as an exception when he gives so much crap to everyone else? Why was Feliciano doing this?

I slammed my fists on my desk. Why was this happening?

"We really have to catch him" Arthur spoke, dully. I don't know what was inside his letter, but all I know is it will make you fear for your life.

"…But…" I muttered "But…he…"

"I've already talked this to Kylah and Steve already" Francis spoke "This is maybe our last opportunity. I don't know about you, but there really is a 55% chance that we really can die if we won't stop him"

"But-"

"We're marked already; there is no escape for that"

I bit my lower lip and clenched my fist.

The mist will unravel soon.

**OOOoooOOO**

Antonio sighed as his fangirls tried to comfort him, exchanging worried glares and notes saying 'Are you alright Boss Antonio?' he just smiled at them and replied 'OK' to every letter, not reading its contents. He touched his bruised cheek. Abel could pack a punch! His left cheek was now covered by a thick layer of bandage.

He took out the letter out of his desk as his eyes tensed. A letter of the Grim Reaper that signals the time of death has come.

**I am the grim reaper **

**I don't have a scythe, but I do have a weapon. **

**A weapon sharper than a blade, **

**a weapon more deadly than poison. **

**I use it to wait for their deaths.**

**They don't see my weapons. **

**They don't know when my weapon strikes. **

**All they know is, that they're dead. **

**Cold and dead...**

_You may seem as a nice person _

_However, you're just someone who has worsen _

_I know that you know me _

_And I know something that is unlikely _

_If __**he**__ finds about it _

_Let's see if he'll accept and admit_

_That he will still be at your side _

_When you know that he'll never stay alongside. _

_It's better if you die _

_So he will never cry._

'_Feliciano…'_ he thought. This Grim Reaper, who is Feliciano, knew something that Lovino shouldn't. The reason why the Italian never remembers most of his childhood was because of it, and it was his entire fault. If he wasn't a typical sadist back then, then she should be still here and not lying on some death bed. He knew that he shouldn't do what he did, but he can never undo it anymore.

What is done is done.

He tore the letter to pieces as guilt and anger ran through in his blood.

Whatever happens to this Grim Reaper, Lovino must not find out.

Whatever happens later –he doesn't care. Feliciano must keep quiet.

**OOOoooOOO**

Ivan glances through the window of his classroom, looking at the red cornflowers planted onto the ground. Through his purple orbs, he sees the bold italic letters written at the flowers –It's been there since _he_ lived. The Russian didn't know anything much about him, but he knew that Feliciano Vargas was the only person who never really liked to talk about him. Ever since that day, everything was so vivid to him now –He looked as if he lost the world, as if he lost everything, as if he lost his life

…Just like him…

Ever since Ivan's sister, Yeketerina Braginsky, died, he thought that the world was just toying with him, lying to him. She just looked so happy with him –She even planted those sunflowers for him! But, why did she die? Why did she choose to die? He looked at the sunflowers.

Blank.

They don't have the written goals on them.

He chuckles.

Ivan truly envies Feliciano, because right now, he'll see how **he **loved him so.

…Something that no one can feel for him.

**OOOoooOOO**

As class progressed, Arthur was so dull. Lovino was asking if he was okay, or if he wasn't. The Brit will never answer. The letter, which he just received, was so revolting to him. Never had he knew that Feliciano knew something about it, something about his and Francis' past relationship, his family background, his accursed childhood. He clenched his fists.

**I am the grim reaper **

**I don't have a scythe, but I do have a weapon. **

**A weapon sharper than a blade, **

**a weapon more deadly than poison.**

**I use it to wait for their deaths. **

**They don't see my weapons. **

**They don't know when my weapon strikes. **

**All they know is, that they're dead. **

**Cold and dead...**

_Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, the child prodigy _

_Let's see if you really deserve this title. _

_You once tried to kill _

_One of your brothers dear _

_Such a pathetic weakling _

_You thought that one of them is seeking _

_The spot in the family _

_That you think will make them jolly. _

_Dishonorable child, _

_With eyebrows so wild _

_You will never succeed in love _

_Since, he had left you like a dove. _

_Silly boy, You will never enjoy _

_The life you say you hold dear_

_It will be better if you stab yourself with a spear._

Yes, all of what is written is true. He has tried to kill one of his brothers (out of Ross' influence) –the most times he tried to kill was Ross himself, second was Sean **[1]**, and the third was Caerwyn. His brothers never really truly forgave him though, but they're interacting with each other fairly enough.

He slumped at his desk.

Francis Bonnefoy was the person who Feliciano spoke of. He, at first, was a jerk to him, probably because his family and he were also a jerk to him. However, despite the hair-jerking and nose punching antics, they fell in love with each other. They dated for some months, until they broke off because of family feuds. Their relationship will never work out anyway, it's just simple fact.

'_What have I done wrong to you' _he thought?'_everything you said…just tore me apart…'_

He may be the worst person in history after Hitler, but, did he deserve this treatment?

Did he deserve to be hated again?

* * *

><p><em>Dismissal<em>

I looked at my surroundings as my classmates started packing their school materials into their bags or locks quickly, as they were afraid of the notes of the Grim Reaper to be sent to them. The others just immediately took off, not minding their duties, and some had the courage to stay to attend their designated clubs. I immediately ran off outside the classroom and to Feliciano's.

When I reached his classroom, I saw him staring outside the window. I knocked on the door gently to tell him that I'm already here. He turned around and smiled.

"Ve~ Let's go fratello! I want to cook my special spaghetti for dinner!" my brother says, smiling.

"Feli, I want to show you something" I said. He suddenly frowned.

"…And what would that be?" he asks, scowling.

"…I-Its-"Why was fratello so…Scary right now?

"Hola! There you are! I've been looking for you two!" Antonio, who surprised me as he just popped out from the doorway, smiles at us "Arthur wants us to go at the rooftop for a special announcement about the Valentine's special ~ Let's go!"

I glanced back at fratello –he was smiling. He held my hand and smiled innocently at me "Let's go fratello~ It would be fun!"

I nodded hesitantly before following the Spaniard towards the rooftop.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Ivan, who often helped the garden club in tending the flowers, bends down as he gently cupped the red cornflowers. He blinked as he tried to choose the best bloomed flowers at the pile. He glances at Toris, who hummed the Lithuania's national anthem while watering Yeketerina's sunflowers.

"Toris…" Ivan started, making Toris stiff. The Lithuanian gulped before glancing at the Russian

"Y-Yes…" Toris started.

Ivan fidgeted as he played with his fingers, acting so sweetly and childishly at the Lithuanian. "…Can I…pick some of these flowers please?"

Toris' fear and anxiety was just swept away as he glanced at the Russian, who was blushing –Actually he didn't know why he was acting like that. He smiled a little bit before bending down next to Ivan, staring at the magnificent flowers. "Sure" Toris answers "Just leave the young and not fully bloomed flowers. It would be a shame if we didn't give them a chance to show their true colors"

The Russian blushed even redder. Together, the two picked the fully bloomed flowers and wrapped it in a newspaper. Ivan smiled as he kissed Toris' cheek.

"T-Thank you…" Ivan answered before leaving the garden grounds.

Toris was just dumbfounded, but happy when Ivan was actually warming up to him.

…

…

"LIKE, WHAT THE HECK! IVAN, LIKE TOTALLY KISSED YOU!"

…

Feliks really didn't need to shout that out loud.

**- O -**

The Russian, strolling at the hallways and carrying the bouquet of red Cornflowers, stopped as he reached his destination –section 2-B. He kept smiling as he saw Ludwig sitting down at his arm chair, waiting for him. He approached the German slowly before handing the bouquet to him.

"You called me for this?" Ludwig asked "I thought it would be something more important…"

"This is important" Ivan replied "You do already know that Feliciano is the Grim Reaper, right?"

The German grunted disappointedly.

"Well, do you know why he did that? Do you know the reason why he was driven in to that point?"

As expected, he would really catch Ludwig's interest about it.

"…Then, listen to me very closely as I tell you about Feliciano's melodramatic story of his life"

**OOOoooOOO**

As I arrived at the rooftop, the setting sun was glowing its last light and the breeze just tried to knock us off. Feli didn't seemed to be disturbed in anyway, instead, just looked as if he's excited. I stared at the people remaining: Arthur (he left earlier at the classroom), Francis, Kiku, Gilbert, Steve and Kylah (much to my dismay). The two Australians looked at me with disgust. I sneered at them.

"Alright, we're all settled!" Antonio said, smiling. "Let's start the meeting, shall we!"

"Ve~ Then why are they here?" Feli asks as he pointed at the two Australians "They're not part of the club~"

"It's because we're really not talking about the festival" Kylah said "We're going to talk about you!"

"Ve~?"

"As the fuckin' Grim Reaper" Steve continued.

…

…

All of the sudden, the air tensed around us. I trembled as Feli smiled evilly, his gold eyes glinting with pure hatred. I backed away from him –Never had I felt so scared in my whole life. The two Australians were surprised that the speculations were correct; Kiku was…so…disturbed; Gilbert tensed; Antonio frowned; Francis remained serious as ever; and Arthur was saddened.

…

No…Please…Don't let him be-

"It's about time you found out" Feliciano spoke darkly.

…No…

"Haven't I given you clues already?"

…I-It can't be…

"Yes, fratello" he glanced at me, staring at me like crazy "I am the Grim Reaper"

…

My heart broke into pieces.

…

I suddenly, felt dizzy as my body collapsed in itself, probably not handing well Feli's confession. Antonio caught me in the nick of time. He let me sit down for a while.

"Everything will be okay" he whispers. I glanced at him as I started to cry. He gently captures me in his embrace

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER!" Feliciano snaps, making me all bewildered about him. Feliciano never curses…he never does!

Antonio glares him, his eyes narrowing. He still holds me close to him, much of my brother's hate.

"Why did you do it Feliciano?" Arthur shouts "We never did something to you!"

"Don't you fuck with me, Arthur!" Feliciano snaps back "Don't tell me you forgot…"

The Brit trembles.

"You're a son of a loser bitch. I don't even know why your father likes you so much! You tried to kill your own brothers! You tried to kill your family! For me, that was sick. After what you did back at your home in England, you have the nerve to act as if nothing had happened, and for me, that makes me hate you. You seemed so strong; you seemed so superior but, you're not. Do you really think that people can forgive you for just asking casually for an apology? NO! Have you ever considered seeing back to the past and tell me how horrible of a bitch you are! And you have the nerve to use my brother as your tool for reconciliation? How much of a terrible person are you!"

Arthur was taken back, and starts to cry. Francis growls

"Feliciano-kun, this isn't you! Please stop-" Kiku tries to fix the situation, but was cut off.

"Don't get me started with you!" Feliciano replies

Kiku widens his eyes in shock.

"You do seem innocent, but in reality, you're as worse as Arthur! You try to act as if nothing had happened between you and Marianna! I don't get why the fuck are you so desperate to find the Grim Reaper when you did nothing to protect Marianna against speculations! Do you know how I hate you about it! Do you know how that makes you a terrible person? Do you even know what justice means anymore? How cold of a racist are you?"

The shadow of Kiku's bangs covers his eyes.

"And you two!" Feliciano glares at the two Australians "You think you're so superior, you think that you can do anything with your IRISES and talent, huh? Well guess what, I'm going to crush those dreams of yours! You're IRISES follow almost the same rule that makes your IRIS worthless!"

They fidgeted.

"Kylah! You're IRIS can see the ability of a person, but your rule is mind oriented. Your mind's opinion is what your IRIS can see when you become very suspicious. You excluded me from your opinions which caused you to speculate that fratello was really the Grim Reaper! Are you nuts? 'Cause I haven't forgave you for making my brother as your punching bag, you bitch! You may be talented, but you're IRIS is worthless!" Feliciano said "And you, Steve, your IRIS is to see the probability. However, the rule you follow is that your IRIS only counts the people's opinions about that person rather than its true probability. Your IRIS is never quite right or accurate… And that causes you to speculate that fratello is the Grim Reaper. You're as stupid as Kylah, and you're her bitch!"

Kylah began to cry as Steve clenched his fists.

"You're going to far Feliciano" Gilbert said "Don't start criticizing people for your amusement –I know your liking it"

Feli chuckled "Going too far? Inflicting pain on people for their amusement? Let's see who that person really is!" he began "When _he _died, it tore you to pieces, it mutilated you, it inflicted you so much sorrow. I know you miss him so much; you miss him so much to the point when you used Ludwig as a fuckin' replacement for him. Really, how much of a bad brother are you? And you know what, I know what happened back then, I know you killed the three friends of the two jocks who raped me! You're the one who started this!"

Gilbert bit his lower lip. The others looked at him questioningly.

"See what happens when you learn their true nature? See how uncertain are you? See how much disturbed are you all?" Feliciano asks "This is what the world is filled –Hatred, War, Death. This is reality. This is what evil receives; this is what we get in the end…" Feliciano chuckles "No one can save us, No one can save us from death… not even God"

…

…

I stood up and punched my brother.

…

…

He fell onto the ground, shocked as he clutched his aching cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I shouted, clenching my palms until it bled "This world isn't filled with War, hatred, and death! This is not what reality is! Sometimes, things unexpected happens, sometimes we end up suffering, sometimes the world seemed to hate us, but, there are friends who will always be there for us when were sad or sorrowful! But, what the hell are you doing with our friends? You're criticizing them! We don't care about their past because we already moved on! We don't care of what they did at the past because they had changed! It's not their fault when something goes wrong and they didn't do anything for it! They all had guilt too!"

Feliciano looked at me, surprised. I feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Is it because that I didn't do anything for you? Is it because I was such a bad brother? Do you really hate me that much?" I asked him "It's my entire fault isn't it? For being a stuck-up, jerk, bastard that you always looked upon on! It's because that I act all grumpy and ignorant, selfish and stubborn, that all of your needs haven't been given to you at all! I was never the best brother in the world, Feliciano, nor even the closest to it! Don't blame your friends…They're the ones who supports you…They care about you… You should blame for me…for not being there when you need me the most…and not caring if you get teased and hurt by the bullies for being my brother…I'm sorry…"

He stared at me as his eyes widened. I slowly backed away from him as I leaped over the guard rails, stepping on the short ledge of the rooftop. All of them stared at me as I sadly smiled

"…If I die…then, would you be finally happy, Feliciano?"

"…F-Fratello?"

Then, I finally let go of the metal rail.

…

…

…

"**I'M SORRY!"**

…

I opened my eyelids as I felt two hands gripping my wrists tightly. One was Antonio….and the other was Feliciano…He was crying.

"Mi dispiace fratello!" Feliciano shouted "It's not your fault! It's not your fault! Please! Don't kill yourself! I'll do anything just so you could stay with me! I don't want you to leave me! I don't want to be hurt again! I don't want to be left alone again! Please!"

"Feli…"

"What the fuck are you doing, Lovino!" Antonio shouted "Don't joke around about this! I won't forgive you if you fall from this building! Do you hear that?"

"…Antonio…"

"Fratello! You've never been a bad brother! You're the best brother in the whole wide world and I'll never trade you for anything or anyone! You're my inspiration –You handle so much pain and sorrow without snapping or breaking into pressure! I always wished that I could be like you because you're stronger than anyone else that I've ever met! If you disappear in my life…If the most important person in my whole life disappears from existence…I think I won't have any reason for living anymore! You're more important than what you think, fratello!"

Both of them pulled me up. Feliciano instantly hugged me as the others just stared at us.

"Feliciano…" Arthur whispered "Would you mind telling us…why you did everything of it?"

Feliciano sobbed as I rubbed his back "…From the very beginning…I knew that they **[2] **would die…"

"Even before they raped me, even before they arrived at the school, I knew that they were going to die. But, I never expected…that they would almost kill my brother. I felt so pathetic not able to see using my IRIS the outcome of this fiasco, maybe because this was the rule of my IRIS, a self-defense mechanism for my mental health. I was so mad…so mad at them…that I want to speed up their death sentence. That's why I wrote the letter to them, to kill them earlier from their initial death time. But, that wasn't the only reason why I did that. I heard that they were the ones who told Ludwig's grandfather about what he did to them, which caused Ludwig to be house arrested. The only way I know to protect Ludwig was to kill them…that were the only way that I could think of, so that he won't be sued. I wrote those letters to Kiku and the others because…when they find out that I'm the Grim Reaper…Fratello and Ludwig… will, instead, take upon the punishment that I should have received"

"Feli…"

"I can't take losing another person important to my life! I can't take losing fratello or Ludwig! I don't want him to disappear like what Heinrich **[3]** did! I don't want you to die or be punished because of me! Because of the stupid rule of my IRIS, I can't determine the death of my loved ones! I don't understand why would I have that stupid rule, because, seeing the most important persons in your life die…You, having the skill to see death, and can't do anything as you watched them die before your eyes…I-It…Its just sick!"

"Feliciano…" Francis muttered, "…It's all my fault why Heinrich died…Please don't blame yourself for what happened…"

I stared at him, surprised. What did he mean…

"Francis…" Feliciano mumbled "I-"

The door suddenly jerked opened, revealing Ludwig Beilschmidt standing at the doorway. Suddenly, fratello fidgeted as he stared at his hand.

"B-Butterflies…" he muttered. At first I didn't know what he said, but, when I finally realized…

Those butterflies symbolized death itself.

I glanced back at the German, just to see him holding a knife. I trembled.

"FELICIANO!" he shouted, making fratello scream and bury his face on my chest. He trembled uncontrollably as he closed his eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Feliciano kept screaming. I hugged him close to me.

Antonio charged at him, trying to grab the knife out of his hands, but, because of the potato bastard's IRIS, he easily knocked and slammed Antonio on the wall. Next, Arthur and Steve tried to stop him, but, tripped Arthur using his foot and punched the Australian at the stomach, Gilbert, then followed, who used his IRIS to determine Ludwig's moves, but, caught off guard as his little brother dashed away from him. Francis, immediately, ran towards us, trying to block Ludwig but, he was too slow for him. I hugged Feliciano close to me as I closed my eyes.

…

…

…

And the knife never came.

…

…

I slowly opened my eyes as I glanced at the German, who stabbed the knife at the floor inches away from us, as he gripped the knife so tightly that his hand bled. Fratello looked at the Ludwig, surprised.

"…Feliciano…" He started "I never thought that you would be the type of person who always hides his true feelings from everyone else, just so people could feel relieved around you. I never realized it before, but now, with your feelings so tremendously confused, you are so vulnerable to all dangers of the world. I know that your brother can't protect you all by himself, and I know you can't fight back to that dangers, so that's why, after we first met, I decided to protect you from all harm, from all evil, from the world who always tries to kill you…I will always be there at your side and save you from everything that wants to harm you…even yourself…"

Feliciano shivered as he started to cry again, and latched himself into Ludwig. Both of them hugged each other as Feliciano buried his face under the German's neck. As they parted, Ludwig pulled out a bouquet of red Cornflowers and gave them to my brother.

"Ich liebe dich, für immer und ewig **[4]"** The German whispers. Feliciano, who cried so many tears, smiled. He smiled his true smile.

"Ti amo" Feliciano replies as he kissed Ludwig on the lips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

A breeze brushed past me, saying and whispering to my ear:

_Thank you._

I smiled. It was Heinrich.

I stared at the new couple. Feliciano took the red cornflowers, and let them flutter in the wind.

"_Let's pave way to the future…"_

And that ends, the Grim Reaper's tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, its done. I hope this chapter is good cause I felt that it wasn't. <strong>

**[1]: Sean is Ireland**

**[2]: he's describing the two jocks**

**[3]: Heinrich is HRE.**

**[4]: I love you, forever and ever.**

**Oh yeah, Gilbert's IRIS can see the next move of his opponent, while Ludwig can see the defenseless or weak spots of his enemy.I hoped you determine Ivan's role in this arc  
><strong>


	17. Immer allein

**YAY~ Who wants special chaps? I know I want to!**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my Philippine OCs~**

**This is for the anonymous reviewer who wanted more Prumano moments. I dedicate this for you, but, please name yourself. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>First, it was Roderich and Elizaveta.<strong>

…

**Second, it was Heinrich and Feliciano.**

…

**Third, it was Francis and Joan.**

…

**Fourth, it was Arthur and Elizabeth. **

…

**Fifth, it was Francis and Arthur. **

…

**Sixth, it was Alejandro and Marianna. **

…

**Seventh, it was Kiku and Marianna.**

…

**Eight, it was Antonio and Lovino. **

…

**Ninth, it was Ludwig and Feliciano. **

…

**Tenth, I became jealous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song: <strong>_Boys Don't Cry – Megurine Luka_

_How to use: _Copy, paste at the Youtube search bar, then, click the first video you see.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter:<strong>_**immer allein**_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

**-x-**

I was never worried about finding the _'right one'_ in life because I know I'll find her someday.

I was never worried about Elizeveta's and Roderich's relationship because I know I'll find the _right one_ someday and rub it on that Austrian's face.

I was never worried about Heinrich's and Feliciano's secret attraction with each other because I know that they were meant to be with each other.

I was never worried about Francis' and Joan's complicated love story because whatever happens, it will end with one of them ending this relationship.

I was never worried about Arthur's and Elizabeth's _'Germany-Prussia relationship'_ because I don't care about Arthur nor, Elizabeth

I was never worried about Arthur's and Francis' surprising relationship together although it will never work out like their past lovers.

I was never worried about Alejandro's and Marianna's relationship because they're happy together.

I was never worried about Kiku's and Marianna's relationship progressing, although, her brother doesn't like him that much.

…

I'm very happy for my brother for finally having someone to care about except for me.

…

But…

For Antonio and Lovino…

It was different.

I feel different.

For once, I became very worried.

**-x-**

_The day before Valentinstag _**[1]**

It was normal for the _awesome _bad touch trio to just relax and find big paper bags to fill with the day before Valentine's Day. We normally just wait for girls to pour all their home-made chocolates inside our bags and pockets before leaving the campus premises to hunt for more chocolates. I, who am awesome, will just annoy Elizaveta and Roderich until she decides to knock me out using her frying pan. Francis would just flirt with other girls around, and Antonio would take his time in tending his tomato garden. But this time, it was different.

Antonio wasn't going to come with us today.

"But, mon cher, we usually celebrate at this day! We're talking about Valentine's Day tomorrow!" Francis said. I glanced worriedly at Antonio.

"I'm sorry, but, I have plans for today" he says. I scowled at him.

"Don't tell me that you're going to give_ him_ a chocolate" I said. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, how did you guess that?" he asked. I popped a vein.

"He should be giving a chocolate to you, not you giving him any –It's the way things work" I said to him. Francis remained silent.

"I think it's not how it works anymore…" the Spaniard replied "I…want to give Lovino my chocolate…I'm sure he'll be happy"

Happy my ass.

"Fine whatever! Just don't get yourself killed by that bastard" I said to him as I left.

_Ouch._

My chest aches so much. And I can't stop it.

And so was my stomach.

Line break

I sat at the rooftop, wondering what the hell just happened. It's no wonder why Antonio just punched me out of blue –I called his _precious Lovino_ a bastard. Well, that Italian does like to call the Spaniard 'bastard', so what's wrong with calling him a bastard? I sighed. It's very obvious to us that Antonio had clearly fallen for that little Italian, and Ludwig for Feliciano. It's weird that those twins could attract the persons that all of the girls (probably boys too) wanted more than their whole life.

I clutched my chest.

Lovino, Lovino…Why am I blushing if I spoke his name?

…

Lovino, Lovino… It's fun toying with this little Italian. Kissing him, playing him, using him for my entertainment was a very fun experience. He wasn't as submissive as the other girls, or serious about it. What I like about this Italian was that he's feisty, playing hard to get. It was a very fun adventure trying to pry that small child out of his shell.

…

Lovino, Lovino… He may be a heartless person, but he has feelings –a heart. I could see that through his smiles, through his tears, through his _tsundere _expressions. He's a person in need of immediate attention, a damsel in distress, a wise Germany, someone who could pass through the barriers between us and his kind. And for that, I am thankful; to have at least befriended him and become someone he could depend on.

…

Lovino, Lovino… You've been hurt for so many times, and yet, you still have the courage to stand up and smile. Even if the world was against you, you faced it like it was nothing compared to you. No matter how many times you fall, you still stand up, like a true warrior in battle. I am like you, a warrior against the world. Maybe that's why I could relate to you?

…

Lovino, Lovino… An elder brother, however, we have some differences. You act like a true mature elder brother, although, you curse too much and it scares or annoys the hell out of everyone. Unlike me, I'm immature, playful, brother who's being taken care of his little brother rather the other way around.

…

Lovino, Lovino… Somewhat Antonio's lover.

…

…

_Ouch._

Somehow, I don't like your name being paired with Antonio's.

* * *

><p><em>Dismissal…<em>

Sometimes, the things you don't expect happen. That's what happened to me.

We all know Tonio here left school early to do some _errands_ or something that doesn't bug me, so the only person I could go to was Francis. But, he was also doing some errands.

"I'm sorry, Gil" he apologized "I promised Arthur and I make chocolates together to be given to us tomorrow" he says. I already knew what that meant, and I wasn't going to oppose about it. I don't want that Brit giving me somewhat poisoned chocolate, like what he did last year when I visited his home…

…

I shivered. God, his cooking tastes awful!

…

I couldn't go with Ludwig, because he's with Feli, and I don't want to ruin my little brother's **first** date. Really, Ludwig's too dense and nervous about these things. He's a total nutcase about this date! He planned this last week and he snaps. A lot. I sighed. What will he do without me?

I can't go with Kiku. It's embarrassing. Plus, I think he's with this OTAKU Convention with a Greek named Heracles Karpusi and a Turk named Sadiq Adnan. These two bicker so much that my awesome voice couldn't be heard for miles away. I don't understand how Kiku could put these two idiots together.

I can't go with Arthur. He's with Francis and I don't want to see how he makes food worse.

Can't go with Antonio. Don't know what he's doing and I think he's still mad at me.

…

…

So, who's left in the list…? No one…

Well, maybe except for him.

As I walked outside the school premises, I noticed Lovino walking all by himself. I smirked.

I crept slowly at him, until I could reach him and cover his eyes with my hands. He seemed really shocked and immediately broke off from my grasps. He scowls at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, potato bastard?" he asks.

"Nothing, why are you all alone? Where's Tonio?" I asked him. He flinched.

"It's not one of your concerns, so beat it"

"Eh~ so you miss him?"

"Shut up"

"Just as I thought"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL-"something fell from the plastic bag that he was carrying.

…

…

Oh, I get it. He's also making chocolates for Antonio. How nice –ironic.

He blushed with embarrassment "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

I chuckled and did what I was told to.

**-x-**

The night quickly fell. The light posts were lit up, the nighttime bugs started to appear and stars became visible. Good thing that it was very dark because I can't help but blush as me and Lovino walked side by side towards his home. I was carrying all he's dairy products while he was carrying the rest. Awkward silence developed between us.

It was…kind of cute for Lovino…making chocolates for someone he cares rather than Feliciano. But, my stomach churned at the thought that it was someone else who he'll give it to. I shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me!

The Italian paused. I glanced at him.

"What, cold already?" I joked. It was a very cold night.

He kept silent.

…

…

"Do you know anything about…well…the tomato bastard's likes….y'know, what chocolate he likes to eat?" he asked, clearly blushing.

_Ouch._

It was that ache again.

"…Well…all I could think are churros, why?"

"N-Nothing."

I chuckled "You're going to make him some, don't you?"

His eyes widened "N-NO! DUMBASS! WHY WOULD I?"

"Yeah, yeah, deny all you want, but you're not fooling me"

"I'm not lying!"

"Says the person carrying all the necessary ingredients for churros"

"SHUT UP!"

I laughed. He looks so cute when angry "Tell you what, I'll help you make some. I don't want you to poison my best friend"

He pouted "F-Fine, whatever."

Suddenly, I felt so warm inside.

**-x-**

"I'm home, and I brought albino potato bastard with me!" Lovino said as he entered his mansion. It's been, I don't know, a month since I visited this place. There was no answer that followed.

"Fuck, he's out with that potato bastard…" he muttered under his breath. Then, he glance at me "Tell your fucking brother to take Feli home before nine!" he shouted. I sighed before texting my little brother about it.

"Let's go, bastard" he called as I followed him in the kitchen.

I placed the ingredients on the counter as he started dressing up for cooking. He took a cookbook inside one of the shelves.

"Help me" he stated clearly. I sighed before starting to explain everything to him.

…

_Ouch._

…

_Ouch._

…

_Ouch._

…

The pain won't go away. Is it because of the thought that this was going to be given to my best friend –But, why would I be sad? I mean, he is my best friend after all! I should be happy for Tonio.

However…I'm not…

I'm not happy at all.

"Should I mix the milk and cocoa?" Lovino asked me. I weakly nodded.

"Yeah…" I pointed out. Suddenly, my visions became blurry. Everything around me began to spin, and all of my senses shut down. I collapsed at the floor.

"Hey! Gilbert!" Lovino called me as he bent down on my level. I smiled.

…I feel so warm inside when he says my name…

…

"Are you alright?" he asks. I just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just tired, I guess" I replied. He scowls at me worriedly.

"Tired? You're not tired!" he shouts. He suddenly touches my forehead. "You're burning up! Why the fuck aren't saying anything?"

…

…

It feels so warm…

In his embrace…

I slumped against him as I kept him closer to me. He fidgeted.

"What the hell-"

…

…

I slammed my lips into his.

…

I find everything about him so beautiful. His eyes, his hair, his attitude... All of it! It attracts me…it infatuates me… I feel so warm when I'm around him…and my chest aches when he's with Tonio. I seriously can't be falling in love with Lovino…

Am I?

He parted as he frowned at me, blushing. He tries to push me away from him, but fails when I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. His blush reddens. I leaned at his ear, making the Italian flinch.

"…I feel so…warm when I'm with you…" I whispered "I couldn't believe it…but…maybe…maybe I'm falling for you…"

He froze.

And I fainted.

…

…

He…Lovino…

He always seemed so near, but so far…

Like a star at the night sky.

* * *

><p>immer allein. It means always alone.<p>

It's the description that has always been described to me. Always Alone –A loner.

I never minded those who say such things. Its better being alone than being with someone who you'll hurt, or hurt you…Its better being alone…Its better being alone…

…

…

I'm afraid of hurting someone…I'm afraid of being hurt… I'm afraid of losing…another person important to me once more…It happened twice already…and I'm sick of it. I want to just flow away…Disappear…

And get rid of this pain.

"Bruder, wake up" It was Ludwig's voice. Much like a deeper version of Heinrich's. I opened my eyelids.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asks. I glanced at my surroundings. I'm home…Home again.

"Yeah…Fine…" I answered as I sat up "What time is it?"

"…6: 50 am" he answers "You should rest. I'll take care of your chocolates for you"

"Sure, whatever" I said as I covered my body with a duvet and faced away from Ludwig. He sighed before leaving this dark room.

…

…

_**immer allein**_

It means always alone.

I'm always alone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey, potato bastard! Wake up!" Lovino?

I turned around to see the Italian scowling at me. I blushed.

"W-Wait! What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted as I sat up. Lovino blushed.

"So, what happened between you and Antonio?" I asked him. His blush reddened as he pouted. I chuckled. Something definitely happened.

_Ouch._

"W-we…It's not your business! FUCK YOU!" he shouted as he smacked at me.

_Double ouch._

"Is that how you treat the person living in his home –who's also awesome- that way!" I shouted back "What are you even doing here?"

He hit me with a box of chocolates.

…

…

I took the box that has been pressed so tightly at my face and glanced at the blushing Italian. I smiled.

"Danke" I replied "I'm sorry I don't have anything for you"

"Wha-Whatever! I'm just checking if your alright. You made such a fuss last night, dumbass! I thought that you died! And you kissed me, you bastard! I won't forgive you for what you did!" he shouted with a hint of a concerned tone in his voice.

**It was enough for me to say…**

I pulled him towards me and kissed him. I heard a muffled squeak as I pinned him on the bed, kissing him as passionately as I could. He seemed to dislike it at first, but he turned submissive as he just melted into the passion. Our tongues wrestled as he hugged my neck, pulling me closer to him. Then, I pinched his ahoge, making him moan loudly.

I parted as I gasped for breath. He did the same. God, he looked so vulnerable right now, I don't know if I could control myself.

"That's my Valentine's gift for you" I said, in between pants. He looked at me before he frowned.

**SMACK!**

…

…

…

**-x-**

"You shouldn't have done that to him," Ludwig said as he placed the bags filled with chocolates on my desk. I pouted.

"I can't help myself" I said to him, making him sigh.

I glanced at my brother

"Ludwig…what happens if I fall in love with Lovino?" I asked, making my brother curious

"Well, why won't you see and find out?" Ludwig answered "No one knows exactly what might happen, but, if you really love Lovino, why won't you fight for him?"

Then he left. Probably he had another date with Feliciano.

I took the box that Lovino gave me…

And opened it.

…

…

…

I lauged. Seriously? Chocolate potato chips? I smiled as I read the short letter give to me:

'_Chocolate potato chips for a potato bastard like you. PS: Thank you for helping, even though you fainted at my own kitchen' _–Lovino.

I smiled and took a bite of his chocolate.

…

…

…

And that's when I realized:

**That I love him.**

I chuckled as blood oozed from the corner of my mouth, dripping on the white sheets of the bed.

…

…

…

I don't think I have enough time to say that I love him.

…

…

I wish God gave me more time…Before…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Before everything else fails.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter. There wasn't much fluffy moments in this but, oh well. Please review :3 <strong>

**[1]: Valentine's Day.**


	18. Coughing up the secrets

**Hi! It's me again. Anyway, this is a brand new arc and it might include:**

**CHARACTER DEATH.**

**So, beware (it's still just ****MIGHT**** okay, character death is still not guaranteed)**

**I don't own Hetalia except for my Philippine OCs~ Oh, and I'm bringing the OSTs back! **

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Song: <strong>_[Hatsune Miku] Why Can't I Even Dream? English Lyrics in description_

_How to use: _Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Eternal Three _**]-**

This few years…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Had been awesomely great…

…

…

…

…

Now I have to face the fate that awaits me for so long…

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_巡音ルカ__Megurine Luka ~ Sanctuary of Illusions_** ]-**

_March 1 20XX_

Summer's coming up…And that means…Beach and summer heat waves.

Another day, another dollar as they say; I awoke one morning, having the golden sunshine streaming through my window, the summer breeze filling the empty bedroom, the sound of birds chirping, and smell of fratello's cooking. My stomach grumbled. Unusually, I awoke in a very normal morning, rather than feeling something that makes my stomach churn. I went downstairs and sat at the chair of the dining room.

"Ve~ Breakfast will be ready soon!" Feli shouted from the kitchen. I just grunted in reply.

…

…

Ever since the accident…I feel closer to Feli now, even though he's having a relationship with the potato bastard. I feel very happy for him, but why the potato bastard? WHY HIM! I sighed. Enough of that, I'm just glad everything is over.

There was no such evidence that proved that Feli really murdered the two jocks. However, Feli was suspended from school for at least three weeks. This is his final day of suspension. I hope his classmates will forgive him for what he did.

Lately, I've been dreaming –contacting Heinrich through my dreams. It's kind of weird, but hey, the dead could do anything. Heinrich, how much a potato bastard he is, almost but not quite like the potato bastard living here now. He always asks me about Feli and what he's doing, and I always told him that he's finally showing his true emotions. Sometimes, dreaming about this dead brat is really creeping me off –Why can't he just go and bother Feli in his dreams…Wait…That won't be a good idea either, Feliciano is scared of ghosts…so, no.

"Are you sure you'll be fine here?" I asked my brother, who placed the eggs and bacon on the plate. He looked at me questioningly and smiled.

"Ve~ I'll be alright!" he said "Anri told me the other day that she saw two persons who always think about you!"

I almost choked on my coffee. Wait, what?

"Ve~ it's true! She saw it with her IRIS!"

"Alright, alright, I believe you" I said to him "Just…the thought of it…It's creepy!"

"Ve~ I think it's cute~"

Cute? Is it cute when you actually have a stalker? Seriously! "I don't think that would pass my standards of being cute, fratello. So, just shut up and enjoy the meal"

Feliciano just smiled at me and ate in silence.

**OOOoooOOO**

I walked onto my usual, discarded, lonely route hearing the soft melodies of the birds singing, and quite solemn breaths of cats sleeping on top of the wall fences. The sun softly shined through the spaces between the leaves of the trees, making a heavenly effect. The bright flowers bloomed silently. I never felt so calm in my entire life. I paused on my daily stroll to admire what God has created…Truly magnificent.

"Hello, Lovi~" the tomato bastard called. I pretended that he didn't exist. He just had to ruin this moment, didn't he? I continued to ignore him as he continued to nag me. Really, why ruin this beautiful morning with this tomato bastard nagging and nagging?

He, then, immediately pulled my arm and into his embrace. I blushed.

"Why is Lovi ignoring me?~" he asked in a very childish way. I pushed him, but he's arms still held me. I scowled at him.

"Because you're an idiot" I replied. He just chuckled –in a very sexy way.

"Still, I know Lovi loves me" he whispers. My blush reddens.

"Y-y-ou…S-Shit! Fuck head!" I stammered, refusing to look at him. I feel him smiling at me as his fingertips brushed my dark locks.

"It's only one and a half month from now…" he muttered "You'll have to answer me!~"

"Answer wha-"Oh…

_"…Are we…Officially dating now?"_

_My blush reddened._

…

…

_"…Give me three months to think about it!"_

_"Eh~ Why so long?"_

_"B-Because! I-If you really do…L-Lov-Love…Me, then you should be willing to wait!" Did I just say that?_

…

What the dipshit… Fuck…Why did I just say that?

"Aw~ you're flustered~" he cooed as he pinched my ahoge. I flinched as I pushed him away with all my might. I frowned at him.

I couldn't speak. He smiles softly at me.

"I think I'm falling deep in love for you" Antonio muttered as he kept me closer to his embrace, kissing my forehead. I shivered at his touch, but he hushed to make me calm. Wait…What the hell was happening to me?

"I…uh…D…Uh…Um…I-I…" I mumbled, blushing. I was feeling a little…uneasy…and…girly?

He turned serious for a moment, before leaning onto me. I couldn't move, I couldn't run away –worse, I couldn't smack him. What was wrong with me? As if…I wanted to be kissed by him! That couldn't be normal right? Is there some sort of virus controlling my brain? Is it transmitted by idiots like this tomato bastard? Dios Mio! I think I'm infected! (Lovi's overreacting!)

"Well, this is new"

I turned around to see Kiku Honda and Gilbert Beilschmidt staring at us. The Japanese is so flustered while, the Prussian couldn't help but laugh. "It looks like Lovino's finally showing his _dere dere _personality, isn't that right, Kiku?"

"Y-Yes…" Kiku shyly answered, nose bleeding "I thought Ludwig-san would be the only person I knew who could snap from _tsun tsun _to _dere dere _that quick. But…I stand corrected…"

"Eh~ what's a tsundere?" Antonio asked. I popped a vein.

…

…

"**CHIGI!" **

_**SMACK!**_

…

…

"He's back to his _tsun tsun _personality already?"

"Yes…"

* * *

><p><strong>-[<strong>_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Fairy Taler _**]-**

I slapped my cheeks as I tried to get rid of _that _thought ringing still inside my head. I could feel Arthur staring at me questioningly while the girl next to me tried hard to ignore my antics. I remembered Kiku's statement/warning about my _personality_:

"_Tsunderes are complex creatures having a very hostile and cold personality –known as tsun tsun, and a lovey-dovey and warm personality –known as dere dere. Mostly, the tsun tsun personality is dominant than the dere dere personality, but the dere dere personality might swap from the tsun tsun personality by some trigger just like what happened earlier…It could happen in random occurrences, and you might act 'lovey-dovey' to someone else other than Antonio, which really could attract a lot of attention. I'm still figuring how your dere dere personality swapped, and its factors of changing."_

Tsunderes…Why did I become a tsundere!

"Today, we're the class assigned to clean the swimming pool-"

Everyone groaned.

"-And you'll be supervised by Gilbert Beilschmidt-"

Girls squealed. Boys groaned once again.

"-So, if you ever need me, visit me at the faculty room, that is all" the teacher finished his statement as the students stood up and left the classroom.

As I stood up from my seat, Arthur looked at me with a shocked expression.

"What happened to you? You look so flustered!" Arthur said. I flinched. I looked at the faint reflection of myself from the window –Oh fuck, I am flustered. This has never happened before!

"Don't tell me you're a tsundere, Lovino?" The Brit smirked. I wanted to shout at him, but I can't. What the hell was happening to me?

"This is just a secret between you and me; alright" Arthur began "The truth is, I'm a tsundere like you-"

WHAT?

"-But, I never experienced, even once, being able to snap into my dere dere mode. I see that you have snapped into the dere dere mode…"

"Just shut the hell up and let's go" I muttered. Arthur just chuckled.

**OOOoooOOO**

The class quietly cleaned the drained mossy pool, smelling like salty sea water and rancid man sweat. This pool smells like a bath tub, wherein all sweaty men take a bath. And we have to clean it? Why won't just the swimming club clean their own training grounds? It would be much easier for the students!

I sighed as I mopped the greasy pool with a deck brush. Arthur was scrubbing off moss-like green slobs on the wall with a small brush. The girls think that Arthur looked hot in his wet P.E uniform. Some were even drooling! This just doubles up the mess! I just ignored them and continued on my work.

"Yo! Ita-two!"

I heard girls squeal '_its ore-sama Gilbert-kun~'_ I paled.

"Oh…it's you…" I mumbled as I saw Gilbert sitting on the edge of the pool. He just smirked at me as usual.

"Still in your dere dere mode I see" he said. I blushed.

"I-It's none of your business so shut the fuck up!" I spat. He chuckled.

**-[ **_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - All Faith Is Lost_** ]-**

He jumped off the ledge of the pool and landed coincidentally next to me. I flinched out of shock. He slowly approached me as his gaze on me softens. It's like his gaze…it's…very heartwarming… Never had I seen the day that, Gilbert Beilschmidt, could seem so… _sympathetic_.

He lifted one of the strands of my dark auburn locks as his red orbs tensed dramatically. I looked at his expression: It seemed that he was calm…yet, tensed; cold, yet, warm… No words could explain what Gilbert is feeling right about now.

"Hey…Lovino…" he began. I groaned in reply.

"Would you miss me if I'm gone?" he suddenly asks. My eyes widened in shock.

"W-What kind of question is that!" I shouted at him as I backed away. "Never mention that question ever again!"

He chuckled once again "You're attracting a very large amount of attention, do you know that?"

I ignored the heavy stared by my fellow peers as I looked at him. I could feel something was definitely up –My intuition says something will go so horribly wrong today.

"…If I say yes…what would happen?"

"I don't know. The truth is, even if someone would miss me when I disappear, it won't stop fate from altering everything and changing what should have happened later. Fate is as cruel as life. It still won't give second chances if the whole world would plead for it"

…I got Goosebumps when I heard that statement "I don't know what the hell you're saying but, I want to know what's going on!"

**-[ **_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Prologue_** ]-**

"Nothing is going on, alright! Just wanna check if Ita-two likes me" he says. I blushed.

_"…I feel so…warm when I'm with you…" I whispered "I couldn't believe it…but…maybe…maybe I'm falling for you…"_

Oh fuck, now I feel blood rushing onto my cheeks. I heard the Prussian laugh as he poked my flustered cheek.

"Tonio _is _right! You really look like a tomato~"

…

…

I heard Arthur trying to stop himself from laughing.

…

…

And the other students just _'awed'_

...

…

"**CHIGI!"**

**SMACK!**

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

"FUCK YOU! YOU ALBINO POTATO MACHO MAN!" I shouted as I kicked the grass beneath my feet, pretending that I was kicking the real thing. My nerves calmed as my body got tired. I slumped against the tree (wherein he and Antonio fell from Chapter 7) and sat.

**-[**_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - yggdrasil (asgard ver)_** ]-**

…

…

Sometimes, that Prussian worries me…sometimes, that Prussian aggravates me…sometimes, and that Prussia makes me so happy and alive. It seems so strange…but, he's always supportive even if everything he does is for him to see how well it would end. But, I can't help wonder…

How did he manage to so easily lie to me?

I mean really, I knew that he was lying earlier…but, how did he change my mind about it? As if, he fools me!

Gilbert Beilschmidt, one of the future rivals of the Vargas family. I'm sure that the Beilschmidt throne will be bestowed to him. He looks as if he can't rule his people, but he can and he's good at it –very good. I don't know where he got that trait, but, I guess discipline runs in the family…or, Meinrad just likes to torture his grandsons so they could learn respect.

I shook my head as I got rid of the thought of him. I don't want to think about him anymore!

I rested my head on the soft grass, smelling the fresh scent of these wild flowers as I calmed myself to sleep.

**-[ **_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Lost In Hopelessness_** ]-**

_I awoke in a dark room –probably some haunted house- as I could hear the violent gusts of wind toying violently on the white curtains, making a loud flapping noise. The floor creaks slightly whenever I step on some old dark wood as I approached a very familiar yet, strange door that has been calling me for some reason. It creaked open by itself, revealing a wide neutral colored room with one window open. A man lay on his bed, coughing as he glanced at the open window which let the light pass through into the dark room. As I approached the bed, I realized that it wasn't a man, but a boy, a 9-year old boy. He has pale yellow locks combed in a weird wild-like fashion, dull purple colored eyes, and pale lips. He looked like he was dying. Apparently, he is._

_The boy clutched the bed sheets of hid bed, trying to ease the pain by letting it surge through his body. He bit his lower lip so no scream or groan of pain would pass through. _

**-[**_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - The Decision Of Love _**]-**

"_Bruder?" A small boy, probably 8 or less, appeared next to me as he clutched the boy's hand. He had this shiny golden locks and sky blue eyes that oh so reminded me of Heinrich. He glanced worriedly at his 'bruder' who smiled at him._

"_Guten tag!" the older boy muttered weakly. _

"…_its…four in the afternoon bruder…" _

"_Really, never thought that time would pass by that quick…"_

"_You slept for ten hours straight…you should eat…"_

"_Not hungry"_

"_But-"_

"_I'm just going to rest a bit. I'm really tired…to eat…" _

_The younger boy smiled before wiping the tears away from his face. He nodded in reply before sitting next to his brother dear "Bruder…" he started, but was cut off the older brother smirked at him._

"_Don't worry, Ludwig…everything will be fine. I'm strong and I could handle this myself. I could battle death myself, just as long as you're there by my side. I'm never going to leave you…I'm not going to let you feel the sadness of returning home after attending a funeral of your loved ones, and realize as you open the door…that… they'll never come back and greet you like before…" _

"_B-bruder-"_

"_I'll never let you feel sorrow ever again; I'll never let you suffer from conflicts again; I'll never let you be alone again… and that's a promise…" _

_What…isn't that-_

**-[**_【ヘタ__鬼派生動画】 __HetaOni OST - Seal __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

"OI! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted. My eyes shot open and jumped out of surprise as I glanced at the person who shouted. Fuck, it was Gilbert.

"H-How did you know that I was here?" I asked him.

"Tonio told me you go here every now and then for a peaceful lunch break" he replies.

Damn you tomato bastard!

"Can I sit here next to you?"

"And why would I?"

The Prussia frowned before sitting next to me anyway. "Too bad. I'm going to sit here anyways"

"Fine. Whatever…"

…

…

"Hey, whatever happens…You must stay strong…" he suddenly whispers. I glanced at him worriedly.

It was a big surprise that his face was flustered; he was gasping silently, and I could see how hard it was for him to keep his eyes open. Was he sick? Seriously, again? He fainted on my kitchen floor and now he's going to faint again. Shit! Does this guy know how to treat his body right? Geez!

"You're sick, bastard"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No…I'm not…"

"Look how _sick _you are! You're not fooling anyone!"

"It's just-"he started to cough.

Violently coughing.

"Oi! Are you alright?" I asked as he faced away from me. He sounded like he was vomiting something because of his violent and loud coughing. He tried his best to stay away as his hand covered his mouth. Fuck, Why won't this guy ask for help! He needs it!

**-[ **_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - Promise Me __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

"What the-"

As I forced his shoulders to face me, my body tensed at the sight of him. Dios Mio, he needs to be in the hospital, like right now.

Blood was oozing from his lips as I removed the hand that covered his mouth –Even his hands were stained by the crimson liquid! His eyes were dull and half-open; his skin was incredibly pale –I saw in his arms that he has dark bruises accompanied by little red dots; and he was literally gasping for breath and he looked so desperate to breathe. His hands were shaking.

"…G-Gilbert…" I mumbled. He shook his head and coughed.

"_P-Please don't tell Ludwig"_ he whispers so softly that I couldn't almost hear it.

"What the fuck! I am telling him! I'm not going to just sit here and watch you practically cough off blood!"

"…_P-please…"_

"NO, you fucking dipshit!"

"_I-" _

"Eh, what's happening here, da?"

**-[ **_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Flame , Staring At The__Shadows _** ]-**

Suddenly, a tall –probably Russian- gray-haired male with cold, piercing purple eyes appeared. The Prussia glanced at him and trembled more violently than ever before.

"Long time no see, Snow rabbit" he says, smiling. Gilbert slumps at me for support.

"Don't call me that name" the Prussian spat.

"You shouldn't be so rude at me like that…"

"…_Fuck you…" _His voice was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Would you like to help this hopeless Snow Rabbit?" the Russian asks. Gilbert suddenly grips my shirt as he whispered a faint _'no'._

"…"

"Is it a no?"

I still have no answer.

…

Then, the Russian frowned.

From nowhere, a long water pipe just appeared and pointed at me. The face of the Russia was so…murderous, sadistic –whichever you prefer. Something was definitely up.

"You are so pathetic, da" he says "Give me Snow Rabbit before I murder you here"

What the fuck is his problem?

"Don't you want to save him?"

…

"Here" I said. I could feel that Gilbert had fainted and the blood pooling on my shirt.

The Russian returned to his _normal_ state and discarded the pipe. He then, carried the fainted Prussian onto his shoulders. I pulled his arm before he left.

"I'm going with you" I said

…

He just smiled and nodded "Sure. It will be more fun da!"

Somehow his smiles just sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Symphony 04_** ]-**

"It is just simple, my son," the brunette composer said as he pressed his fingertips on the keys of the piano. The Austrian just listened as his father lectured him. "Once the heir is gone, they have no choice to give the throne to you"

"But…Father, if I am permitted to ask, what about their younger son?" the Austrian asked. His father chuckled in reply.

"My son, he is not a true member. He isn't even one of their blood" his father replied, heightening the pace "He is just a mere replacement of their lost son"

"…Father…"

"It is not wrong to be greedy for some time, my dear son. This wealth will help our family, for such wealth they possess cannot even be compared to the treasures Vargas family. You must take this chance, no matter what. This is for the Edelstein and Héderváry families. I hope you consider what opportunity God has bestowed us"

"Of course, father. I will be going now"

"Yes, certainly"

The brunette exited the room as he glanced at the Hungarian brunette at the hallway, who gazes hopefully and desperately at the Austrian. "So, how did it go?" she asks.

"…I'm sorry…"

The female's green orbs widened.

…

"However" the Austrian began "We still have another chance"

"_Sometimes, even Fate gives a second chance"_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE SEGMENT! #1<strong>

Eternal Empress: Greetings~ this is my first OMAKE segment!

Japan: Konnichiwa…

Eternal Empress: Don't be shy Japan!

Japan: Yes, yes… Today, we'll talk about a special bonus for all of the faithful readers of Behind the Sidelines

Eternal Empress: Yes, I don't know if I'm going to just post it on the OMAKE segments or just publish a story about it. But oh well! Lead the explanations, Japan!

Japan: For all the faithful readers of Behind the Sidelines, we'll grant you special bonuses on the characters of this fanfic. Although, you know everything about the Hetalia characters, in this fanfic, there are some changes. Plus, we'll give you a special flashback that hasn't been written in the story. For example: Arthur's life in England; Chibi!Feliciano and Heinrich's relationship; or Ludwig's life. This idea is still being thought about, so, if you want these special bonuses, just vote.

Eternal Empress: I hope the readers liked the first two arcs.

Japan: I hope they do.

Eternal Empress: Well, readers, good (morning/night) and have a good day.

Japan: Do excellently in life and always support anime.

Eternal Empress: Anime rocks.

Japan: Yes, I agree.

Eternal Empress: And so does yaoi.

Japan: … *drinks tea while nosebleeding*

Eternal Empress: Please review~

Japan: Please do so


	19. A selfless family

**Yay! Thank you for your reviews everyone~**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my Philippine OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song<strong>__: [Hatsune Miku] Why Can't I Even Dream? English Lyrics in description_

_How to use_: Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Autumn Leaves Dancing In The Heaven Far_** ]-**

_**Fuck you Gilbert Beilschmidt…**_

…

…For being so happy when you're actually not.

…

_**Fuck you Gilbert Beilschmidt…**_

…

…For toying with my feelings and emotions.

…

_**Fuck you Gilbert Beilschmidt…**_

…

…For lying to your friends and family.

…

…

_**How could you?**_

**-[ **_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】 __HetaOni OST - Brother __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

"He looks so peaceful, da…" The Russian whispered as the Prussia lay on the hospital bed, with some-sort of mask covering his nose and mouth, needles and tubes attached on his arms, and some wires were attached to his chest and into a monitor to display the activity of his heart. He was still wearing the Gakuen uniform, although his red jacket is removed since it was covered in blood. Since, I have no extra t-shirts; I have to stay wearing a blood-coated uniform.

I sat next to the Russian, who was glaring at Gilbert for…I don't know, since we got here. His attention was focused onto him. Was he expecting that potato bastard to wake up any second now? How childish could he be?

Someone knocked at the door as the doctor, Daisuke Minamoto, entered the room, holding a clear folder with clips of papers. He looked at the patient with pity, before looking at us. "Are you his family?" he asks. I was about to say something when I noticed something cold and hard was pointed at my back. I quickly shut myself up.

"Yes" The Russian answered.

"Well, it says here at the records that he checked in last two weeks or so," Dr. Daisuke said "With a man proclaiming he is his brother –Ludwig Beilschmidt is his name"

"Oh, that would be me, da" LIAR!

**-[ **_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】 __HetaOni OST - This Memory __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

"I see, well then, according to analytics of Mr. Beilschmidt's heart performance and blood samples, we discovered that he has an abnormal increase of immature white blood cells present in his blood. There are some other symptoms that are present: fever, shortness of breath, Petechia and weight loss –It is said in the records that his weight is not appropriate for his age. Other than that, we also found out that he has anemia" the doctor explained "According to these symptoms…Gilbert Beilschmidt could have Acute lymphoblastic leukemia"

"W-Wait…what?" I stuttered." L-Leukemia?"

"Yes. According to his medical records, he has been confined at five hospitals in Germany at the age of 2-7; and two hospitals in the United States at the age of 9-12. It is said that his albinism is the cause of why he was so prone to leukemia"

… I-I couldn't believe it. Gilbert never told us that!

"Other than that, he was only taking medicine other than chemotherapy, which did not effectively stop the reproduction of these immature white blood cells. Furthermore, I conclude that the chances of his survival… is… at least 45%"

"AT LEAST?"

"His immune system is weak, and he is too prone to many diseases. It's best if we confine him here for the moment and monitor his health. We will do our best to keep Gilbert alive"

"Then, how about we treat his leukemia problem, da?" The Russia said, smiling.

"…It could be possible, but it may take years. The best that we could do is to keep him alive for the moment. If more problems persist, we might send him to China for better rehabilitation"

"I-I see…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry" Daisuke said before he left.

…

"FUCK YOU GILBERT!" I shouted as I pounded my fists on the table. I…I felt so…angry, so angry at him because he never told anything about it! I…I felt so betrayed. If Gilbert is lying and keeping secrets from us…Then, is their even a reason to trust him at all? Did everything he said about me and the others were just lies? That he was so happy with us? I-I just don't get him at all!

"Gilbert is like a Snow Rabbit…" The Russian whispered. "He looks like one…He even acts like one…"

"What the hell do you even mean?" I spat.

"Snow Rabbits live in hostile territories with no or less vegetation and a cold environment of snow. It leaves on its own –finding food for itself and building a shelter onto the deep blanket of snow. Just like Gilbert, he is on his own –earning money for himself to get back to Germany."

"Why the fuck would he want to go back to Germany? And he was never alone! I, no, we were always with him!"

He glared at me sharply. "You were always with Antonio; Ludwig was always with Feliciano; and Arthur was always with Kiku. You never noticed how alone he was, until you see him walking alone in the streets, going back to his miserable life in that lonely house wherein his own grandfather despises him. He hides the pain and suffering with his attitude and cocky smiles, so no one would realize how pitiful he is. No one –not even his brother, knew about this side of him. Everyone just thought that he was just as happy as the way he looked, but the truth is, it was the opposite. He was never happy –he even said that he wanted to go back to Germany"

…

"His life was as miserable as a homeless widowed poor man. He has no one to depend on. Eventually, one must die to end suffering, or continue the struggles in life in high hopes of a change in oneself"

…

I was utterly speechless.

…

…

**-[ ****【ヘタ鬼派生動画】****HetaOni Ost - Remember ****【****AP****ヘタリア】****]-**

"…_L-Lovino…"_

I heard Gilbert speak! His fingers twitched.

"…I-I'm here…" I spoke "Is there something you need?"

"…_No…I just need you here…"_ he whispered as his eyes were half-open, and his fingers touched my hand, trying to hold it actually. Dios Mio…he looked so pitiful.

"Alright, alright" I said. "Just don't tire yourself out."

"…_Sure…"_

…

…

"_Are you with someone?"_

"Yeah…its-" I turned back to see he has disappeared. "Never mind"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - yggdrasil (asgard ver)_** ]-**

Lunch –no, two and thirty-five minutes have passed and he haven't heard of Lovino nor Gilbert had come back to their respective classes. Antonio was beginning to get worried. What if something happened bad to them? Worse, what if something happened between them? Now that's something Antonio won't stand. Lovino is _his_. And his heart belonged to Lovino. It was just a simple fact.

…

…

_Knock, knock._ Somebody knocked at door. The teacher grunted.

"Gilbert, why are- Roderich Edelstein?"

Then, Antonio heard girls squeal.

It was Roderich Edelstein standing at the doorway, wearing the World Academy uniform. Even though he wasn't part of the school –_yet-, _he exhibits tremendous skill in academics and music. He even composed some songs that has been played inside the Sydney opera house, and even performed there himself. He is known throughout the world as that 'musical genius', because of his talent and presumably his IRIS.

"Please pardon me for being so tardy. I promise it won't happen again, teacher." The Austrian said. The teacher just nodded.

"I-It's alright! It's a privilege for you to be here, Mr. Edelstein; please sit down to that vacant chair next to Mr. Carrideo"

Roderich nodded before walking onto the hallway, _gracefully_, making the girls blush and boys groan in annoyance. He sat down on his designated seat as class began.

…

"What are you doing here, Roderich?" Antonio whispered.

"Attending schools. Its time I attend a school for once –Being in Austria and home schooled wasn't good for my social standings. Also, I've come here to tell Ludwig that I, Elizaveta and my family will be staying in his manor until we have found an appropriate home"

"... But… You're family never wanted to leave Austria…"

"That is a mistake. My family and I like to go to other countries as well to take vacations and attend operas. We always go to Sydney every year."

"Your father hates it here. It's not because of Japanese music but, because of the Beilschmidt family living here"

"Do not accuse my father of such things, Antonio. One wrong word might disrupt the trading relations of our families."

"I know, I know…"

…

"I heard that you and Gilbert are classmates, am I correct?"

"Yeah"

"Where is he?"

"Missing, along with Lovino"

…

"I-I see…Well, let's carry on to the lesson then…"

"S-Sure…"

…

Thoughts and speculations were racing inside Antonio's mind. Things he knew and clarified about the Edelstein family was simply turned into rumors and opinions.

First, the Edelstein family hates traveling to other countries. It is true that they go to the Sydney Opera house to listen, but, they will never leave Austria if it was not music or business related.

Second, he knew that his father never liked Meinrad Beilschmidt. It is said that Meinrad favors the Zwingli family than the Edelstein family just because their strong bond of friendship since the rise of the German empire. However, the Edelstein family has done everything to show their inferiority under the Beilschmidt family, even far greater than the Zwingli family. It just shows racism still runs in the family.

Lastly, the Edelstein family will make huge efforts of money and patience if they would come here for a _certain occasion_. Like the Zwingli family, the Edelstein family will not spend so much money in travel fees and enrollment issues if there wasn't a special occasion to begin with.

In short,

Something will be going on.

**OOOoooOOO**

**-[ **_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】 __HetaOni OST - Asia __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

_Dismissal_

Ludwig was going to visit Feliciano at his home. But, before that could even happen…

He has to find his missing brother.

…

His teachers told him that he was absent in the afternoon classes, and he just disappeared after lunch time. Ludwig groaned. He knew his brother likes to skip classes, but, he will never commit truancy. Why? Because his brother wasn't that irresponsible, he was sure of it.

…

He looked everywhere –at the abandoned chapel, at the clinic, at the library, at the rooftop, even at the men's room. Gilbert was nowhere in sight.

Ludwig was starting to get worried. This wasn't a normal occurrence. If Gilbert was doing something stupid, he will send him a message right away with a picture clipped. Now, when the German calls his Prussian brother, he wasn't answering. Then, he noticed that he left his bag at the classroom with his cellphone in it.

Something definitely went wrong.

Other than that…

Lovino Vargas and Ivan Braginsky were missing too.

…

This was definitely bad.

…

"Is that you, Ludwig?" Wasn't that voice familiar?

He turned around to see none other than Roderich Edelstein, his supposedly _business mate_. The Austrian was holding his brother's bag.

"…Roderich, but how did you…?" Ludwig asked, confused. Wasn't Roderich in Austria?

"We made necessary preparations and…arrived here for me to educate myself in the so-called 'World Academy'" Roderich answered "I see that Gilbert is still missing"

"Yes…And I can't find him…"

"Well, we must find him because the Edelstein, Zwingli and the Vogel family will be at you manor to attend a special dinner. The main family members must be complete."

"…I see…"

"You've heard that Lovino and Ivan are missing, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well then, Ivan Braginsky has returned to the campus. I'll be asking if he had seen your irresponsible brother of yours. You better go and tell Feliciano that I will invite him to the dinner party…"

Now, Ludwig was definitely confused. If there was a dinner party to begin with, they should've alerted them, but no one told him about it. And why invite Feliciano? He knows how Meinrad despises Feliciano because of his dead grandfather. If a Vargas member will attend an occasion together with the Beilschmidt family, then it must be related to inheritance or business matters.

"A-Alright…" Ludwig answered. The Austrian glared at him and gave him Gilbert's bag.

"Then, carry on"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - Make Time __【__AP__ヘタリア_**】****]-**

Roderich approached the Russian waiting for him under a cherry blossom tree as the pale-haired male kept smiling onto the Austrian. Roderich gulped. No matter how he despises this Russian, he has to ask him. He knew that he was somewhat related to Gilbert Beilschmidt, even if Gilbert hates and fears that Russian.

As Roderich approached Ivan Braginsky, he noticed droplets of blood on his uniform. "I see you had a fight…" he said.

"Oh, this was no fight, da" Ivan answered. The Austrian scowled at him.

"I know that you are hiding something from us, Ivan," Roderich began "Tell me where Gilbert is"

"He is happier being with me"

"We all know that is a lie"

Now, it was Ivan's turn to scowl.

"You don't know anything about Snow Rabbit"

"Of course I do, and better far than you did"

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"Are you going to even try?"

Ivan growled

"You do know that Snow Rabbit is better with me"

"He still needs his family"

"The family that let him didn't want him?"

"Just stop this Ivan"

**-[ **_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - Nothing __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

"No, you stop this!" Ivan exclaimed. He was really extremely pissed off right now. His purple orbs were glinting with pure ecstasy and will to kill, his expression showed extreme anger, and he took out his pipe. This was a sign that Roderich needs to back out. Now. "Ever since Gilbert was born, you despised him. You thought that he was not an appropriate heir to earn the right to the throne even if he carried the Beilschmidt blood. Even if the branches of the Beilschmidt family to get rid of him, even if Meinrad was staring at his own grandson, he **accepted** the terms of killing this child. Without my family's help, Gilbert should be dead now. You raised another child to take his place –Heinrich, but he died. The efforts of finding another son to pass the heir with was nothing, since, it does not carry the blood of the Beilschmidt family. Now, you are hogging the position –the heir, the throne, without even caring what will happen to Gilbert"

"I-"

"Shut up, you filthy beast" Ivan muttered "I'll never let you get the throne. I swear…I'll rip your family into pieces."

Roderich took a step back. He was standing on thin ice now. Forcing Ivan to tell where Gilbert was is a bad idea after all. The Austrian just looked away before leaving the Russian's dangerous territory.

"Serves you right" Ivan muttered as he left.

Line break

**-[ **_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】 __HetaOni OST - All Joined the Party __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

_7:40 pm_

I still couldn't push myself into leaving Gilbert's side. One side of me tells me to stay for his sake, while the other tells me to leave for the sake of the others. Honestly, I really don't know what to do, but, looking at Gilbert…just…eats me alive for some reason.

Yes, I like him as a friend, but sometimes, I think that he likes me than just a friend. Somehow, seeing him so vulnerable and weak, it triggers something inside of me that I only show to my fratello, and that is…my caring side.

I gently brushed the white hair strands away from his face as I brushed his cheek. He slightly moaned in pleasure as I noticed that he really looked _beautiful_ in that peaceful state. I slowly leaned on him, as I closed my eyes.

…

I quickly pecked him on the lips.

…

Oh, fuck, what have I done.

…

T-This is so insane! I'm supposed to be dating An- I mean, I'm just with that tomato bastard! T-That's all! J-Just don't mind the statement above, all right! Just don't mind!

…

I'm feeling a little confused with my feelings.

I'm…I'm…I…I'MINLOVEWITHANTONIO!

…

There, I said it. I'm…I'MINLOVEWITHTHATTOMATOBASTARD. So deeply…INLOVE with him. He makes me smiles, he makes me feel so…proud to be me…He makes me want to hug him tightly so I won't let go of him. He's the first person that I have falleninlove with, and I don't want him to see anyone else. It's just…at some times…I don't know how to properly express my feelings so I…tend…to smack him. But, I just really want him to give him a tomato…A daily present for making me smile, even if it was just an inch.

But, seeing Gilbert, who makes me so proud of myself, who supported me, who makes me feel _smart_…I kind of feel the same way with him. I don't know what to do, since I'm so confused. It seems like he's trying to tell me something about his affections, but, I think of it as jokes… What he said on before Valentine's Day was a complete surprise for me. Really, I didn't expect that from him. Maybe it was the fever…Yeah, it must be. But…he's words…they made my heart beat fast.

I clutched my chest.

_Doki, Doki, Doki_

It beats –My heart keeps on beating. I touched Gilbert's.

_Doki…Doki, Doki…_

It's getting onto its normal pace.

Please get well soon, Gilbert.

**OOOoooOOO**

**-[ **_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - England __【__AP__ヘタリア_**】****]-**

Ludwig fidgeted on his seat as he glanced at the representatives/future heirs of the respective families associated with his family: Roderich Edelstein and his father as the representative of the Edelstein family of Austria; Vasch Zwingli as the representative of the Zwingli family of Switzerland; Elise Vogel as the representative of the Vogel family of Liechtenstein; the contrasting families –Feliciano Vargas as the representative of the Vargas family of Italy; Kiku Honda as the representative of the Honda family in Japan; Ross Kirkland as the representative of the Kirkland family of Great Britain; and even the mediator family –Francis Bonnefoy as the mediator from the Bonnefoy family of France.

Something was definitely going to happen.

As the eating began, there was a lot of tension inside the room. It was so silent –you could hear the metallic sound of the eating utensils scraped on the plates. Meinrad glared at Roderich's father, Bernard Edelstein.

"What is your so-called 'proposal', Bernard?" Meinrad asked.

"It is about the inheritance, Master Meinrad," Bernard said "We all know that entrusting the throne who does not contain the blood of the Beilschmidt family is not advisable to have the throne"

"Are you saying Ludwig cannot be the heir of my wealth?"

"Perhaps you know that Ludwig is just an adopted child, hm? Heinrich is dead"

"How dare you speak that foul language!"

"It is the truth, Master, let me explain" Bernard started "Entrusting the throne to the Edelstein family is safer than entrusting it to the other families-" he earned a scowl from the others "-Gilbert cannot be a heir because he is dying. If you entrust us your wealth, we will ensure you that we will give it back as soon as you produce another heir…"

"…I see…"

"But, there is a condition that must be followed" Bernard said.

"What is it, speak!" Meinrad shouted.

The Austrian smirked "You must kill Gilbert Beilschmidt for he is a disgrace to the German honor and conduct"

Ludwig's eyes opened as the other family members gasped, stood, and widened their eyes in confusion.

"Y-You can't kill Bruder!" Ludwig shouted "He is one of our kind"

"_Our_, not yours, Ludwig" Bernard answered "Nonetheless, he was supposed to die in the beginning.

And Ludwig remained silent

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no Omake segments for today! I'll release the special bonus chapters sometime after this arc. Please review~<strong>


	20. Declare war to save

**Hello~ Me again. Had fun at Saturday because I went swimming**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my Hetalia OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>__DECO*27 - Love-Lost Elegy feat. Marina (__愛迷エレジー__) (Translyrics)_

_How to use:_ Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - Reset __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

Ludwig Beilschmidt regrets remaining silent at the table.

After the dinner, Kiku gave concerned glances at the German, but he left as his family called him to leave the meeting room immediately; Vasch Zwingli and Elise Vogel remained silent as they called their respective families to tell the news; Ross Kirkland went home after the meeting, glaring a few times at the Austrian; Francis Bonnefoy was speechless –as the mediator, he must not take any sides; and Feliciano…Even though he was told many times to leave the manor, he requested just a few minutes to stay with Ludwig. The German felt that Feliciano was the only one he can trust.

The Italian hugged the German by the waist as Ludwig rested his head on Feliciano's shoulder. The Italian placed small kisses on the German's cheek, making Ludwig blush slightly.

"Everything will be alright, Ludwig" Feliciano said "You protected me from myself; you helped me regain my 'consciousness' as I've spent my days sleeping in that dark abyss known as hatred, now, I will help you to convince them not to let Gilbert die, because…he is the only family you acknowledge…I will try my best, as you did too, ve~"

Feliciano's words have melted Ludwig's icy and hard heart.

Ludwig leaned at Feliciano "Danke **[1]**" he whispered as he gave the Italian a quick peck on the lips. Feliciano blushed furiously.

"…I wonder where brother is now…" Ludwig said as he made Feliciano sit on his lip, snaking his arms around his waist.

"…Ve~ Fratello's missing too…" Feliciano whispered.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Maybe Gilbert said his feelings towards fratello and they eloped, ve~"

"I don't think that's how it works, Feliciano"

* * *

><p><strong>-[ <strong>_**【ヘタ鬼派生動画】**__**HetaOni OST - Seal **__**【**__**AP**__**ヘタリア】**_**]-**

It's morning. Gilbert could feel the sun radiating on him; the soft breeze of the morning wind; and his urge to open his eyelids. But, this wasn't a normal morning. He couldn't feel his arms, or his whole body, as a matter of fact. He was completely numb.

After a few moments of gazing around the room, his senses returned back to him. He could move his toes and fingers, but he was too weak to stand up and march away from the room. He did not recognize this chamber he had slept in, or remember the past events that happened yesterday.

He sat up carefully. He noticed needles attached to his arms and sockets with wires pasted on his chest. It was connected to a Heart Monitoring System. Realization hit him like salmon. He was in the hospital.

"Not again" he sighed. Memories of the dreadful past overcome him and everything around him was so familiar. He turned to his left. His red eyes widened.

There, sleeping the familiar Italian: Lovino Vargas, lying on the couch.

He remembers now.

He fainted as his diseases attacked his body once again, then, he wake up to find Lovino sitting by his side. He smiled. At least the person he _wants_ is right there by his side, waiting for him to wake up.

Gilbert raised his (needle-free) hand to reach him, but, he…in his perspective…was so…far away from him.

**And it was choking him**

Since when did Gilbert develop these _feelings_ for him?

_At the time when the Prussian discovered the Italian's true self_

Since when did Gilbert start to care for him?

_At the time when the Prussian saw his feelings for once_

Since when…Did Gilbert start to feel jealous?

_At the time when the Prussia saw how happy he is with __**him.**_

He felt he was being suffocated; he felt he was drowning; he felt he was overwhelmed with so much pain, physically and emotionally.

He wished this pain would stop, but the only way this pain would stop is for Lovino to learn how to love him.

But that was impossible.

For Lovino had already learned to love Antonio.

…

Gilbert glanced at the window.

"Why God?" he asks "Why couldn't you just give me Lovino?"

"Give what?"

Gilbert froze. Don't tell me…

"Hey! What are you staring at the window for?" Lovino asked as he yawned. The Prussian glanced at the Italian, who was rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing" The Prussian answers "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I and…the-Russian-freaky-friend of yours sent you to the hospital after you fainted while coughing up blood. That Russian lied to the hospital about him being your potato macho brother then left. I stayed here since you wanted me to stay, and I really feel guilty if I would leave you all alone here, so I stayed and slept" The Italian answered. "Why? Don't you want me to stay and leave my efforts to waste?"

"N-No…" Gilbert stuttered "I'm…Thankful for you staying here…."

"…"

"Does your brother know where you are right now"

"The truth is I haven't spoken to him yet. And since its Saturday, I'm going to visit him today" Lovino said "Is it okay for me to leave you for a while. I promise I'll be back"

"Yeah sure"

"Am I going to tell your brother about all of this?" Lovino asked "I'm sure that your potato macho for a brother is definitely worried about you"

"Nah," The Prussian answered "I'll tell him later"

He glared at him darkly before sighing and leaving the room.

**-[**_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Sin A Sin_**]-**

…

…

…

…

…

He sighed.

…

"Hey, Old Fritz…"

…

"_Live long Gilbert"_

…

"What does Heaven look like?"

**OOOoooOOO**

**-[**_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Fairy Taler_**]-**

Good thing the hospital washed my blue World Academy jacket. The stain of the potato bastard's blood was officially gone, but the stain on my white polo wasn't. I really have to get home and wash this red blood stain off. What's bothering me isn't the color that will ruin the uniform…But the memory that I always remember when I look at it. It reminds me of Gilbert…whose dying. I-I just want to get rid of that thought! But, whenever I see Gilbert like that…The words death comes across my mind.

I don't want to see Ludwig, Feli, and the others crying for him. I don't want to see him in a coffin. I want to see him again for the next 20 years or see him live and die into a peaceful death! I want him…To finish college, have a decent job, marry a girl and have some kids, and die peacefully with his loving wife.

…

Because of thinking so deeply about him, I accidentally bumped into someone.

…

**-[**_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - Permanent Reincarnation_**]-**

"S-Sorry" I muttered as I glanced at the poor child. He was approximately 14-years old, having short perm walnut hair and ocean blue eyes. He was staggering and looked like he just cried.

"…A-Are you Lovino Vargas?" the child asked. I nodded weakly.

"Y-You should come with me" he said as he pointed a suspicious black car with three **armed **men were standing next to it. No way that I'm riding inside that car!

"Who the hell are you?" I sneered, making the Latvian shiver and cower in fear

"I-IF YOU'RE REALLY WORRIED ABOUT GILBERT THEN, YOU SHOULD COME WITH US!" he shouted "WE CAN HELP HIM!"

…Help him…

"Haven't you noticed?" he said "No one, not even Ivan, can ever pay Gilbert's hospital bills because he can't! No one can!"

…W-Wait a minute

"What the hell are you talking about?"I shouted as I grabbed his collar "And who the hell is Ivan?"

"I-Ivan's the Russian you were with when you got into the hospital!" The Latvian answered "H-Haven't you heard at the Beilschmidt family meeting? T-There going to let Gilbert die!"

"**WHAT!" **

"Would you shut up and get into the car already?"

There, called a beautiful lady with platinum blonde hair and cold blue eyes that shone with dominance and ultimate respect. She wore a blue dress decorated with white and blue striped ribbons. She glared icily on me "If you really want to know what's going on, get. Into. The. Car"

"Huh-"

"GET IN THERE BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE!" she shouted as she pulled out small sharp knives under her dress, making me and the Latvian, and the three armed men cower in fear.

"Y-Yes.."

* * *

><p><strong>-[<strong>_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - You Won't Escape __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

What Kiku doesn't understand…is why was he chained to a chair, blindfolded and kidnapped. Don't they know that the Honda family might **slaughter** the person's responsible for this?

Other than that, he's hearing the cries of help from Feliciano; curses of an unknown –perhaps Latin- language from Arthur; words of comfort from Ludwig; Antonio's incredible calmness and a smell of smoke.

"Maledicentibus vobis quicumque est responsabilis hoc! **[2]**" The Japanese heard Arthur shout. He smelled another puff of smoke.

"Clausa frater **[3]**" Someone answered. And his voice was very familiar. Was it Ross'?

"R-Ross?" Arthur murmured. So it was Ross… "Quid fecisti nobis sic?**[4]**"

"I'm in the same situation as you and the other two" he said "However, my hands are free, but the rest isn't"

…

"Ve~ I'm scared" Feliciano whined.

"Says the guy who turned out to be the Grim Reaper" Ross answered

"Shut up" Ludwig stated

"Whatever"

"Ve~ Sorry about it…"

"It's over now, Feliciano"

"…E-Excuse me…" It was neither one of us.

"M-My name is Tolys Laurinaitis…but you can call me Toris if you like…" A shivering voice said "You may be wondering why you're here… But, everything that our men did was under Ivan Braginsky's orders…"

"I-Ivan?" Kiku muttered, shocked.

Feliciano whimpered while Ludwig growled. Arthur cursed in Latin while Ross remained silent. Antonio kept calm.

"Rest assured. You are not here to be severely tortured like me"

"Ve~?"

"I-I mean! We are here to speak a very serious matter. I'll just call Ivan and tell him to let you free"

"Hurry you git. My hands are getting numb" Arthur said

"Such a whiny brother" Ross sighed

"Shut up you bloody wanker!"

"Please stop arguing…" Ludwig said.

"Do I hear Snow Rabbit's brother here?" It was Ivan. "Please let them free, Toris…"

"Y-Yes…" The Lithuanian answered before getting rid of the chain, and the blindfolds. Arthur sighed in satisfaction as he rubbed his arms. Ross chuckled as his brother was acting like a total _pansy_. Kiku thanked Tolys for it. Antonio glared heavily at the whimpered as Ivan tried to communicate with the Italian, and Ludwig glared at the Russian before telling him to knock it off.

Ivan chuckled "For those who don't know me, I am Ivan Braginsky, the only son of the Braginsky family. As you can see, I called you here for an important meeting"

"Called us for? You kidnapped us!" Arthur shouted.

"For once, I agree with my pansy brother" Ross said, earning a glare from his younger brother.

"Why did you…_call _us for, Ivan-san?" Kiku asked, politely. Ivan smiled.

"It's about Gilbert Beilschmidt and the decision that Meinrad made yesterday.

Everyone kept silent.

"You see…Someone asked me for help concerning Snow Rabbit's fate: Death. And I'm here to discuss it with you" Ivan started "I strongly disapprove of Meinrad's decision to kill Snow Rabbit. I don't care how private this matter is to the Beilschmidt family, but I simply cannot allow Snow Rabbit's death."

"…So…What is your plan in mind?" Ross asked.

"I'm here to form an alliance to counter Meinrad's decision." Ivan smirked.

"You do know it won't stop the Beilschmidt family. You have to counter it with a powerful family as powerful as them" Ludwig answered

"That's why I have him" Ivan smiled as he pointed at the tied up, blindfolded Italian who was carried by two armed men.

"LOVINO!" Antonio shouted, wanting to strangle someone.

"F-Fratello!" Feliciano said as he rushed at his brother, only to be stopped by Ludwig when the German saw rifles and pistols hidden inside their black suits.

A female Belarusian, beautiful yet scary, ripped the chains and blindfold off with ease. Tolys smiled and blushed as the female approached him, but he was ignored.

"I am Natalia Arvoloskaya Braginsky. I am the only one who can marry brother!" she announced, making the Russian flinch.

"What the hell is going on- FELICIANO!" Lovino said as he looked at his brother. He managed to free himself from the armed men's grasped and hugged his brother

"I-I was so worried about you!" Feliciano said.

"I am- Why the hell is that Russian bastard here?" Lovino shouted, earning another glared from Natalia.

"Did you explain to him about Snow Rabbit's status?" Ivan asked the Latvian, who nodded weakly. "Introduce yourself to them, da"

"…M-My name is…R-Raivis Galante…" the Latvian stuttered.

"Eduard! We can't start the meeting without you" Natalia shouted, making an Estonian scurry into the room. He was surprised to see familiar person (in his perspective) into the same room with him

"My name is Eduard von Bock! It's a pleasure meeting all of you!" the Estonian said.

"Now, let's start the meeting, shall we?"

"Get over it already" Lovino spat.

"Very well… " The Russian began "Lovino, would you mind if you would join our alliance?"

"A-Alliance?"

"All of us disapprove of Meinrad's decision to kill Gilbert…Just because he's _sick_ doesn't mean he's going to die, right?" Ivan said "The only family I know who's the closest rival of the Beilschmidt family is the Vargas family. If we have someone in that family by our side, we can officially start the counter attack, da"

**-[**_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - Promise Me __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

"…And what do you want us to do?" Antonio asked "We can't just declare war!"

"We are." Ivan said

"What?"

"Me and Lovino are going to, right Lovino?"

Lovino flinched "I-"

"Do you want to let Gilbert die?"

"N-"

"You should know that Gilbert has only three weeks to live"

"Wait-"

"No one has the right to pay the hospital bills except for Meinrad himself. Every member of the Beilschmidt family or its following branch are banned from visiting Snow Rabbit. If the weeks end…then, they will kill him. They will let him die by his illness"

"…"

"If you want him to see another day, then, join me"

"…"

"I'll assure you…We will win"

Lovino glanced at the Russian, who was offering a hand to him.

…

"_The truth is, even if someone would miss me when I disappear, it won't stop fate from altering everything and changing what should have happened later. Fate is as cruel as life. It still won't give second chances if the whole world would plead for it"_

…

"Lovino" Ludwig called. The older Italian glanced at him.

"…Would you do this…for my bruder?"

…

_"Don't worry, Ludwig…everything will be fine. I'm strong and I could handle this myself. I could battle death myself, just as long as you're there by my side. I'm never going to leave you…I'm not going to let you feel the sadness of returning home after attending a funeral of your loved ones, and realize as you open the door…that… they'll never come back and greet you like before…"_

…

"This may be the biggest mistake I'll ever commit"

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>-[<strong>_ヘタ鬼__HetaOni M U S I C - The God Of Melodicspeedmetal_**]-**

"_I hate you, Lovino Vargas" Natalia said as she pointed her sharp knives at me. We were in the car, and I could feel that the Latvian's hands were shaking. She is a scary lady._

"_F-For what?"_

"_For hurting brother's feelings!"_

"_I never di-" A knife just flew and landed inches away from my face. _

"_You don't know how important you are to the person whom my brother loves!" _

"_Huh?"_

"_You oblivious jerk!" Natalia sneered "You really don't know how much Gilbert loves you"_

_I froze._

"_You may be happy with that Spanish idiot. But, you never knew how much you were hurting Gilbert for it. Your words that always stated about him hurt Gilbert like multiple stabs; your smiles for the Spanish jerk hurt him like gun shots; and your happiness that resulted from that Spaniard's affection hurt him like he was beheaded. Every now and then, you hurt him; you drown him in his own sadness. You never knew that because all you did was become happy with Antonio, not even knowing you were hurting others yourself! My brother was always so jealous of you…Jealous of you that he's love…He's only true love and admiration, is head over heels with an idiot like you!"_

_I was speechless _

"_Somehow, I should be hunting down that Prussian. But…I couldn't…because it wasn't his fault he was in love with you. It wasn't his fault why my brother was in love with him." Natalia muttered "I know that my brother will never love me the way he loved my sister and him... So I want to give him his happiness…because I want him to be happy. So I could be happy myself. But, you are still a burden to my plans, to my brother's chances of finally loving Gilbert."_

…

"_Don't ever tell me that it wasn't your fault you didn't realize Gilbert's love for you. Don't ever hurt Gilbert again. Don't you ever make my brother angry ever again. Or else, I'll be the one who'll cut you into pieces"_

That's when I realized.

…

How much pain I was giving to him.

…

I feel ashamed.

…

For inflicting more pain when he was experiencing pain from his illness.

…

I'm sorry.

I wish you could hear my words now…

_The meeting was paused when Eduard answered a phone call. _

…

"_What does it say, Eduard?" The Russian asked. The Estonian flinched._

…

"_G-Gilbert…" he started "Has fallen into a coma…"_

"_WHAT!" Ludwig shouted. I was absolutely shocked. Antonio seemed to be very devastated…As if he doesn't want to believe it. On the other hand…Ivan…was absolutely furious._

"_DECIDE!" he shouted at me "Gilbert is in a coma. If the three weeks ends and the family decided to kill him…then, I don't think he'll be able to survive a day."_

…

"_The family isn't paying for a life-support machine!"_

…

"_DECIDE!"_

I stood at your home. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to let you live.

"_No…Gilbert…" Antonio whispered, his hands covering his face._

"_Think about the family and friends he'll leave!" Ivan shouted_

_I glanced at the German who was __**crying**__._

"_You still haven't said sorry to him"_

_I froze_

"_So you better choose wisely or else, he'll never tell you his true feelings…"_

"What is your business here, Vargas?" Meinrad said as he sat on his chair, and I on another chair. We were in the dining room, and I could feel the tension between us. Ludwig was outside –he wasn't permitted to listen. The maids and servants exited the room, leaving just the two of us. He's icy blue eyes glared at me, as my dark brown orbs did too.

He doesn't really want me here, obviously

"_Gilbert loves you, and still you don't know that"_

"As the next heir of the throne of the Vargas' family" I began

All I'm doing here…is for you.

"I'm declaring war against you"

I will win. That is for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review~<strong>

**Raivis' IRIS is to detect the person's most thought about events or memories. **

**[1]: Thank you**

**[2]: Curse you, whoever is responsible for this**

**[3]: Shut up brother**

**[4]: Why did you treated us so?**

**Oh, and the italics are flashbacks.**


	21. Tears and Envy

**Hi! Me again. I'm sorry I can't update soon~ I'll promise I'll update two times a week when School days end.  
><strong>

**I do not own Hetalia or the videos that will be presented except for my OCs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>_ 【Kagamine Rin】 Antichlorobenzene ~English Subbed~ 【Sin-cleansing type brainwashing song】

_How to use_: Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gilbert's POV<strong>_

It's so blurry…

I feel so numb; I can't move my arms or my feet, nor can I keep my eyelids from closing. Everything I see and hear is blurred and slurred. The blinding light on top of me seemed to brighten every second I stared at it, and I see silhouette's of numerous people standing by my side. The tone of their voice had a panicking tone, and the only thing that I can hear clearly was a 'beeping' sound. It constantly beeped in a still sequence.

**[1]**_"H's d..y…ng" _I heard._ "C…t fami…y im..dia..te…y"_

"_Ther…pr..ble…" _another person said.

"_W..t?"_

"_T…y…r…se…to…"_

"…_.y…G…d"_

I'm slipping out of consciousness…

…I can't keep my eyelids open no longer…

….I'm sorry…

But this is as far as I go

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>-[<strong>_【ヘタ鬼派生動画】__HetaOni OST - This Memory __【__AP__ヘタリア】_**]-**

Meinrad smirked. "So you are declaring war against me?" the German said "For what reasons, if may I ask?"

Lovino fidgeted "About handing the power to the Edelstein family" he lied. The primary reason why he had declared war was because of Gilbert.

Meinrad's smirk widens "I see…So, you mean that you don't trust the Edelstein family? The only living Beilschmidt branch that helped your family to flourish?"

"I-I was never thinking that!"

"Then, why do you sound so upset?" the German began "Are you afraid of the Edelstein family? Are you afraid that something might happen if the Edelstein family gets hold of the enormous wealth that I have? Are you afraid that the Edelstein might flourish so tremendously well that it could outshine you?"

Now, Lovino felt intimidated. He felt the competitive yet victorious attitude of Meinrad gleaming on him. He fully understands now why so many family heads have been experiencing so many difficulties when it comes to competition with the Beilschmidt family. Meinrad was too cunning and clever for their standards –Good thing that his grandfather, Romulus, has so much charisma in his hands that he beat Meinrad to dust. However, that charisma of his wasn't passed down to his grandsons…

"Or is it because of someone you want to protect?"

The Italian felt his heart skip a beat. The intimidating aura of the German Head darted him so accurately like knifes hitting the bull's-eye. He could feel nervousness –His palms were sweating, he bit his lip, his eyes widened in disbelief and fear, and his mind was in the state of confusion and panic. If Lovino kept showing signs of submissiveness and fear, Meinrad might notice what Lovino is trying to hide and protect. He can't blurt it out, or else, **He **could use it to his advantage.

Lovino has entered war. If he would want to win, he must not let his opponents see his weaknesses.

"I'm not, Meinrad" Lovino said, in a steady voice. "For once, I will tell you. I do not trust the Edelstein for such kind of things. It will lead you to its downfall"

The German's brows furrowed

"Do you think the reason I came here to declare war was to stop the Edelstein family from getting your wealth? I'm here to declare war to the soon-weak German family because it surrendered its wealth to its lower branch. My, I should be siding to the Austrian family!" I scoffed "Soon, the Beilschmidt family will fall, and you'll soon be wiping my shoes"

"Are you insulting me, Vargas?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Meinrad growled. "Get out of my sight"

"With pleasure"

With only a single snap of Meinrad's fingers, numerous armed men surrounded the German. Lovino was utterly surprised with the sheer numbers of the German's faithful followers and bodyguards. "Take him away" The head of the family said, before the men carried the Italian and threw him outside. Luckily, Lovino brought one of his Mafia men, and he caught the flying Italian before he even hit the concrete ground.

"Stai bene capo **[2]**?" his trusted lackey asked, brushing the dirt and dust from his clothes after putting him down on the ground. Lovino growled.

"Figlio di una cagna"The Italian mob head cursed "Che Dio consentono di marcire all'inferno**[3]**"

"We should head back," His lackey said as he opened the car door for his boss "A Russian called you earlier. He said to come and meet him at Starbucks near World Academy, exactly 1 pm"

"Va Bene **[4]**" Lovino said as he entered the car "Take us home"

His lackey nodded before driving the car away from the manor.

**OOOoooOOO**

Meinrad brushes the red curtains away from the window as he glanced at the car driving away from his manor. He scowled as he heard the door clicked open.

"Do you know how to knock?" he spat, making the Hungarian woman flinch.

"S-Sorry…" Elizeveta whispered "Is Roderich here?"

"No he's not. He must be in the gardens"

"…I-I see…V-Very well then, I shall leave" The Hungarian woman said as she reached for the door.

"Wait" Meinrad ordered. Elizeveta glanced at the German.

"Send Ludwig here" he said "We are going to have a talk"

The brunette nodded hesitantly before she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Fratello! Welcome HOME!" Feli shouted as he hugged me, causing me to fell down on the floor. I groaned in pain. Feli didn't have to do that!<p>

"I missed you" Feliciano whispered at my ear. I could feel his breath touching my neck.

"Yeah, yeah" I said, patting his back "You should get off me now, or else the pasta will burn" I could smell the burning stench coming from the kitchen. He immediately got off me and rushed towards the kitchen, in efforts to cool the pasta down. I followed him, worried that he might start a fire like last time. Good thing, he didn't, but, the pasta was burnt.

We ate in silence…

…

I glanced at Feli. He was talking about nonsense again. Feliciano seemed happy, content, and not bothered by the situation…but…I know he is. I started a _fight_ between our families, and it affected so much of he and the potato bastard's relationship together. I know that Meinrad forbid Ludwig from meeting Feli until this fight was resolved. I clenched my fists in frustration.

"If you hate me, then, do tell me" I said to him, making him stop "I deserve it, anyway"

Feliciano glared heavily on me…Like the time when he was still the Grim Reaper… I flinched.

"It's true you kind of ruined our relationship…" Feli began.

_Ouch._

"…Ludwig and I are separated…Am forced into this fight…"

_Double Ouch._

"…Have to talk to others secretly…Being glared by the Beilschmidt guards and servants…Can't kiss Luddie anymore…Forced into the state of fear and panic…"

_K'Oed._

"But…it's for a cause…" Feli said "Ludwig and I have already agreed to it. To save Gilbert, we have to give up something so simple, yet, so important. He is also important to us, because, if we didn't sacrifice, then, he might be forced to sacrifice his life…I don't know if it is really called a 'sacrifice', but, all I know is, if we don't start sacrificing soon... A life will be lost"

…"That was deep" I said to him. Feli smiled.

"I learned that from you fratello!"

I smiled. At least Feli learned something, that is sensible and mature, from _me._

Then, the phone rang. One of our maids picked it up.

"What is it?" I asked our maid. She glanced at me.

"It is from the Carriedo family…" she spoke "They said that _'Have switched sides'_ "

"W-What!" Feli shouted at disbelief. My eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You may leave now!" I said, straining my shout. The maid quickly left the room. I stared at the floor, shocked.

"… I thought Big Brother Antonio will fight for Gilbert… I don't understand" Feli whispered.

Something had gone wrong.

I stood up from my seat. "Feliciano" I said to him "Stay here…I'll be home late…"

**OOOoooOOO**

"ANTONIO!" I shouted in front of the Iron black Spanish styled gates, decorated with gold stubs and their family logo. I could see their house from here, even though it seemed like a mile away. I scowled as no one bothered to even interact with me, even if I was making so much noise.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE TOMATO BASTARD!" I shouted. "I'VE DONE MY RESEARCH ABOUT IT AND I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE IN JAPAN, YOU'RE VACATION HOUSE IN MEXICO AND PHILIPPINES, AND EVEN YOU'RE HOUSE IN SPAIN!"

…

"I HAVE BROUGHT MY MEN WITH ME!" I shouted at him. "COME OUT!"

…

I gritted my teeth "ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THAT HOUSE!"

…

"There's no use…" A soft voice said, making me flinch. I spun around to see a blonde haired, green-eyed, young German girl carrying a wither basket. "He won't come out…even if you beg for it…"

I scowled at her. She must the representatives of one of the lower branches of the Beilschmidt family.

"My name is Elise Vogel" she smiled "You must be Lovino Vargas, am I right?"

"Yes" I said to her "You're one of the lower branches of the Beilschmidt family. What the hell are doing here?" I spat. She made no action or expression of surprise, shock, nor fear.

"I made Antonio join our cause…" She says "It's neither my intention…nor my willful decision. But, it has to be done. As one of the lowest branch of the Beilschmidt family, it is my duty to follow all orders…and never question them."

"So, you're like their puppet?"

"I shouldn't be saying that, if I were you"

"Why? Does it bother you much?"

"Sometimes"

I was utterly surprised. Does this girl even be bothered? She's so…calm… I heard that the calm ones were always the wild and vicious types.

"I would be seeing you some time, Lovino" she said as the gate opened. She entered the manor. I tried to pass through, but, the gate quickly closed. She glanced at me and smiled. "Let's be friends next time!"

"N-Next time?"

"Yes, because we're enemies now…"

I gritted my teeth. She smirked at me and left. I clenched my fists. Somehow, she seems to hide something –Know everything… This Elise Vogel girl really is creeping me out…

Yet, she knows something that I really should know…

* * *

><p>"Maestro Antonio" The maid said as she knocked at the door before entering his room "Señora Elisa Vogel está aquí <strong>[5]<strong>"

"Veo…Por favor, envíe ella aquí**[6]**" The brunette replied, forcing a faint smile. His maid only nodded before letting the German girl enter his room, smiling brightly like any little girl.

"Greetings" she says "We spoke through the phone…"

"Y-Yes…I know" Antonio answered. He glanced at the basket she was holding. "You may put that on my desk"

"A-Alright…" the petite girl said as she placed the basket on the chosen desk. "I've baked cookies…want to try some?"

Not wanting to offend the girl, he hesitantly took a chocolate-chipped cookie from the German girl. He inspected the sweet, before taking a small bite from it. "Thank you" he said.

"…You're welcome" she said "I don't put anything weird on my cookies, Antonio." Elise took a cookie from her basket and ate it herself. "See? No poison"

Antonio chuckled before taking a big bite from it. The brunette admits, these things are delicious "So, what brings you here?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Antonio…" she whispered. She tries her best not to show how guilty she was. "Are you serious about it?"

"My father decided for me, I don't have a choice" he answers "I'm just like you"

Elise sighs "Probably. You still have freedom left"

Antonio smiles.

"Lovino came by"

…

"He wants to know why you switched sides"

"Isn't it obvious ?"

"…I-I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to be" Antonio said "We're just following orders, aren't we?"

Elise nodded.

"So, what does Meinrad want?"

"…Well…"

* * *

><p><em>1:00 pm<em>

…Traitor…

I, upset, drank one of their famous drinks available. I scowled. Stupid Antonio! Traitor! I thought he wanted Gilbert to live! Why did he just switch sides? Why didn't he tell me about it? Why did he just left me like that! I clutched my chest

_Ouch._

I felt so hurt, like a girl who's been dumped through the cellphone. (A/N: Still doesn't know why it hurts so much being dump through the cell, but…they say it hurts…)I feel really crappy today. I don't want to talk anyone –it won't feel better; I don't want to go anywhere; and I felt killing someone today with a machete. It might be a little overboard…but, Gilbert's life is at stake! Gilbert's important to me too!

…He's….

"I'm here, da!" The Russian arrived, smiling and waving like a child. I sighed in annoyance.

"Let's just get this over with, please" I said "I'm not in the mood today…"

"Eh, why?"

"I. am. Not. In. the .mood." I muttered.

"…Well, that's okay, da" He said "I'll just force you to be in the mood, da" and he took his metal pipe. I paled

"T-That won't be necessary…" I whispered "I'm…happy…see?" I forced myself to smile, so I won't get killed.

The Russian smiled "That's okay, da. We haven't introduced properly yet, have we? My name is Ivan Branginsky! Be one with Mother Russia, da?"

My expression was blunt. What the hell did that psycho meant! My answer will always be no to that question, even if it costs me my life "N-No…My name is Lovino Vargas…Let's get back to the matter, shall we"

"Alright!"

"…So…Have you heard about the Carriedo family…"

I felt that the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. And…Ivan's aura –even if I don't have any IRIS- it darkened so badly. I know every person inside the café could read the tense atmosphere. Some were even leaving to drink outside.

"…Yes…I've heard about it" He murmured "In fact, he pissed me off"

…He said pissed…

"That Сын сука**[7]** tests my nerves…" Ivan murmurs "I swear, ублюдок**[8]** will pay dearly…"

I don't know what he said, but I assumed it was a curse. I glanced away from him –He looks scary right now… "So…" I started, trying to break the ice "Did you visit Gilbert?"

…The cold atmosphere seemed to tense. It feels like Siberia here!

"…He's still sleeping…Snow Rabbit is still sleeping…" He muttered "He looked so peaceful…Too peaceful in fact. As if, he's dead there... I hate seeing him like that. It tears me apart…"

…"I really would like to visit him…"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm suspicious…Ever since I declared war against the Beilschmidt family, I could observe his men spying and following me wherever I may go. They might be even spying on us now…" I said "I can't let them discover my connection with Gilbert. It might worsen the condition…"

Ivan glanced at me "True. Meinrad still doesn't know that I'm going to wage war against him too…So, I think I'll spend my last days with Snow Rabbit…"

"You're speaking like you're going to die or something…"

The Russian chuckled "Humans can die some time, right? Before I die, I want to spend my last second with Gilbert…"

I looked at him and faintly smiled "You really are close to each other, aren't you? Even though, Gilbert didn't mention you…"

Ivan sadly frowned "I **was **close to him…Until…I failed…"

"Failed what?"

"I and Snow Rabbit were once friends. We were childhood friends. We spent so much time with each other –unfortunately, with his brother Heinrich. Due to an accident, Heinrich died and Snow Rabbit blamed himself for everything. I tried to calm him down, but he won't listen to anyone, until he met Friedrich…A man he calls 'Old Fritz'. He was like him –An albino; White hair and red eyes, although he was older by sixty-years or so. Snow Rabbit admired that man with all his heart. He was his tutor, and also his father figure, since he doesn't have one anymore. Over time, Friedrich was growing weak as Snow Rabbit's admiration for him grew into love. Snow Rabbit was utterly afraid of what Friedrich has to react, but he gave it a try anyway. In the end, Friedrich accepted his feelings even if it was forbidden in so many ways, and Snow Rabbit is heartbroken because Friedrich died. After that, he focused on taking care of his adoptive brother, Ludwig, instead. It looked like as if he loved Ludwig like Heinrich, but the truth is, Snow Rabbit is trying to amend his sins and tries that by taking care of his look-alike, Ludwig. He didn't have time for any of his friends. Then, he grew sick. I stood by his side, with his adoptive brother. Later on, I made a terrible mistake."

"What mistake?"

"I was so angry at him that day. I asked him why he was forcing himself to love Ludwig like Heinrich when he just couldn't. I blurted everything about Heinrich, his fake love, and his amends when Ludwig was just beside me. Ludwig was devastated and upset, and ran away. Snow Rabbit, despite his condition, chased him and I followed him. After bringing Ludwig back home, his hatred towards me grew, and by the time we went to middle school, he completely hated me."

"…That…was kind of harsh…"

"But it was my fault anyway. If hadn't been so jealous that day, me and Gilbert could still be friends, although, I don't like him hanging around with Ludwig. It just upsets me more to see Gilbert forcing himself to care when he just couldn't. It's just plain hypocrisy."

…Wow…I'm speechless. I never thought that Ludwig's and Gilbert's relationship could be that complex. Discovering that the potato bastard wasn't actually a true blood-relation of Gilbert was already enough of a surprise, but, learning that Gilbert was actually friends with this psycho; falling in love with an old man, and forcing himself to love someone is just a shocker. I guess that my view of their strong brotherhood is disrupted.

"It's surprising, isn't it?" Ivan said "That Snow Rabbit, who seemed so strong and courageous, could actually be someone who's just crumbling under tension and agony because he had lost his parents when he was just a toddler; lost the person who actually cared for him; and realized that he couldn't love his foster-brother the way he loved his real brother. It's like he never had a family in the first place. And now, his grandfather has decided to let him die without saying goodbye –all alone in the cold neutral hospital he calls jail."

…

"I want to make happy memories with him once again –Just the two of us. I want him to smile again, just like before, when things weren't as complicated as what it is right now. I want him to feel like he still has someone right beside him…But…"

"But?"

Suddenly, he pointed his water pipe at me, glaring at me like some serial killer. The surrounding customers immediately backed away and ran off, looking through the transparent glass next to us. Some were calling the police, some taking pictures and videos, and the other brave ones decided to stay inside and watch something unfold.

"You always get between me and him!"

"Wha-"

"What does he see in you? Why are you so special to him!"

"I don't understand-"He smashed the table right in front of him with ease.

"You erased all his pain in just a second! You make him happy with your simple smiles and arrogant scoffs! You make him feel alive again by encouraging him to live! But, why! Why are you hurting him!"

"H-Hurting?"

"Why can't you just be with him so he can be happy permanently? Why can't you just learn to love him!"

"L-Look-"

"You're so ridiculously blind. You don't see the motives of his actions when he praised you, helped you, even cried for you! He's in love with you damn it! Why can't you see that! Why can't you see how hurt he is when you're around with the Spanish jerk! Why can't you see that, before you came into his life, he was shrouded with darkness, mischief, and agony? Why can't you see that you are his happiness! The key to his dreams, the light bearing object that shines away the darkness around him? Why can't you see all of that? I don't want him to just go back to his lonely life after this! I don't want him to be lonely again! But…You…"

I gulped

"You're ruining everything for him!"

He smashed another table.

"I wished I could be just like you…Who could make him smile, laugh, and even happy. I wished he was in love with me, and not at you! I wish I could always be at his side! But why…Why did God bestow you the honor?" Ivan shouted. I could see through the shadows covering his deadly purple orbs…

Tears…Tears of sadness…

Ivan Braginsky…A psycho who calls Gilbert Snow Rabbit was actually crying. Could it be…

That Ivan is in love with Gilbert?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :3<strong>

**I hope it gives you that thrill again. My friend said that the thrill in this story has passed away :'( I hope you still like this story or else I'll delete it or rewrite it again. **

**[1]: He's dying; call his family  
>There's a problem<br>What?  
>They refuse to<br>My God  
>[2]: Are you alright boss<br>[3]: Son of a bitch;May God let you rot in hell  
>[4]: Okay<br>[5]: Master Antonio; Mistress Elise Vogel is here  
>[6]: I see...Please send her here<br>[7]: Son of a bitch  
>[8]: Bastard<strong>


	22. I hold two hearts

**Hi! Me again. Since the quarterly exams are coming up, I should be studying next week, resulting to no updates next week. Sorry, education is important to me too! Enjoy this chapter~**

**Also…To Rainbow Dragon Girl…You're kind of scaring me…**

**For all of Prumano fans out there, please don't kill me with a rock…Spamano fans out there…please don't kill me with a pipe! (for putting less SPAMANO) . Because the decision will be made here… or something.**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>_ [言葉繋ぎ - 花たん[Hanatan]

_How to use_: Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><strong>-[<strong> _ANIME Howl's Moving Castle: Promise of the World_**]-**

**NOTE: **Always read the memo!

How stupid of me…to not realize every bit of it.

At first glance, it seemed that Gilbert Beilschmidt, the older brother of Ludwig and Heinrich Beilschdmit, is a pervert –in other words, interested in girls. I remember in junior high that rumor that scattered throughout the school that Gilbert was busted. I heard that he tried to ask Elizeveta Herdervary, a Hungarian girl who's also Gilbert's childhood friend, to be his girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, she was in love with the Austrian rival of his, Roderich Edelstein. Since then, his mood became so horrible. I don't really like him from the start, since; he was such a bastard and a douche bag. I don't know what girls see in him.

Then, he started hanging out with his brother, along with his brother's friends: Kiku Honda, and my brother, Feliciano Vargas. I noticed something quite different from him –He likes to be with my silly oblivious-like brother. It's not that I'm jealous –which I am absolutely not- but, I feel some kind of 'I'm aroused' or 'he's so cute I wanna rape him' aura around him. Then, it hit me. He's in love.

That's when I decided to become his ultimate rival. I constantly try to pry him away from Feliciano, since I don't want another perverted potato bastard around him. It's just so frustrating to see how he 'touches' my brother. Then, we became distant enemies. I've met some of his disgusting friends while I was fighting with Gilbert: Francis Bonnefoy, the pervert, and another one of them, the-boy-who-avoided-me-at-all-costs. He tried to avoid encountering with me –maybe because he just despises me like the rest. I didn't know him until I found out that it was Antonio.

So, over the years, we've growing to hate each other silently. The potato bastard joined a band and was busy in it, leaving my brother alone. So, I became…well…bored, since I don't have anyone to fig- I mean, talk, and it bored me, until, the fact that one of Gilbert's friends, Antonio, had the nerve to talk to me and declare me as his boyfriend and the student council president. I had gone through enough already, and I saw how Gilbert started warming up to me –encouraging me, hugging me, even kissing me. I knew in our first kiss, there was a spark, but I chose to ignore it. I don't know…it's just…I liked the spark me and Antonio had. For me…Antonio…the stupid tomato bastard…is everything that I need. I hate to admit it, but…I really love him. I really do am in love with Antonio after this. Somehow, when he just declared those stupid words of his, there already was a spark. We had each other's attention.

It was already enough for me.

However…

When I found Gilbert at the hospital as I was confined there along with him, I suddenly felt scared, scared that Gilbert would disappear, die, perish. His smiles makes my heart flutter, my frown into a smile, my heart beat fast. The way his kind words engulf me into a state of intoxication…it just warms me up. Then, at Valentine's Day…

He tried to help me make churros for Antonio. I admit, it was a fun experience having him around the kitchen; making the batter, saying funny jokes and sharing his experiences as he tried to help the potato bastard, which was in fact hilarious since Ludwig was so…dense. I couldn't help but laugh. Then…He kissed me…right out of the blue…and fainted.

It scared me, to have him there, lying on the cold floor, not moving or saying anything…Not trying to grope me or annoy me –It was scary. I thought I was going to lose him forever.

Because of his help, the churros I made for Antonio was delicious. In fact, he was so proud of me. He treated me like a child back then, and not his **lover**. I was disappointed, but I hid it using my tsundere-ness. Planting small kisses on my cheek, and a passionate one on my lips, he offered me to have dinner.

"_Lovi~ I want you…and me into a romantic dinner together, just like Ludwig and Feli!"_ he says.

"…" I was speechless. Never did this idiot say something sensible…until now…

"_S-Sure_" I stuttered. It was one of the happiest days of my life. Then, it struck me…

What about Gilbert who help me make these?

I excused myself, saying to wait here. Thankfully, I made a batch of chocolate potato chips to give to him. When I entered his room, despite Meinrad's unwelcoming smile, I saw him, sleeping soundly. He was not comfortable, I could see that. He was sleeping in agony, and I don't know why. I want him to sleep peacefully just like how fratello does in his sleep and Antonio just like in his siesta. I waited for him to wake up, and gave him these. Then, he kissed me again. This time, it wasn't the spark that gave me away, but it was his compassionate love poured into his hot kisses.

Somehow, despite how I wanted to be completely with him, there's a little part of me that always reminded me of my love of Antonio. It just shows how I'm hooked with the tomato bastard.

I always chose to forget the bigger part of me that wanted to be with Gilbert, since, this little part of me reminds me of the forgotten childhood memories I once had. My mind always told me…that Antonio seemed to be a part of it –a huge part of it. I don't know why I am still with Antonio –his love, or his connection to my past. That, I must still find out.

And when I found out that he was about to die…Left alone while Ludwig couldn't do anything except beg for more days for Gilbert to live. I was devastated. I want to fight for him; I want to be with him. I want him to smile again, I want him to live!

_"You may be happy with that Spanish idiot. But, you never knew how much you were hurting Gilbert for it. Your words that always stated about him hurt Gilbert like multiple stabs; your smiles for the Spanish jerk hurt him like gun shots; and your happiness that resulted from that Spaniard's affection hurt him like he was beheaded. Every now and then, you hurt him; you drown him in his own sadness. You never knew that because all you did was become happy with Antonio, not even knowing you were hurting others yourself! My brother was always so jealous of you…Jealous of you that he's love…He's only true love and admiration, is head over heels with an idiot like you!"_

I chose to ignore it.

_"You're so ridiculously blind. You don't see the motives of his actions when he praised you, helped you, even cried for you! He's in love with you damn it! Why can't you see that! Why can't you see how hurt he is when you're around with the Spanish jerk! Why can't you see that, before you came into his life, he was shrouded with darkness, mischief, and agony? Why can't you see that you are his happiness! The key to his dreams, the light-bearing object that shines away the darkness around him? Why can't you see all of that? I don't want him to just go back to his lonely life after this! I don't want him to be lonely again! But…You…"_

_**"You're ruining everything for him!"**_

That, I cannot be silent anymore.

…

…

It's like I'm holding two hearts. One is Antonio, and the other is Gilbert. One day, I just have to drop one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>-[<strong>One Summer's Day - Spirited Away composed by Joe Hisaishi**]**-

"I have come to talk to Ross Kirkland" the Swiss spoke in a firm and straight tone. The Welsh stared at him suspiciously as he stood up from his seat and placed his book on the table.

"Such a bossy child" Caerwyn said. "Wait here"

The Swiss made no sign of alarm as the Welsh proceeded to the Eastern hallway, towards their eldest brother. He might be smoking tobacco again, or banging some girl again. But, before he could even reach his destination, he bumped into their youngest brother in the house: Arthur Kirkland.

"Surprise meeting you here" Caerwyn said.

"I live here" Arthur replied "Is there a visitor?"

The Welsh flinched. Something **wrong** is going on, concerning the war the Vargas brought upon them, with all the German members wandering around the streets, and he really doesn't want to bring Arthur in it. He's still young, innocent (nonetheless) and moreover is in danger if he's involved. Surely, no one in the family, especially Ross, will appreciate if Arthur butts in on grown-up business.

"Nothing" Caerwyn said "Get back in your room"

"Why? I'm not grounded, am I?"

"You are now"

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed "What the bloody hell did I do this time?"

"For acting all Sherlock Homes, that's why" The Welsh said as he passed the Brit.

"If this is about the war then, I should have the right to be part of it!"

Caerwyn stops and glances at Arthur.

"This is war between families! Not only the heads of each and every one of them! Since I am a member of the Kirkland family, I have every right to do so!" Arthur shouted "You and Ross were never even a part of this fight! Don't fight my wars for me! I am not a child anymore!"

Caerwyn, insulted at the Brit's remark, was about to hit him, but, seeing that serious face of his dear half-brother made him change his mind –he is not talking about Arthur, who was glaring heavily at him, but their elder brother behind Arthur, Ross Kirkland.

"What did you say?" Ross said, making the Brit spin around to meet the deadly gaze of his brother's.

"R-Ross…"

"Stand aside Arthur"

"No!"

"I said stand aside!" Ross growled, voice becoming menacing at every second. The Welsh could see how worried Ross was, but Arthur couldn't see it since he was so focused on the Scott's scowl rather than his pained green orbs. The red-haired male's fists were shaking, trying to hold back. Caerwyn pulls Arthur's hand, signaling to let his brother pass.

"Arthur…" The Welsh muttered "You don't want a broken rib, don't you"

The Brit lowers his guard and looks away from Ross. Caerwyn looks at the Scottish brother.

"You and me, Ross…We have to talk later"

Ross only nods before pushing the Brit to the wall, and passed.

"Why you-"Arthur shouts, but was cut off when Ross pins him to the wall

"You said it yourself, didn't you?" Ross says "This is a battle between families, not family heads, but, you're acting like you're the only one here who's fighting. Me and your siblings are not fighting your wars, we are fighting because you forced it upon us, dumbass. You always screw things up. Next time, don't ever start another burden for this family, you understand? As long as Mum isn't around, you live under my house, my rules, and my lead. Do you understand?"

Caerwyn could see the tears forming at the corner of Arthur's eyes. The solemn guilty face of their brother turns into a face full of hatred as he pushes Ross away and runs back to his room, which was located to the Western hallway (means that he's going to pass through the living room, wherein Vasch there is waiting). The Welsh glances at his brother.

"You don't have to go that far…" he mutters

"It's his fault, Caerwyn, don't blame me"

"But, you still had gone far…"

"Don't care"

"We all know that **that's** a lie."

Ross glared at Caerwyn.

"You're still afraid to tell him"

"So what?"

"Arthur will find out soon enough"

"You're going to tell him" The Scott growled

"Of course not! If I or either one of us will tell Arthur, that spoiled brat will surely tell Mumsy about it!"

"Damn right you are"

"…Ross…Don't you want to know Arthur's perspective about it –His answer that you've been longing for? He won't kill you…"

"I'm not going to tell him"

The Welsh sighed. "Very well then, but I must warn you. Don't ever hurt or sulk again when Arthur finds someone else. It's your choice that you won't tell him, so face the consequence. You'll never know if he reciprocates that feeling of yours inside you. It might be disgusting and forbidden, but it's not your choice why you feel that way"

"Get out of my sight"

"Very well then. Just don't break someone else's ribs when I'm gone" Caerwyn said as he left.

Ross 'tch'ed as he went to the living room, and sat on the sofa, glaring at the German representative who was looking at him with careful observing eyes. The Scott chuckled.

"So, what does your Beilschdmit family wants?" Ross scoffed "Do tell me that Meinrad wants me to join them, or back away?"

"Either" Vasch replies "You probably have heard of me"

"Yes, I believe. Vasch Zwingli is your name. The prestigious child of the prideful Swiss family" Ross said "Currently engaged to Elise Vogel of the timid Liechtensteinian family,"

"Yes. And you must be the prideful yet cunning heir of the Kirkland family, Ross Allistor Kirkland" Vasch replies "Oh, pardon me. But, I must correct what I said. The heir of the Kirkland family isn't you, it's Arthur Kirkland" the Swiss says sarcastically, making the Scott growl.

"Are you here to insult me or turn into one of your minions?"

"Both" Vasch said "Have you heard of the Carriedo family's decision"

"Yes, and it's because of your little fiancé of yours"

"On the contrary, it's the father's decision. We just kept Antonio quiet about it"

"You monster"

"We are only following orders"

"What? Blackmail people to do your bidding? That's just bullshit. You don't play it fair and square, I believe. Last time I check your ancestors don't have any IRISES to aid them in battle"

"We are only using our IRIS as an advantage. Since your supposedly _leader_, Lovino Vargas, doesn't have one, we have the whole game to our advantage. If you're leader doesn't act upon this situation soon, we'll win the game"

"Like there's a chance"

"Yes, and there is"

Ross scowled

"You are not going to make me into your puppet, German"

"I can, and I will, Ross. It's easy to see what you've protecting…"

Immediately, the Scott pushes the Swiss onto the wall, resulting into a broken rib for the Swiss. Vasch coughs up some blood, but, smirks as he finally wins victory over the Scott. Ross looks at the Swiss with pure hatred; his green orbs having the intent to kill. It doesn't matter if he becomes a murderer after this, he will not know of his weakness. Never, and never he will.

"It's so obvious. Even I don't have to use my IRIS" Vasch replies

"What do you mean by that, you fucker?"

"My IRIS can see people's weakness, as a matter of fact. Since my arrival upon your manor, I've observed and seen the weakness of each and every one of you. There all so similar, don't you think? Loved ones, phobias, past lovers, and many more. But, you…Hmph. I don't know that you were the type of person"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now"

"We're the same, Ross. We have our own _families _to protect. Even though, Elise is engaged to me, I treat her as a sister, as the biggest piece of my heart. Likewise, you also have someone to protect in the family, someone you don't like to part, to love others, nor to experience freedom. It's like a bird, who just wanted to fly throughout the sky, but, you keep it inside the cage forever, at least. You always wanted to convince yourself that its happiness is just being with you, when it's not. You already know that he has past lovers, but you deny each of their existence. You always wanted him to depend on you, even if you can't protect him anymore. I pity you, because all the love you wanted to give and express to him, was replaced with hatred because of the fear that you'll be rejected by the person you loved the most"

Ross growled

"Arthur Kirkland…What do you see in him? Even though he stole the throne that rightfully belongs to you, attempted to kill you with a kitchen knife, and broke your heart multiple times by accident…What brings you back to him?"

"You don't have any fucking clue, don't you?"

"Hm?"

"It was never my choice to fall in love with my brother!"

"Why do you keep denying it? You took the bait, didn't you?" Vasch said "It's like your denying that you actually cared for Arthur in the first place. You **loved** him, and that's what matters. You didn't hate him, you just forced yourself to. One day, you'll snap; one day, you'll finally admit it, and one day, you'll be hurt."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Can't you see how close he is with Kiku Honda? They're practically best friends, or maybe more. You can see that they may be a couple –Kiku Honda is serious, responsible, and innocent, while Arthur is the same. You can't deny it, but they can be paired. Oh, and don't also forget that Arthur owed Lovino a huge favor. They can be a cute couple if they chose to. They're both tsunderes –they can relate to each other perfectly fine. Francis might also be a threat. That Frenchman still holds some feelings for the Brit, didn't you know that? And Arthur is still in love with him after all, he's just hiding it. And don't you forget the biggest threat of all…"

Ross' eyes widens in surprise.

"…Alfred F. Jones. He may be in military school, but they still have a connection. Once they meet, its game over for you"

Ross' jade orbs reflect pain. Pain of losing Arthur. He truly admits, he holds lustful feelings to his younger brother. He tries to deny it –telling himself that it wasn't his choice to begin with. But, why was he keeping his brother all to himself? Why can't he let him do whatever he wants like his other siblings? Why can't he love Arthur like the others, why can't Arthur love him like the way he does?

He loosens the grip from the Swiss as he backed away, eyes darting on the floor. Vasch smirks.

"You might lose your brother in this war, you know" The Swiss includes "This might get bloody, if it needed to. Or, it just might give the chance for Arthur to slip away and find someone new. I suggest to keep him to yourself –It's not bad to be selfish. If you really love him, then prove it"

And the Swiss left.

Scott slams his fist on the wall, making the concrete crack upon impact. Caerwyn watches from the hallway as Ross throws his **tantrums**. Being the eldest, he shouldn't really be having tantrums. And Caerwyn watches from afar as Ross destroys the living room, again, because of throwing just simple tantrums.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS THE POLICE! DROP THE PIPE!" the Japanese police force said as numerous police cars surrounded the café. I, blunt, watches as numerous government defensive forces surrounded me and the crazy Russian in front of me. Really, can a Mafioso lay low? I don't feel alright when I see the cops surrounding and pointing guns at me. It just makes me wanna trigger my Mafioso mode and act like the Godfather (like when I'm <em>work<em>).

"Eh~ Why is the police here?" Ivan asks, innocently.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU DUMBASS!" I shouted "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Why is that?"

"Dude…You have a freakin' pipe…You really look like a sick twisted sociopath…" one civilian said, earning a deadly glare from Ivan. The civilian rushed outside the shop, screaming and peeing his pants as he ran.

It really looked funny, but this isn't the right time to laugh. The Russian was laughing though.

"He peed his pants…" he muttered.

"Can we just get this over with?" I said to him "I really want to live right now…"

He glanced at me "I still hate you" he said with a smile.

"You're scaring the shit out of me" I muttered.

…

"I…I'm sorry…" I murmured "I was being such an idiot. I didn't realize everything until you told me about it. I thought it was only just a joke –I thought he still had a crush on my brother, since he's so cute and all. I preferred Antonio over him…I ignored my desires to be with him and stayed with Antonio instead…But…"

"But what?"

"I'm in love with Antonio, Ivan, and that I could not change. I know Gilbert has full knowledge of this; still he kept fighting for my heart even though he knew he won't win. I don't want to reject Gilbert using my own words; I don't want to hurt him. I have feelings for him, but, they're not as strong as I have with Antonio. I want Gilbert to be happy…But…I think…I'm not really his happiness…"

Ivan glares at me "What do you mean by that"

"You love Gilbert, don't you?"

He flinches.

"Why can't you love him? Why do you always force me to love him?" I asked, having an annoyed tone at the second question.

"It's because I can't"

"Why not?"

"I've tried and I've failed"

"That's because you've been forcing him about it, dumbass! Try asking him the normal way!"

"But I did! The most normal of all! I even read the internet about it!" he shouted "…I… I couldn't describe his expression when I said 'I love you' in front of his brother at middle school. It was like…he never expected it to happen…" he said "He rejected me so harshly…"

"…"

"I couldn't understand…Did he hate me that much? I-I knew that friendship doesn't lead to love! Stupid books! Stupid internet!"

"…Ivan…"

"He will never accept me…"

"…I-Ivan…"

"I'll die alone forever…"

"YOU'RE OVER REACTING!"

"Huh?"

"He's probably too surprised about it! It happens over time! It just happens when he doesn't know what to do, or what to decide. He might be scared that he might get hurt in the end –Some lovers just don't like to take that risk. For them, the worst thing that can happen is to be hurt by your lover…Gilbert might believed that you'll hurt him. When I heard Gilbert's story from you, he did experience so much pain. That's why he's just afraid to love another person because most of his loved ones hurt him. If you can prove that you'll always love Gilbert…then, maybe he can accept your feelings for him…"

"…R-Really?"

"Yes… You just need to self-esteem…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"GET YOUR HANDS UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC FAIL COMIC ENDING XD<strong>

**Please review. **


	23. The Kirkland family's choice

**Hi! Me again. Sorry I didn't update last week. It was because of the exams. Anyway, I'll be posting a schedule on which stories I will update in a week, so you'll be intact will the latest updates.**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>_ [言葉繋ぎ - 花たん[Hanatan]

_How to use_: Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Always read the memo

"_You must be Ivan Braginsky" the blonde German child said after he opened the door, revealing a strange Russian child wearing thick clothing. The Russian child smiled innocently as the German child scowled at him. "You're my brother's best friend"_

_The Russian male chuckled at the word 'brother'. Ludwig only ignored it before letting Ivan enter their manor. As expected for Ivan, it was as gloomy as ever: A wide spacious room; dark auburn walls; white curtains covering the window; black-and-white cold tiled floor; two humongous antique German chandeliers with chains holding them as they were attached to the ceiling –they look as if they're going to fall off any second now, and a very wide staircase leading to all four floors of the house. It was quite ironic, the outside appearance of the house looks so hospitable, with all of the different colored orchids and cornflowers; a fountain at the middle of the garden; and the large four-storey traditional German house painted yellow and white, yet the interior is pure hostility. How could someone feel welcome in such a gloomy house? Well, as long as Ivan's friend is here, he feels so welcome. _

"_Would you like to lead me the way?" Ivan asked Ludwig, the new addition in the family. The German child sighed before telling Ivan to follow him so he won't get lost. As they climbed the stairs and passed the other floors, Ivan kept wondering why every floor was different. The first floor was beautiful, elegant and quite stylish. The wall had carvings and curtains were jade green. When they went to the second floor, it was also quite different. The walls were painted cream yellow and white; and a red carpet with a white cross at the center. Next was the third floor: The walls had many complex carvings, the doors having gold handles, night lights at every wall –placed in flower shaped cups, and a doorbell in each door (really, the person living here must be very exquisite). And at the fourth floor –not quite grand like the third floor, but displayed royalty. The walls were painted pure white; every door was two twin French type of door; and at those doors is a gold carving of the family's initial. _

"_What does this symbolize?" Ivan asked Ludwig. The German glanced at him._

"_Every floor holds different German families. The floors also resemble the hierarchy and royal status of the branches. The first floor holds the lowest level family: the Vogel family of Liechtenstein; the second floor holds the next level family: the Zwingli family of Switzerland; the third floor holds the second highest branch: the Edelstein family of Austria and the fourth floor holds the highest and main branch: the Beilschmidt family of Germany" Ludwig explained _

"_I'm surprised that you belong at the fourth floor" Ivan replied "You are an adopted child, aren't you?"_

_Ludwig clenched his fists. He really doesn't like Ivan one bit. One, he is cocky, strange, and very dangerous to become his brother's friend; Second, he is very dominant –he could hurt his brother; and lastly, he is stealing his brother away from him. Others call it just a simple jealousy, but there is more behind this jealousy. _

_At the fifth door, Ivan concluded, that Gilbert is there, resting. Ludwig opened the door, revealing a rather neutral room, having monochromatic colors of walls and ceilings and rather bright and cheerful colored furniture. Books of different sizes piled on the dusty desk of his study, and the curtains covered the windows, letting no light pass through since, there is already a light bulb for that. Lying at the bed, under the white sheets tainted with droplets of blood, was Gilbert Beilschmidt, the once blonde and blue-eyed child sleeping at the bed. Ivan, ignoring Ludwig's threats, touched Gilbert's forehead. _

"…_Snow Rabbit, wake up" Ivan whispered, brushing away the white bangs of his pale yellow hair. Ludwig frowns._

"_Bruder is resting. Visit him another time" Ludwig stated. _

"_But, this is the only time I could visit him. Natalia doesn't allow me to" _

"_Then, bad luck for you"_

"_You're very rude around me"_

"_It's because I don't like you"_

"_I don't like you either"_

"…_I-Ivan?" It was Gilbert._

_Ivan glanced at 'Snow Rabbit' as he smiled, poking his soft cheek. The half-Prussian, half-German child chuckled before holding and squeezing Ivan's wrist, telling him to stop. Ivan did what Gilbert wanted._

"_So, finally escaped your sister's clutches, I see" Gilbert said._

"_It was quite hard…She was so scary…" Ivan replied_

"_She's cute –she could grow up to be very beautiful…if she wasn't that scary though" _

"_I agree. Natalia is a cute sister. Maybe she'll get tired of me soon?"_

"_I don't know…She seems…eager and determined. Maybe after thirty years or so or even when she finds someone she truly loves?"_

_Ivan chuckles "You make the funniest remarks, Snow Rabbit" _

"_Really? Hmph, that's what you get for having the awesomest best friend ever!"_

_Ivan chuckles once again. Gilbert tries to laugh with him; however, he ends up coughing blood again. The Russian panics –he's a little squeamish around blood. Ludwig rushes to his brother's side, wiping the trail of blood rolling down his chin._

"_Bruder, Bruder, du bist in Ordnung?_**[1]**" _Ludwig asks, with a concerned tone. A tear escapes his eye. _

_Gilbert, as concerned as he is, wipes the tear off Ludwig's cheek and kisses his forehead "Danke, Bruder, denn Sorgen zu machen. Ich bin jedoch in Ordnung._**[2]**_" Gilbert whispers. _

_Somehow, Ivan finds the brotherly love revolting. It's not because they're both men, but, he feels as if Ludwig is seducing Gilbert, making him closer to him. As Gilbert hugs his brother tight, Ludwig glances at Ivan, with a sly smile plastered at his face, saying 'He's mine'. _

_That made Ivan's blood boil with anger. _

* * *

><p>"So, Ludwig, what did your friends discuss?" Meinrad asks his blue eyes ever glinting danger. The younger German, Ludwig, flinches slightly as he sees the seriousness of the situation he has entered. There was no escape once you have stared at the eyes of the head of the family. He can detect lies by just looking at your actions, he can see if you have secrets keeping from him, he knows what you are doing using his trusty men. What Ludwig has entered –the room of his grandfather has no escape. Even if he was as secretive like Arthur, and calm like Kiku, Meinrad could break that barrier of yours. Outwitting him is not an option, for no one has even outwitted him, well…Except for Romulus though.<p>

"…I…It was nothing important…" Ludwig speaks, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I see…Then it was not that important if Natalia Arvoloskaya Brangisky broke into our home and kidnapped you single-handedly?"

Inside Ludwig's mind, he curses that woman. She was such a brute. She even destroyed Elise's bush of daisies (which he has to pay later), and used one of Vasch's guns (which, he also has to pay). What's more irritating about her was that she didn't use the normal way of inviting someone into discussion: Asking. What she had done was absolutely terrifying, for she has destroyed the security forces at the East wing single handedly, which was a surprise for Meinrad. He did not see it as a threat.

"…" Ludwig could not speak further. He could not lie to Meinrad –it is a violation to do so.

"Well, I say that Natalia Branginsky is one interesting fellow, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is"

"I've heard she did the same thing with the others: Kidnapped Feliciano Vargas while he was eating pasta; trapped Antonio while having a siesta at his own home; destroyed the Kirkland's library and took Ross and Arthur Kirkland with her; and kidnapped you while you were in study. It was quite interesting that she kidnapped almost all of Lovino's friends, excluding Francis –was it because he was a mediator between the Vargas and Beilschmidt family?"

"N-No-"

"You're lying"

"…Grandfather…What do you want to know?"

"Why did Vargas declare war on me?"

Gilbert. It was all because of him, but, he cannot tell it to him. He knows why Meinrad has no trouble of letting his brother perish. "That, I am not sure"

"Then, you do know something"

"I am not sure of the fact, grandfather, I will not tell you something based on only rumors and opinions"

Meinrad scowls, and then smirks. "Then, if you really do not know the purpose of the declaration of war, do not support it"

"I-"

"Supporting a purposeless group or a group with no assurance of its unity should not be supported. It will fall, I assure you. And Ludwig, it is treason for supporting something that is against the Beilschmidt family. I have adopted you as my grandson, so do not disappoint me like what your brother did" Meinrad said, making Ludwig furious. He was trying to hold his anger.

"As an active member of the Beilschmidt family, I command you to seek information from the younger Vargas"

"…What?"

"You know well what I'm talking about Ludwig" and Meinrad smirks.

…

…

…

And it's how Ludwig ends up in front of Feliciano's house with his men.

…

He really doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Ludwig just wants his brother, his lover, everything back.

…

This is now or never…and he chooses now.

…

"Ve~! Luddie! What're you doing here! What about-"His lover was cut off when he notices German men with him. His gold eyes widens in shock as he stares back at Ludwig, who was wearing a Nazi uniform (weren't those banned?). Ludwig glances back at the Italian with those cold blue eyes of his. Feliciano smiles sadly

"…I'm sorry Feliciano…" Ludwig says.

The Italian nods "I know…and I'm sorry to" Then, Feliciano glares at Ludwig, his gold eyes mixed with fury and hesitation. "But, I have to fight back"

* * *

><p>"Brother!" Arthur called his Welsh brother, Caerwyn, who was doing paperwork at his room. The Welsh flinches a bit, before staring at his younger brother. Caerwyn scowls.<p>

"Do you know how to knock, Arthur?" Caerwyn asks "Are you planning to shock me to death?"

"I already tried that on you, idiot" Arthur said as he pulled a chair and sat on it. He stares at his brother as he signs the documents. After a while, Caerwyn knew what his younger brother wants. Answers. He sighs before he glances back at his brother displaying a serious expression.

"What if I told you that Ross made a huge decision? What if the answer didn't satisfy you? What would you do?" Caerwyn asks.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll ask Ross why he has done that decision! He never needed my opinion at the beginning" Arthur says "It is also my right as a family member to know what's happening –The Kirkland family isn't hostile against their own family like the Beilschmidt"

"That's just because they have their own ways in disciplining brats like you"

"Shut up brother"

"Aren't you grounded?" He returns back into signing paper works.

"I was never grounded in the first place"

"I sent you to your room"

"Yes, and it was one of the most selfish decisions you've come up with brother"

"And why is that?"

"You and Ross are making decisions behind my backs. I never knew you two would be that selfish to interact to a war without asking my opinion about it. I don't know why you two are like that. You never listen to me, you are ignorant about me. In family discussions, you always send me to my room so I could not express my opinions on it. Even when I was a child, you never allowed me to go to gatherings, nor even eat at the same table with Mum. I am a member of this family, aren't I, Caerwyn? Or am I just another nuisance to you and Ross?"

"You should stop that bad habit of yours, Arthur. Constantly nagging someone who is working to pay your tuition fees"

"I never asked for your help"

"Mum did"

"Curse you"

"Oh, and now you're cursing the person who taught you magic? Such a rude payback for someone who always worked hard and cared for you constantly"

"Liar. You and Ross never cared for me in the start"

"Why would you say that?"

"Dad always told me that you are all after the throne. You and Ross always tried to kill me. Good thing that Dad told me before you could even-"

**SNAP**

Arthur's eyes widened in shock as he saw his brother's expression change from calm to a 'silent fury', which slightly scared the Brit. Caerwyn easily broke his sign pen into half, spilling the black ink into the papers. Sharp bits of the plastic pen dug into his flesh, making it bleed. Also, Caerwyn's right hand was shaking furiously. Arthur gulped. This wasn't the first time he saw Caerwyn like this…and he never expected to see it ever again. But, this time, he had another chance of seeing the furious side of his Welsh brother no one expected.

"Don't ever talk about him" Caerwyn muttered as he glared at Arthur, his green orbs filled with fury. Arthur couldn't help but nod.

"I'm so-"Arthur tried to apologize but failed when he noticed that Caerwyn was so dangerously close to him.

"Apologize" Caerwyn said.

"I am bu-"

"Not to me, but to Ross"

"Wait, why him?" Arthur spat

"It's because-" Caerwyn was cut off when he realize what he was saying. He just groaned before sitting back to his chair "It's because you owe a lot to him"

"Owe him what?"

"You just don't understand, Arthur. There is a reason on why I and your big brothers never wanted you to come into discussions because we know that you'll be just manipulated by someone stronger. Ross doesn't want to let you astray into a path where you'll regret taking. We don't want you to make the wrong decisions that will lead you to your downfall" Caerwyn said as he slowly calmed "I know that you're the heir to the throne, I know that Ross…gave up that position in the request of Mum and…well, himself –You might not know that, but Ross did give up the position even before Mumsy had requested it. And another thing… Sometimes…you should see and look at the people you trust before you even begin trusting them…I and Ross are quite saddened to see this person use you in such a way that makes Ross…throw tantrums…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's very complicated for you to understand Arthur –We heard it for ourselves and we were badly hurt. We don't want to do the same to you. Its better if you stay behind the sidelines than be inside the lines."

"I-I don't understand…"

"I don't expect you to be, plus, if I tell you the truth, it would sound impossible for you"

Arthur scowled. Just before he could speak to his brother, he heard his cell phone rang (he had a really loud rock ring tone) at his room. The Brit excused himself before leaving his brother's room as he went to his room, quietly passing the open room of his big brother's room, Ross, where he smelled the foul stench of tobacco smoke and French wine. Arthur didn't seem to notice that Ross knew of Arthur's quiet presence –but decided to ignore it, and that he was throwing tantrums by intoxicating himself with wine and tobacco. As Arthur reached his room, he quickly answered the call that had been pestering everyone (the ring tone was very loud and it is composed of constant screaming from a certain rock band). He was surprised that Feliciano knew of his number. Maybe that's because he was a member of the Mafia –never underestimate the power of Feliciano, since he is part and the mob boss of the Vargas family (he knew it by using his IRIS).

"Hello, this is Arthur speaking" Arthur said. He heard a gasp of breath and crashes of fragile objects. The Brit also heard shouts from Germans…and…Ludwig?

"Ve~ I'm so sorry to bother you!" Feliciano said in a hoarse voice. He was panting heavily and the noises all around him were suspicious. Arthur was about to tell him something concerning the war when he heard gun shots. That was definitely not a good sign.

"Feliciano, what is going on there?"

"…I'm being attacked"

"WHAT?" Arthur couldn't believe it, but, judging from another gunshot he heard, he is definitely in an ambush. "Are you alright? What is happening out there? Tell me, who are you fighting with?"

"…No…Gunshots…And Germans…That's right! Germans from the Beilschmidt family" Feliciano replied "My arm is wounded…and they brought Ludwig with them"

"WHAT?" Now that's the impossible. How could Ludwig lead an army of Germans from the Beilschmidt family to the Italian home of the Vargas family, armed and utterly dangerous when he knows Feliciano is there?

"I know its unbelievable…but, you have to tell fratello!"

"Tell him what?"

"That I'll be kidnapped"

"Wait, you're letting them win?"

"Yes"

"What the hell are you thinking? Who knows what they'll do to you! You're the last person they'll be expecting to come and visit! Meinrad hates you! Don't go into a place where you'll just be experiencing 100% hostility!"

"Ludwig will be there"

"Ludwig won't be protecting you always! Right now, he's leading a powerful army in efforts to…whatever he'll be doing to you!"

"I know…and that's my plan!"

"What!"

"I'll be working undercover! I'll gather information when I'm already inside! It'll be easy! Ve~ Trust me on this, Arthur"

Arthur squirmed. What Feliciano will be doing is utterly careless and brilliant. Why did they didn't think of it sooner? The Brit blames him for that, but, anyways, he has to focus what Feliciano is talking right now. Even if the plan is guaranteed 100% success, he can't guarantee that it'll be 100% easy, plus, Meinrad won't let any valuable information escape from his lips, would he? And Arthur really doesn't know if the rumors are true: If Meinrad tortures his prisoners, or if Feliciano would escape the mansion alive. These families are allied to the government and the crime organizations: The Vargas family is in the Italian Mafia and the Beilschmidt family is known to be an extreme Nazi supporter. The two contrast, but are rivals.

"…What do you want me to do?"

"Tell fratello about it so he won't come and rescue me. It'll attract attention"

"I know…I have also an announcement to make"

"What is it-" Before Feliciano could even finish the sentence, Arthur hears the march of Germans arrive in where the Italian was hiding, immediately grabbing him violently, and smashes the phone, either by stomping it by their foot, or by crushing it with their bare hands. Whichever is believable, right now, he has to tell Lovino about…Feliciano's outrageous plan. Hopefully, he'll be as talented as he is.

"Who are you talking to?" Arthur immediately smells the foul stench of smoke and wine –Definitely not a good combination for him, and he realizes that voice anywhere. He spins around to see Ross leaning at the door way while smoking a Marlboro cigarette. Arthur's left eye twitches.

"Nothing" Arthur replies "And quit smoking in my room! Did I hung a sign at my door?"

The Scottish brother of his shows the broken sign plate that says: 'No smoking, that means you Ross'. The Brit growled before Ross enters his room without permission.

"Did I give you permission to enter my room?"

"No need to"

"You are rude"

"Says the one who taught me to"

Arthur scowls "Get out"

"Who are you speaking to?"

"A friend?"

"What kind of friend?"

"A friend who cares, unlike you!"

"I was never a friend of yours, Arthur, I'm your brother"

"A brother who never cared for me in the first place!"

Ross' eyebrows furrowed "Then, I'm so sorry to tell you that we are siding with the Beilschmidt family"

"WHAT!" The Brit shouts "You can't possibly serious!"

"I am serious, Arthur, and there will be nothing that will ever change my mind"

"You've made a grave decision, Ross"

"And why would that be?"

"Because I am not supporting you're decision"

Ross, who was keeping his calm down, immediately snapped as he grabbed Arthur's wrist and slamming him on the wall of his room. Arthur could feel his knees shake with fear and panic that he never expected to feel around his room and the look on Ross' angry face was absolutely terrifying. Caerwyn's berserk face is nothing compared to Ross' expression. He is in trouble.

"I am the head of this family and you will follow me!" Ross shouted, squeezing Arthur's wrist tighter. The Brit winced in pain.

Before Arthur had the chance to speak, Ross slammed the Brit's hand at the wall, making one of his fingers broken. Arthur tries his best to hold screaming out of pain.

"What do your friends have that your family doesn't? What makes them so special to you?" Ross snaps "What am I not giving you? Aren't you satisfied seeing me in pain?"

"I-"

"I can't stand your ignorance no longer, Arthur!" His older brother shouts "I gave you everything that you would probably need and want! I gave you the throne that rightfully belonged to me; I gave you food, shelter and clothes; I worked hard for you so you could go to World Academy; I protected you from those who tried to manipulate or use you even if I would get hurt by you in the end; I gave up everything just so you could be happy and this is the thanks I get!"

Arthur made no reply

"Tell me, what your friends gave you that made them so special to you? Is it money, jewelry, fame? TELL ME!"

"THEY LET ME BE HAPPY!"

Now, it was Ross' turn to be speechless.

"We develop a strong bond between us –a bond that can never be broken! We became happy in our own little world, we let ourselves feel accepted, we share pain and mischief together, and we stick together no matter what the consequence is! For once in my miserable life, I became happy! I felt acceptance and they helped me move on from the past I dreaded, and prepare me to become a better person in the future! For once, I felt happy and free, but, every time I go to this house you call 'home', everything changes. I never feel accepted by my own family because you refuse me to dine together with you and my other big brothers; I never had a chance to move on because you make me feel guilty of my sins and you never forgave me for it! I never had a chance to be happy because I never feel that I was free! The throne, the material things, even the school –you can have it again! I just want to be with my friends who made me feel that I'm not a waste of a human being!"

**PUNCH**

Ross punches his little brother. Arthur lands softly at his bed. The Scott pins his brother on the bed, his jade green orbs filled with so much fury…and sadness. He immediately rips off his shirt –the shirt his mother brought for him, and strangles him. He was so blinded with fury that he did not notice that he was _killing_ his brother.

"R-Ross!" Arthur mutters, completely out of breath. He was in the brink of dying, dying in the hands of his big brother. No…No, he could not let it. He won't be defeated by Ross, not ever again!

"ROSS! STOP IT!" Arthur shouts, snapping the Scott back to his normal state. Ross' eyes widen in shock that he saw himself strangling his own brother. Arthur pushes his brother with all his might as he coughs and gasps for air.

Arthur was preparing to _scold _his brother, as what Muadhnait, his Irish sister, describes, but, seeing the confused and guilty look on Ross face made Arthur feel guilty of what he did.

"R-Ross…" Arthur calls "Big brother?"

"I'm sorry" Ross says as his hands clutch his red hair "I'm sorry, Arthur…"

The Brit's eyes widens in shock as he saw tears rolling down his big brother's eyes. Out of brotherly instinct (he earned while taking care of a certain American), he hugged his brother, rubbing Ross' back. "…I-It's okay…I'm sorry, Big brother…I'll always be here for you"

**SMACK**

Arthur faints as Ross karate chops his nervous point, making him unconscious. Ross smirks as he sees his unconscious brother "And you'll always be…forever…"

* * *

><p>Lovino sneezes as he walks out of the police station with the Russian beside him.<p>

"Catch a cold?" Ivan asks, casually holding his pipe. Lovino glares at Ivan.

"It's your fault we ended up in the police!" Lovino shouts

"But, that's ordinary in Russia…"

"I don't believe you!"

"Well, Natalia always brings knives with her…They say it's normal for her to bring that"

…

"I don't get you Russians!"

"Italians look adorable~"

* * *

><p><strong>EPIC FAIL COMICAL ENDING AGAIN. <strong>

**Please review.**

**I'm sorry that I got overboard at the angst thing with Arthur and his siblings. I promise it won't happen again because it will happen in the HERO arc. **

**Question of the day: **

**Ludwig successfully kidnaps Feliciano, will he beat him up as what Meinrad requests, or refuses to follow orders and gets tortured instead? **

**TUNE IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Now that Feliciano has fallen into the hands of the Germans, and the Kirkland family siding the Beilschmidt family, what would happen to the remaining allied families? What about Gilbert? Lovino faces an even more harder challenge when he meets two special teenagers who uses the power of their IRIS as an advantage to this war.  
><strong>


	24. Hidden secrets you never knew existed

**Hi me again!**

**Also, I never said that PRUMANO was over. It was just starting :) I couldn't decide whether to use PRUMANO and ROCHU, or SPAMANO and PRUCAN. Then, I'm having turmoil in picking whether to use: FRANADA or FRASEY. (I don't like Seychelles that much). So, please help me!**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song: <strong>__[__言葉繋ぎ__- __花たん__[Hanatan]_

_How to use:_ Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><em>Ivan came in for another visit –Somehow, he couldn't stand the adopted German child, especially if he is with <em>_**his**__ Snow Rabbit. This time, he brought sunflowers, Ivan's favorite flower. He knocked gently at the French doors of the house as the cold winter wind brushes past against him. An old maid answers the door, a hateful frown plastered on her face. It didn't look good on her wrinkled pale face. _

"_State your business" the maid asked, using a quite snob voice making Ivan annoyed. _

"…_I'm here to visit Gilbert" Ivan answered "I'm going to give these flowers"_

_The maid's eyes rolled in irritation "Just give me the flowers and I will give it to Meister Gilbert" _

"_No!" Ivan snapped "You'll just throw them"_

"_Very well then, off you go!" The old maid shouted as she slammed the door shut. Ivan knocked at the door again, only to find no one answering the door. He shouted; screamed; and even kicked the door but it won't open. He pouted before leaving the door step and finding a new entrance into Gilbert's room. He took sight of the Snow Rabbit's window. Ivan picked a smell pebble he found and threw it on the window. It made a quite loud tap noise that made Gilbert groan. Ivan smiled as he saw the Prussian open the window, with a quite surprise look on his face._

"_What are you doing here outside? You're freezing!" Gilbert exclaimed _

"_The maid doesn't want me to come inside"_

"_Did you talk to the old, snob, prude woman?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well, that's no surprise. Come at the door and I'll open it for you"_

_Ivan nodded before rushing back to the doorstep. A few moments later, he found Snow Rabbit opening the door for him and welcoming him inside. Ivan gladly took the offer as he felt the warm temperature inside his home. _

"_Your house is much warmer than mine" Ivan replied. Gilbert chuckled _

"_That's because you live in Russia" Gilbert replied "Hey, are those flowers for me?" _

"_Yes" Ivan stuttered as he blushed "I tried growing sunflowers in Russia, but…they all just died…So, I bought you sunflowers!"_

"_That was…very kind and thoughtful of you" Gilbert said as he took the sunflowers "They're awesome"_

_Ivan chuckled as Gilbert used his favorite word again "One day…when you get cured…I'll give you one hundred sunflowers!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_I think you'll have plenty of time for that…My disease isn't going to get cured instantly…it might take years or so…"_

"_I'll wait for you, da!" _

_Gilbert smiled "Somehow, you remind me that someone actually cares for me. Since Mutter und Vater died, I was left alone with my brother, Heinrich…But, when he died…I became lonesome…Many of my dearest loved ones has died…or left me in the cold harshness of life…But, you…you always come back for me. You never leave my side –you're always there for me. Thank you…Thank you for always being there for me when times are rough…thank you…for loving me as what I truly am…and not someone who is shaped by my family. Thank you, Ivan…Thank you" The Prussian said as he hugged the Russian _

_Somehow, Ivan felt a strange feeling –happiness, warmth? But, what was he crying. He couldn't explain what he was feeling right now. He buried his face on Gilbert's shoulder. _

"_Are you crying?" Gilbert asked._

"_No…" Ivan muttered _

"_Sometimes, you are just down-right weird" _

"_You always make me smile, Snow Rabbit"_

_As they cuddled and hugged, Ivan could feel someone glaring at him. He glanced at his top to see Gilbert's foster brother, Ludwig, glaring at him darkly. Ivan smirked before he mouthed the words:_

'_**He's mine**__'_

_And that begins their rivalry._

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino's POV<strong>

"Look, if we have another meeting, make sure you won't berserk" I scolded the Russian. We just got out of the police station because Ivan started saying 'kolkol', which made the atmosphere gloomy and scary. Everyone was just scaring themselves, so, they let us go; however, they gave us a warning. If it happens again, then, we might be sent to a correctional facility.

"See you at Monday, Lovino!" Ivan waved happily. I waved back, then, dashed for my life. I don't want to be included into his crazy antics!

As I walked silently towards my home, I noticed that…something was not right. The cameras, that were set-up just a few meters, should be posted and in-tact in the secluded areas that I've chosen, but…these cameras were missing. I hurried to the manor only to see that the gate was ripped open; the guards lying unconscious on the ground, and the windows of the mansion were all shattered. Something definitely had gone wrong here. I rushed towards the door, only to find it destroyed as well. My men were unconscious on the floor –judging by the mess and the guns lying beside them, they tried to find something that trespassed here. I rushed towards fratello's room. I panted as I gazed inside his messy room, as if someone did raid here earlier.

"Where are you?" I asked myself as I explored his room. The bed was in pieces; the vases were broken and the paintings were taken down; His closet was open and his cell phone was crushed into pieces; the window of his room was not broken, but open. Someone took fratello and made this window as his gateway. A mere person couldn't do such a thing by himself, so he would have a troop with him. Natalia won't do such a thing without her brother's permission, and I know Ivan won't command his sister to ruin our house unless he wants to kill me –which he won't now since were 'acquaintances'. No family could trespass into our home unless it was a family which was as powerful as ours. My eyes shot open in shock. Fury and anger rushed in my body as I realize who did such thing.

The Beilschmidt family. How could Ludwig let this happen?

"LUDWIG! YOU TRAITOR!" I shouted. How could he? I trusted him because he was my brother's lover! How could he take advantage of it! I'll kill him!

"Maestro Lovino?" A soft voice called. I spun around on my left as my youngest maid, Leah, approached me, with a scared and disappointed expression on her face. "…Siamo stati attaccati dai tedeschi. Hanno preso Maestro Feliciano **[1]**"

"Lo so, lo so. Come molti dei miei uomini sono lasciati? **[2]**" I asked.

"ventidue uomini, tra cui Alfonzo. Tutte le donne sono ancora qui e illeso. **[3]**"

"Buona. Raccogliere tutte le cameriere e dire loro di riparare le ferite miei uomini. Dillo ad Alfonzo che ho bisogno di lui a guidare il maniero Beilschmidt. **[4]**"

"Inteso" Leah answered before rushing back to the maids.

After a few seconds, the maids, carrying medical kits, went to the aid of my fallen men. Thank goodness that these maids were trained into these things, and that none my men were killed. But, that doesn't stop me from hating that potato bastard. He has to pay. Alfonzo approached me. "Are we going without anyone protecting you?" he asked "The Germans won't be expecting a peaceful conversation"

"I know that. I won't be going there for that, anyway" I said "I'm expecting to get my fratello out of that shit hole"

"I will bring our high-class firearms-"

"No, a couple of pistols and rifles will do. Bring a sniper rifle too, if in any case, something goes terribly wrong"

"Yes. Please wait in the limousine while I make the preparations"

I just nodded before leaving the manor. One of my men grabbed my ankle before I left.

"E 'pericoloso. Per favore fatemi venire!**[5]**" he said as he coughed and gagged. No matter how severe his wounds are, he still…wants to go and protect me. I smiled.

"Mi stupisce che avete combattuto per mio fratello, anche se potrebbe morire da esso. E 's molto commovente vedere ti prego di venire con me e mi protegge, ma si deve riposare. Si prega di ... lasciatevi essere guarito. Voi siete una parte importante della famiglia Vargas, pertanto, non sprecate la vostra vita così facilmente.**[6]**" I said. "Grazzie"

And I left the mansion. The limousine was already parked at the in front of the house, and Alfonzo was waiting in the driver's seat. He really is quick in preparing… I smiled before going inside the car.

"I've brought extra ammo" he said.

"Thank you. That would be necessary"

"How can we attack the Beilschmidt without attracting attention?"

"Wait at least 15 feet away from the manor. Be ready with the snipe riffle. I will be sneaking in. Do not shoot unless I sent you the signal."

As we reached the manor –a few feet away from it, I already exited the car and made my way towards the manor. I know that Alfonzo has chosen a place where he could hide from the guards and prepare his snipe riffle.

I hid behind a wall as I observed where and what rotation patterns do these cameras have. Being a skilled Mafia men, I have been trained to observe the actions of any living or non-living thing that is considered as a threat. As what my grandfather says, everything has a weakness, and these cameras' weakness is their blind spot. I quickly, ran as I stepped only on the blind spots, where the cameras could not see. I climbed on their wall and landed safely on the ground.

Well, that was easy. I considered the Beilschmidt family having tight security…but…this sneak-in operation is just too easy for me to handle. Even my newly-recruited men could do this! Now, my objective here is to rescue fratello and get the he-

Oh shit there's a boy staring at me- Wait a minute…

"L-Lovino?" ANTONIO?

We stared at each other, surprised to see the other unexpectedly. I never expected to see Antonio here, at Meinrad's house, after my confrontation with Elise Vogel. Never had I thought that Antonio, the friend of that potato bastard, is going to negotiate with **him**. It just made my blood my boil. Before he could even speak, I dashed at him, clasped my hand on his mouth, and put a knife at his throat. He seemed surprise that I was actually threatening to kill him, but that's how my Mafia instinct works.

"Shut up" I whispered at his ear "Or I'll cut your throat"

He didn't seem to get my message since he was just relaxed and not tensed. Normally, when people put a knife at their throat, they usually tense up as a sign of fear, panic, or alertness, but, for tomato bastard, he didn't seem scared that I might actually kill him. In fact, I feel as if he was smiling.

He, without warning, gently removed my hand covering his mouth. My hand, that was holding the knife, was shaking and I don't know why!

"I'm sorry" he says "Please forgive me"

"…W-Why wo-would I? BASTARD!" I shouted, tears forming at the corner of my eyes "…Gilbert…he's important to me and you…How could you…"

The knife I held dropped on the floor as my shaky hands turned mellow all of the sudden. He turned around (since I was facing his back) and hugged me. In an instant, I completely melted into his hug and just…let him embrace me. I missed him…

"…I'm sorry for keeping quiet…I'm sorry for being such a coward…I'm sorry for falling into a trap…I'm sorry if I hurt you…" he said "I want to apologize to you a million times because I want to say sorry for the million things that I've done and failed. I know how important Gilbert is to you…and someone intrigues me at some point. Somehow, a small part of me wanted this to happen –maybe because I was jealous? Maybe because… I wanted you… to be with me. I'm really sorry. Now, I feel guilty of my actions, and I want to turn back time to stop this from happening again, but I couldn't. I wish I could, but…"

"Stop your cheesy lines, bastard!" I shouted, wiping my tears away "You're just going to make me cry even more!"

"I'm sorry, Lovi… Lo siento…"

"I already told you I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

"Sorry…Sorry…"

"Don't apologize! I've already heard enough o f your fucking apologies and I just want it to stop"

Antonio smiled "I really missed you…I missed you a lot…"

"AndImissyoutoo"

His face suddenly brightened "R-Really? Do you mean that?"

I blushed. Of course I mean it! But, I'm too…shy to tell him that…

"…I see you've brought company"

I glanced behind Antonio to see unlikely couple –one of them is the girl that pissed me off, a puppet of the Germans: Elise Vogel, and at her left was…someone I never met before. He had a scowling expression and fury just blazed inside his green orbs.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing that you would want to know" I replied "Who the hell are you?"

"Vasch Zwingli of Switzerland" he replied "And you must be Lovino Vargas"

I frowned. So, he's one of the underlings. "Yes I am"

"We're you with Mr. Carriedo, or just snuck in?"

"Either" My cover is blown. Shit! I need Alfonzo to back me up now

"If you're thinking that your driver will save you, then, I think it's too late to hope now" Vasch said "We caught him red-handed"

I gritted my teeth. I have no escape now, either be caught or have the courage to beg for my life –No way in hell! I will not beg for my life… There's got to be something that I could do! I-

"Can my brother and I request a simple chat with you two for a moment?" Elise asked innocently "I promise that I'll let go of you after we are done –You weren't here to get something, do you?"

She's pissing me off! "…Sure…"

This is what I hate about women in the Beilschmidt family. They are manipulative. They can twist your wounds until you tell them the whole truth, then, they let you be killed by the men and act as if nothing happened. As for her, she's the type of girl in the family that let's someone else control her –like a puppet.

She led us to a large secluded green house filled by many types of bushes; roses; trees and other sorts of plants. At the center were a table and a couple of chairs to sit on. She instructed us to make ourselves feel home and sit down on the chairs. We did as what we were told. Elise just kept smiling on how fun it was not killing each other. I'd say she's just too stubborn to notice the tense atmosphere her _brother _and I were giving off. Sooner or later, one of us would snap and kill each other, unless, if Elise starts the conversation.

"I'm really sorry for everything" Elise started "But it was orders. I can't defy orders given off the superior, can I? This rule also applies in the Mafia, right?"

I just nodded. Antonio kept glancing at me worriedly. Under the table, he placed his hand on top of mine and squeezed it light for assurance.

"What do you want to talk about, Elise?" I asked the girl. She just smiled.

"Well, I would really like to talk about your relationship with your friends. That would be very interesting, wouldn't it?"

Something was up. I could feel it. She was going to unlock something that would ruin me, or worse, reveal my true goal. I have to be conscious since I don't know anything about these two other than their names –I know they have an IRIS, so they have a full advantage on the situation. I have to be very careful, now. One slip up could lead to a disaster.

"Are you in love with Antonio?" she asks. Wait, what kind of question was that? "Don't worry. I won't use your answers as an advantage. I just want to know you better"

"…Yeah…is there a problem with that?" I tried to hide my blush. If I start to go mellow…I would be caught off guard. Antonio blushed heavily at my answer.

"Aww~ You two are cute!" Elise exclaimed "Tell me, Antonio, Lovino is the most important person in your life, right?"

"…Yes…why do you ask?" he asks. "He's everything to me!"

"That's so sweet of you" she says "Lovino, is Antonio the most important person of your life as well?"

"Of course…" I replied. Then, I heard Vasch chuckle.

"Liar" he said "Antonio isn't the one, Lovino. Such a dirt liar"

What? I'm sure! I like Antonio! I-I love him! I'm sure of that!

"Eh! Are you saying that there's someone else in Lovino's life?" Elise exclaimed.

"Well, of course. Lovino prioritizes his brother!" Antonio joked. I know that he's hurt –I could hear it in his tone of voice.

The Swiss smirked "It's not even one of his family members"

Now, this time, Antonio was utterly shocked. He glared at me as if I have done something horribly wrong. I don't know what to say at him. Antonio…Antonio is my lover! I know that he's the one for me…But, why… I-I don't understand? Certainly he is lying!

"If you think that I'm lying, then you're wrong. My IRIS could see the most important person in your heart, and I see someone else in there"

…

"L-Lovino…Why?" Antonio asks, gripping my hand tighter. It's hurting me now!

Elise smiled "I think it's fair enough for the both of you to keep secrets"

What the hell is she talking about now?

"Antonio never told you, did he?"

…Told me what? Antonio flinched.

"Everyone keeps secrets…However; I'm the only one who could see it"

So… that's her IRIS?

"Do you want to know a secret, Lovi?"

* * *

><p>The Italian groaned as his head ached terribly, as if he got a serious hang-over. He tried to move his hands and feet, but, he couldn't. He realize that he was tied to a chair, and his mouth was covered in duct tape. Pain ached across in his body as he remembered what had happened. He was attacked by the Beilschmidt family…and what's worse was his lover, Ludwig, was there leading it. He couldn't fight him, even if he wanted to. Feliciano knew he was a big disappointment to his grandfather…because he couldn't even protect himself. He let himself be captured…and that could lead to the downfall of the Vargas family.<p>

"Wake up" it was his voice.

Feliciano stared at **him**, Ludwig Beilschmidt, dressed in the Nazi uniform, holding a horse whip. The Italian couldn't help but feel nervous. The room he was in was certainly not friendly, since it resembled like a jail cell. Second, it was really dark so he wasn't sure if Ludwig was standing in front of him. Third, he knew that Ludwig would never hurt him.

Of course, he was only expecting it, but never believed it.

Leather-gloved hands brushed his cheeks as he pinched it. He took the end of the duct tape and ripped it off his mouth. Feliciano had to admit, it hurts. The stinging pain was already enough of him to handle, but he knew that it was just starting. He just doesn't want to know that Ludwig was the one who was going to torture him.

"Ludwig…is that you?" Feliciano asks. He did not receive a response. Instead, he was kissed by his torturer. It…was so familiar to him. He knew it was Ludwig's lips kissing his. He knew that it was him. Feliciano doesn't know what to feel: Feel happy that he was right there by his side, or feel sad that he was going to inflict pain on him. Confusion overwhelmed him.

"…Feliciano…Ich liebe dich, aber ich muss Befehlen zu folgen. Es tut mir leid**[7]**" Ludwig said.

The Italian, knowing a little German, knew only the 'Ich liebe dich' part and the 'Es tut mir leid'. By hearing only those words, he knew that he was going to be severely tortured. He smiled as he accepted his fate.

"I see…" The Italian whispered "I have no choice then…"

Without warning, Ludwig punched him. It hurts. It hurts a lot. Feliciano swore that Ludwig was using brass knuckles. By just one punch, he cried. The Italian just closed his eyes as he did not want to see Ludwig's cold expression on him. He did not want to see Ludwig holding back. He loved the German very much, so he is letting him hurt him…for his sake. Feliciano knew that Ludwig would hold back if he saw his lover crying.

"You are weak. Stand up and face the pain. I thought that you were a man! Don't tell me that you're just going to cry and beg like that? Worthless"

Those words hurt him. It was like stabbing him. He did not respond.

He got kicked at the stomach, sending him down on the floor. Feliciano coughed and gagged, not realizing that he had coughed up blood. (That's how hard Ludwig kicked). And what's worse was he was using spike boots. Holes were punctured onto Feliciano's shirt.

"You look so vulnerable right now" Ludwig said "It's like…you're going to die…you're so fragile…I would like to tear you apart"

He got whipped by a horse whip. Long cuts were inflicted onto his fragile body. Blood trickled down on his body as the German whipped him –his clothes were already tatted, and his chest had so many cuts. Feliciano held everything back –the tears, the screams, the agony. He wanted to cry so badly, but he couldn't. Just then, Ludwig poured water onto him. Feliciano muffled a scream as the pain surged through his entire body. His body was already sore with the raw cuts, but, adding water?

It was hell.

"Tell me why did Lovino declared war?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano, opening only eye, saw that the German set up a recorder to tape every words he releases. The Italian shook his head. Ludwig release him from the chair as he single-handedly ripped the rope and threw the Italian on the ground. The German kicked his side, sending him rolling over the floor –stomach facing the cold floor. He whipped his back, harder this time and kicked his head.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Feliciano shook his head

"…If this keeps up, My grandfather will be forced to send someone to rape you"

Feliciano's eyes shot up open. He remembered his experience when those two jocks…took his virginity away. He was still traumatized… and…just hearing the word rape, causes him to snap. He started to cry and sob.

"…Feliciano…I don't want to hurt you…" Ludwig said, softening his voice "Just tell Lovino to stop this already. I don't…want to see you cry anymore. This is harder for me than it is for you"

The Italian shook his head.

"…Please-"

"This is pointless Ludwig" That snob voice. Feliciano knew he had heard of it.

"Roderich…what're you-"

"I'll continue this. You can go now. I'll handle it from here"

"But-"

"Ludwig. It's hard to see Feliciano like this. Just go."

And without any objection, Ludwig left. Now, Feliciano felt that hope was not at his fingertips.

* * *

><p>"…What secret?" I asked Elise, who just chuckled.<p>

"You first, Vasch!" she said. Vasch just smiled innocently.

"This will be quite a great spoiler, don't you think, Elise?" he said

"Yes, yes, I agree~"

"Although, I know that Lovino actually loves you" The Swiss began as he started explaining to the Spaniard "But, your love wasn't enough for the little Italian. You're treating him like a child, and that makes a huge crack in your relationship. You're dominance, obliviousness, idiocy, hurts Lovino. Somehow, a person was able to make him happy again. He loved that person as much as you, but… Lovino could not accept what he is feeling towards that person. Lovino is loving that person blindly, while he's loving you…well…with only neutral feelings. I don't know about you…but…I think you already know who this person is" **[8]**

…

…

"Lovino, how could you!" Antonio shouted at him, eyes filled with madness "I…I couldn't believe after all this time, you're love for me was fake?"

…I didn't say anything about that! I want to tell him that I love him deeply and truly…but, why couldn't I speak. Was it because…I'm scared at what Antonio is now?

…

"…That's why you were desperately trying to save him…That's why you wanted to save Gilbert!"

…

I love Gilbert…only as a friend!

"You were just using your friends to save someone else! You were just using my feelings for you to save him!"

…

I love you Antonio, I swear! Why couldn't you see that?

"We are through."

What?

…

…

…

No… Please!

"How dare you play with my feelings!"

And as the feud progressed, the other couple across the table smiles with delight.

* * *

><p><strong>TUNE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:<strong>

**Two couples have been broken due to this war. A sad thing to say, but what would Kiku say about it? Can he mend their broken relation? What about Arthur? Can a certain Russian save him?**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Please review…<strong>

**I feel bad for hurting Feli! orz**

**[1]: We were attacked by the Germans. They took Master Feliciano.  
>[2]: I know, I know. How many of my men are left?<br>[3]: 22 men, including Alfonzo. All of the women are stil here and unharmed.  
>[4]: Good. Gather all of the maids and tell them to mend my men's wounds. Tell Alfonzo I need him to<br>drive to the Beilschmidt manor.  
>[5]: It is dangerous. Please let me come<br>[6]: It amazes me that you fought for my brother, although you could die from it. It's very touching to see you beg to come with me and protect me, but you must rest. Please... let yourself be healed. You are an important part of the Vargas family; therefore, do not waste your life so easily.  
>[7]: I love you, but I need to follow commands. I'm sorry<strong>

**[8]:**"Although, I know that Lovino actually loves you(Antonio)" The Swiss began as he started explaining to the Spaniard "But, your(Antonio's) love wasn't enough for the little Italian. You're(Antonio is) treating him(Lovino) like a child, and that makes a huge crack in your(Antonio's and Lovino's) relationship. You're (Antonio's) dominance, obliviousness, idiocy, hurts Lovino. Somehow, a person (Gilbert) was able to make him(Lovino) happy again. He(Gilbert) loved that person(Lovino) as much as you(Antonio could), but… Lovino could not accept what he is feeling towards that person (Gilbert ). Lovino is loving that person (Gilbert) blindly, while he's(Lovino) loving you(Antonio)…well…with only neutral feelings. I don't know about you(Antonio)…but…I think you already know who this person is"


	25. The two shattered couples

**Hi Me again~ =3=**

**Just chillin' out on the weekends! I need a break from stories and stuff like that…**

**So, I'll be going head on to the story~ I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>__ [__言葉繋ぎ__- __花たん__[Hanatan]_

_How to use:_ Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you trust him?" The small German boy asked as he sat next to his brother in bed. His brother chuckled before telling him to close the curtains, since his eyes –even though they are still purple and not red like an albino- were already hypersensitive towards the sun. Little Ludwig did what he was told and close the curtains to protect his brother's so sensitive eyes. <em>

"_Jealous?" Gilbert answered, smiling. Ludwig blushed before nodding slowly. The Prussian didn't expect to receive to receive a 'yes' –since it could be classified as a confession of incest- but, he was glad that Ludwig actually cared for him. "Come here" he ordered. Ludwig sat again beside his laying brother on bed, closer this time. Gilbert sat up and hugged his brother, making the younger child blush. _

"_Aw~ You'll always be my number one, Lud!" _

_That made the youngster's blush even redder. Gilbert didn't notice it, and kept hugging the boy and ruffling Ludwig's hair. Ludwig, making up his mind, hugged his brother in response. Gilbert felt that his brother's hug was tight, as if he does not want for him to leave him. Gilbert chuckled once again before hugging his brother closer to his chest._

"_You're so adorable, Lud" Gilbert whispered "I'm glad that you still think that I could be cured"_

"_You will be cured brother!" Ludwig replied "I know it! Your awesomeness can cure anything!"_

_The Prussian snickered. He taught him that. "I know, I know, Lud. My awesomeness can cure anything! I am pretty awesome myself!"_

"_Then, why are hanging out with an unawesome fellow like Ivan?"_

_Gilbert, somehow, heard a sarcastic/annoyed/angry tone from his dear, innocent brother of his. That was…unusual of him. _

"…_Uh…" Gilbert muttered but was cut off when his brother gave glares at him –He never gives glares to anyone!_

"_Why brother? Why do you give him so much attention all the time? Do you know what he is capable with?"_

"…_Uh… make Matryoshka dolls?" _

"_No…He could ruin you"_

"_Ivan wouldn't do that…I mean he's sweet –sometimes, and childish…and he's my best friend"_

"_I don't trust him…Really…" _

"_Why not?"_

"…_B-because…Because…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's because I don't want you to be hurt!" Ludwig shouted as he dived himself into his brother's embrace, burying his face on his chest. Gilbert was about to tell him that Ivan was 'an awesome friend', but, when he felt something wet on his chest, he knew that his little brother was crying. Gilbert patted Ludwig's back._

"…_Lud…"_

"_I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want him to hurt you! I love you, brother! I love you and I don't want to see you hurt!" his little brother said in between sobs "Is my company not enough for you?"_

"_Ludwig!" Gilbert called, making Ludwig stop. The Prussian cupped his cheeks, lifting them, before kissing him on his little nose. Ludwig blushed furiously. "You'll always be my number one, didn't I tell you that? I need you, Luddie. I really need you...Without you, I think I have no hope for thinking that I'll survive in the future…Thank you…Thank you for being there when I really need someone's support." He said as he wiped the tears away from Ludwig's cheeks. _

"_I love you, Luddie" Gilbert said._

"_I…love you too, brother" Ludwig replied before hugging his brother tighter._

'_**Next time, I won't let you go anymore…**__'_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** person's POV**

Elise chuckled as she saw the scene unfold before her eden-green eyes. She smiled in delight as she was fascinated with the furious expression the Spaniard was displaying to the scared and confused Italian. The way Antonio gripped the little Italian at his wrist –so tight that it bruised instantly, the way the Spaniard almost wanted to strangle Lovino so bad, the way his lively green eyes reflected so much pain and suffering almost made her want to take a picture of this moment. The little girl knew that it wasn't in her nature to be sadistic, but, she thinks it just came from her German blood. After all, their family was founded by Teutonic Knights who fought bravely against their foes; Prussian dukes and duchesses who lived greatly in the times when the Kingdom of Prussia was turning into a mighty empire, and the honorable Nazi soldiers who fought for Deutschland in World War 2. There was so much bloodshed in their family that, enjoying it was passed down to the later generations! And what the family history said, The Vargas family was the burden they always have to face. From medieval times to present day, they will always and still be enemies. Maybe that's why she's so fond of seeing the Italian cry.

For Vasch Zwingli however, it was such a pitiful sight to behold. In front of him was fighting lovers, confused and hurt for what they heard. He knew better that simple words could not easily harm a relationship because a couple knows that they should trust each other completely; however, what he is seeing is a bad example of distrust within a couple. Elise and he are engaged just recently, and they knew that the first thing that they should do is to know and trust each other. Because of their trust, their love grew stronger, and they worked so well together. The Swiss expected a bit more defensive rants from Antonio before he would eventually fall into their trap. What Vasch had said was not a joke; Lovino did love Gilbert deeply than Antonio. It was such a disappointment because he knew that Italians were serious lovers, and what he had seen from Lovino's heart was absolute treachery, indeed. All he could say that it was Lovino's fault, and it was the Spaniard mistake of believing him since it was foolishness and a display of distrust to your lover to believe in such simple words.

Antonio pushed the Italian to the ground. Lovino was crying, tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he stared at the ever-loving, idiotic, kind, and compassionate Spaniard of his: Antonio, who had turned somewhat to a stranger that never knew of him. Bangs covered the Italian's eyes as he got all confused of his feelings.

Maybe it was his fault. Maybe…loving Gilbert…was the stupidest thing he had ever done to his and Antonio's relationship together…But, now if Lovino would think of it deeply…

Maybe loving Antonio was also the stupidest thing he had ever done to his whole life.

"…You…_**son of a bitch**_!" Antonio shouted.

That never happened before (well, it did actually, but this time it's worse). Antonio will never curse at him…He promised he will never again…

Why couldn't he fight back? Why can't Lovino tell him that they were all lies? That what Vasch had said was just a lie to get them apart! Why couldn't he say anything to defend himself? Was it because what the Swiss said was true?

"This is quite shocking" Elise gasped "And unfair for Lovino's case! I should tell Lovino Antonio's secret as well~"

Antonio froze.

"The secret involved you! Somehow, you two are connected by time and space –Fate, whom brought you together today, separated you in the past, and made your future quite dim, depending on what I will say today"

"Don't you dare, Elise!" the Spaniard spat.

"But, it's unfair! You heard of Lovino's secret, now, he has every right to hear what your heart has to say! You two are a couple! A couple doesn't keep secrets from each other~" Elise chirped "Unless…you two are through"

Lovino's eyes widened in shock. Antonio wouldn't fall for that trap, would he?

"…We are through" Antonio mumbled. "Get him out of here before someone notices that he trespassed into Beilschmidt territory and get himself into trouble" the Spaniard continued. He didn't even dare look at Lovino. On the other hand, the Italian was absolutely depressed. He couldn't think of anything to do, or to say. It seems like the whole world fell down on him. He felt he lost the war already –without Antonio…everything seemed so void.

"Alright~" Elise said as she smiled so brightly "Just walk through that gate-" she pointed out as Vasch brushed away the vines that covered the small gate "It's a secret entrance so please don't tell anyone! Now, you may go with your driver~ He's waiting outside~"

"…A-Antonio" The Italian whispered, mustering all the strength he has. Antonio looked back with beastly-eyes –as if, not human. Lovino began to shiver.

"I don't want to hit you, so please…get out of my sight"

Those words stabbed him in the heart. Speechless and hurt, Lovino immediately dashed away from the scene as he made his escape using the gate. Vasch and Elise smirked.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep your secret?" The Liechteinsteinian girl asked as she fetched her servants to bring tea for her. The Swiss sat again on his seat next to his fiancé. The servants gave Elise tea while gave Vasch coffee. The servants poured a cup of hot Spanish-brand coffee to Antonio, who looked disappointed and gloomy.

"Cheer up, Antonio~" Elise chirped "What you did needed bravery, after all, it's your _kind of _your fault why he doesn't remember most of his childhood"

"Shut up" was all the Spaniard could say now.

"Don't speak that tone in front of Elise!" Vasch shouted. Elise calmed him down.

"…I'm sorry…" the blond girl muttered

"For what?"

"For ruining your relationship…" she said "It's…I'm just only following orders"

"I know that"

"…Will you be alright?"

"After a couple of months or so…maybe…"

"I'm really sorry, by the way"

"You already said that"

"…"

"What does Meinrad want this time?"

"Complete support to his cause" Vasch said. "Since you're the next in line and your father is in Spain right now, he might as well talk to you now than go to Spain just to talk with your father"

"I see…"

"He'll be meeting you after he finished some important matters. He'll be coming down from his room and talk to you personally here. We will leave now" he said as the couple stood up from their seats

"Where are you going?"

"We will be going to the study. It's time for our study sessions"

"I see, well then, thank you for the talk"

"Likewise" And the two Germans left.

* * *

><p>A nice stroll would ease Kiku's nervousness about the situation he is in. After being in countless family discussions and after hearing all the opinions of the family since the declaration, he is still confused about what he will say and decide. Some of his relatives said that he would side to the Beilschmidt family because it seemed like a serious, responsible family and they are just mere peaceful-loving people; his father, mother, and grandparents decided to take on the side of the Vargas family because they think that this family would win; and his cousins didn't know who to side on and suggested to keep neutral about it. Kiku sighed. He did not say about Gilbert and what will they do to him because he wanted to keep everything about the albino a secret.<p>

His cat, Tama, followed him as he strolled along the area. Kiku didn't mind where he was going as long as he was completely contented and relaxed, and Tama was with him. The Japanese didn't know where he was until he noticed that he saw Lovino crash a pole, making Tama jumped at his arms.

Carrying his cat with him, he rushed at the Italian, who seemed to have been hurt real bad. He bent as Tama leaped out of his arms, and nudged the Italian using his nose. Lovino glanced at the cat, then, at Kiku –he jumped out of surprise when he finally noticed that Kiku was next to him.

"What the –What are you doing here?" Lovino asked. Kiku noticed that tears swelled at the corner of Lovino's eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kiku asked calmly. Lovino, realizing that his eyes were still fresh with tears, wiped the salty droplets away using his arm. Kiku realizes what had happened –well, a little bit "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For asking something...that made you cry…"

"It's alright. No need to be sad about it"

" …I-I see…" Kiku mumbled "Then, may I ask…why you were crying?"

Lovino snorted "Can we talk…y'know…else where?"

"Yes" Kiku replied, helping the Italian teen stand up "Where do you want to talk?"

"…Can it be…at your house?"

Kiku remained silent for a moment, then smiled "It is alright for me; however, some of my family members may not…welcome you fully inside the house since some of them support the Beilschmidts. I apologize for that"

"It's alright…It's not like one of us already sided with them"

"The Carriedo family?"

"…" Lovino nodded weakly "Let's go…"

"Hai, hai…"

**OOOoooOOO**

Once the two arrived at Kiku's home –a wide landscape with a huge traditional Japanese house; some cherry blossom and peach trees scattered around the house, and a lake full of koi fish at the front garden. Lovino has to admit that Kiku's household is quite beautiful and would make a perfect place for meditation.

When the doors slid open, some of his family members were surprised to see the Italian at their home. The younger females –age 12-15, squealed in delight when they saw a foreigner enter the house. He swore he heard the name Gilbert, maybe because the Prussian had visited this house before. The older women were a little scared of the Italian visiting their home, thinking that he was here to confirm who will the family support, while the men gladly welcomed the foreigner in their home. Lovino sat –almost like knelt- at the pillow beside the short Japanese table. He squirmed. He didn't really like his position right now. Kiku, on the other hand, sat like that perfectly fine. Kiku's younger cousins brought them beverages, coffee for Lovino while green tea for Kiku. She left with a smile. Once the two were finally alone, Kiku mustered all his courage to ask what is going on.

"…Lovino-san…" Kiku began "What happened? Talking will make everything feel better…"

Lovino weakly smiled "…I went home after my meeting with Ivan, and found out that Feliciano was kidnapped-"

Kiku almost spew his tea

"-I sneaked in into the Beilschmidt territory only to find Antonio there, along with Elise Vogel and Vasch Zwingli, two representatives from the lower of branches of the Beilschmidt family. The two of them also has IRISES like Antonio here. Elise, being so _kind_, decided not to tell anyone, but to invite me in their meeting or discussion. The two of them –they manipulated us. Vasch said, using her IRIS to determine the most important people in their lives, confirmed that Antonio wasn't my most loved person at all-"

That caught Kiku's attention. He drank his tea carefully.

"-Instead, it was Gilbert-"

Surprised, Kiku choked in his own tea as he drank. Lovino tried to help him, but, Kiku told him he was fine as he actually settle pretty quickly. He let the Italian continue his story.

"-That made Antonio absolutely furious. He has every right to do, anyway. Antonio loved me deeply –he did everything for me! But, when he found out that I loved Gilbert all along, it broke his heart. I broke his heart. I felt, as if, I am just manipulating his feelings to save Gilbert, that my feelings for Antonio aren't real. I am utterly confused of what I am feeling right now, and I don't know what to do anymore. When Elise tried to mention Antonio's secret, he immediately shut up, and told me that we were through-"

Kiku wanted to spew his tea real bad, or choke on it again. But, perhaps, that was not a good idea. As seen at the Italian's face, what had happened to him was absolutely awful. All he could do now is listen and give him advice when needed to.

"-everything fell down on me after that. I didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to expect from him. I feel like I was a whore, a slut, a bitch! I feel so hurt…I feel so much pain…I don't know…I don't know what I am feeling right now…besides feeling miserable and lonely"

"Lovino-san…"

"My brother is inside that freakishly scary mansion, with those cruel Germans and his cold-hearted lover. Antonio is now with them, hurt and disappointed in me. Gilbert is in the hospital, all alone in that sentimental prison. And now, me, the person who lost everything…"

"Lovino-san!" Kiku called, catching the Italian's attention "Are you saying that you're giving up?"

"…"

"Just because of that little information, it ruined your relationship altogether and hacked it into pieces?"

Lovino just remained silent

"I believe that everything is just a little misunderstanding. Even if you prioritize Gilbert more, I know that you will still love Antonio from the deepest pits of your heart. You will always continue to always be at his side, even if he tries to separate you from him, or if you're hurt. I know that you strongly love Antonio than anyone else. And for Gilbert, I can see that you are not lying about how you care for Gilbert. I know that you are not using your friends to protect him because we chose to do it. Gilbert didn't do anything bad and definitely doesn't deserve death –For me, it is like Gilbert facing death penalty" Kiku said "I will personally go to the Beilschmidt house and speak to Meinrad himself, concerning your brother. Feliciano-san might be a little clingy –and he hugged me, which was my first time- but, he is still my friend. I believe that…Ludwig-san is forced to do this"

"Perhaps you're right" Lovino muttered "Thank you for the talk, Kiku. Are you really going to that manor?"

"Yes I will, for you and for Feliciano-san" Kiku smiled "I know that you can fix your relationship together, because you're the only one I know who can. I know Antonio will listen to you –he won't stand angry at anyone, especially at you"

The Italian blushed. Then, someone knocked at their door, asking for entrance. Kiku told that stranger that he is allowed. Kiku's younger cousin, Miya Honda from the Miyazaki prefecture peaked into the room "Ano…There is an Italian driver waiting for you outside, Vargas-san"

"Uh…Alright" Lovino said "I must be going now, Kiku."

"Okay…Do not worry, Lovino. Just leave it to me"

Lovino smiled before he left.

"He looks so cute and handsome~" Miya said "I want to marry him"

"Sorry, Miya-san, but he has someone in mind" Kiku replied, patting his shoulder

"Oh…That's a shame"

* * *

><p>"Big brother Roderich…is that you?" Feliciano asked weakly. "It's so dark…"<p>

"Yes, Feliciano, it is dark" the Austrian replied. When Roderich noticed that Ludwig already left the torture room, he threw the whip away and helped the Italian. He let Feliciano lay down on his lap. Roderich frowned as he traced the deep wounds Ludwig inflicted –he couldn't believe that Ludwig would actually try to hurt him even if it was only he was 'following orders'.

"Why…why would your father do that?" Feliciano asked

"I don't know…" Roderich whispered "I'm sorry…I…I wouldn't want Gilbert…to be punished like that…"

"Ludwig…hurt me…" the Italian mumbled as tears fell down from his cheeks. The Austrian brushed away the tears away.

"I know he didn't mean it"

"Really?"

"Do you think Ludwig would hurt you like that?"

"N-No…"

"Could you stand up?"

"I think so…"

"Well, stand up and I'll lead you to bed"

Feliciano did what he had told and stood up, with the help of Roderich. The Italian laid on the hard bed as Roderich covered his torso with a blanket. The Italian felt that the bed was a hard and smelled bad, and the blanket was all soggy and very cold; however, he was thankful enough that Roderich, his former caretaker, didn't hurt him. Suddenly, light emitted from the light bulb as Roderich turned on the lights. Feliciano's eyes widened as he saw the sight before him: A bricked room with all sorts of torture devices in it. On the floor was his blood, wet and smelling gross. Roderich sat on the other available chair while carrying a medicinal kit.

"…You're…treating my wounds?"

"I'm not as sadistic as my other relatives, Feliciano. I try to be calm and composed like the rest of my family" The Austrian said "Yet, caring and compassionate like the others"

"…I want to see Ludwig…"

"Better if not, Feliciano. I don't want you to be hurt again"

"…B-but…"

"If Ludwig doesn't torture or inflict pain on you, Meinrad will do it himself. Trust me; it is not good if Meinrad will torture you. He might kill you"

"..I-I see…"

"Don't worry; I'll let Ludwig see you later. You just need to rest because…you lost a lot of blood"

"…Why do you say that?"

"You look pale"

"Oh…"

"Rest, Feliciano. You will need it"

"…Why are you helping me? It's kind of weird because you're one of them and you're helping me –an enemy…" Feliciano mumbled as he slowly drifted to sleep "...Are you…an ally?"

As the Italian fell asleep, Roderich brushed the bangs away from Feliciano's face. "Yes I am, Feliciano"

* * *

><p>"Brother…The Kirkland confirmed that they will be joining the Beilschmidt family" Natalia said "What will we do now?"<p>

Ivan smiled "Simple. Let's force them using the magic stick~"

* * *

><p><em>Will Antonio's and Lovino's relationship be mended? Is Roderich really an ally, or a friend in disguise?<em>

_ Find out in the next chapter~_

* * *

><p><strong>Found out that almost all of my readers are American and I'm a Filipino –a person living in Philippines which is located in Asia. I hope you visit the Philippines, and we might meet each other personally (which would not happen entirely, but visit anyway). So…I'm updating in the given days based on the time in Philippines rather than at Europe or America…<strong>

**Sorry 'bout that. It's hard updating when your readers are foreign and living in other countries which has different time zones!**


	26. Unexpected turns of events

**Hi! Me again~**

**So, I might change the schedule…but, I'll apply it next week~**

**Sorry if we have different timelines! I don't know in America, but in the Philippines, it's already Thursday, night, exactly 7: 45 pm. Even though, it's summer it's so cold here!**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>__ [__言葉繋ぎ__- __花たん__[Hanatan]_

_How to use:_ Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><em>The Russian came back for another visit in the German household. Today, he brought a basket of fruits with him and a couple of cornflowers. He smiled as he imagined Gilbert's happy reaction when he saw these fruits. The Russian wasn't expecting what Gilbert would react to the flowers since they were the favorite of the Prussian's other brother. He knocked at the door before Ludwig opened it for him. The Russian noticed that the German child had tears on the corner of his eyes<em>

"_Eh, why are you crying?" Ivan asks. Normally, he wouldn't care much about Ludwig, but, he has this feeling that it's related to Snow Rabbit. _

"_See for yourself"_

_Realizing what Ludwig meant, Ivan immediately rushed towards the Prussian's room, dropping the basket in the process. _

_Upon reaching the room –almost knocking the door out of place as Ivan dashed, he saw what he feared all the time. Gilbert dying._

_There lay his beloved Snow Rabbit, fighting for his life. The room is still dark, and a faint glow emitted from lamps. The light bulbs were turned off, possibly because of Gilbert's hypersensitive eyes. Different kinds of machines were displayed beside his room. Needles and nylon strings connecting to the machines were attached to the child. A mask-like contraption was placed on Gilbert's face, covering his mouth and nose. A heart monitor machine was now on his desk. His sheets were tainted with small and large droplets of blood, as if he vomited blood here. Gilbert looked genuinely pale –paler than Ivan expected. Dark semi circles dangled under his eyes and his lips still has traces of blood. _

_Ivan was scared. Will he die? _

_He didn't notice that Ludwig already had entered the room. _

"_Oh, Snow Rabbit please wake up" Ivan whispered as he sat next to the Prussian. Using a few gentle nudges on the shoulder, he had successfully wakened the sleeping albino. Gilbert smirked._

"_Is that you, Ivan?" Gilbert muttered. Ivan responded by brushing his fingers within the Prussian's forehead. "Oh, it's you"_

"…_You look…terrible" Ivan replied_

"_I know that" Gilbert said "Aside from my appearance, I feel so numb; I can't see anything clearly; and I feel as if I would throw up"_

"_I would like to see you vomit the green stuff rather than blood" _

"_Or would you wish that I won't vomit?"_

_The Russian chuckled. Gilbert joined in the chuckling as well. Ludwig frowned as he sat at the farthest and darkest corner of the room. Neither of the two boys noticed the younger child listen to their conversation. A few moments later, Ivan's mood suddenly changes. Gilbert quickly tensed. When Ivan's mood changes, some things…happen –he doesn't know if Ivan is bipolar or not, he is still trying to find out._

"_Why do you keep talking to that child?"_

_Ludwig tenses. Were they starting to talk about him?_

"_What do you mean?" Gilbert asks. _

"_Ludwig" Ivan said "Ludwig Katherzig"_

"_Ludwig's surname is not Kat-"_

"_It was before"_

"…_Okay…why don't you stop speaking about Ludwig as if he's not my bro-"_

"_It's because his not!"_

_Ludwig freezes. _

"_Don't speak of him that way!"_

"_But it's true, isn't it?" Ivan shouts "Don't you get it? You can't replace Ludwig as Heinrich! You can't replace Ludwig as Friedrich! Can't you see it? You're forcing yourself to love someone you can't! Every time I see you with Ludwig, every time you cuddle that brat in your embrace, I see that you never loved him! I know when you truly love someone, and I see that you don't want to love Ludwig! Why can't you just drop the act, Gilbert? He will never have a place in your heart"_

_The Prussian wanted to deny everything what Ivan had said, but, he became speechless. No words came out from his mouth._

_That's when Ludwig wailed a cry. _

"_Brother…why?" Ludwig sobbed. Gilbert couldn't say anything. Ivan smirked._

_The German couldn't believe everything Ivan said. He gave Ivan a death glare before he fled the room, leaving the two alone in the room. Ivan smirk widens._

'_**Snow Rabbit is mine. Back away before you get hurt**__'_

* * *

><p>"So, you're here to talk to Meister Meinrad…" the guard mumbled as the other two blocked the gate. The Japanese frowned as he saw how untrustworthy these guards were, deciding by how they stare at him. He knew that he was being examined if he was a threat or not, while communicating with the headsets they were equipped with. Now, Kiku was regretting that he didn't bring his kendo sword with him because he felt as if his pride wanted to beat these guards, but that would violate his Honda code, wouldn't it?<p>

After waiting a few minutes that felt like hours, the guards looked at him with those green, blue and brown eyes of theirs. A cold and hostile stare was what he had received. Kiku didn't feel intimidated one bit, he felt that he was being challenged.

"I'm sorry but Meister Meinrad is busy today; however, he appointed a meeting with you at Wednesday, immediately after school" the blue-eyed security guard said "Thank you for your time"

Kiku smiled "Thank you" and he left.

Once he was away from the sight of any cameras belonging to the German family, he leaned at the wall as he gasped for air. He didn't know what just happened there, but he felt as if he was being strangled. With just their simple stares and expressions, it could make one person hurl with so much tension. Kiku, trained into Japanese martial arts, developed a resistance with this kind of tension, but, he couldn't last that long. He knew that these were trained warriors, indeed. They were just using psychological intimidation to attack the person. Even without physical contact, one can immediately be nervous with such kind of contact. The Japanese had experience mental attacks before –His distant martial arts partner from Thailand used the exact same thing, but the Germans were skilled.

"I really need some tea" Kiku whispered to himself before he started walking towards his house.

As he turned into a corner, some car almost ran over him. Luckily, it hit the pole before it slammed into his body. Kiku was absolutely caught off guard. Fury ran through his body as he wanted to scold the person who did this, but when he saw the person responsible for it, he was even more surprised. The Russian friend of his, Ivan Braginsky, exited the car, his head bleeding.

"…I-Ivan-san?" Kiku asked. The Russian smiled while he waved

"Oh, привет (privet. Means Hi), Kiku!" Ivan greeted "How do you do?

"Fine…Is your head bleeding?"

The Russian touches his forehead only to find something wet rolling down his face. He doesn't react that much when he saw blood on his fingertips –that surprised the Japanese. Normally, when someone sees himself bleeding, he panics, rushes to the hospital or asks for help, but Ivan, however, wasn't panicking at all. He was smiling.

"Oh, too bad." He says.

"…Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, that won't be necessary"

"But-"

"I'll be alright. Thanks for worrying though"

"…Oh…But…"

"I'm heading to the Kirkland's household. Where are you going?"

"At home"

"Oh, okay. See you~" And the Russian leaves. "Oh," he says as he spins around to meet Kiku's gaze "Don't touch the car. Natalia is tracking that car and when he sees your fingertips on it, she might think you killed me. So, beware, da"

Kiku wasn't sure what to answer. Say: _'Oh, I'll keep that in mind'_ or '_who is your sister and why is she doing this'_ or both. He keeps the questions to himself and chooses silence.

* * *

><p>The weekends ended and the weekdays come. Its how a week works and passes.<p>

For Lovino however, a passing week means less time for him. Today, Feliciano wasn't with him. He was at that accursed house being held as a hostage. He sighed as he stood up and climbed downstairs. He found his breakfast ready on the table, along with the Portuguese coffee he liked so much. The Italian finished eating his breakfast before taking a short shower and changing into his uniform.

Lovino decided to walk towards school, like what he does every weekdays. Using the secret route, he didn't expect anyone following him or walking together with him –the only people who could do that are the Axis Powers, Arthur, Antonio, and Francis. Now, the two potato brothers aren't allowed to be with him –the other one being in the hospital; Arthur's status is still unknown and Lovino failed trying to contact his family; Francis is a mediator, therefore he can't see either of the family representatives unless there is a meeting issued by both sides; and Antonio…he sided to the German family because of his father's decision, and out of…anger to him.

"_I should tell Lovino Antonio's secret as well~"_

Lovino froze. He still remembered those words Elise breathed out. He still remembers how agitated Antonio looked when the German girl mentioned his secret.

_"The secret involved you"_

Antonio's secret involved him? But, what secret could be related to him? Of course, their relationship isn't a secret anymore –many people have seen them having their dates and the others knew that they were together by just observing them. And judging by Antonio's expression, it should be grave and shouldn't be passed down to others. That secret Antonio kept…

"_You two are connected by time and space –Fate, whom brought you together today, separated you in the past, and made your future quite dim, depending on what I will say today"_

What did Elise mean by that? Was she giving hints? Was that the hint? So, Antonio's secret is apparently involving his past and related to him. But, they never met in the past. That was weird. After thinking of conclusions of what Antonio's secret is, he gives up, and focuses on his way to school.

**OOOoooOOO**

Homeroom class begins and there was no sign of the Brit behind him. Maybe he got sick in the weekend? The girls sighed in disappointment when they saw their favorite Brit absent.

"Alright, class. Since we have no scheduled activities today, you could go on and do whatever you like. Just don't do anything that would kill someone, or violate school property" The adviser said as he left the classroom. The students began to chatter with each other freely –some were even reading porn magazines and using cellular phones. They just ignored the future heir of the school as he watched them do whatever they liked. Lovino sighed. Scolding these brats won't do any good.

He glanced at the window, thinking that staring at the beautiful gardens of the World Academy would do him good, but what he saw out there was Natalia, the sister of the creepy Russian. She was waving at him or catching his attention by the use of body language. Nevertheless, this means something wrong was going on. He exited the classroom and headed towards the gardens.

Upon reaching there, the Italian saw Natalia waiting for him under a peach tree. She seemed…pissed –not a good sign for Lovino, or anyone who would dare approach the angry girl. The Belarusian marched towards him and grabbed him by the collar.

"This is your fault!" she shouted. What did Lovino do this time?

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about! And put me down!" Lovino shouted. Natalia slammed him on the nearest wall

"My brother got injured because of you! You should've been there! You should've been there to save him from them?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"браце (pronounced as bracie. It means brother in Belarusian) was injured because of you? You should've tracked your allies and confirmed their positions! You should've known that eyebrow's family sided with the Germans! You should've known that браце went there and challenged eyebrow's older brother!"

"Wait, what?"

As Natalia calmed down, she gently placed the dangling Italian on the ground as she wiped her tears away "Germans visited the household. After that, it was confirmed that the Kirkland family would be officially Beilschmidt ally" she explained "We're losing allies, Lovino. One by one."

Lovino frowned "I know that…"

"What're we going to do about it?"

The Italian went silent for a moment.

"Oi! Lovino!" Natalia called, but she didn't receive any answer

"I-I don't know anymore…" the Italian muttered "…We're going to lose anyway"

"You don't even have the IRIS to confirm that, idiot"

"I don't need to!"

"Then, what're you suppose to do? Quit and let the stupid albino die?"

Lovino was about to speak, but was cut off when the Belarusian slapped him. His right cheek glowed red, revealing a hand print of the girl's hand.

"Listen. I don't really care much about what happens to albino freak, but if he dies, my brother wouldn't like it one bit. Not only that will happen, but the Austrian family of music geeks will immediately inherit the throne, and get rid of Ludwig and Meinrad. The Edelstein family will annex all German branches, owning all their lands and businesses, then, will proceed to absorb warring families as well. After that, they will form an alliance with all the families allied to the Vargas family, then, convinced them to leave you and wait for the chance of your family to weaken. Then, they will try to absorb you into the family, thus, getting rid of your grandfather's possessions, and you and your stupid brother as well. And after owning all your lands and possessions, they will tear down the World Academy for God knows what. Would you like that to happen?"

The Italian's eyes widened open. He knew that if he lost, Gilbert would be left to die. All of his friends will mourn, including that mediator and Ivan. That Russian, even though he could be sadistic, really cares for Gilbert since he even went to the Kirkland's household to convince them to come back and support their cause –although, in a sort of violent way. Ivan would never be that childish and happy-go-luck-in-a-sadistic-way if Gilbert dies. He also knew that if the Edelstein family would get hold of their wealth, he'll annex all German branches so the current head could get all of the wealth of the branches and leave them begging for food at the streets. If the Edelstein family overthrows the Beilschmidt, Ludwig will be kicked out of their home because he's an adopted child; Meinrad, however, maybe given a chance to live with the Austrians, but he will be treated as a slave. However, Lovino never knew and will never forgive if that fucking Austrians would get a hold of his grandfather's treasure and tear it down. Romulus Vargas worked so much to earn what he had given to his children and grandchildren. Lovino wouldn't allow anyone to tear down what his grandfather treasured the most –many memories were buried here at this spot; memories of sadness, happiness, anger, misunderstanding, pain, suffering, hope and love. This school was the paradise of every mistreated child with an IRIS –children who was considered as 'not humans'. If this school will be destroyed, what will happen to these misguided children?

No one dared to raise a hand against the Beilschmidts, without him. Lovino is a member of the ever-powerful Vargas family, that is, the only family who could counter the decisions and actions of the said German family. He was the whole group's motivation of going on to fight them –That's why Ivan asked him for help! Ivan knew that he couldn't do it alone, even if he has the ability to do so. He needs the support of a wealthy family like the Beilschmidt, or else he'll be crushed like a cockroach.

"I…understand now…" Lovino muttered. Natalia just sighed.

"I hope you learned your lesson –You're the most important person in this group, don't fail us now" Natalia spoke before she left, leaving the Italian there.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lovino should really tell the Principal to improve the security in the school to keep the trespassers out –What? Didn't you know that Natalia doesn't even go here? She can't because of her…_unique_ personality, so she's basically homeschooled –a requirement set by the Government of Russia.

* * *

><p>It was lunch break and Lovino was going to spend the entire time alone.<p>

Kiku, as the only present student of the Axis Powers (Ludwig wasn't allowed to go to school today), was sent into a meeting with the entire student coordinating boards, discussing the future activities during the summer break. They met during recess; however, there wasn't much enough time, so they didn't discuss much about what happen. It was found out that Kiku was set into an appointment with Meinrad this Wednesday.

He hadn't met Antonio for a while, nor even took a sight of him on school grounds.

Lovino sighed as he sat under the tree. He was back to his old hiding place once again, maybe take a nap or eat some strawberry rolls. Next to pasta, this is his favorite food. Japan makes good strawberry rolls…

"Eh, what the hell are you doing here?" a hoarse, slurred voice echoed out.

The Italian spun around to see a gang of delinquents –probably South Americans and Africans- carrying steel bats, crowbars, and maybe knives. They smirked at the Italian who bluntly looked at them.

"I said, what are you doing here?" the leader asked, using a heavy accent –so, he's a South American.

"This is my spot" Lovino said.

"I don't think so" the leader said as he snapped his fingers. His men surrounded the Italian, leaving no space for escape. Lovino bit his lower lip –he was definitely in big trouble.

"What, now you don't want me to leave?"

"I never said that in the first place"

"Then, what do you want?"

The leader smirked "They say…your brother was…very wonderful to fuck with, is that true?"

Something inside Lovino snapped. He was again reminded of the horrors Feliciano had gone true –he was raped for goddamn sake! Lovino kicked the leader's cheek, twisting his neck at 90 degrees to the right. A large bruise glowed onto his cheek as the leader's eyes gazed at him with fury.

"YOU BITCH!" the leader said as he swung his bat at him. Lovino successfully invaded the attacks of him and his men by just spinning around. He managed to get a few attacks on their faces –even when surrounded, a true Mafia men backs down. However, one tripped him, which caused him to fall down forward. Then, someone hit him using a crowbar with full force, completely knocking the Italian on the ground. Lovino could feel the stinging pain in his head, and the wetness of blood rolling down his forehead. Suddenly, his visions blurred and all of his sensed shut down.

"Shit…" Lovino muttered as he fell unconscious.

"Serves him right!" the henchmen shouted "Stupid fucker"

"What will we do to him boss?"

"Throw him in the river or something, or let him die there –no one's going to miss him anyway" the leader spoke "Come on, let's get out of this shit"

The delinquents left one by one, leaving the bleeding Italian alone.

"_Antonio…"_

**OOOoooOOO**

"Antonio, where's Lovino?" the Belgian woman asked as she rearranged the pile of paperwork on her father's desk. Antonio ignored the question as he sat down on the comfortable, leather chair opposite the table. Anri frowned.

"Aren't you going to answer the question?" she asked once again. She received no answer.

"Come on! What did exactly happen!"

"I don't want to talk about it…" The Spaniard muttered

"You're thinking of Lovino, aren't you"

"Stop using your IRIS on me, Anri! It's not funny!"

Anri chuckled "Sorry. I'm just curious…"

"Well, don't do it again…I'm really not in the mood"

"Since morning, actually…" Anri replied "What did happen between you and Lovino anyway? Did you break up with him?"

"Yes" Antonio replied. Anri froze

"I-I was only joking…" she said

"Well, I was serious…"

Anri's eyes widen in shock "WHAT THE WAFFLES WERE YOU DOING?"

Antonio jumped out of surprise. The Belgians shout was almost as loud as her shriek. The Spaniard blinked as he saw how angry the Belgian was.

"Lovi's a special person! It's a mistake to let go of him!"

"Well, why did you break up with him?" Antonio shouted back

"…It was a mistake that I shouldn't have done…" Anri muttered darkly, making the Spaniard fidget. Sometimes, this woman could get scary… "Whatever happened is none of my business, but, I couldn't stand you and Lovino sulking all the time! If you want to be together again, why won't you talk to him? Lovino can be quite a potty-mouth and a hot-tempered dude, but he's kind and compassionate, and he loves truly-"

"Well, I'm not sure about that"

"W-What…" Now, Anri was confused. What was Antonio talking about?

"Lovino's in love with someone else. And that hurt me so much…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Well, that wasn't really exactly cheating…" Anri replied "I think you're just jealous!"

"Jealous?"

"If someone feels affection towards another person even if she/he has another lover, it may be because the person's lover isn't paying attention to him/her. At Lovino's case, he might never feel loved because…well, maybe of your oblivious and dominant nature that makes you bipolar or some sort. You should focus more on giving Lovino attention because what're your doing is killing the relationship. Everyone could see how you treat Lovino, including I! All I see is you treating Lovino like a child! How could he possibly not have a secret crush?" Anri explained "I know you feel hurt, because I know you really loved Lovino, but give him another chance. Hatred won't fix anything"

Antonio smiled "Well…if only it was that simple…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

**OOOoooOOO**

"Shoot, I'm too late" The 3rd-year Dutch student said as he puffed out smoke from his mouth, holding a stick of Marlboro between his fingertips. He stared at the unconscious Italian student lying on the ground. He picked the Italian like it was some sort of toy and slung him on his left shoulder.

Abel sighed as he glanced at the blood marks on the grass. He cursed before dropping the cigarette at the ground and crushing it using his foot. He glanced at his wrist watch.

"I'm five minutes late…" he whispered to himself. "I better rush this kid to the clinic before I screw up even more"

* * *

><p><em>With his allies siding to the German family, would Lovino actually lose the fight? <em>

_And what is Abel doing and what is his intention? Is he an ally or an enemy?_

_Find out in the next chapter. Only six chapters left before Meinrad decides the fate of Gilbert Beilschmidt._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I said it, six chapters left. Please review alright~ And did I mention Anri's IRIS is? Well, if I didn't, then, guess :3 <strong>

**Anyone who guesses Abel's IRIS wins~ Of course, I don't have any prizes. **


	27. Relationships of Italians

**Hi me again~ 5 chapters left before the final decision!**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs~**

**P.S. Do you really wanna know what Antonio's secret is? Well, I'm going to give you clues~ I already gave the first clue to NintendoGamerX, so for all those who want the clues, I'll give it to you now!**

**HINT #01: If Antonio's past is related to Lovino's, that means what?**

**HINT #02: A part of Antonio's secret is mentioned in the previous chapters (if I mention the chapter, then it'll become too obvious! Sorry~)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>_ _[__言葉繋ぎ__- __花たん__[Hanatan]_

_How to use: _Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><em>He was standing at the middle of a beautiful green field, with the fresh county breeze brushing past against him. The sky was ever blue as ever, with no clouds covering its beauty. He tried to wander around the field, but, he felt as if the ground he was walking on was globe-shaped, means there were curves of the earth he cannot walk on. One slip up could lead him to fall off the globe and into the endless blue abyss. Where was he anyway? This wasn't the school. <em>

"_Greetings, once again, Lovino" someone said. The Italian turned around to see a little blonde boy wearing a black-like poncho and hat. By just looking at his sky-blue eyes, he realized who he was talking to._

"_Heinrich. We haven't talked for a while, haven't we?" Lovino said, smiling "For a bas- I mean, German brat, I'd say you're more rational to talk with than you're brothers"_

_Heinrich chuckled "Thank you, I gladly appreciate that because it came from you"_

"_What am I doing here anyway?"_

"_You were knocked out"_

"_Oh, I remember"_

"_Lovino…I am sorry…for what my family had done to yours and to your friends"_

"…"

"_I know that the situation for you right now is very complicated, and I have no way to help but, please, don't hate my grandfather… he is just…very lonely, you see…my grandfather says things…he doesn't mean and will regret later on –he does it all the time. He did it to his friends, he did it to his wife, and now he is doing it to my brother. Grandfather is always lonely, believe me, it's not easy being that strict all the time. He just wished that there was a way to escape his responsibilities for once, but he knew that it was futile to try and do so, and because of it, he grew into what you call 'heartless man'. Everything happened in the past didn't help him either –he suffered so much before I was born, and he is in jeopardy of losing his wealth now"_

"_So what? It doesn't change the fact he ruined my life and passed on the decision of killing his own grandson –I know your brother can be an ass- I mean, stupid and idiotic, but he's not half-bad! He might have the white hair and red eyes, but he's not a freak!"_

"_Yes, yes I know that. I tried to tell my grandfather that but he won't listen. It's because of his suffering before any of us were even born, before __**it **__happened"_

"_What exactly…happened back then?"_

_Heinrich sighed sadly "You see, my grandfather was once a best friend of your grandfather. They had fun, they laughed together, they hang out together –as what teenagers call it, but, both respective families hated each other, thus, tried to separate them. My grandfather knew the friendship would last even if their families interfered, Romulus thought so too, but, something happened between them that tear them apart: They fought for the same women. The women that put the friendship to an end were an Egyptian and Greek woman. Both of them chose to be with Romulus, and that ended their friendship –Grandfather was tired of staying inside the shadows of Romulus, and he wanted to have his own shadow, his own identity. Over the years, Romulus tried to fix the relationship, but that was impossible now_

_Grandfather married a woman –they were engaged before matrimony. They had a son they named Albert, which later became my father. My grandfather had trouble expressing love to Albert, because he has lost, or is troubled, of having the capability of feeling and expressing emotion. Despite that, my father loved grandfather so much to the point when grandfather felt…happy. However, that all changed when Albert caught his mother cheating with another man, which is in fact, Romulus. Upon hearing the news, grandfather kicked her out of the house. Months later, he found out that his wife was raped and killed under a bridge, since then, grandfather was miserable. _

_When father grew up, he married his first cousin from Saxony –her name is Andrinne Böhme. She is a beautiful girl with curly brown locks, and golden auburn eyes –she was my mother, who later on died on giving birth to me. Despite mother's family contradicting to their marriage, grandfather did everything for the wedding to be beautiful. However, because of the recessive genes and the gene of albinism present in the bloodline of both of the families, Gilbert was born, looking normal at first, as an albino. Later onto Gilbert's life, he was thought as a freak because of his…changing appearance. Gilbert, at one time, had the courage to run away. Father followed him. They arrived in a construction site. Father…risked his life to protect Gilbert when…a steel pole dropped down on them. Father died immediately as the pole came through his body. Hearing the news, grandfather was enraged…and thought Gilbert as a curse and the cause of the death of his beloved son…That's why…the two are distant from each other and grandfather chose to kill him instead"_

_The Italian was speechless. He never expected Meinrad's life…would be that dramatic…_

"_So, Meinrad…is just…hurt"_

"_Yes, and that's why grandfather wanted to get rid of brother because he was his son's-"_

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

_Wait…what was that? _

"_I-"_

"_**WAKE UP!"**_

"_Someone's calling for you" Heinrich stated "Please, save my bruder…and my grandfather! Both of them are important to me! I will do everything I could as a spirit, just to help you Lovino! Good luck"_

_**THUD!**_

The Italian's eyes fluttered open as he felt that he was lying on the cold hard floor of the clinic area. After a few seconds, I could feel the sore pain across my body. I sat up on the floor, feeling a little bit sore at the joints and an aching sensation at the head. I touched my forehead to feel bandages covering it.

"Good, you're awake" Someone said as I smelled smoke. I coughed. Who the hell is smoking at the middle of the day! And at school too!

"What the- Abel?" I muttered as I glanced at the student, who was smoking using a pipe. A vein popped. In Netherlands, drugs are illegal –so don't tell me that he's smoking **weed**.

"What's up" he said, coldly "You almost died back there"

"I know" I replied as I stood up "What're you doing here?"

"I was the one who saved you, dumbass" he said as he released a puff of smoke "Who do you think will save you? Antonio? Don't make me laugh!"

Lovino bit my lower lip. Abel really doesn't know what he was feeling right now. "Shut the fuck up!"

"What? You broke up?"

"Yes!"

Abel went silent for a moment, before chuckling "I knew it"

"Knew what?"

"My presumptions are correct…"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Just go away while I smoke some weed –You don't want to be with me when I'm high, do you"

Lovino left the room without a word.

**OOOoooOOO**

Going home alone was once Lovino's habits, but now, a fear of his own. He never expected that he would get lonely and scared for just walking alone –was he that dependent to Antonio to walk him home? Or was he just afraid to go alone? Whatever it is, the main cause of the Italian uneasiness maybe his habit of having friends with him all the time –having Antonio there all the time, but now he's not here anymore.

He sighed. The setting sun was shining the eerie orange glow; the Italian stopped to admire the scene –he felt as if the sun was also feeling the loneliness in his heart. After a few moments, he felt someone behind him. Lovino spun around, alarmed; however, all he saw was the Dutch student, Abel Arendok. Was he following him because he never received a thank you?

"…Uh…Thank you for earlier…" Lovino muttered. The look on the Dutch's face wasn't giving him an easy feeling –Abel was staring at him like a mad man.

"Let's go" Abel stated, grabbing Lovino's wrist as they moved on forward. The Italian tried to pry away from the Dutch's grasps, but he was too strong, plus, his grip on the Italian's wrist was making him uneasy. After a few turns, Lovino realized that they were going farther and farther away from his home. So many speculations ran into his mind –Will this guy rape him, torture him, or worse, sell him in the black market? Well, the first two options would endanger his life, but the third option will never bring him harm. The black market worldwide respects and admires the Italian very much as a great Mafia boss –No one would dare hurt him while he's there.

"Where are we going?" Lovino shouted, finally prying away from Abel's hold. The Dutch glared at him, with those cold green eyes of his (I chose green –there are so many eye colors of Holland: amber, blue, and green, depending on the artwork). Lovino felt that a cold shiver ran through his spine.

"Somewhere safe" Abel answered

"I was perfectly safe back there!"

"No you're not." The Dutch replied "When you take your route home, you'll be ran over by a car belonging to the gangster you interacted with earlier."

"What?"

"Never heard of drunk driving before?"

"I mean, how did you-"

"It's all because of the IRIS"

"IRIS?"

Abel groaned as he rolled his eyes "My IRIS can tell who and when a person is in danger. However, it happens to randomly choose a target onto which will be applied on –and it happens to be **you**. Now do you get it?"

"You don't have to be so negative about it"

"I have every right to because you interrupted my personal session"

"I don't care about your session, nor did I interrupt it!"

"Just shut the hell-"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Lovino?" It was Anri's voice.

"…I don't know…" came the reply of Antonio. Lovino's heart thumped. Just hearing the Spaniard's voice makes his heart beat faster, while at the same time, make his heart ache for his company. A mixture of loneliness and happiness was all he could feel –all the nervousness inside of him was erased.

"Er is geen manier dat Anri zal verliefd worden op deze jongen!**[1]**" Lovino heard the Dutch man shout, understanding nothing about it –Abel pushed the Italian into the clearing, wherein Anri and Antonio could see them both. The Dutch pushed the Italian against the wall and kissed him full on his luscious lips.

Now, everything went silent.

Once the Dutch and the Italian parted, Antonio charged at them and punched Abel's cheek at full force. Anri immediately grasped and screamed to make them stop, but Antonio couldn't. Absolute fury was written at his face –he was really angry at what Abel did. Abel kicked Antonio's stomach, sending him on the ground once again. Abel pounced at him, punching him as revenge. This cycle continued until they both got onto their feet and started kicking and punching each other.

"What the hell!" Lovino shouted, but only being ignored. Anri was shaking with fear now, tears rolling down her eyes. Seeing his ex-girlfriend like that, Lovino pulled Antonio's arm and punched him in the face. Abel, surprised at what Lovino did, was kicked on the stomach by the Italian, sending him lying on the ground.

Antonio, who was extremely surprised –and nose bleeding, stared at the tear-eyed Italian. He then, glanced back on the Belgian, then, at the Dutch. His green eyes returned onto Lovino.

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry too…" Lovino whispered before running away. Anri rushed towards her brother and helped him sat up. Abel wiped the blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth.

"At least I bought him time…" he whispered, only enough of him to hear.

* * *

><p>Lovino reached the mansion at 6:50 pm. He couldn't stop running away from them until he reached the gate, panting. The maids and servants rushed towards him, bringing him water and other kinds of refreshments. He ate dinner in silence before going to his personal bathroom, taking a long bath in his bath tub. The lukewarm water brings him relaxation, but, the memory of Antonio's furious expression sends shivers down his spine. He just wished he kicked Abel a bit more as a revenge of what he did to him. Really? Why were so many people trying to kiss him? Antonio did it a couple of times, Gilbert did too, and now Abel?<p>

Lovino sighed. He didn't want this anymore…He wanted Feli back, Gilbert alive and everything to be normal again! What was so hard on that? A knock on the door catches his attention.

"Master Lovino?" the maid asked behind the door.

"Che cos'è?**[2]**" The Italian answered.

"La signorina Elise Vogel dalla famiglia Beilschmidt è venuto e ha voluto parlare con te, ma ha lasciato in precedenza perché si tornava a casa tardi ...**[3]**"

That intrigued him. What did Elise want to talk to him about? "Va bene. Si può andare ora**[4]**"

**OOOoooOOO**

Lovino found himself earlier on bed –usually after he had done his homework, Feliciano would knock onto his door and ask for help in doing his own homework, but now that Feli's gone –or at least spending a night in that shithole- he was all alone now. He sighed. He really wanted his brother badly –he wanted to call them, but, Lovino knew that they blocked all the contact they had with each other. There was no way to contact his brother now.

Spending the night feeling all alone, he could not help but shed a tear.

He prays to God that they give Feli mercy.

* * *

><p>What Ludwig done was stupid. He knew that what his grandfather wanted is definitely wrong, but why did he still follow it? Why did he hurt Feli, his own lover, just because he was told to? He groaned as he rolled onto his bed –This is what happened to the Nazis. They just did whatever Hitler told them to do and now, they're the burden of humanity.<p>

Ludwig couldn't sleep. He was worried about Feliciano –He and the Italian never showed up in class today, and he still hadn't seen him yet. Roderich was taking 'care' of him, while Elizeveta wants to volunteer to take 'care' of Feliciano when Roderich is away –home studying (Roderich wasn't permitted to go to schools, so he studies at home).

"Feliciano…" Ludwig whispered. He couldn't take his mind off the Italian. He misses how Feliciano chuckles when he gets nervous, or when the Italian advises him in dates even if the only person he was dating was the cute little Italian. He misses how Feliciano smiles –every time he smiled, he was showered with the brightest and warmest sunshine he ever encountered on, and he misses how Feliciano would hug him –every time the Italian hug him, all trouble seems pointless, as if, all of his problems are erased, and all he could feel was comfort with the person he ever loved. But now, it all changed.

The German punched his wall hard, enough for the wall to crack. What had he done?

Then, someone knocked at his door.

Ludwig stood up and marched towards his door, opening it. Surprisingly, he found that Elizeveta Héderváry standing at the doorway with a frying pan in her hands –The frying pan part wasn't surprising, but it was clearly a shock for him that the Hungarian would talk to him late at night. She normally goes and knocks at Roderich's room.

"Ludwig…we have to talk…" she murmured. Ludwig blinked.

"…Uh…sure…" he replied. The Hungarian shook her head.

"Not here"

"Where?"

She looked at her sides before she pulled the German out of his room, then, led him quietly downstairs. They arrived at the basement A.K.A torture room wherein prisoners are kept, and that includes Feliciano. Elizaveta shoved Ludwig into the room before locking and the blocking the door. Ludwig cursed as he fell flat on the floor, in a dark room where Feliciano was in. Suddenly, the lights were turned on, revealing Roderich standing just a foot away from him.

"R-Roderich?" Ludwig whispered as he stood up. "What're you doing here?"

"Discussing something very important" the Austrian replied "But, before that, I think you should see Feliciano first"

At first Ludwig was completely confused, but when he saw Feliciano looking at him –The Italian completely well and fine, Ludwig couldn't help but hug the Italian close to him. Feliciano was, at first, surprised on what Ludwig did, but he ended up chuckling on what his boyfriend's reaction is. He encircled his arms around Ludwig's torso like what the German did to his waist. Wet tears stained the Italian's shoulder as the German cried tears of joy –finally, seeing his lover. He wanted to apologize to Feliciano, tell him sorry of everything Ludwig had done, but, he just wanted to cherish the moment.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano whispered as he pushed the German, enough for their noses to touch. He smiled as he wiped the tears of Ludwig's cheeks as he stared at those blue orbs of his that seemed to sparkle. Ludwig touched Feliciano's cheek, feeling the softness and warmth using his fingertips. Feliciano responded by touching Ludwig's hand placed on his cheek –before Feliciano knew it, Ludwig had slammed his lips onto the Italian's. Feliciano moaned as Ludwig sucked his tongue, then, trailed Feliciano's wet caverns using Ludwig's own tongue. Roderich looked away in embarrassment, while Elizeveta drooled and stared at the two kissing –such a yaoi fan girl, she is.

"They look so cute together…" Elizeveta murmured.

"Please don't stare at them…that's rude…" Roderich replied. The Hungarian chuckled.

"Should we do it?"

Roderich blushed as he approached the blushing girl. He brushed off the strands of her hair covering her face. The Austrian smiled as he saw how innocent Elizeveta look, and how bright her green eyes were. She is absolutely a magnificent piece of art –a special one, a live one in fact. God created her as a masterpiece…for him and only…

They closed in, their noses touching…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then they heard someone plopping on bed.

"They're taking it to the next level!" Elizeveta squealed. Roderich paled as he turned around, seeing the two on the bed **together**

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Roderich shouted at them.

* * *

><p>Antonio knocked at the gate, trying to catch everyone's attention. The guards never permitted him inside the mansion since he wasn't permitted by Lovino Vargas. He tried to convince them that he was his friend, but, they won't listen and kept saying he needed the permission of the Italian before he could even get inside. Of course, Lovino won't let him in, so he got an idea.<p>

He circled around the house, seeing for an easier route to enter in. Of course, the manor has absolutely no weak spots, so, Antonio's bet is going fast enough so the cameras won't detect him. Taking steps further from the manor, he sprinted towards the gate, hiked himself on it, and leaped into the territory. Once he had landed inside, the alarm triggered. He immediately ran towards the mansion, invading the traps, dogs and guards that tried to kill him. He took notice of the balcony –where he and Lovino kissed for the second time. He climbed a vine towards it.

Antonio successfully reaches the balcony and immediately broke in the house. He searched for Lovino's room in the hallway, cautious about the guards that were inside the mansion –they must be already alerted about the intruder. He searched for Lovino's room. He knew where Feli's room is, so, if he finds Feli's room, he also finds Lovino's since the two rooms must be close. Once he found Feli's room, he searched at the closest rooms near it.

He tried to open one door, but found out that it was locked. Antonio smirked. This must be Lovino's room. All vacant rooms weren't locked, so the room occupied must be locked (as usual). Using a hairpin he found along the way, he picked the lock, and carefully entered Lovino's room. He closed the door behind him as he saw the Italian sleeping soundly on the bed.

Antonio approached the bed and sat on it. He brushed his fingertips on Lovino's forehead, trailing his face. All of what he is doing seems so familiar to him, yet, he felt that he forbidden to do. He did this once at his childhood, but, now that this person was never with him anymore –did not acknowledge their relationship during his child years, he forbid himself to do this because he was afraid that-

Lovino felt soft fingertips touching his face. It felt so familiar…He seemed to feel secure when those fingertips brush his skin –all of his worries just faded away. He felt as if he's mother was doing this, but he knew that his mother couldn't because she's already dead ever since after her birth to the Italian twins (I made them twins here). And, isn't it weird that someone is stroking your face when you're the only one in your room? Pretty funny, huh?

Lovino's eyes jerked open. Immediately, he kicked the person beside him and rushed towards the light switch. Flicking the light, he was prepared for combat, but what he saw completely surprised him.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lovino shouted "Y-You broke into my house!"

"I-I didn't!" Antonio replied

"THEN, WHY ARE YOU HERE? HUH? I DIDN'T LET YOU IN! I NEVER DID!"

"I-I…I broke in"

"You have stalker issues!"

"I don't, alright! I just want to talk to you!"

Lovino remained silent as he scowled at the Spaniard. The Italian wanted to hug the Spaniard, kiss him until he was breathless –He missed Antonio so badly, but, he restrained himself –What he couldn't forgive about the idiot was he broke into Lovino's house. The guards must be finding him right about now.

"Look…I'm sorry" Antonio began "For being jealous and…bipolar…I was just shocked…that Gilbert was more important to you, but that was natural because…I know that he always supported you and treated you like what you should be. But…I…never did. It was very childish of me to get angry for that matter, because I know that you love me more than him, and I love you –I just don't want you to get swooped away by someone else. I want you to be mine, and I to be yours. I'm really, really sorry!"

Lovino sighed before he crawled towards the Spaniard lying on the carpeted floor. He shouldn't be feeling…all lovey-dovey/dere-dere right now, but he couldn't help it. His tsun personality today was overcome by his dere personality. As their noses touched, Lovino kissed the Spaniard gently. Antonio responded by kissing him deeply, trying to restrain his greed as Lovino felt that his hands were shivering –wanting to touch his waist, but he wouldn't allow Antonio.

They kissed each other for minutes already, and both of them were breathless already. They parted, panting. Suddenly, Lovino felt that his tsun personality dominated his dere. He immediately got up and threw pillows at Antonio

"STUPID! IDIOT! BASTARD!" Lovino kept on shouting as he threw the pillows at the chuckling Spaniard. It took just seconds before he run out and started throwing other things…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It took minutes before the guards arrived –not to arrest Antonio, but to help the intruder from the objects Lovino threw at him.

* * *

><p><em>The two couples have been regained, but the problem is not over yet. <em>

_The true foe awaits behind his puppets._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for waiting everyone. I really didn't felt well. :3<strong>

**Please review. Also, I am drawing a doujinshi, but first, I'd like to post the story here (or in Hetalia Philippines community in community live journal). **

**[1]: There is no way that Anri will fall in love with this guy!  
>[2]: What is it?<br>[3]: Miss Elise Vogel from the Beilschmidt family came and wanted to talk to you, but she left because you came home late...  
>[4]: Alright. You can go now<strong>


	28. Abel's premonition

**Hi! It's me again fuu~ Sorry that I didn't update! I was really sick and I have to lie down and rest(curse my weak immune system!),and plus the internet connection here is REAL bad and had some complications, but it's all better now~ Sorry to keep you waiting **

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs~**

**(The final hint for this arc) HINT #03: "Everything is Antonio's fault in someone's point of view; however, it was all because of a foolish desire to be free, yet the witness is still clueless"**

**I will stop giving out hints temporarily because you might find out what Antonio's secret is before the arc where it all begins ;) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>__ [__言葉繋ぎ__- __花たん__[Hanatan]_

_How to use:_ Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p>It was another typical Tuesday morning for Kiku. He was listening to his teacher discuss the English literature using the text books handed out for them. Earlier this morning, he saw Antonio and Lovino walking together in secret –Finally, the two are together now. Kiku smiled. It's great that the two are back together again, but the war isn't over yet. Plus, he has to talk to Meinrad tomorrow. Kiku was determined to convince the German of his wrong doings and help Gilbert at all cost. He still doesn't clearly know why Meinrad accepted such a ridiculous proposition –maybe because of age? No, it can't be, Meinrad was still as smart and charismatic as ever.<p>

"Now, there were different kinds of literature back on the earlier times because of the periods they were in. For example, during the Renaissance period, there was a literature called Renaissance literature…" the teacher explained "Kiku, would you mind giving us an example of a literature published during the Elizabethan era?"

Kiku, who snapped back to reality, scanned his text book quickly to find any example. He stood up "The Spanish Tragedy" Kiku answered. The teacher nodded before he let the Japanese sit down

"And what is the Spanish Tragedy about?" the teacher asked, he pointed at the girl behind Kiku. She stood up.

"The Spanish Tragedy was about Andrea and the ghost personified as Revenge, watching how their beloveds avenge Andrea of his death." The girl replied before she sat down.

"Thank you, Ms. Lionnet**[1]**. The Spanish Tragedy, written by Thomas Kyd, is an Elizabethan tragedy which establishes a new type of genre to the literature world: Revenge genre. It is set on Portugal and Spain, mainly on the disputes between the two countries. The plot consists of several murders driven by the desire of vengeance, which is personified and named Revenge. How about sharing your opinions about why this literature was created?"

One student beside Kiku raised his hand. After asking permission from the teacher, he stood up. "Thomas Kyd must be thinking of a unique type of literature to sell to the public, thus used 'Vengeance' as a theme for the plot of the story. The disputes between the country of Spain and Portugal was the perfect set for the new assigned theme, thus, the story seems more realistic because of its unique type of tragedy. It also shows how a woman loves her lover, to the point wherein she does anything for it. I'd say this is a type of literature that the people, at that era, yearned for"

Another student stood up, as he was permitted by the teacher to speak "For me, it was a view of the government by that time. During that era, the people were fighting for their rights and thinks the government was corrupt. Thomas Kyd wrote the literature based on what the people viewed the government in, and its disastrous consequences –it is said that Balthazar revolts to the Spanish rule and kills Andrea, while Andrea's lover, Bel-Imperia vows revenge to who killed her lover"

"Yes, yes, so many opinions and speculations were argued about the literature, but, because of Thomas Kyd, the revenge tragedy genre was born. Now, your assignment for today is to study The Spanish Tragedy at page 84-86 and write an essay about it"

As the bell rang and each one of everyone in the classroom left, there was something that intrigued Kiku most: The word Revenge.

Could it have a connection to the war? Kiku shook his head. Imagining stuff won't do him good –that's why gossips were born. If he was curious about Meinrad, then he has to venture out into his life as a desire to seek reality and not fantasy.

Then, he caught sight of the Russian fellow, who seemed to be waiting for him at the stair case.

**OOOoooOOO**

It was English class at Abel's classroom. Being classmates with Antonio, he easily monitored the Spaniard's movements, for entertainment or for fun. However, he was intrigued. Abel's IRIS is a unique type of IRIS –He cannot choose a target, nor control it. Out of all, his IRIS is the most uncontrollable. It was impossible to control such thing that never knew what 'control' is.

Antonio was happy now. Yesterday, he was down-right gloomy, but now he was okay. Did something happen between him and Lovino?

"A Farewell to False Love by Sir Walter Raleigh Farewell false love, the oracle of lies, A mortal foe and enemy to rest, An envious boy, from whom all cares arise, A bastard vile, a beast with rage possessed, A way of error, a temple full of treason, In all effects contrary unto reason." Antonio read (red) perfectly, without any mistake on his pronunciation. Even if the brunette was Spanish, his English is perfect –you could swore that he's an American with that kind of speech.

"Excellent" the teacher exclaimed "Abel" she called. The Dutch stood up.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Abel asked.

"What could you conclude with poem? "

"It tells about how Sir Walter felt about the emotion of love. He described it as being bitter and full hatred, for he wrote this when Queen Elizabeth sent him in jail for marrying another woman without her permission. I speculate that this poem is intended for the queen, since for Sir Walter, it describes his hate towards the Queen for breaking he and his love apart" Abel answered.

"Excellent speculations, Abel" The teacher said

As the discussion continued, he can't help but see a vision from his IRIS

It was blurry but, he can see something.

_After Eight days-The white figure was dead, and beside it was Lovino, who was crying. Abel couldn't pinpoint where he was, but they were definitely inside a room. After minutes of crying, Lovino disappeared from the room. The scene changed into what looked like a rooftop. The Italian was standing at the edge of the rooftop, just behind the safety of the rail. Suddenly, Lovino jumped and disappeared. _

Abel immediately snapped back to reality. What the hell did he just saw?

"Mr. Arendok, are you alright?" the teacher asked beside him.

"N-No…Can I go to the nurse's office?" the Dutch asked. The teacher nodded.

As Abel left, Antonio glanced worriedly at him.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

There wasn't a meeting today for the Student Council –today was the scheduled Teacher's meeting, so students aren't allowed at the hallways of the classroom since the meeting is held there. Kiku sat on the rooftop, leaning at the guard rails, eating his lunch silently. He remembers what Ivan told him at Recess:

_Kiku gasped as he saw Ivan –bandages wrapped his forehead and knuckles; red circle burn marks decorated his left cheek; a white eye patch covered his left eye and a bandage was pasted onto the bridge of his nose. What happened to this Russian!_

"_Are you alright, Ivan-san?" Kiku asked "What happened?"_

"_Arthur's brother sided to the Germans" Ivan said "I figured out why Antonio and he sided with them"_

"_What?"_

"_You do know who Vasch Zwingli and Elise Vogel are, don't you?"_

"_I've heard of them, why?"_

"_I was on my way to the Kirkland household to talk to Arthur's brother when I met Vasch Zwingli drinking coffee in Starbucks. We talked and chatted about some things until everything…turned into threats…"_

"…"

"_Vasch, like what he did to the others, used his IRIS on me and threatened me with the information he acquired. While he was threatening me, I had the chance to use my IRIS on him. There were two written goals written on him: One tells to get rid of Lovino's allies one by one, and the other one is to kill Meinrad"_

_Kiku's eyes widened in shock. He knew that Meinrad initiated those written goals because he is controlling the two Germans; however, it is unbelievable that he wanted to kill himself!_

"_The first one definitely belongs to Meinrad, but the second one isn't…"_

"…_Which means-"_

"_Someone other than Meinrad is behind all of this…"_

Kiku couldn't take his mind off it. Lovino mentioned these names in his story, but, Kiku never knew anything about them except for their names and what role they play in. What if they used their IRIS on him? What if they manipulated him like what they did to Antonio and at the Kirklands? He has to focus! He has to determine what their IRIS rule and use it against them –it's the only way to defeat someone who has an IRIS!

Someone knocked at the door (the entrance and exit of the rooftop).

"May I come in?" the person asked behind the door.

"Yes, you may"

Kiku never expected that the person who would go to the rooftop was none other than Abel Arendok.

"Kiku…" he began "You know something…that is heavily related to Lovino, do you?"

The Japanese gulped.

* * *

><p>"…I'm worried about fratello…" The Italian muttered as he brought his knees closer to his chest, sitting with Antonio onto the fields near the abandoned chapel. Antonio brought the Italian closer to him, muttering speeches of comfort. He gently touched the bandaged forehead of Lovino –he still hasn't captured the person who did this to him.<p>

Hearing what happened to Feli, made Antonio feel being such a horrible person. He sided to a family which will do anything to win –even kidnap their love ones. That wasn't playing fair at all!

He grasps Lovino's hand gently, ensuring comfort to the Italian. Lovino, who glances at Antonio, brushes his tears away and pulls his hand back to him, then looking away. The Italian was clearly blushing –his _tsun tsun_ side acting up- but, that was what Antonio loved about Lovino. Antonio reached for Lovino and hugged him tightly, despite how the Italian cursed and wiggled to be free. Antonio knew that Lovino only needed a hug.

After minutes of trying to pry himself from Antonio, Lovino eventually gave up and melted into the Spaniard's embrace. The Italian really felt safe, but his worries still bug him. No one could erase the worries that echoed in his mind…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**Lovino Vargas, are you here?"**

The Italian immediately recognized the hard, dark, yet soothing voice that he heard speak with cold words. He knew who was there, but he did not know how he found this place or how he knew about it. Antonio's grip on him tightened as he twisted his head to see the Dutch just beside them.

"So…you're g-"Abel said, but stopped when Antonio glared at him.

"What do you want from Lovino?" Antonio asked immediately.

"You're both fighting a war?"

Lovino felt as if he was exposed.

"How'd you know that, Dutch?"

"Kiku told me –no, I forced him"

"Don't mind into other people's business, Abel"

"There's something I need to tell Lovino"

"What about?"

"About the person who he's fighting for"

Lovino froze.

"…Gilbert?"

"So, it's the Prussian…" Damn Antonio for his mouth!

"You can tell what you need to say to Lovino because I'm Gilbert's best friend"

Abel sighed "Fine. Don't worry, after this I'll go away and act like nothing happened between us…" The Dutch started "It's about your friend –Gilbert, is it? Anyway… I think he's about to die"

"**WHAT?"** Lovino shouted. He pushed Antonio away and grabbed Abel's collar, bewildered. His green orbs widened and glinted; his cheeks already red and puff (making him look so cute); and mouth turned into a nasty frown. He was absolutely shock –Of course, he wouldn't? Lovino's hands were shaking as the Dutch grasped the hands holding his collar. Antonio stood up and patted the Italian's shoulder. He was as shocked as the Italian, but he looked as if he knew that it will and might happen… Abel sighed.

"My IRIS can detect whatever happens to the future to the target, however the IRIS chooses a random target, which is Lovino for the moment" Abel explained "I know that my target isn't Gilbert, but Gilbert's death has a connection with Lovino, which is why I need to talk to him…"

"…"

"After Eight days…there's a chance –no, Gilbert **is** going to die…and because of that…Lovino will too."

"WHAT?" Antonio shouted, pushing the Italian away as he slammed Abel into the nearest tree. His green orbs darkened when he heard those words. Lovino gulped."Don't tell me he's going to commit suicide!"

"Most likely…"

And everything went silent. Antonio couldn't believe it –Suicide? Wasn't there enough suicide before and during the Osamu Dazai massacre! Weren't the pools of blood on the concrete floor enough for sadness? Wasn't losing your love ones in paradise enough to break you? H-He won't let Lovino die –he won't allow it! He won't let Lovino end his life that quick! Antonio returned back to the shocked Italian and hugged him tightly. Lovino, on the other hand, was completely surprised. It was absolutely scary to hear someone tell you that you'll die by the hands of yourself. And…the worse part of it is…Gilbert is going to die to…and he'll leave his family and friends… Lovino closed his eyes to hide the pain. Abel just sighed.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but you better act fast. You're brother could've alerted you earlier if he was here…" Abel said "I'm going"

And he left the two alone.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday…<em>

Kiku sighed as he looked at his wrist watch –it was almost time, and he definitely saw a black limo waiting at the school gate, with a stranger looking at him. He gripped his pen tightly –they really wanted to make sure that he'll attend.

The bell rang.

The Japanese gulped as he stood up from his seat, packed his things and hurriedly went outside. He tried to run past the black-suited men, but one just grabbed him. Kiku never felt this nervous in his life. The grip on his arm was very tight and it was impossible to wriggle free unless he uses self-defense. Deciding to just 'play along' to attract minimal attention, Kiku glanced at them.

"Are you Kiku Honda?" one asked. Kiku slowly nodded. He was preparing for the worst.

Before he knew it, he was carried inside the limo and there inside, was Meinrad and two other Germans smiling at him. Now, he felt scared. As the car slowly drove away from the school, the Japanese felt as if he wasn't safe anymore. Meinrad was already enough to make him intimidated, but the other two? This is torture. Kiku speculated that they were after the information in his head after cracking his calm exterior and meddle into his personal life.

Meinrad smirked, his blue eyes as cold as an iceberg. "So, good evening to you Kiku Honda" he muttered "Elise, Vasch, go introduce yourselves."

"Gladly" the girl at his right said. She looked so innocent, wearing a lovely red dress and a violet ribbon clipped on her short blonde hair; and that eden green orbs that sparkled with such life. However, he should not be fooled –even the purest of all creatures is tainted with impurity –that's what his Chinese cousin said. "My name is Elise Vogel~ Nice to meet you!"

"And my name is Vasch Zwingli" the boy at Meinrad's left said. He looked strict because of his scowling expression. He looked as if he's from Switzerland since he was wearing the military uniform there. "Likewise…"

"My name is Kiku Honda…" Kiku stuttered.

"I see…" Elise started, batting her eyelashes "Are you here to talk about Feliciano Vargas?"

The Japanese nodded.

"We know your secret, Kiku" Elise whispered slyly, making Kiku nervous. He glanced at the three, seeing smirking faces…but…something caught his eye…

A devil's tail. They were lying! Something fishy is going on.

"S-Secret?" Kiku played, faking his expression. Deep inside his head, he knew something was wrong here. He just has to pretend to fall into their trap and he'll figure out their secret. It is clear that they were using their IRIS to figure out the secrets within, but that doesn't excuse them of having a rule.

"Yes…Vasch would you mind telling him his important person?"

"Gladly…" Vasch replied "You do know what happened to Marianne Magdalena at the Osamu Dazai massacre, don't you?"

No…not that again… Kiku froze in fear… fear that he'll get hurt again because of those words…It was his only weakness –the accursed name of that girl. Oh how he regret everything….

"Marianna Magdalena… isn't she?" the Swiss said. Kiku's eyes widened…

**A devil's tail…**

His eyes widened. Secrets; devil's tail and their advantage…now he knows!

**OOOoooOOO**

"What, but…that's impossible…" The Russian whispered, as he spoke with Lovino through the phone. His hand shook with rage and shock that he almost squished the phone in his hands. Natalia, hiding behind the doorway, frowned as she heard her brother's frantic voice –she never heard the kind of voice since the day he found out that **she** died… Eduard, who was standing behind Natalia, sighed.

"He's afraid…" the Estonian whispered. "Something's going to happen…to Gilbert…"

"You don't have to use an IRIS to figure that out" Natalia replied "It's clear that Gilbert's dying –there really is no way to save him…He's gone too far…there's nothing we can do –win or not"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to. It just happens"

The Lithuanian, who happens to pass by, frowned as he glanced at the Russian –his IRIS sees through the 'false self' of people and detects what they feel and what really are. For Tolys perspective, Ivan was showing his true self: A person with a childish heart, fearing the worst… Tolys looked away before leaving. Eduard frowned as he glanced at Tolys.

"…I-I…I want to talk to Abel…" Ivan whispered as he continued to continue his conversation with Lovino. Eduard nervously patted Natalia shoulder. Natalia glared/glanced at him.

"It's best if we leave him alone for a moment…" Eduard whispered "It's not best to interrupt or bother Ivan in that state…you know what happened before right?"

Natalia's ice blue eyes widened with the slightest glint of fear. Yes, she remembered that scene very well…It was the day after her sister's funeral and one student just wanted to bother Ivan at that gloomy state of his. The next thing she knew, Ivan was behind bars while the student was traumatized for life. Oh, how she remembered the eyes of her brother –dark and empty. He looked like a monster. Ever since that day, no one dared to talk to him. Eduard left for the best while Natalia glanced back at his brother.

She gripped the frame of the doorway.

Yeketerina Braginsky knows how to deal with Ivan if he's like this. She's the only one Natalia knew that understands her brother the best –Yeketerina sees what Ivan is without using her IRIS. She was one of the people, who don't need supernatural abilities to figure out what's beyond. She just needs to understand and she'll see through the hearts of the people. Natalia always admired her sister for that, but envied her at the same time. It's really ironic really…

Natalia's a cruel, cold-hearted girl who wants her brother to be hers. Yeketerina is a girl with a pure heart who wants her brother to be happy. Both have the IRISES which is the exact opposite of their personalities. Natalia has the IRIS to see what level of happiness they are in, while Yeketerina has the IRIS to see if people is feeling murderous or evil intentions. The Belarusian has the power to help his brother, but why is she doing the opposite? This is one of those instances when the IRIS has no power to help people, even if its ability is to do so.

Natalia paled. Tears…Tears were streaming down her brother's face.

_Ouch._

What was she feeling? Why is she hurting? Why is she sad…to see her brother like this…? Maybe it's because she never saw Ivan cry…Yes…it's because…Natalia never saw her brother cry.

She couldn't stand this. She doesn't want her brother to cry! Everyone who dared to hurt her brother…will pay…

Now that her sister, the only person who can make Ivan happy, is dead, she's the only one who must save the remaining person who can make Ivan feel 'human' again.

* * *

><p>"This is absurd!" Arthur shouted "You're being an idiotic git, Ross!"<p>

The red-haired Scot, covered with bandages and band-aids, merely blew off a puff of smoke after smoking with his tobacco. His legs crossed while he sat on his leather chair, ignoring Arthur's complaints about his 'decision' and 'how he runs the family'. Preposterous! He was just doing it for him! And he's the next heir! If he was going to be lectured, he would be told to 'realize things and shut his pie hole about it' But, Ross couldn't tell it to the Brit. He wouldn't understand anything about it.

"Shut up, Arthur" Ross replied "It's for the best"

"For the best!" Arthur shouted "I am not siding with the Germans! I am not going to sit here, miss my important days in class, and hear your announcement about how better it is to support the Beilschmidts when you made the decision after talking to one of them!"

"It's **the** decision, alright!"

"It's **your** decision! It's not **the **decision, Ross! What're you afraid of? What did that representative talked to you about?"

"It's none of your business"

"It is one! You really are a spineless git, aren't you! I endured so many hardships being with a coward like you, who wanted to keep everything to himself! I am through with it! I am taking my foot down!"

"Stop your idiotic rant, Arthur, and get back to your room!"

"NO, I AM NOT!" The Brit yelled

"Look, you brat" Ross growled "Look at what happened to me because of your 'ally'. He almost killed me with his water pipe! Is that what you call 'organized ally' when they're using force to gather more allies?"

"You did far worse than that! You almost burned his eye out for God's sake!"

"I don't care!"

"You really are a selfish git!" Arthur said before he left the room. Ross sighed before he shook his head in frustration.

"What am I going to do with him…" Ross whispered to himself "Am I…doing it wrong?"

* * *

><p><em>Fear creeps into Lovino's heart; Antonio fears for his lover's life; and Abel's prophecy will come true. Is death the destiny of the person they protect? They are running out of time.<em>

_Maybe, Kiku hold the key to checkmate the Black King. _

_Only four chapters left before the awaited decision._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ~ <strong>

**[1]: Her full name is Kathleen Lionnet, also known as Seychlles XD I based her name on Kathleen Mason, a tourism pioneer, and  
>Guy Lionnet, a former director of Agriculture and works on the history of flora and fauna of Seychelles<strong>

**Link: http: / .com / Q / What_famous_people_were_born_in_Seychelles (remove spaces)**


	29. The inside twist

**Hi! It's me again =3=**

**This is the 3****rd**** to the last chapter of the Austrian Succession arc. **

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song:<strong>__ [__言葉繋ぎ__- __花たん__[Hanatan]_

_How to use:_ Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

"Hola, papa…" The brunette greeted through the phone, making his voice as calm as possible. He gazed outside his window, admiring the beautiful tomato garden he planted all over his 250 x 250 meter plot. It was a quiet night for Antonio, however, even the quiet night cannot silence the trouble ringing in his head. He regretted not saying a word to deny the Beilschmidt's proposition for them –he knew that his father would listen, but Antonio still didn't tell him because of the secret he kept. His father's happy chuckle and the sound of the traditional Spanish music in Barcelona calmed him a little –It was the sweet sound of home in Barcelona, Spain.

"Hola mijo! Are you alright there in Japan?" his father asked as a song of sweet, teen love played at the background. Antonio almost forgotten, it was his parent's wedding anniversary.

"Y-Yes, however there is something that I should tell you…"

A grim silence followed. He heard his father whisper something to quiet down the music.

"…Son…Be honest to your papi…I know it's hard to say but I'm all ears" Antonio's father said in a melancholy tone

Antonio sighed in relief and smiled. His father understood. Antonio didn't know his father having that kind of sense –it's like he knows that something is wrong before he could even speak. He was about to speak when he heard his mother scream on the background.

"Papi, is there something wrong?"

"Oh yes! Well…technically, I can't blame you because I know this will happen…but…your mother –she's just shocked"

"D-Does it matter so much to her?" the Spaniard asked. Was the Beilschmidt proposition so important to his mother? No matter how important it is, what he made was a grave mistake, which he needs to correct as soon as possible.

"Of course! It matters to me too…So son…if you need money, shelter, or clothing, don't be afraid to ask, alright! Your papi will always be here for you to support you."

"Wait…Papi-"

"Just don't use a wire hanger! I and your mother won't like that!"

"What? Y-You lost me"

"Mijo, it's alright, it's alright. You teenagers are like that…don't worry…I think it's natural. I already prepared for this"

"What?"

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I-I thought you called me because you got a girl pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Antonio shouted, face flushed "I-I would never do that! I know what you taught me papi! And I never forgot it one bit!"

"Oh good…You're mother here is already making calls -Antonio no tenía embarazada a nadie! Usted no tiene que llamar al médico más **[1]**!"

"Doctor?"

"J-Just ignore that, mijo. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the Beilschmidt proposition that you agreed upon…" the Spaniard began "I think…I made a mistake by agreeing with it, papi. I know it's too late to take back what I said, but I'm telling you, they're wrong. I can't tell what is going on, or what the Vargas are planning, but they're just protecting someone so important to us. Please understand that I really made a huge mistake and I want to straighten things out…I want our family to side with the Vargas family"

"…Mijo…"

"I'm sorry papi if I'm a little pushy! I-"

"It's okay, mijo, it's okay. We'll take the Italian's side"

"Really?"

"Of course! If this was a joke then, you wouldn't be telling so deep words with so much emotion! Plus, my father instinct inside me told me to trust you…I trust your decision mijo…I really don't like those Germans from the start –they just look so…evil…I doubted joining them ever since I agreed to!"

"T-Thank you, papi"

"Anything for my mijo, oh, and Antonio"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't get anyone pregnant…please…"

"A-Alright…"

**OOOoooOOO**

That night, in the Kirkland household, Arthur was sent into his room again by his older brother –he was again restricted by his own brother to speak about Ross' decision, and Arthur's rebellions did little or no budge to make Ross think about what he did. It just made it worse! Caerwyn, who is Ross' "right-hand man" in this whole scheme, told the school that Arthur caught a nasty cold followed by a small case of chicken pox. The Brit growled. If only he could just escape from this wretched house filled with idiotic gits who don't know what they're doing, maybe he could help Lovino. Although, Gilbert might be such a prideful wanker, Arthur couldn't help but want to help him because Gilbert is a special part of a family.

He remembered so much back then. He and the others were still in Elementary school –the bad touch trio already existed, and the others have already met and made friends, some even formed groups like Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku, the three who formed the Axis Powers. Arthur chuckled to himself as he remembers how he was recruited by a certain burger-eating American to the 'Allied Forces' to oppose the 'Axis Powers'. He remembered that back then, students with IRISES were forced to befriend with others with IRISES to ensure their own safety from bullies and haters. Eventually, this bond between these students turned into a special circle of their own, which looked down on normal students as a defense mechanism to protect themselves from the stinging pain of rejection from the society. Arthur and the others was inside that circle, protected, however… the Brit didn't like this circle one bit.

It was normal for them to form a group because of the fear of rejection from the normal society. It was normal for them to seek protection and comfort in the hands of their own kind, however, in this circle; no one really knew each other. Everyone in this circle was just here to be protected –they were benefited inside, but they never really knew each other –a group with no bond with the members. Everyone was a stranger in everyone's point of view, but it does not matter as long as they stick together and benefited. So, Gilbert formed another group which treats everyone in it as a special member of a family. Of course, only a few joined –Arthur joined because the Allied Forces did- because no one really knew if they would be protected inside, but the group's bond between each member grew so strong that it rivaled any family. Everyone in Gilbert's group treated themselves as a family, as someone you could trust and depend, and that was enough for Arthur to feel happiness of being in a family and feel protected by your own loved ones. The circle lasted for many years until they reached Middle School… They were so contented…

But…all because of the Osamu Dazai Massacre, most of the members in Gilbert's circle committed suicide, and the circle was dispersed from existence…

Arthur sighed. He only wished that Lovino would remember some parts of his past. The Italian didn't know…that he already knew Arthur and the others even before they came in this school…

A soft knock and a beautiful maid came in, holding a tray of Arthur's dinner, complete with his beloved afternoon tea. Arthur thanked the maid before she left. As he finished his dinner, a thought came into his mind. Arthur will regret what he will do, but it was for the best. The Brit took a duffel bag, placed all his necessary things in it, left a note, tied his bed sheets to form a rope and slid down quietly until his feet touched the ground. He quietly ran along his lawn while carrying the duffel bag and sneaked outside the gate walls.

Arthur has every right to make a stand for himself.

He has to defend the family that supported him so much…

He only wished that Lovino would remember some parts of his past. The Italian didn't know…that he already knew Arthur and the others even before they came in this school…

**OOOoooOOO**

Antonio glanced at his digital clock. It was already 9 'o clock past, but he still couldn't sleep. Abel's warning to Lovino intrigued the Spaniard. The death of one of his best friend and his lover scared the Spaniard the most. He was one of those people who couldn't handle so much loss, and everyone knew that. He was the 'bipolar' kind of guy –well actually, Antonio is a little bipolar.

In his dark room, he just laid in bed, staring at his digital clock for hours. He couldn't help but worry… worry about Lovino. Just thinking of Lovino's suicide is already horrific enough. He clenched his fists as he placed his blanket over his head. He promised that he won't let it happen again…he promised to protect Lovino at all cost…he promised to a very special person to protect the Italian from the horrific reality that exists in this chaotic world…the reality that this person claimed destroyed her life –it broke her. At first the Spaniard didn't understand…but…that person claimed to say that everyone who committed suicide during the Osamu Dazai massacre understood what she meant.

"…Lovi…" Antonio muttered.

Just then, Antonio heard something tap onto his window. Approaching the window, he almost gasped as he saw a certain Brit climbing to reach his window sill. Without any hesitation, the Spaniard opened the window, grabbed the Brit and helped Arthur. The blonde successfully reached his destination –Antonio's room- carrying his personal stuff in a bag. Antonio looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Antonio asked.

"Ross won't let me go to school, and he already made a decision for the Kirklands to support the Beilschmidts." Arthur gasped "What choice do I have? I have to support Lovino's cause, and I want Gilbert to live…even how obnoxious he is…"

"Arthur…" Antonio muttered, looking as if he understood the Brit's situation. Then, he scowled. "But, why my home? You could've gone to Kiku's or some other guy's place!"

"Shut up, Carriedo. I'm already here"

"I could kick you out"

"Don't you dare, Spaniard! As a faithful Christian, you have to help me. I am in need, am I? I am homeless, with no place to go or food to eat. Don't make me beg in the streets for mercy…or be punished by Ross for my insolence"

"You made yourself homeless!" Antonio shouted, then he sighed in defeat "Fine. Only for one night and that's it. By the way, what do you mean by 'Kirklands supporting the Beilschmidts?' "

Arthur growled "I'm glad you asked. Big brother made a huge mistake of supporting the Germans without explaining to me why. And because of this decision, he forbids me from going to my important classes to prevent from talking to my friends. Other than that, I think I know what happened –some German representative came and convinced some families to join their cause, didn't they?"

"Black mailed if you asked me. There was no way that any one of us would join them…unless, threatened"

"You're right. The one who convinced my stupid brother was a Swiss named Vasch Zwingli. He's skilled in dealing with family deals and very charismatic. According to Ross' memories, they talked about some sort of secret to convince him to deny my choice. I'd say they use their IRIS to black mail our respective families in joining them –cheaters!"

"Well, the representative who black mailed me was a cute girl from Liechtenstein –Elise Vogel was her name. She's sweet and kind, but under that girly shell lies something sinister –even the sweetest of the Beilschmidt clan has a dark side, huh?"

"I guess so. But what matters is that we defeat those two. They're one of the highest hurdles we have to leap. After defeating those two, we should go ahead and secure the other German representatives, to ensure they won't do any funny business. Then, we would have the opportunity to convince Meinrad of the disadvantages of his decision, resulting of Gilbert's life spared and Feliciano to be saved –I knew that the Italian was kidnapped because I read Ross' memories. He had a meeting with Meinrad"

"Then, I should tell you…something really important…"

"What is it…"

"After eight days…Abel's IRIS proclaimed that Gilbert will die…and there is a huge chance…that Lovino will die too"

"S-Suicide?"

"Exactly…"

"We can't let that happen, can we?"

"Of course not! I won't let that happen either! I love Lovino with all my heart and I won't let him die in such a cowardly way! I won't my loved ones die…I won't let it happen all again…I will do whatever it takes to keep him alive…I'll do whatever it takes to give him a brighter future…"

"You do that. You will save Lovino because it is what your heart desires, but I will save the Italian to fix what has been broken. After all, he is said to be the person to break the wall"

"A-Arthur…"

"All of us made a mistake, and Lovino will help us fix it"

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

Lovino came a little too early in school. He couldn't sleep peacefully at night knowing his brother is still in the mercy of Germans, and he and Gilbert were going to die soon. Anyway, he was at school at 6: 00 am, and he had enough time to wander around the school. He could see some students already entering the campus, some talking to their friends as they texted to some other friends in their cellphones. The Italian noticed that almost all of them were Asians –Well, it was completely normal. The time in Asia is very different to the West. Westerners would have difficulty waking up. Lovino sighed as he decided to climb to the rooftop.

He leaned on the guard rails as he noticed the sky. He was feeling an incredible amount of depression lately –maybe because he heard of his death, or because there was no other way to win and save Gilbert? Why was he fighting for the obnoxious bastard anyway? Why was he so concerned of him? Well, aside from the fact that the Italian has an infatuation with the German/Prussian.

He felt that he needed to protect Gilbert –he doesn't know why yet. It was really strange. Lovino sighed and stared at the ground below. Seeing the ground and feeling how high he was, Lovino immediately remembered the Osamu Dazai Massacre victims.

Is this what those victims last saw before they plunged to their deaths? Or they turned around and took a last glimpse of the sky before it darkness consumed their sights? Suddenly, curiosity overwhelmed him. What would he feel and see if he jumped. Realizing what he is thinking and what he was doing, he snapped back to reality. He was actually leaning towards the edge! The Italian should get his focus straight and ignore this. Suicide is not a good thing! If these thoughts overwhelmed him, he might actually commit suicide!

"DON'T YOU DARE JUMP!" someone shouted. Lovino gasped in surprised.

He turned around to see a black-haired girl –probably Indonesian- with her hair tied in a single pony tail. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she realized how loud she was. Her voice echoed! That must be very embarrassing. "I-I'm sorry…I thought you were going to…" she muttered

"No, I wasn't…thanks for the warning though" Lovino replied "Who're you by the way? Are you Indonesian?"

The Indonesian nodded "My name is Megawati Hatta**[2]**…N-Nice to meet you…I-I must be on my way" Megawati said before she rushed to leave the rooftop.

"Strange girl" Lovino muttered to himself "But I have to thank for warning…"

He gazed back at the ground. Then, he realized that he was standing at the EXACT spot were the Osamu Dazai victims would stand, and he was staring at the SAME spot where the dead bodies were found lying on their own pool of blood. Lovino immediately backed away with horror. Now, he understood why the girl panicked like that… She could be one of the friends of the victims, perhaps.

The Italian really should stay away from the rooftop.

**OOOoooOOO**

_Lunch_

Arthur was finally glad that he was able to go to school. He already met Lovino and talked about Abel's premonitions. The Brit was ultimately worried and concerned, but Lovino told him that he kept his head together to prevent from thinking depressing thoughts. What they should worry now is that Gilbert might really die! The student council meeting was cancelled for a special meeting. Arthur, Antonio, Kiku and Lovino gathered around the table, as they secretly used the Student council room as a meeting place. Arthur explained what happened to his family and Antonio's, and pin point who they should be dealing with.

"So, in conclusion, the representatives we should worry about are Vasch Zwingli and Elise Vogel respectively. We don't know yet the rules of their IRIS, so for the meantime, we don't know their weakness. Other than that, we have exactly eight days to save Gilbert. We should think of a plan to eliminate the two from the game field and talk to Meinrad personally." Arthur said.

"…Arthur-san…" Kiku began "I think I may have the solution for that"

Antonio and Lovino looked at the Japanese carefully.

"Well, speak! We need to hear what you plan!"

"I found out the rules of their IRIS, Arthur-san"

"WHAT?" Everyone (except Kiku) exclaimed) "HOW?"

"I-I met with Meinrad yesterday…we discussed some important matters and I found something interesting with the two representatives. They were lying about their IRISES…they were hiding something from us. Just then, as I talked to them, I found out the true nature of their IRISES. Elise Vogel claimed that her IRIS can tell secrets, but, it was just plainly telling an event that the target of her IRIS regret happening. For Vasch's case, he claimed that his IRIS can tell someone's most important person, but it was just simply telling a person whom the target of the IRIS has regrets. For example, Elise told me that she knows me secret, but she's actually telling me the event I regret happening, the Osamu Dazai Massacre. Vasch told me that the person I valued most was Marianna Magdalena, but he was actually telling that the person whom I have a regrets –I failed to save Marianna, and that's what I regret"

"Wait…how can you be sure about this, Kiku?" Antonio asked "What if you were just being fooled?"

"No, I am perfectly sure. The Osamu Dazai Massacre was no secret. Everybody knew it very well. Also, Marianna Magdalena is not the only person I value most, I value my friends and family as much as I value my life. Everything that they said was just a trick to destroy our unity as a team"

"I-It does make sense" Arthur exclaimed "Brilliant observation, Kiku!"

"Thank you"

"Now we need is to talk at Meinrad respectively" Lovino said "But, we have to come up with a reason to convince Meinrad to not kill Gilbert. If we use Gilbert as an excuse, the war will be dismissed"

"We cannot accuse any of the respective families under the Beilschmidt without any proof!" the Brit said "We need to talk to someone who is inside"

"Feliciano won't hear anything from them, and Ludwig refused to speak with us" Antonio yelled "How can we win this war now?"

"I think I have the solution to that, da"

Everyone turned around to see a certain smiling Russian…with…the creepy Belarusian girl beside him. Ivan was carrying a cellphone, activated with speakers. Lovino blinked as he stared at the Russian suspiciously.

"What, are you going to call someone?" the Italian asked "No spy could ever infiltrate the German security forces. They all hire Germans as security guards, dimwit"

A knife passed and almost hit him in the face "Don't talk about my brother like that!" Natalia shouted "Let him talk!"

Everyone kept quiet as Ivan dialed some numbers. A ring followed and the sound of someone answering the phone was emitted

"Hello, is that you Roderich Edelstein?" Ivan asked "We have to talk…"

"_Yes, certainly. Is Lovino with you?"_

"Of course, he's right here, speak Lovino!"

"Who the hell are you?" The Italian shouted

"_It's quite sad that you don't remember me…but, very well, my name is Roderich Edelstein. I am a part of the Beilschmidt family and the person who could tell you information from the 'inside' "_

"S-Seriously?"

"Thank you, Roderich!" The Spaniard exclaimed

"_Settle down, Antonio. First, Lovino, your brother is fine. Elizeveta, Ludwig and I will make preparations for your grand speech at Saturday to the whole Beilschmid family. Second, I would say that Meinrad isn't behind of all of this ridicule mess"_

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"_My father arranged the whole thing. You see, my father knew how Meinrad hates Gilbert so much, and seeing how weak is Gilbert, he used this as an advantage to get the throne. Ludwig couldn't be the heir for he is an adopted son. The next family in line for the throne is the Edelstein, so, according to family rules, my father will be automatically proclaimed as the leader of the clan if there is no heir and if Meinrad dies. So, My father offered to kill Gilbert so he could get the throne, but seeing how the Vargas oppose, father was nervous that one of you noticed his plan. So, this Saturday, my father has plans to kill Meinrad"_

"WHAT? But why?"

"_Father won't get his hands on the throne if Meinrad hasn't passed away yet. Father is also nervous that Meinrad could appoint Ludwig as the next heir to the throne –even though Ludwig isn't a true member; Meinrad has all the power to make it so. My father has plans to get rid of Ludwig as well"_

"Stupid plot twists…" Arthur murmured "Why are you arranging our meeting in Meinrad at Saturday when that is the day when he dies?"

"_We plant for Ludwig to save Meinrad and prove that my father has arranged all of it."_

"Wow, talking about betraying your own father"

"_I know it is not right, but my father's intentions are not right either. I know that I must talk sense to him, but I think he lost his sense of right and wrong. Poor father…"_

"…Why are you helping us?" Lovino asked

"_Simple. I don't want Gilbert to die as well. He might be stupid, but he's a friend of mine…"_

"…I see…"

"_I have to go. Meinrad is calling for me…"_

And the call ended. Ivan continued to smile

"See, now we have the inside information! Now we can win!" The Russian said. "Let's prepare for that final day shall we?"

"Yes, yes…now I have to go back home and convince my idiotic brother" Arthur said "Antonio, Lovino, could you accompany me? Ivan won't be a good companion since the two of them fought last Sunday"

"I'm going to kill your brother" Natalia threatened

"Please don't. He might be idiotic, but he is still my brother"

"Oh shit…" Lovino cursed, looking a little regretful.

"What is it, Lovino-san?" Kiku asked.

"I forgot to ask Roderich why Meinrad hates Gilbert!"

"We'll find out soon enough, da~" Ivan cooed "And the sooner all of you will become one with me~"

* * *

><p><em>A surprise plot twist indeed! Will Lovino win the war now?<em>

_Only three chapters left~_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the 100 reviews everyone! Please review :3<strong>

**[1]: Antonio didn't get anyone pregnant; you don't have to call the doctor anymore**

**[2]: Megawati Hatta is Indonesia. I think there's a sketch of her in Himaruya's blog. She's a girl though.**


	30. Preparations for the meeting

**Hi me again~ Thank you for your 100 + reviews, but I think Behind the Sidelines is coming to an end…**

**I do not own Hetalia, except for my OCs~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song: <strong>__[__言葉繋ぎ__- __花たん__[Hanatan]_

_How to use:_ Copy, paste on the YouTube search bar and click on the first video you see

* * *

><p>Abel sighed as he leaned on the guard rails of the rooftop, breathing the fresh air that Japan has to offer. Lately, nothing about Lovino is portrayed about his IRIS, or the incidents that is related to him. The truth is, his IRIS only detects the incidents related to his target, and not actually what would happen to the target's future. The fact that he lied to Lovino about his IRIS was to try the Italian if he has some memories left of Heinrich, Gilbert's brother. After all, their IRISES are almost exactly the same…<p>

"…Brother?" the soft voice of his little sister echoed throughout the rooftop as the squeaky door swung open. "Lunch time is over"

The Dutch let out his final puff of smoke before throwing the cigarette on the floor, stumping on it to extinguish the light. Then, he kicked it over the ledge, watching it fall on the ground. Just then, as he watched the burnt roll of paper and tobacco blend, he remembered the accursed day that his little brother died before his eyes. He, just like that cigarette, fell down onto the ground without any support from the wind or gravity. The Dutch remember how happy Jean Patrick Arendok, his little brother who dreams to become a banker in Luxemburg, looked as he stepped on the edge of the rooftop, before saying his last words to Abel.

"_Am I doing the right thing?"_ Jean asks, flashing a smile on his face. Abel remember how he tried to smile when torrents of tears leaked his eyes, and how terrified the Dutch was for his little brother's life. He remembered Jean telling a series of stories he wanted to tell Abel, but doesn't have the time to. He remembered Jean expecting his answer from his previous question: 'Am I doing the right thing?'

Abel wanted to punch his brother and yell 'Hell no!' while desperately trying to knock sense into his little brother's mind. But, seeing how happy and free Jean looked, he felt he couldn't say no. He doesn't have the courage to. Abel tried to smirk using his shaky lips as he tried to hold back the tears streaming; he couldn't stand up anymore, and his face began to pale. Abel said the most horrible thing to his brother before Jean met his death: 'Yes…'

He didn't know why he said that, but all Abel knew is that Jean's suicide was a sign of rebellion of being the quiet one in the family. He thought of Jean's foolish act as a prank, which turned out to be the real thing. Abel wanted to listen and hear Jean's explanation behind his suicide, but the Dutch will never know, will he? After all, Jean is dead, and there is no more to it.

"I see…" Abel answered. He turned around to meet the worried yet loving gaze of his sister, who clearly remembered what event happened on this rooftop. Before any of her tears spill, Abel patted his sister's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile that he will never let it happen again.

And never it will…

**OOOoooOOO**

Ross almost crushed Caerwyn's arm when his guards found no trace of his little brother's tracks. Last night, the maids found out that Arthur escape –Ross wasn't worried much, and sent dogs to find him. However, little Arthur must have known Ross' first action, and went to several districts to mask his scent so the dogs won't find him. The search took all night, but no trace of the Brit was found. Ross and Caerwyn didn't sleep last night because of it –the Welsh was just darn tired while Ross is really pissed. Of course, Caerwyn couldn't handle another one of his older brother's tantrums, so he sent his guards to find him at dawn. But, none of the guards found a trace of him. When Ross found out about it, he almost crushed and ripped the Welsh's arms off –good thing he didn't though.

It was after noon now, and still, no one has found Arthur. Ross ordered his guards to find him at the Honda's and the Vargas' household, but the employees of both households told them that he wasn't here. After drinking loads of coffee and pills to keep their energy, Caerwyn decided call it a day –pills and coffee won't do him good anyways. Ross isn't happy about that either.

"He's our fucking little brother and we'll fucking find him!" Ross shouted, smoking his 13th tobacco this day. The Welsh sighed as he pulled the cigarette from the Scot's lips, and then threw it in a garbage can.

"Relax, Ross" Caerwyn murmured "And that tobacco won't help you. It's the 13th tobacco this day! Do you want to die early?"

"I want that fucking' Brit to die early!"

"Stop that, Ross! What would happen if Muadhnait heard you? She'll kill you!"

"I don't care. I have to find Arthur!"

"Ross…"

"Typical British rebel! He doesn't know what he's doing! He's going to get in trouble, do drugs, and then join a fuckin' fraternity! Muadhnait will get more pissed!"

"Ross…"

"That's why I have to be strict on him! Who knows who the hell are his friends are? They could Nazis, Mafiamen, or racists!"

"Aren't you a little strict on Arthur?"

"What?"

"I mean… grounding him multiple times, refusing of letting him go to school, and keeping him away from his friends who are clearly nice and kind people? Isn't that a little over the top?"

"So?"

"So? He's not a girl who you should be overprotective with! He's a man who could protect himself! Arthur is not a child anymore! Let him decide his own decisions –how will he ever be ready to face the world outside?"

"Arthur only knows foolishness, dear brother. That is why I am strict on him, so he would learn how to be responsible and discipline –he is the heir after all. Arthur drown in shame unless I tame his rebellious attitude"

Caerwyn sighed in defeat "Whatever. You'll soon realize your mistake in the future –now let's focus on finding Arthur"

"Have you checked the school yet?"

"Tried. The security guards won't let us in"

"Position some of them near the perimeter. Tell them that once Arthur leaves the safety of the school premises; capture him by all means necessary –just bring that Brit alive and well…"

Caerwyn sighed once again; this time, disappointed"…This won't end well"

**OOOoooOOO**

_Dismissal_

Arthur knew that he's brother is tracking his every move using the guards he sent. The Brit observed suspicious looking fellows (which resembled Ross' most trust guards) trying to get entry into the school premises. Luckily, the school follows a strict 'NO Permission, no entry' policy, which states that all visitors must ask for permission to the principal for entry. That permission takes days before it could be granted. So, in short, the guards couldn't come in because they don't have any permission and Arthur is safe, for now.

As the ringing of the bell signaled the end of today's classes, he immediately took Lovino's hand and dragged him into the hallways until they reached Antonio's classroom. Antonio, who spotted the two, walked towards them.

"So, ready to go back to your brother's place?" Antonio asked "Your brothers will punish you, y'know…"

"They already did –locked me in the house like I'm Rapunzel trapped in a castle. What could be worse than that? It's not like they could hurt me or anything…All they can do is lock me away from the world" Arthur said. He, glaring at the nearest window, noticed that numerous guards were surrounding the entire school. "They're already here. If you want to talk to my idiotic brother before Natalia sneaks into our house and kills him, you have to come with me"

"Alright…" Lovino answered "Let's just get this over with…I mean, how stubborn is your brother anyway?"

"My Welsh brother won't be a problem to you, but the Scottish one is. It will take a lot of effort to convince him…"

"How bad can he be?"

"I'll let you find out"

* * *

><p>Lovino sighed as he stood in front of the Kirkland household. It was quite a beautiful sight: roses of different colors bloomed in the gardens, statues of several great ancestors were placed alongside the stone pavement, the British flag hanging up high waved proudly, and the house Arthur looked like a crossover of a medieval mansion and a contemporary British home. It would be lovely to see such a wonderful sight…if Ross' guards didn't cuff their wrists. Arthur murmured an apology while Antonio sighed. The Spaniard heard like he knew that this would happen.<p>

"Arthur!" someone called the Brit's name. A brunette ran towards the Brit, looking worried and happy to see Arthur well. He glanced at Arthur's visitors, giving them a smile before he ordered the guards to remove the cuffs them and leave. He turned his attention to his little brother. The Welsh, looking a bit angry, hugged his brother. "I'm happy that you're here…however, you have to be punished for leaving like that! You made us so worried!"

"Us?" Arthur asked

"Ross is also worried of course!" The Welsh answered. "Don't do that ever again, alright!"

"Alright…" Arthur murmured "I wish to speak with Ross with my friends…"

The Welsh looked at the two behind the Brit "I see. My name is Caerwyn Kirkland. You must be Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

Lovino and Antonio both nodded.

"Can we speak with Ross now?" The Brit asked

"…Wait in the living room…"

**OOOoooOOO**

Once the three entered the living room (which Lovino described as grand –a compliment coming from a very special Mafia man) and sat on the furniture, the Italian can't help but feel a strange aura, a murderous one to be exact. Antonio didn't notice it one bit because of his oblivious nature and kept humming a happy tune. Arthur was reading a book, quite calm even after coming home to his angry yet happy family. He showed no fear of being punished of his brothers. Lovino felt uneasy just being here.

Some maids came and brought them some snacks, and provided magazines and books for entertainment. Lovino heard some yells coming from the Eastern hallway where Caerwyn and Ross were talking. The Welsh told them that he'll try to convince Ross to, at least, talk to them or face Arthur. Judging by Ross' immature attitude and Caerwyn's attention always focused to serve the eldest, there's no wonder Arthur grew up to be a rebel.

Minutes later, the Italian heard footsteps. Caerwyn smiled as he dragged the red-haired Scott named Ross, who looked fierce at the Italian. Arthur didn't seem bothered that his older brother was here, and Antonio kept his calm.

"I'll leave you now" Caerwyn replied before living the room. Ross stared at his little brother, who seemed to be preoccupied by reading a novel. The Scott looked irritated at first, then, his expression changed into a cynical one. He took out a newspaper, rolled it, and began smacking Arthur with it. When his smacking was over, Arthur growled at Ross.

"Bloody Scot! What the hell was that for?" The Brit shouted

"For leaving, idiot! Don't do that ever again! Now go to your room and think about what you did!"

"Think about you did…Pfft…" Antonio whispered, trying to hold his laughter. Lovino just seemed blunt about it, while Arthur blushed in embarrassment

"Don't embarrass me, Ross! I'm not a child anymore!" Arthur shouted "Now, let's get this over with! Ross, I will support the Italians and that is final!"

Ross sighed as he rubbed the back of his head in irritation. He sat next to Arthur, scowling at the two visitors his brother brought him. "So…What business do we have here?"

"I want to convince you that you're making a grave mistake, Ross" Lovino started "We'll win the war, so if you want to win, you should come to the winning side"

"And how did you confirm that…Lovino Vargas?"

"You only joined the Beilschmidt family because one talked to you about it"

"…"

"He blackmailed you, didn't he?"

"This deal is over" Ross murmured as he stood up. Arthur, who was definitely surprised about how his brother reacted into such a simple black mail, stood up as he reached and grabbed his brother's hand. Ross turned back to meet Arthur's gaze. The Scot slightly trembled at the sight of those piercing green orbs of the Brit. It was dazzling, yet dangerous to Ross' eyes. He was immediately frozen in his position.

"Wait a minute Ross!" Arthur called "Are you…cowering? Are you turning to a coward? How could my hot-headed, stubborn, idiotic, and headstrong brother be afraid of a simple blackmail?"

Ross growled "You wouldn't understand Arthur!"

"I may not know what the hell did they do or tell you or threaten you for, but the brother I know won't let such simple threats ruin his image or the respect he has for his family. The Ross I know won't be scared for those simple threats because his family knows that he'll still be accepted even if he has the darkest secret known to man. The Ross I know won't be blinded with such fear that he forgets his family and just care for himself; he will stand up and hear what the family wants. The Ross I know won't just protect himself like a selfish coward, but protect his family who he cherishes so much. The big brother I know may not be the best brother in the world –probably not even close to it- but I know that you'll protect Mum, Dad, Muadhnait, Caerwyn, Peter, and me… even if you hate me…"

Ross' eyes softened a bit.

"So…Please…I beg of you…reconsider your decision and choose what the best is…"

Seeing how innocent Arthur's eyes looked and how truthful his words were, he couldn't help but chuckle. He didn't consider everyone's rightful opinion about the matter and kept protecting himself in order to hide his secret away from the world. Arthur was right; he was being a selfish jerk. He should stop being selfish and scared because that isn't his nature. He is brave and helpful, not to mention handsome, and he always consider his family first. "Alright…We'll go with the Italians" he murmured.

Arthur smiled as he let go of Ross' hand, realizing that he was gripping it so tightly. Just after a second the Brit let go of the Scott's hand, Ross grasped it once again as his other hand snaked Arthur's waist, bringing him closer to the Scot. Ross rested his chin on Arthur's head. He let go of the Brit's wrist as he ruffled his golden locks. Never have Ross been closer to Arthur.

"Thank you…brother…" Ross whispered "For bringing me out of darkness…"

"I…" Arthur tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. He just enjoyed the moment he shared with his dear brother.

Lovino, seeing how dramatic the scene was, coughed to get their attention "It's like we're watching a soap opera. I thought we were here to negotiate"

"Aw, but they look so cute, Lovi! We should do this some other time~" Antonio cooed.

Hearing those words, Ross immediately pushed Arthur away, grabbed the roll of newspaper and began smacking the Brit with it. Caerwyn, who watched the beautiful scene go bad, sighed. If Ross wants Arthur to be closer to him…he should stop smacking Arthur with a newspaper.

"_This is embarrassing…_"

"_At least, we watched a beautiful soap opera gone bad, Lovi~ It's like going to the movies!"_

"_I feel that we're not even needed here –Are we just decorations?"_

"_If we were characters in a play, we'll just be supporting characters!"_

"_I hate being the supporting character!"_

"_I will be any character just as I belong to you"_

"_S-Shut up!"_

* * *

><p>At that same eerie night, the Beilschmidts gathered around the dinner table, peacefully eating their meals while beautiful violin music filled the air. Roderich watched his father eat his meal like he was innocent member of this family when he was actually using everyone to his sinister plan. He looked at his other family members and noticed that they didn't know anything about his father's secret plan even if half of them have IRISES. He looked at his meal and felt that he lost his appetite. Roderich Edelstein might not be as sporty and strong as Gilbert and Ludwig…or Elizeveta, nor as tactical as Elise and Vasch combined, but he has a special tool to help him. He knew all about his father's plan because of his IRIS –the ability of hearing the "music" playing in one's head. His IRIS, which is very unique, can tell what the people's intentions are by just listening to the "music" playing in the background of the target. Just think of it as an OST, special background music played when characters interact –for example, sinister music is played when the bad guy comes around, and a sad music is played when two couples break apart. But, just like others, his IRIS has a rule: he can never hear the "music" played if his target is not close to him –the target must be 5 inches near him or he'll never hear the music.<p>

Roderich sighed before he excused himself from the table.

Elizeveta followed after.

**OOOoooOOO**

In the gloomy hallways of the mansion, Roderich froze as Elizeveta grabbed his arm. The Hungarian looked worriedly at him as Roderich looked very upset –no, looked very guilty. The brunette hugged the Austrian, trying to comfort him. She knows that what Roderich did was horrible –telling what his father is planning in exchange of betrayal. Roderich loved his father very much, to the point of wanting to become exactly like him, but when the Austrian saw how bad his father became…it changed his way of looking at him. Roderich's father loved power very much, loved it more than Roderich. It was his desire, to have the power and the wealth. Elizeveta wanted to tell Roderich about his father's desire, but she was scared that it'll hurt his feelings –Who wouldn't be hurt when your own father loves something more than you?

"I feel bad…" The Austrian murmured "I betrayed my own father…"

"But, your father will succumb to power…" The Hungarian replied "You wouldn't want to see your father loose his sanity to power, would you?"

"No…No I don't!" Roderich shouted "But…"

"You're doing a good thing, Roderich…Trust me…"

"…" The Austrian snaked his arms around the Hungarian's waist as he buried his face on Elizeveta's shoulder.

**OOOoooOOO**

After dinner, Meinrad was surprised to discover that Ludwig wanted to talk to him, privately. Meinrad approved of the Ludwig's request as they entered the older German's private room. Meinrad sat on his char as Ludwig sat on the opposite chair. The older German glared at the younger –seems like his intimidation did now affect Ludwig. Meinrad smirked. Ludwig was just like his son…

"Are we doing the right thing, grandfather?" Ludwig asked "Are you going to kill…Gilbert?"

"Kill is a strong word, Ludwig" Meinrad explained "Think of it as ending his suffering"

"But, he still has a chance to live!"

"And how can you say that when the doctor said that his life expectancy is 20?"

"What?"

"Even if he reaches the age of 20 years old or more, what would his life be? It would be full of suffering and pain! He's been living this kind of life for ages, and yet, not even our doctors cured him. His illness is impossible to cure, for he was destined to die this way. The doctors just prolonged his life so he can enjoy it to the fullest –he knows that he'll die in his teens, that's why he grew up to be quite a brat. Honor your brother because he will die with honor"

"How can you say that, grandfather? He is your own kin! Why do you say that when you see how bruder wants to live! How can you say that when he has friends waiting for him to be cured! How can you say that in front of me when he was the reason why I was adopted into this family? Grandfather, he is your son's offspring. He is the reflection of your son, do not say things like that!"

"Why did bring this conversation, Ludwig?"

"I received information that the Vargas family will talk to you about the war this coming Saturday. I…I want to see bruder in that meeting too"

"I see…However, your brother cannot join us for he is in a coma. But, I'll permit you to visit him… It's not long before he goes to heaven" Meinrad said "You may leave"

Ludwig clenched his fists as he nodded, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is too short. My grouchy brother wants me to end writing this story because he says it's stupid. <strong>

**Please review~**


	31. The Tradegy starts

**Konnichiwa! This is Eternal Empress again~ So, this is almost the end of the Behind the Sidelines… **

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening Song: <strong>__DECO27 _

_How to use: _Copy, paste at the Youtube search bar, press enter, and click the first video you see

* * *

><p><em>After Ludwig left the house, Gilbert felt guilty. Instead of having a grudge against Ivan for telling those harmful words, he, the German who chose Ludwig to be a part of this family, felt guilty and stupid. It was his first intention after all. After Heinrich's burial and Old Fritz's sudden death, he knew that he cannot replace them, for his heart longed for them. Even though his heart told him that it wanted Heinrich and Friedrich back, he tried to replace them –no one was able to replace the longing of Friedrich in his heart, but he saw someone that changed his mind about replacing Heinrich. <em>

_There, at the orphanage, he met a lonely boy who looked exactly like the Prussian's brother. What's more interesting aside from the same physical appearance was their attitude. They were both serious, uptight and quite a cutie. Ludwig Katherzig was the perfect person to replace Heinrich. Gilbert played with Ludwig, taught him swordplay, and even shared his awesome diaries with him; however, the happiness he felt for Heinrich couldn't be imitated when he was with Ludwig. Gilbert was determined to erase this pain in his heart by loving this stranger in front of him. _

_Gilbert ran outside, barefooted and with no thick clothing to protect him from the winter cold. The tears rolling down his cheeks kept him warm, and the determination to find Ludwig kept him going on. He knew that it was foolishness for someone like him to risk his life into the harsh wilderness; he knew he could die from it, but he didn't care. He lost the most important thing because he never gave his brother love. _

_All he did was take care of Ludwig and treat him like Heinrich, he didn't give him the love he deserved –Ludwig gave his love in many ways, expressing it with an innocent smile on his face. Now, that smile might be gone forever… Gilbert felt stupid for treating Ludwig like Heinrich, for seeing Ludwig as Heinrich! He knew Heinrich was dead, but why did he keep on believing that he wasn't! Gilbert took Ludwig for granted –he felt sorry for himself now that he was gone. He never realized what he had until it was gone…_

_After running for minutes or hours, his body reached his limitation. Gilbert dropped on the ground, tired and weak, from running into the snow without protective garments. He looked at his hands and feet; both glowing a pale purple color. They felt numb and cold to the touch. The tears on his cheeks were frozen solid, and his body felt an extreme drop of temperature. His breath became shaky and his body trembled. _

_His mind began to shut down as his body relaxed. Suddenly, he began to get sleepy. He tried to resist, but it was futile. Before he faded into the black, a silhouette came and covered him of what seems like a blanket. _

"**Keine Sorge, Gilbert, Vater ist hier"  
><strong>_"Don't worry, Gilbert, Father is here"_

_B-But that wasn't possible…because…_

_**Gilbert's father is already dead. **_

* * *

><p><em>Saturday…<em>

The day has come –the day to talk with Meinrad and defeat the ring leader behind it. It was just 6:00 am, but he already woke up. The meeting was supposed to be at 5:00 pm, so there was so much time left before the big event; however, his worriedness over his little brother constantly alerted him. Feliciano is too sensitive to experience pain or intimidation –everyone knew that- but he has a secret side that could negate it all. Lovino names this side as 'Grim Reaper' because he believes it is the entity that made his innocent brother into Death. Dark!Feli is both scary and troublesome.

Climbing downstairs, he smelled the sweet aroma of tomato sauce being cooked. It made his stomach grumble and remind of his days in Italy with his brother. Every morning in Rome, Italy; the glorious Italian sun will wake you up, shading you with its golden light. Every morning will smell like tomato sauce and coffee –a usual morning smell because both of them are usually prepared in the breakfast table- and the sweet sound of people greeting you with 'Good mornings' lights up your day. Sometimes, you see lovers strolling down the Roman streets, foreigners taking pictures of whatever beautiful scenery they find, and the Italian people are attending to whatever business they have. Lovino remembers doves flying around the Saint Peter Basilica church, and the heavenly sound of its church bells ringing; the busy people in the market place, and the Christians quietly attending mass; the eerie, orange evening in the parks of Rome and the happy new weds laughter; the beautiful lights glowing in the city of Rome, and the dazzling glowing stars above.

He remembers the deep chuckles of his grandfather when he told them stories from the bible, as Feli would get scared if there were fighting and bloody scenes involved. (e.g. when David fought Goliath, crucifixion of Jesus Christ into the cross)The Italian also remembers the melodious and deep voice of his grandfather when he sang them a lullaby and the reassuring smile, telling them he is okay, he flashes when he comes home from work. Lovino sighs.

That was the only childhood memory, with his grandfather involved, he could remember.

"Master Lovino, here is breakfast" the maid said as she placed the tray of breakfast in front of the Italian. Lovino nodded before he permitted her to leave. The Italian silently ate his pasta –it wasn't as delicious as how his brother makes it. The tomato sauce was too thick and lacked of spice, particularly basil, and the pasta was too soggy and overcooked, but this is good enough. After all, the one who cooked this wasn't Italian…or a professional chef. After eating his pasta and drinking his coffee, Lovino took a short shower before changing into his casual attire: A white, V-neck, shirt and black baggy pants. The Italian, who had nothing to do but sit around his house all day, decided to do his homework.

Feliciano has a long pile of homework when he gets home.

**OOOoooOOO**

Antonio woke up at around eight o'clock in the morning, yawning as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as the bright sun light shone directly into his green orbs. The Spaniard stood up, slipped on his slippers and climbed downstairs. The maid already prepared him a nice breakfast with fresh tomatoes, Antonio's favorite. The Spaniard knew he was being watched by the maids eat, with cheeks flushed into various shades of red and drooling mouths, so he just flashed his smile on them and they gently faint on the floor.

He chuckled to himself before he went upstairs to take a shower and change. The butlers, knowing the morning drill, took the fallen maids to the clicnic.

Antonio sighed as he flipped the channels over and over again. He had nothing to do –he was too lazy to do any chores and homework. Other than that, Elise Vogel and Vasch Zwingli intrigue him. They knew his secret, an entity that must be kept hidden at all cost…if it weren't…then…

He sighed before he decided to watch the '_2 days and 1 _night'_**[1]**_featured on TV

**OOOoooOOO**

"Go fish" Kiku said, making his three other cousins groan in defeat. Miya Honda, a beautiful petite girl from the Miyazaki prefecture; Kago Honda, a young baseball player from Kagoshima prefecture; and Uoka, a hardworking student that works various part time jobs in Fukuoka prefecture, threw their cards in the air as a sign of frustration from losing once again against Kiku Honda. The older Japanese chuckled before he told the others to clean up their own messes. Miya pouted as she started blaming Kago for her loses. Uoka tried to separate the two but he was ignored. Even though these three were from the Kyushu region –a relatively far place from where they were now- and normal people nonetheless, they really get along with their peers back home, and these peers have IRISES.

There are only few members of the Honda family who have IRISES, and Kiku was one of those few. The rest were just normal humans having normal lives like the others. Kiku was amazed how people in the Kyushu region, where these three live, don't mind if you have an IRIS or not. Just live your life and you'll be fine. Normal and people having IRISES don't divide themselves and they coexist together, not like in the other regions in the Japan and the Western and other Asian countries.

His father has been thinking of sending Kiku to the Miyazaki Prefecture to live with Miya; however, Kiku could not leave this place when he already made friends with so many students. It's true that Kiku will have a better life with his cousins in Kyushu, but his heart belongs to his friends who live here. He won't be happy if he leaves his friends, right?

"When you have your summer vacation, let's go to Boracay**[2]**~" Miya chirped at Kiku "I want to see those crystal clear waters and the pure white sand that sparkles under the sunlight –Oh, the Boracay beach is such a beautiful spot to relax and enjoy the summer!"

Kago smacked her head. Miya wailed before she latched herself to Uoka, who started patting her head. Kago scowled. "Like I'll ever let you go to that place! You made such a fuss by drooling in front of the foreigners and making up lies about sharks in the sea! You made the coast guards close the beach for five hours!"

"I apologized, didn't I?" Miya snapped "Plus, can't you see that Kiku wants to go to the place where he and Ma-" Uoka covered Miya's mouth before she finished her sentence.

Kiku, who realized what the lass was talking about, shook his head. "It's alright, Uoka. I know…" he said "I'd like to go to that place too. I'll see if the Honda family could afford to Boracay, but it'll be discussed later for I still have school days left. We'll decide if we can go before the start of the summer vacation. Will that be alright?"

Miya beamed a smile before she reached to hug her cousin "Oh! Thank you Kiku!"

Uoka and Kago watched in a distance. The two know that Kiku is just faking his expression. Inside, he was hurt, not because Miya mentioned the name of the girl who he failed to love, but he misses the times when he and **she** were still together. Those days were much simpler times to live, but these days were now part of a past that wanted to be forgotten.

**OOOoooOOO**

"W-Wait, I can't come?" Arthur shouted at Ross. The Scot merely looked at him with irritation before pretending that Arthur wasn't here. Arthur scowled as he took Ross' cigarette from his mouth before he began stomping it on the floor. Ross' eye twitched. Arthur stomped a high expensive Marlboro silver cigarette, a special stick made exclusively for him which was worth 500, 000 dollars a stick. Now, that Arthur ruined a 500,000 dollar cigarette who Ross almost didn't afford to buy, Ross doesn't know if he can hold his rage much longer.

"I'm not letting you go" Ross started, massing his temples "Now that Sean will come and visit us"

"What do you want me to do with him?" The Brit asked "All he does is drink his Irish beer!"

"Excuse me, _tsunderella_, but Sean drinks only once a month now, which means he doesn't drink all the time. Also, Sean is top-gourmet chef of the Buckingham palace –something that you can never achieve"

Arthur growled "Want me to rip your Marlboro membership card to pieces?"

"Want me rip your eyebrows off your face?"

"Can you start bickering for once and talk like normal brothers?" Caerwyn murmured as he entered the room. The smell of freshly baked apple pie filled the room as the Welsh emerged wearing a pink frilly apron and a pair of red muffin gloves, while holding the delicious apple pie. "Here, let's enjoy an apple pie. This ought to calm down your nerves"

The Welsh placed the pie on the table while he served three forks and plates. He sliced the pie and gave one piece to each plate. Ross eagerly took a bite of the heavenly slice, feeling every flavor of the desert. The softness of the pie paired with crisp of the apples was excellent, and the sweetness of the desert wasn't too overwhelming or lacking. The smooth texture of the crust was delightful to the tongue yet it was too thin. Moreover, this was a great pie fit to be eaten by man. Arthur ate his slice with a frown on his face. Ross knew that Arthur really like what Caerwyn made, but his brother was too prideful to admit that anyone was way better than him in cooking. And that gave Ross a brilliant idea for a welcome present to Sean the Chef.

"Hey, Arthur," Ross began "The reason why I wanted you to stay with Sean today is because I want you to cook something for him. With your abilities and passion for cooking, I am certain that you won't kill Sean"

Caerwyn looked at him with a strange expression. He leaned over Ross, keeping his expression calm as possible. _"What the hell are you doing?_" the Welsh whispered _"We both know that Arthur will never cook anything edible"_

"_Don't mind me_" Ross whispered back. Arthur, who blushed in embarrassment, looked away from his brother

"F-Fine…" Arthur murmured before he left the room. Once he was out of sight, Caerwyn smacked his brother with the empty pie tin

"We agreed to never let Arthur inside the kitchen! What'll happen if we let him inside, hm?"

Ross rolled his eyes "…You're overacting"

"I am not! Do you remember when he offered you to taste-test his scones?"

"The truth is, I can't bite a bit out of it –it was solid as a rock"

"And what did you remember after you ate his chocolate on Valentine's Day?"

"I…was hospitalized" Ross grumbled under his breath

"And what would happen if Sean eats something which Arthur made out in the kitchen"

"…He'll die…"

"That's right!" Caerwyn said as he smacked Ross again with the pie tin "Go sit on the corner and think about you did!"

The Scot felt he should be doing that because he was eldest…but he admits that he was the most childish out of all of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:00 pm<strong>_

It was almost time, as Ludwig looked at the clock. He gulped nervously before he froze in his spot, worried and scared of what will happen in the meeting. The truth is, he doesn't care about 'saving Meinrad to earn his right to be in the family', he just cares about saving his brother from the brink of death. Ludwig is very worried about Feliciano's condition –he's not fed well and he is treated like a dog. It's just infuriating. Next is Abel's premonition Arthur talked about when he called earlier –so, they only have a few days left to save his brother? The German needs to convince his grandfather soon before it's too late.

"Ludwig" The Austrian called, surprising Ludwig a little bit. "We have to talk"

"We're alone here" Ludwig said "Is Feliciano alright?"

"Yes. His wounds are already tended and he is now dressing inside his cell with Elizeveta"

"Wait…why?"

"What do you mean? Of course he needs to be properly dressed!"

"No, I mean why with Elizeveta? Can he do it by himself?"

"He can, but Elizeveta insisted. It's weird that she brought a video camera, but I think it's for her yaoi fan club, or so have I thought…"

"What do you want to speak about?"

"Bodyguards securing Gilbert's room in the hospital are relieved from their duties because of the special meeting. All of the security guards will be centered protecting the mansion at all cost from any attacks –Meinrad must be skeptical of the Vargas' petition of a meeting and thinks that this is a diversion for an attack. This is your opportunity to visit Gilbert. Since the meeting hasn't started, you could go to the hospital to visit him –security forces won't be strict at that time, but you have to come back before the meeting starts"

"R-Roderich…"

"You should go. Bring your cellphone with you. We'll communicate using that mobile device"

"T-Thank you"

"A bond of two brothers is stronger than any man in the word, or is closer than the love between Romeo and Juliet. Nothing will separate the two, not even God" Roderich stated "You should go now –time is running out"

Ludwig patted Roderich's shoulder as a sign of gratitude before leaving.

**OOOoooOOO**

5:00 pm

Representatives of each family sat on their designated chairs around the table. Lovino Vargas sat on the other end of the table, glaring at Germans with his icy, cold, olive green orbs. He wasn't intimidated with Vasch's and Elise's IRIS anymore because he knows their secret, plus, he knew that they were going to win –he has to. Antonio, resting his chin on his hand, waited for Meinrad to appear. He knew that Roderich's father hated him because he insisted of joining with the Italians, which foiled his plan, but that was the good part of it. Antonio loves to see how his enemies were crushed into defeat. Kiku gulped nervously as he felt the tense air around him. Everyone was just glaring mad, if not, intimidating each other for the sake of inflicting fear over the other side. How could he speak calmly if everyone is intimidating him? Maybe if he just agreed with everything the Russian says, he won't feel intimidated any longer. Ivan was just being himself, smiling while glaring at others with his purple orbs. With a dark aura lingering around him, everyone would suspect that the devil is just next to him. Ross, smoking his tobacco to annoy others, didn't care much. He just came here for Arthur's behalf –it would be interesting to see what kind of events would unfold, and he'll see if Arthur's friends are really worthy to be claimed as 'friends'. If not, then, he would just have to send Arthur to England. Roderich sat on the table, a cellphone in his hands. He set it into quiet mode, so its ringing tone won't bother anyone when the meeting starts. Ludwig has to come back before the meetings starts or Meinrad might just die. Finally, Meinrad came and sat at his designated seat.

"Finally…" Francis muttered "Alright. Let's start. Greetings to every single one of you for coming. I, the mediator, have come to resolve this war. No one will leave this room until a proper decision is reached. Now, let us start. Mr. Beilschmidt, you may start"

"Thank you" Meinrad said "The Beilschmidt family has always been a competitive and ambitious family, which its primary goal is to achieve perfection –a trait that the Roman's and Nazi's failed to achieve-"

Lovino growled. How dare Meinrad insult his Roman pride!

"-however, to achieve perfection, one must abandon the weak, so the strong can advance. Gilbert is the weakest in the family so he is pulling the family from reaching its goal. In order for my family to advance, I discarded Gilbert. Furthermore, to maintain the prosperity of the family, I entrust the Edelstein to the throne –my grandsons have proved worthless to sit on the throne. One is practically the weakest, and the other one is not even a true blood. All I did was for the betterment of my family"

"I see…" Ivan replied "Isn't your family a bit Sparta-like? To be strong to defend honor and the nation? I took it's pretty corny that you still follow the rule that led the kingdoms to its downfall –you don't consider other options. Your family will fall"

"Is that so? How about your family? The lack of discipline leads the Braginsky family on its knees, begging for mercy to the other families? Such a shame that no one is fit to rule…." Mr. Edelstein replied

"Strictness is discipline –I agree with that, however, that is not the case. The Beilschmidt family, no matter how tough, are never close with each other. It's such a shame, that the strictest family has no bond with each member. How can you entrust such a precious things to someone who you don't even know?" Antonio said

"Everyone knows what kinds of responsibility everyone has. It is enough for me to entrust it to others" Meinrad replied

"That's bullshit" Ross stated

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK THAT WORD IN FRONT OF US!" Mr. Edeltstein shouted

"Please! Keep your words decent!" Francis scolded "Continue, Ross"

"How could you entrust your treasure so quickly? Even if everyone knows what responsibility they have in this house, how could you determine that they will not fail in handling such wealth? For some time now, you will never see how they will handle your throne nor guide them. For centuries, the Beilschmidt kept the high peak of German clan because of the reason that they can handle the power so well. If you are going to entrust something that is so powerful to the inexperienced with no guide whatsoever, what will become of the clan?" Ross said "Tell me Meinrad, Why are you throwing such wealth away? No one has ever grasped such wealth –it is only a one time opportunity! Are you trying to escape this boring life because you see no point of making it interesting for you?"

"It is right for the young, inexperienced ones to have held the wealth I possess"

"Why are you avoiding questions, hm?" Ivan asked "You don't want to answer that because it is a lie?"

"Hold your tongue Russian!" Mr. Edelstein shouted

"Is it because I have someone who can detect every lie you make?"

Meinrad kept quiet.

"Tell me!"

"Stop!" Lovino shouted as he stood up. "I'll stop the formalities, the throw-backs, and every other thing about the war I made. I'll be honest with you Meinrad, I only declared the war to stop you from letting Gilbert die in the hospital. I don't actually care about your wealth or anything. I know that this is my only opportunity of telling you this: Ludwig needs Gilbert, you need Gilbert. I know what had happened between the two of you, all about your personal life and the horrific death of your son. I'll tell you this; will your son be happy to see his own blood be killed in the hands of his father? Are you just doing this because of revenge, or you can't save him? You're playing the role of the villain just so people won't see that you can't save Gilbert. You never hated Gilbert in the first place, you loved him, you cherished him, but you have trouble expressing it because it reminds of your son and your brother who saved you from death. You got hurt everytime you see him, which lead you to be scared of loving once again for the fear that you'll get hurt. I know that you actually care for him, and I know that you wanted him to be cured, but doctors say that it is impossible. You got tired of hearing 'impossible' over and over again, and seeing Gilbert suffer every day. Please tell me; did you choose Gilbert to die slowly inside that monochrome jail so his suffering would end, or did you just give up on him because someone told you that it's better?"

"…"

"That's absurd!" Mr. Edelstein replied "Gilbert is weak. He must be discarded before it throws the family into turmoil-"

"You're right…" Meinrad whispered, in hoarse voice.

Suddenly, everyone in the room kept silent as they stared at the crystal liquid leaking in Meinrad's eyes. That's when they realize, that he was crying.

"For years, I tried to act like a normal grandfather should; go fishing with my grandsons, play a little poker with my own son, then give advices to my grandsons…However, I can't. I have always been sorrowful all of my life, and that caused me to fear of being loved and love someone else. Ever since my son had died, I see that the point of living was to take care of my grandsons, who don't have any parents to guide them in this despicable world. I wanted to get a cure of my grandson –what my son had always dreamed for- but I see no medicine for him. They always told me to give up, because it is the right choice…but I can't…I just can't…I can't let Gilbert die like this…I want him to live…but I want him to live with happiness, and not pain…"

"Meinrad…You don't have to listen to anyone who told you that it's impossible…" Francis stated "As Gilbert's friend, he told me that everything is possible when you believe… That's why Gilbert believes that he'll live long enough because he believes that he will…"

"You could've said that to us" Antonio said "The Carriedo family is always happy to help someone in need"

"My cousin in China told me that ancient medicine will work in any illness…" Kiku stated

"Hospitals in Lithuania say that they can help cancer patients…" Ivan said

"…Everyone…" Meinrad whispered

"We want to help too~" Elise chirped

"We're under your command" Vasch said

"Everyone really wants to help…" Roderich says "So, Father, please stop. It's over…"

Roderich's father growled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Meinrad shouted.

"Shut up! I'll have the wealth, the power!" Mr. Edelstein shouted as he took a loaded gun.

"He has a gun!" Francis shouted "Security!"

**BANG! BANG!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…_Grandfather! Gilbert is in critical condition!"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Feliciano is bleeding! Put pressure on him!"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Please review~  
><strong>

**[1]: It is a comedy Korean TV show featuring Korean stars visiting all sorts of places in Korea and perform the tests there. I think it is aired in Arirang TV or KBS world.  
><strong>

**[2]: Boracay beach is a beautiful beach in the Philippines. It described having white sands and crystal clear waters.  
><strong>


	32. Ich liebe dich part 1

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs**

**Hi! Me again. I already said that Behind the Sidelines is ending…Just saying… it's because…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32<strong>_**: **_**Snow Rabbit's Dream**_

"_Sometimes, I wish I could dream without realizing that it can never come true"_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" the French whispered, begging for forgiveness as he was on his knees, covered in smudges of blood and coated with raindrops. Tears just flowed uncontrollably as he couldn't bring himself to look at the Prussian. Empty red eyes pierced the French's soul as the white-haired 's hands snaked around his neck, squeezing it slowly and painfully as he could. No words escape from the blonde's lips, or a sign of gagging or chocking.<em>

_He wished he never met the boy who caused the death of his brother._

_Blood stained the pearl-white skin and clothes of the Prussian, who holds a sword in his hands. Empty red eyes stared at the corpses lying on the ground, and the sound of snickers of delight echoed in his ears. He looked at his surroundings and thought: Could his family fix all these? Could his family mask the murders he made? The witnesses already ran away, so what more can he do? _

_He wished he never killed them._

_It was just love –it is the entity that he seeks so many years ago. Coldness of hate wrapped him so closely that he almost forgot to breathe but because of the man he met, it changed. The warmness of the man's embrace gives him warmth, yet the man's hands felt so cold that it reminded him of death. The dreadful sound of silence deafened him, as the monochrome walls surrounding him looked more like a death room than a room full of hope. Gilbert watched the man smile before he stopped breathing –As the white orchids began to turn brown, so as the man went cold._

_He wished he met this man sooner or possibly didn't die today._

"_A shooting star appeared, make a wish brother!" His little brother said as both of them peeked at the window. He only smiled before closing his eyes, and whispering a faint wish. Ludwig smiled. He was about to speak when their grandfather called him. "I'll be back" Ludwig said before he left –the sentence that the Prussian always heard from Ludwig. As he left the Prussian alone, Gilbert could only think of one thing. Why won't his wishes come true? Is it because he disbelieves it, or just because it is just too impossible? _

_He wished his illness would go away…but it was just too impossible…_

**OoooOOOoooO**

Since he entered middle school in World Academy, things have been pretty much lucky for him. He hasn't had any 'attacks' of his illness lately, he was pretty popular with the ladies and to top it off, his best friends from Elementary –and almost every one of his friends from Elementary-, Antonio and Francis, also attends to this school. Gilbert was actually contented –having to flirt with the girls here and there, hang out as the Bad Touch trio and look "swag" to the other students, and even skip classes altogether. Everyone was just contented with the way everything is…

"**Paano mo masasabi na kontento ang buhay mo kung palagi maghihirap ang mga taong katulad natin?"  
><strong>_"How can you say that you're contented with your life when people like us are suffering?"_

"**Was zum Teufel soll das heißen? Sind Sie nicht zufrieden mit dem Stand der Dinge?"  
><strong>_"What the hell does that mean? Are you not satisfied with the way things are?"_

"**Ito ba ang 'masaya' na sinasabi mo? Isa lang itong illusion. Kapag hindi na tayo supportado ng paaralan na ito…makikita mo…ang kalungkutan na sinsabi ko!"  
><strong>_"Is this the 'happiness' you say? This is only an illusion! There will come a time that the school won't shelter us anymore…you'll see…the sadness within!"_

"**Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?"  
><strong>_"What the hell do you mean?"_

"**Pagdurusa, kalungkutan, poot …ito ang realidad. Pangarap kong sirain ang realidad para maging masaya tayong lahat! Hindi mo ba makita?"  
><strong>_"Sorrow, sadness, hatred…this is what reality is. I wish to destroy it for us to be happy! Don't you see?"_

"**Sie können nicht zerstören Realität. Auch wenn Sie tun, werden Sie am Ende nur die Zerstörung der ganzen Welt!"  
><strong>_"You can't destroy reality! Even if you can, you will destroy the whole world in the process!"_

"**Hindi mo parin alam ang sagot…Hindi mo ba alam na ang tanging paraan para masira ang realidad ang para mawala mula dito…"  
><strong>_"You still don't know the answer? Don't you know that the only way to destroy reality is to disappear from it?"_

"**Wollen Sie damit sagen ..."  
><strong>_"Are you saying…"_

"_**Oo! Kamatayan ang sagot! Kahit sabihin mong mali ito, ito parin ang naghihintay sa ating lahat! Kamatayan…Kamatayan ang siyang susi para sa ligaya!"  
><strong>__"Yes! Death is the answer! Even if you say it is wrong, this is what will become of us in the end! Death…Suicide is the key to happiness!"_

The Osamu Dazai massacre…it changed everything… It was featured in the news, broadcasted worldwide, even portrayed in cartoons and documentaries! It was a sick murder crisis…without any murderers. Police tried everything to see who the culprit was, investigating the whole school, however, no suspect was found guilty. Seeing that the murders were just 'coincidentally' multiple suicides played in consecutively, the police left the case because they can't control the suicide crisis any longer. The school didn't do anything to solve the case. Guidance counselors did nothing for no one consulted them of their problems; the teachers ignored the event and kept teaching the students, not even caring if they won't see their students tomorrow; the principal left to go to America because his wife was there –others say he just left because he can't handle the situation no longer. Soon, the entire school closed itself from the public. Suicides continued, increasing and increasing in number. The students began to feel fear for they know that the murderer just walks among them…

The Massacre started at the second semester and ended on early October. Arthur moved to a different school and Marianna committed suicide at the month of December. After that long semester, everyone wanted to forget everything that happened. The third semester was dead quiet –it seems as if the silence was tearing everyone apart. The silence reminded them of the quietness of the victims when they lay on the pool of blood.

When the third semester ended, everyone seemed to recover from the tragedy. Now that everyone has moved on from the massacre, no one dared to speak of it to anyone ever again.

Gilbert was actually happy that he got over everything. Now that he was a 3rd year student, he could almost relax and skip every class he takes –I mean, 3rd year is the _easiest_ year in middle school, so as what he thought. He got caught easily (because he stopped hanging out on the rooftop) and detention was a pain in the ass. Homework started to get harder on him, and class projects aren't a piece of cake either. Even if 3rd year was the hardest for Gilbert, it didn't change the fact that it helped him to recover the pain of the Osamu Dazai Massacre… until Antonio couldn't handle himself and did something utterly stupid.

He_ met _Lovino Vargas and _introduced _himself to him.

Gilbert didn't like what Antonio did –neither is the rest of them, Feli was actually supportive but doubting. Ludwig thought of it as a bad idea, but may become the best if they didn't screw up.

At some months, Gilbert actually liked being with Lovino, even though the Italian carried the horrid memory of the massacre. Later on, the Prussian grew to love the Italian even more, but couldn't because of the Spaniard. He knew that Antonio was there first, so Gilbert didn't bother to separate the two and take his chance on Lovino –that would be suicide. Gilbert saw the two as a perfect couple, even if he could see himself holding Lovino's hand and kissing him passionately. Gilbert would just ignore everything and let the two be together…

**It was a grave mistake.**

The Prussian knew he was dying. He knew that he was going to die soon. He knew he will a part of the cosmos, watching over his brother while having angel wings stuck on his back and carrying a harp, that he'll strum along the way, **or**, he'll regret everything he done in the living and come back as a ghost to amend his regret. Either of the two would be nice. However, Gilbert just wants to say something to Lovino before…he…crosses over to the other side.

As the doctors panicked on what to do, Gilbert feared for the worst. He was about to die.

The fast beeps of the heart rate monitor pounded into his ears, the monochrome walls of the hospital seemed to dim, and he's body felt so numb. He couldn't even tell if he was touching something or moving his own fingers! Blood leaked on the corner of his lips as he glanced at his surroundings. Why was everything starting to become black?

"B-Bruder!" Someone shouted. The deep and hoarse voice shouted with all its might. Gilbert smiled as he recognized that voice.

"_Ludwig…"_ Gilbert whispered. It was enough that he heard his little brother's voice –he couldn't see anything anymore. _"Y-You came…"_

"I'm sorry!" Ludwig shouted. Gilbert could hear sobs.

"_It's alright…At least you came"_

"No…No this isn't enough!"

"_Just hearing your voice makes me feel better…"_

"…I could've done so much for you…however… I-"

"_Cheer up little bro. I know you did and I appreciate that…"_

"…But it's not enough!"

"_It's already enough for me…Even if you give me the finest doctors and make grandfather cry in front of me, nothing will do…for I…"_

"B-bruder?"

"…Mr. Beilschmidt, may I speak to you, please?"

* * *

><p>"Y-You're an idiot, Feli!" Lovino shouted as he put pressure on Feliciano's wound, desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing. His little brother just smiled as his hands and torso was covered with so much blood. The crimson liquid trickled on the floors, the gun dropped on the carpet, the gasps of the crowd, the security pinning Mr. Edelstein on the floor, the dismayed expression on Roderich's face, and the shocking revelation of a Vargas saving a Beilschmidt…everything has gone wrong now, so wrong!<p>

"_I…"_ Feliciano started, but was cut off when Lovino gently covered his little brother's mouth to keep him from speaking.

"Don't speak Feli…please…please don't…Just save your energy…" Lovino whispered "The ambulance is almost here Feli… so…just hang in there…"

"_Brother…"_ Feliciano murmured as he removed the hand covering his lips, then touched his brother's cheek with his blood-stained hands. _"I need to talk to you…about the massacre"_

"I…We don't have time to talk about things like that!"

"_But…it is about your memories…the lost memories…_"

Lovino stared blankly at Feliciano "Please…You have to rest…I don't care about those things anymore…"

"_But…I can't rest without telling you...because there is a high chance that…that I might-"_

"DON'T TALK THINGS LIKE THAT! You'll live! And that's what matters now…" Lovino sobbed "I need you Feli…I… I…"

"_This is what Gilbert would do…if you were in the hospital…"_

"W-what…"

"_Please…forgive me, brother…because two weeks before…Gilbert's condition turned for the worst…I've seen…black butterflies…_"

"…You…You what?"

"_He pleaded not to say it to anyone else…He wanted to die…he wanted to spend the remaining days with his loved ones…he wanted…he wanted…he wanted to die peacefully and leave the world with no regrets…and he wanted people to accept…that it was utterly impossible to save him…"_

Everyone stared at Feliciano with gaping jaws and shocked expressions

"W-Why…"

"_He didn't want people to worry about him anymore…because he knew in the end…that he'll die and people will mourn for him in years because they failed to save him…He wanted his loved ones to be happy in the end…he wanted to see their smiles before he dies…he wanted…nothing more…but for the others to be happy…because this was his only wish after the Massacre happened"_

"…"

"_Everyone believed…that back then…the only way to achieve happiness is to leave reality…the forsaken universe that watched the people suffer for entertainment, the realm wherein God is playing on people's fate…Gilbert…Gilbert…didn't believe that. He believed that reality isn't like that…he believed that the only way to achieve happiness is…to be with your loved ones in end and enjoy life even if it gives you pain. I-I…I believed him…that's why I…didn't jump…"_

"J-Jump?"

"Feliciano…" Antonio whispered as he hugged the Italian. "You have to go to the hospital…"

"W-What! And leave my brother alone? I WON'T DO IT!"

"There's a huge traffic jam on the main road…" Francis said as he held a cellphone in his hands "The ambulance won't make it at this rate… Even if we drive Feliciano to the hospital using the Eastern route, we still won't make it either–it's a long cut, and the Western route is only used by motorcyclists."

"B-But…"

"I can help" Meinrad said as he bent down to inspect Feliciano's wound "I worked as a doctor once in Czechoslovakia. I can perform the operation here…"

"We have every medical tool that we need in this house" Elizaveta whispered "You have to go now…"

"F-Feli…" Lovino said as he glanced at his pale brother. He had no choice. With the ambulance jammed into traffic, there was no way they could reach the hospital even if they drive towards it. He had no other choice. "I…I'll trust you…I expect him…to be alive…I…Feli needs to a lot of homework and he has a date with your stupid grandson next week. I need him alive…"

"I know…and I'll make sure he will" Meinrad said

"Lovino Vargas!" Ivan called. "Let's go. We'll use my motorcycle"

* * *

><p>Lovino and Ivan rushed towards the counter, gasping for breath. Ivan glared at the nurses before he asked where Gilbert Beilschmidt is. The patients and the staff of the hospital moved farther away from the two as the Italian was stained in blood, and the Russian looked he was going to murder someone. No one of the nurses at the counter has been able to answer the question, for they were too scared. Lovino glanced at the clock. Hearing that Gilbert is in critical condition…in any minute he could…<p>

They were running out of time.

"Gilbert is in the ICU in the West wing…" someone said. They turned their heads around to see a handsome Turkish doctor, smiling at them.

"You're…" Ivan whispered. The Turkish just smiled

"You have to go…I'm not sure he'll make it…His brother is there now…I think he might need some company…"

"Thank you" Ivan said before he pulled the Italian towards the West Wing.

**OOOoooOOO**

The halls were quiet –the sign of death just lingers around. All of the rooms they passed have bodies covered in white blankets, or dying patients wanting to see their loved ones one more time. Lovino was really bothered seeing these things. With his brother on the line and Gilbert on the verge of death, would he get comfortable if he sees dead people inside the hospital? Certainly no! Ivan ignored the gloomy atmosphere and focused his attention on Gilbert.

A bright light shone part upon on the leaning German, his left hand covering his face and right hand clenching so tight it bled. It was then Lovino noticed that it was Ludwig who was leaning on the wall. In front of the German was the ICU room, which only has a see-through window and a locked sliding door as an entrance or a look-out. Lovino was surprised to see Ludwig's eyes fresh of tears.

"Snow Rabbit…" The Russian whispered as he gazed on the see-through window. He frowned as he saw the Prussian fighting for his life, gasping for breath. Different needles and sockets were attached to his body, which in return, were attached to different machines and tubes; a gas mask, connected to a tank of oxygen, covered his mouth and nose, and nurses constantly monitored his heart rate, his body temperature, even his five sensory reactions to stimuli. It looked most like a cyber-prison in there. Even the most advanced technology of 20XX could not save Gilbert's life.

"L-Ludwig…" Lovino whispered as he approached the German. "…Gil-Gilbert…is he…alright?"

"…" he received no response. Lovino was getting really pissed off.

"You heard of what happened to Feli…didn't you?"

"I…I can't save them…"

"Huh?"

"All of these years…I worked hard to find a cure to Gilbert's sickness…I searched for it in books and references, I even asked the finest doctors in Germany, I even believed that Chinese herbs would help! But, I found nothing that would cure him… I…I just want him to live because he was my inspiration in life…When my true parents died…no relative of mine dared to keep me, so they sent me to an orphanage. Every night, the loneliness of being alone haunted me…until Gilbert kept me in. Everything I did, everything that I have achieved, everything that I made, it was all dedicated to him. I want him to live…I want him to be at my side forever…because…because…he is my big brother, my family…that I will cherish forever…."

"…"

"Gilbert will live" Ivan spoke "He will live. I know he will. He can't leave this place… he can't leave reality…because… he made a commitment to himself that he'll prove to her, that no matter what, it's always happier to be alive…"

Lovino bit his bottom lip. For others, Ivan's words were inspirational and hopeful, but for the Italian, it sounds like self-denial. Ivan was hiding the fact that Gilbert is dying, and denied it. He believed that he would live, even if he knew that he would not. It was a pitiful sight to behold.

"**L-Ludwig…Lovino…Ivan…"** The three heard the Prussian speak as it echoed through a small microphone on the bottom of the see-through window. The doctor inside opened the door for them, allowing the three to enter. Ludwig immediately rushed towards his brother's side, holding the Prussian's hand. Lovino and Ivan approached him, forcing themselves to smile.

"Hey…" Lovino murmured "A-Are you alright?"

"_Don't think so…"_

"I'm sorry…Snow Rabbit…" Ivan said, tears swelling onto his eyes

"…_I…I accept. It's time to…forgive you now…"_

"Bruder…" Ludwig whispered "Please…don't go… I need you…I…"

"_Ludwig. There comes a time that a bird needs to leave its nest. It has to, because his nest could be his limit to achieve something greater than his old home. He could move to other different place other than his worn-out home…Ludwig, I am the nest that holds you down, I am the limit that prevents you from achieving greater things. I…I done everything I can as a big brother to you… and I am proud of what you did to yourself –you became such a great student. I…I am very proud…" _Gilbert whispered _"Lovino…I just want to say to you…that…I…"_

The steady beats of his heart grew even quicker…

"…_I…I was jealous of you and Antonio. I was jealous that you love him so much. I was so jealous that he has someone like you…yet…I don't…deserve you…"_

"…G-Gilbert…" Lovino sobbed

The nurses frantically alarmed the doctor of what happened…

"_Lovino Vargas… I…I…"_

"…"

"_**Ich liebe dich…"**_

**And there was the dreadful noise of a flat line on the heart rate monitor ringing in their ears…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"**GGGILLLBEERRTT!"**

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Always read the memos alright. I tried to get this chapter as an emotional as I could, but I think I blew it :p<br>**

**Don't worry…there's still a part two…so hang in your seats readers…**

…

…

**Please review. **

**Reviews makes me write a quicker part two. **


	33. Ich liebe dich part 2

**Hi! Everyone its me =3=**

**My message to FAKE: Sorry about that… The truth is, I use Google Translate because I thought that it was the best translator out there. It translates Italian pretty good, but not sure about the Japanese though. Sorry if I did some inaccuracies in translating, so I'll be extra sure of the translations next time. I really don't know how to speak German, Italian or other languages, just English and Tagalog (I'm from Philippines). After reading your comment, I noticed that the rape and torture parts are really opposing to the 'realistic high school theme with a touch of a little fantasy'. I'll try to have a realistic high school theme next time when I plot. Thanks for pointing out the flaws :D**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 <strong>

"_Is it true that all dreams could be granted?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Death is just an inch away for me"<em>

_Ludwig heard his brother say his nostalgic line. The blonde German couldn't help but frown at Gilbert's statement. After placing a chair next to Gilbert's bed, he sat down, trying to flash his happy smile even though he wanted to cry for his brother. Gilbert merely looked at him, flashing his 'awesome' smile before patting Ludwig's head. The soft breeze brushed past the two brothers, as the sunlight glowed brightly onto the albino. _

"_I'm just joking Luddie! No need to be sad" Gilbert said. _

_Ludwig tried to smile. He knew his brother is half-joking. _

"_I wish I could go to the beach…" The albino muttered _

"_But…you'll just get sun burned…horribly…"_

_Gilbert chuckled "Yeah. My oh so sensitive white skin would burn to crisp under the cruel heat of the summer sun…"_

"_But, we could always go skating in the winter –it's more fun than going to the beach. I mean, you'll either see sexy 'chicks' or sweaty men trying to apply sun tan lotion on their backs"_

_Gilbert snickered "You said the word 'chick', Ludwig!"_

_Ludwig blushed out of embarrassment "….I-It was an accident"_

"_Don't worry, Ludwig. It's just a part of social life. You'll discover new words that either has a different meaning in a dictionary or isn't a word at all. Maybe, someday you'll want for alcohol than milk or girls than toys"_

"…_Uh… I'm not sure I'll want alcohol since I'm just 13…"_

"_Well, maybe in the future you will…"_

"…"

"_Luddie?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You'll enjoy middle school…I'm sure of it"_

.

.

.

"**Reality will kill us all…and reality's first victim will be your precious brother"**

* * *

><p>Cries, wails, and screams echoed in the hallways, alerting every one of the sad event that happened. It was natural for any hospital to hear cries of agony –it just reminded them of the failure of the doctors to save the patient, or that technology of the 20XX could not guarantee that it could save everyone's lives. Everyone could not blame the doctors or the machines for the death of a person, because sometimes, the best way to cure a patient is to let it go.<p>

Dr. Daisuke alerted the male nurses to get the three out of the ICU. The other nurses injected various drugs into the albino's body to trigger the heart to beat again, but it was futile. The nurses monitored the body's condition in their monitors, seeing if there was really hope for Gilbert to live, or if the drugs did a negative effect to the patient. It was Dr. Daisuke's turn to use electric shocks to trigger the heart to beat.

The dreadful sound of the flat line is agonizing –the sound of death playing in the Italian's head. He wanted it to stop, but he can't. He just covered his ears and slid down the wall, trying to comprehend what had happened.

_Could it be that Gilbert is really dead? He must be joking! He must be sleeping!_

The insane voice just kept convincing Lovino that Gilbert is alive, but he knows that the Prussian is dead, and the staff is trying to bring him back.

Will they succeed?

Ludwig wanted the tears to stop. It was very unlike of him to cry, especially in public. His brother had always taught of him not to cry in public because it'll appear to the people that he is a coward. Gilbert told him to cry in the bathroom, or in the arms of his father. (Clannad reference) Since Ludwig doesn't have a father and the bathroom is strictly for doing sanitary duties only (and crying is not one of them), the only place he could cry and pour out all of his emotions was in Gilbert's embrace. The horrific and strictness of the family was too much for Ludwig, but Gilbert was always there to calm him down from his family's insanity.

_No…No! Bruder! I-I can't…I can't handle…this…_

Denial was never the answer, Gilbert always said. It will always result to ignorance, which is one of the poisons of humanity. It could cause so much destruction, not only to humanity, but also to the man in denial. Ludwig, through his advance studies, proved it right. Denial is resulting to ignorance; for example, the denial of electricity is being could lead to ignorance of the negative effects of wasting resources to the environment. The denial of a person's death could lead to ignorance of believing that the person is actually dead and may believe that he or she still actually exists.

Is Ludwig in denial now?

If they fail to save his brother, then Ludwig might fall into ignorance.

Ivan wanted himself to cry, but he can't. He wasn't like those people who cry. He can't cry because all of the negative emotions he have, he just kept it inside. Why? He doesn't know. Maybe it was because back in Russia, when someone cries, their eyes get frozen or because he wanted to look strong for his female siblings. He stared at the doctor who frantically tried to save Gilbert.

_I haven't said my inner feelings to him._

Ivan was hoping that Gilbert would live. He wanted to see Gilbert go to high school, get drunk, marry someone, get old, and well…visit Russia for some time. Most importantly, Ivan didn't want to say the three words to Gilbert. Either he is shy, or Gilbert would just reject him. Now that he was dying, he did not know what he would do.

I Love You. Why was it so hard to utter these words to him?

"**Still nothing!"**

"**What is our percentage?"**

"**About 50% probability. I-it's not enough to believe that we might able to save him"**

"**50% is enough for me, nurse. I'm not letting this patient die by my hands!"**

"**Doctor, we're losing him!"**

"**Damn it!"**

* * *

><p><em>The sun beams so brightly on the man as he lay on the perfectly trimmed green grass. The Prussian blinks a few times before he realized that he was not in the hospital. What's more intriguing is that his attire has change –the thin green pajamas he wore changed into a white polo shirt and black pants, and the color of his hair and eyes turned back into its original color –golden yellow locks and sky blue orbs.<em>

_Wondering where he was and what happened, only one event flashed into his mind. _

_**He just died.**_

"_Shit" Gilbert cursed. Now, after the things he said that it was okay for him to die; he wanted to take it back now. He wanted to live, not wander into this quiet place all by himself. _

"_Bruder, long time no see" someone chirped behind him. Gilbert turned around in frustration before he laid eyes on his beloved brother, Heinrich. It was official…he is dead…_

"_Am I in heaven?" Gilbert asked, even though he now knows where he was. Heinrich only shook his head. _

_Gilbert paled "So…I'm in hell…Never expected it to be this…peaceful…" Heinrich chuckled before he shook his head once again._

"_Purgatory?" Another no from Heinrich. _

"_Then, where am I?" Gilbert asked, confused _

"_We're between Heaven and Earth…" Heinrich answered _

"_Oh…"_

"_You…You don't seem very surprised brother…"_

"_Well…I am! It's just…I never expected that there is an existing place between Heaven and Earth…Wait, why am I here anyway? Shouldn't I be in heaven right by now?"_

"_You can't go to heaven yet, bruder…Are you willing to leave those who care for you?"_

"…"

"_Bruder, the reason why you're here is because I want to know if you really want to go to the other side…"_

" _Of course I want to! I'm dead!"_

_Heinrich smiled sadly "There are some people who can't accept that their dead, so God sends them here to talk to them. I personally came to talk to you because I want to know if you really want to go."_

"_For the last time, I want to be peaceful! I really want to go!"_

_Heinrich sighed. "Bruder…you're speaking as if you really wanted to die"_

"_What?"_

"_Have you really given up on living? Are you really tired of living?"_

"_I'm dead! Heinrich, and there's nothing more to that!"_

_Heinrich sighed once again "You're so slow at things like these…"_

"_It's because I don't understand what you're saying!"_

"_It's because you don't know what you really want!"_

_Gilbert gulped. Never had he saw Heinrich scream at him._

"_You say you want to go peacefully, but a part of you says you want to live. You say you want to go to heaven, but a part of you says you want to go back to your friends. Don't you see? You're unsure of the things you want! You are saying that it is better for you to die because you don't want to be a burden, but a part of you wants to live because it believes that your fate can change! You want to go to the other side to 'end' all of it, but you can't! You just can't! That's not enough of a reason to go to the other side. It's not enough of a reason!"_

"_Then, what is 'enough'? Tell me! I admit it, I really don't want to die. I want to live, but if I continue living, I'll be a burden, an unwanted scum, a black sheep! What's the point of living if you're living in the sorrow of your friends and family? What's the point of living when all you could do is cause so many disasters! My death could give them a freedom to do whatever they want without worrying about me!"_

"_You're just being selfish brother! You're being selfish because you're sacrificing when you know it is unnecessary! You know that your fate can change, but you chose death than living to see the change! You chose to destroy yourself because you believe that you must be eliminated! That is why you can't go! That is why I won't permit you to! You just want to be the only one who's always in pain so no one would experience it! I don't want your last memories to be full of sorrow! I want it to be cheerful, funny, and dramatic! I don't want your last memory to be like this!"_

"_H-Heinrich…"_

"_Can't you see bruder! You don't deserve to be the one who must carry all the pain, you don't have to be the only cornerstone in the family, you don't have to suffer for everyone…If you continue to be like this, then you'll just end up destroying yourself over and over again"_

_**Pain**_

_**.**_

_**Sorrow**_

_**.**_

_**Suffering**_

_Gilbert became the holder of these three. He believed that he deserved to hold these three because no one can. After the Osamu Dazai Massacre, he was the only one who could cheer everyone up, while inside, he was suffering. No one saw that. No one bothered to see it. He carried everything onto his shoulders even if he can't anymore. He always forced himself; he always forced his body and mind to carry on. And it ended up…destroying himself. Gilbert realizes it now._

_Why hold these three anyway? He could only think of one answer, because he believed he knows how to handle sorrow. He was so wrong about it. _

_The reason why he grew weak was because he forced everything onto himself. He forced himself to carry everything until the end. He forced everything, and that, in return, killed him inside. _

_**He shouldn't have played hero**_

_**He shouldn't have acted strongly**_

_**He shouldn't have acted like he wasn't in pain.**_

_All of the negative emotion just killed him. He didn't need any help, he didn't cry for it. He was going to die miserably. He will, and it can never change…_

_Unless…_

_If someone saves him from his despair._

"_I-I want a second chance" Gilbert muttered "I don't want the memories of my hardships, my sadness, my fears, my hatred to be my last. I want to make happy memories! I want to go to the beach, I want to play soccer, I want to go to Florida or the Amazon, I want to live! I want to fulfill my desires! I want…I want…I want to be happy!"_

_Heinrich smiled. _

"_**You've finally realized it…"**_

* * *

><p>"It is impossible doctor, just give up on him!"<p>

"I-I can't! I just can't!"

"But he is not worth everything, doctor, he is just one of the thousands of patients in this hospital! You could save others!"

"Nurse, just shut up! Every patient deserves to live! I-"

"**Doctor, the patient's heart beat! I-It's back!" the first nurse screamed**

"**But, that's impossible! The patient is dead for 15 minutes!" the second shouted**

"**This is what we call a miracle…" the doctor muttered.**

The Italian slowly opened his eyes as he heard the flat line noise disappear. He glanced at the see through glass to see that Gilbert's heart is beating once more in the monitor. He smiled and cried tears of joy.

Ludwig couldn't believe it and almost wailed.

Ivan just smiled and knew that it wasn't too late.

"You've always stayed strong, Snow Rabbit"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The sun beamed onto the albino as the summer heat made his porcelain skin all sticky. The ACU is a piece of crap because it broke on the hottest day on Japan, and global warming is still a pain in the ass of humanity. Gilbert sighed as he fanned himself with a magazine. Maybe death wasn't such a bad thing after all, I mean, they had ACU that doesn't break, and global warming isn't a pain.<p>

Gilbert, after the miracle that had happened, is still stuck in the hospital because he still needs to be supervised. Despite his rants about it, he had no choice but to stay in this boring room. What's more degrading is that Ludwig went to fishing with Meinrad, and Gilbert is forced to watch the Austrian bastard perform his piano recital in national Television. Lovino couldn't visit because he is helping Feliciano in his homework, Antonio couldn't too because he went back to Spain because of a celebration, Francis won a trip for two in France and actually asked Arthur to have a date with him there, which is surprisingly accepted. Kiku is in an opera house in Tokyo, probably there with Elizaveta, Vasch and Elise to watch Roderich.

"I hate this" Gilbert muttered, then sighed.

"The reason why…I didn't die because I lived a very miserable life…" he spoke to himself "So, I should make more happy memories then –after all, that was a close call and I think that won't happen again"

"**I wish to destroy reality for us to be happy!"**

Gilbert chuckled to himself.

"Marianna Magdalena…" Gilbert started "I think I understand you now…'You wish to destroy reality' when you meant to destroy sorrow. You carried all the pain and…it destroyed you…Now, I'm grateful that I'm alive…and I'm sorry…that your dead…but oh well, that's life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Behind the Sidelines season one is done! sorry it's short, and a little confusing.<br>**

**Please review. **


	34. Exchange students

**Hi! Me again~ Since the first season is over, I was suppose to make a filler chapter, but didn't because the end of summer break is near T^T so enjoy the beginning of season two~ **

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: <strong>Exchange students<strong>

"_The new visitors you don't want to mess with"_

* * *

><p>Gilbert never believed that he would reach fifth year high school…or finish college nonetheless. Judging by the state of his condition and the weak toleration of his body to illness, he believe he would die before he could even finish middle school…College is a different story. But, after everything that had happened, all things did end well. Feliciano fully recovered from his bullet wound and boasted how it looked like a tattoo, much to Ludwig's dismay; Lovino is dating Antonio right now and didn't confirm that they are official, which made the Prussian so happy that there is still hope for him and the Italian; Arthur got along well with Ivan –not that much, alright. The Brit isn't quite comfortable with their <em>friendship <em>right now; Francis is still Francis, however, he got more comfortable with his job as a mediator; Kiku turned into a mangaka –whatever that is; and the Prussian and the Russian are friends again. Ivan wasn't that much clingy like when he was a child, but he sure is very protective…

If you want to ask about the epilogue of the Beilschmidt and Vargas family meeting, it also ended well. Meinrad did manage to save Feliciano's life and Roderich's father is under house arrest in Vienna, Austria. Meinrad and Lovino formed a friendship treaty, ending the war; however, it does not change the fact that these two are still rivals. Elise, Vasch, Roderich and Elizaveta decided to enroll into World Academy to get along with more people their age.

Yup, it is a happy ending, but the story still continues. His chances of dying are still high, but that doesn't stop him. He doesn't guarantee that he would live throughout the rest of life, marry someone, and die out of old age, and yet he is optimistic on what the future holds for him. The future is very bewildering, and yet, the Prussian is very ready for it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But, he didn't expect this…

* * *

><p>The first day of school… Students lazily get up from their beds and prepare for another year of school. No one can believe how fast time goes and how hot it was. Lovino didn't have the ultimate sleeping pleasure, since the bright sun woke him up. He yawned as he stood up from his bed and lazily went downstairs. The maids greeted him good morning before he sat on his chair, munching his breakfast for nutrition before reminding his brother to not sleep on the table. After he ate his breakfast, he showered and dressed, then waited for his brother to finished dressing up.<p>

Today, the two brothers decided not to use the limo.

.

.

.

They were just walking to school (using the secret route) and you can already feel the summer heat, even though it was 6 or 7 in the morning. Feliciano complained how hot it was and Lovino was forced to listen. Even in a shady area, Lovino could feel how warm it is. He knew that later in the evening, it will get extremely hot.

"Ve~ I hope I'll become classmates with Ludwig and Kiku again" Feliciano cooed, making Lovino irritated.

It's true that the two 'enemy' families became friends, but it does not change Lovino's irritation towards Ludwig. He might be strong enough to protect Feliciano, smart enough to keep Feli from any trouble because of the Italian's obliviousness, and observant enough to see what the hell is happening in certain situations, but it does not change the fact that this German has _urges_… like is okay –he is more trustworthy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Lovino replied, not wanting to say anything rude about his brother's boyfriend.

"Do you want to be classmates with Antonio or Arthur?"

"I can't be classmates with that tomato bastard. He's in high school now and where still in middle school…It would be nice if Arthur and I would be in the same class again, but I'll pass –I don't want to be offered with poisonous scones when lunch time arrives"

"Ve! You're right! Rumors say Arthur is forbidden in cooking class for his…abilities…"

"But, he has a very fiery passion for cooking…"

"And yet, it isn't enough for him to cook edible meals…"

Both Italians sighed.

"Let's not talk about him anymore, shall we?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded vigorously.

As they walked on the concrete pathway, they caught of a glimpse of a blonde-haired male –The older Italian sighed before he recognized it was just Ludwig. Feliciano absent-mindedly rushed towards the blonde, hugging him from the back. Lovino_tch_ed before glancing at the couple before he looked away, maybe the two are cuddling or something; however, the elder Italian notice that they weren't throwing _'I love you'_s or kisses. Instead, he just heard quivering from his little brother. He turned around only to see his brother shaking in fear on the ground, while glaring at an unknown American blonde whom they mistaken as Ludwig. And the American is pissed off.

'_Fuck…'_ It was all Lovino could think of. Even though, the American looked almost as old as Ludwig or Antonio, the foreigner looked like a serial killer… and it might be about to kill them both, but the older Italian knew that he was just being hysterical. Feliciano just angered the foreigner` a bit. A little apology will do the trick.

"Look, I'm sorry for what my brother did…" Lovino explained as he tried to calm himself "Let's just forget that this whole thing ever happened?"

The American, at first looked he was about to kill someone, smiled before he helped Feliciano get up "Yeah, yeah…By the way, name's Alfred! And you must be?"

"Lovino Vargas" Lovino replied

"I see, well, have fun…"

"I will"

"**While it lasts of course"**

.

.

.

.

.

After the foreigner left, Lovino could feel chill running on his spine. As Feliciano, shivering in fear, scampered and rushed towards Lovino, the older Italian wondered why Feliciano looked so scared at the American… and something tells him he shouldn't meddle into this personal business…

**OOOoooOOO**

Upon reaching the school gates, flock of students gathered around the bulletin board, where the list of students and classrooms are posted. So many students gathered that it was utterly impossible to squeeze into the crowd. The only choice to choose was to wait like the rest behind the squeezing crowd.

"Ve~! School starts in ten minutes!" Feliciano whimpered "How're we supposed to get to class in time when we don't know what sections we belong!"

"We should've come here earlier…" Lovino mumbled.

"What're we going to do?..._Ve_…"

By the stroke of luck, a familiar Spanish brunette came, greeting the two Italians. The crowd immediately decreased as fan girls swarmed around Antonio. For once, Lovino is thankful that Antonio is handsome and very popular. The two had a chance to take glimpse of the sections while Feliciano listed his and his friends sections in a piece of paper.

"THE AWESOME ME IS HERE!" A certain Prussian just shouted, making Lovino flinch.

The older Italian paled as the albino ran towards him, probably giving him a morning kiss or something. Thankfully, his fan girls swarmed over him before he even reaches the two Italians. Lovino sighed in relief; however, it isn't safe to dwell with rabid fan girls, especially if two groups clashed together. Soon, the two groups –the Antonio-OLE! Fan group and AWESOME-GILBERT-SAMA fan group clashed and made a huge debate on which person is cooler. This distraction gave the two popular guys a chance to hide.

.

.

.

"Why am I with you again?" Lovino asked to the bush, where Gilbert and Antonio hid. Feliciano hummed a happy tune as he and Ludwig held hands and watched the fan girl debate.

"Com'on, you're serious you want to go between two fan groups?" Gilbert whispered "Besides, you secretly want to become one with me, right?"

Lovino elbowed the Prussian on the face "No way, bastard! Seriously, you're really sounding like Ivan!"

Antonio stepped on his foot. Gilbert winced before he glared at the Spaniard, who just mouthed _'I'm sorry'_. The Prussian knew Antonio did it on purpose because he is so possessive of his Italian, yet he just ignored it –Antonio is acting like a child as always and the Prussian would always tolerate it. "Feli, did you see the sections?"

Feliciano nodded "You're in class 4-C. You will be classmates with Ivan Braginsky!"

"Shit…"

"Did you see my section, Feli?" Antonio asked.

"You're in class 4-B…" Lovino answered.

"Aw, how sweet of you to know, Lovi~! You searched it for me because you care for me!"

"S-Shut up bastard!"

"It's quite sad I'm not paired with Ludwig…or Kiku…" Feliciano whispered "B-But, that's okay I guess"

Ludwig chuckled "Even though we're not classmates anymore, we could always see each other in our free time"

"Good morning" Kiku greeted as he walked towards the group, with Arthur behind him. The Brit was bewildered to see two fan groups fighting on the front grounds, but he sees it as 'normal' nowadays…

"Good morning Kiku, Arthur!" Feliciano greeted "You two are in classroom 3-A!"

"Lucky me, then. I'm able to be in the same class as Arthur-kun" Kiku said while Lovino just shook his head.

"It's an honor that I'll be in the same class as you" The Brit said as the two shook hands. "It's quite sad that I'm not classmates with Lovino anymore. He was always delighted to give me cooking tips"

"I-It was no problem…really…" The older Italian replied, sweat dropping. _'Even if Arthur follows the tips, I know he can't cook anything edible!'_

"Why are these two goons hiding?" Arthur asked, pointing the bush.

"They're hiding from fan girls"

"I see…"

"How are Elizaveta and the others doing?" Feliciano asked "They're coming, will they?"

"Of course they are. They were ahead of me and my bruder because _someone_ overslept. They came here earlier for an orientation…" Ludwig replied.

"I'm sure they'll enjoy here in World Academy" the Italian cooed "I mean, this is the safest and happiest place to learn!"

.

.

The group glanced at the rabid fan girls beating up the security guards, who tried to separate them

.

.

"Let's just erase the 'safest' part" Gilbert suggested

"Agreed."

Suddenly, the two fan groups retreated. The students of World Academy glanced at the five new comers standing on the front gate. They were only five individuals, but they manage to intimidate every student in the field. Everyone looked at them with worry and caution. These five weren't ordinary students like them…

The tallest of the five, a blonde American, glared menacingly at everyone. His icy blue eyes seemed to search for something. By the way he presented himself to the crowd; he isn't like those who you can approach easily, or is very friendly toward people.

A soft-looking blonde male stared at the school in a very timid way. He looked so cute with those large purple orbs and the way he hugged his bear, but everyone knew better not to underestimate the Canadian. Especially if he is dressed in army clothes and holding a polar bear.

The next three aren't North American like the first two. The two tanned males –the shortest one of them all- are twins. The first twin looked friendlier than his other twin, yet there was something in his aura that kept the students away from him. He looked pretty handsome though –the spiky jet black hair matched his walnut brown orbs, and his tanned skin made his muscles more appealing- but, it wasn't enough reason to approach him at all. The second twin looked hostile. He is cuter –with that same spiky hair, although longer and tied into a small ponytail; his eyes having a lighter shade of brown; and having a darker complexion than his twin- but the frown on his face and that vengeful expression scared everyone.

The last one is almost as tall as the American. He had smooth jet black hair, light tanned skin, and piercing green orbs. He is the grumpiest of the entire group, and that made him look dangerous. His muscular arms mean that he isn't the type that you should mess with.

The students backed away as the group headed towards the bulletin boards. The new group isn't intrigued with the scared students and just ignored them completely. Lovino gulped as he recognized the American –it was the same guy who Feliciano mistaken as Ludwig earlier. Feliciano hid behind Ludwig as the German wrapped a protective arm around the smaller boy. Antonio emerged from the bushes and held Lovino's hand. The older Italian tightened his grip. Gilbert cursed before he charged to the new group, but was stopped by Kiku. Arthur just looked at them with pure shock and fear. No one but Lovino noticed that the Brit's knees were shaking.

**Something is definitely wrong.**

"Your classmates with Elise, nice~" The American cooed at the first twin.

"Shut up, Alfred. Is he here?" the older twin snarled.

"Hey, no need to be grumpy" Alfred said as he looked at the list "Yep, he is here"

"_Don't provoke him…please…"_ The Canadian whispered _"Couldn't we just-"_

"I'm sorry but that will never happen" the second twin whispered "Especially after what happened…"

"There's no use trying to fend off the twins, Matthew…unless if you want to get hurt" Alfred said

"And you're going to let that happen, Alfred?" The jade-eyed man asked.

"Of course not, jandro!"

"Don't call me by my nickname, dumb ass"

"Cocky, aren't ya?"

"Look who's talking"

"_P-Please stop this!"_ The Canadian yelled, but was ignored. The twins chuckled.

"Once they started, they won't stop," the second twin said.

"_B-But, Manny!"_

"Hey, break it up, you two" the older twin yelled "You two are making a scene"

"Don't butt in Jose" Alfred snarled "I'm not going to humiliate myself by losing to this _Mexican_"

"And your speaking as if my heritage is shameful" The Mexican, _'Jandro'_, growled "You have the nerve saying that in front of me"

"_Stop this!"_

"You're humiliating yourselves!" Jose, the older twin, shouted

"Come on, Jose, this is fun to watch. Just let them be" Manny, the second twin, chuckled. Jose just growled at his younger twin.

"Wanna fight?"

"Gladly"

"_Guys! This is no time to fight! We're already late for the orientation"_

As they continued to bicker, the students glanced at each other.

"_What is the Student Council president doing? Isn't he supposed to stop fights in school?"_

"_He's scared…"_

"_If he continues to be like this, then what would happen to the school?"_

"_I should've never voted for him…"_

"_Arthur! Do something! The security guards are beaten the shit out because of the stupid fan girls"_

Hearing those whispers uttered by the students, Lovino looked at the Brit worriedly. There was something bothering Arthur –It wasn't the fear of these five being the worst delinquents and constantly beating up nerds, but something more…sinister. The Italian's intuition says the Brit knows one of the five, and doesn't want to reveal it. Lovino was about to speak to Arthur when the Brit stomped his foot, catching everyone's attention.

"STOP THIS NONESENSE!" Arthur yelled towards the new group. "Fighting on school grounds isn't tolerated by the faculty and staff of World Academy. You have broken rule 12-A which is fighting on school grounds using indecent verbal communication. Since you look like new students of this Academy, I shall let this offense go. You five should go ahead to the orientation before it ends. You'll need it"

Once Arthur approached them, the members of the new group seemed to display different expressions. The Canadian looked dismayed and surprised, the Mexican just looked away, the twins were just pure blunt about it, and the American seemed…happy. The American chuckled before he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…Guess we carried away…" he apologized.

Arthur sighed "Just go…"

"Fine" the American said "Mattie, Alejandro, Jose and Manny, let's go…" then, the new group left and entered the school building.

.

The students sighed in relief before they did their own business. Arthur remained standing on his spot. Ludwig, Kiku and Feliciano entered the school building to find their own classrooms, while Antonio was called by Francis to tend a personal business. The Spaniard kissed Lovino's cheek before he followed Francis inside the school.

"You should come and see your classroom too" Gilbert murmured

"What about him?" Lovino asked as he pointed at the petrified Brit.

"Leave it to me"

"Alright." The older Italian said before he left.

The Prussian sighed before he approached the Brit, and then patted Arthur's shoulder for comfort.

"I…I didn't expect him to come back…" Arthur whispered

"Me neither" Gilbert replied "He's here for revenge, isn't he?"

"I…I-"

"You don't have to speak about it anymore. I understand everything"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>The appearance of the five boys took the school by storm. Everyone was talking about their arrival ever since they appeared in the front gates. The teachers are very worried about these boys being future delinquents in the Academy –the Bad touch trio was already enough to begin with! Teachers weren't the only ones worrying about the peace and prosperity in the Academy, but also the concerned students. Many students have been aware of the recent threat that the new group had given them. One, they could be future bullies in school. It won't be that hard to force other pupils to give them their lunch money. Two, fan clubs faced the horrible threat of decreasing members. It seems that the new group attracted so many fan girls. And third, it seems that they are not bound by any law or regulation by the school. They are free to do whatever they want, because they're from the American Military Academy. Yep, they're from a <strong>military base.<strong>

Alfred F. Jones is a special student in the American Military Academy. He is known for his karate and judo skills, ability to maneuver quickly in battlefield, and extensive history in American military combat. He can use anything as his weapon –paper, flashlights, even a pillow! However, the American doesn't plan very well in the battlefield and relies only on his skills. He isn't the type of guy to study, copies notes and assignment from his fellow peers, and recently got into a lot of fights. He was sent to World Academy to be disciplined and develop a hobby for studying.

Matthew Williams is Alfred Jones' half-brother. He is originally from a Canadian all-boys school, but was transferred to an American Military school by his mother's wish to accompany his brother. Matthew is known for his tactical maneuvers in the battlefield, excellent information gathering skills, and –believe or not- ability to be not seen or felt by the enemy (or allies). However, Matthew isn't a fighter and heavily relies on his brother. Because of that, he is forced to join into Alfred's fights, and even into his pranks and antics. He is sent to World Academy to find better friends and develop self-esteem.

Alejandro Carriedo is a half-American, half-Mexican. He is born in Texas, USA. His mother, a Mexican, is arrested four months ago after identified as an illegal immigrant by the police. To clear his name, he is sent to the American military academy to serve as a soldier in the American army. Alejandro specializes in close combat and long-range attacks. Aside from that, he can shoot at great distances, even if using a mere pistol. But, his aloof and hot-tempered attitude made him incompatible with the other students in the military school. He is sent to World Academy to develop patience while studying in a normal school and regularly visiting the school counselor.

Jose Francisco de la Cruz is the older twin of the de la Cruz twins. He is a Filipino, born in Cebu, Philippines and raised in Madrid, Spain. No one knows how he ended up in America, but he is one of the skilled students in the military academy. He is expert in arnis fighting combat **[1]**, disarming, and knife throwing. Other than that, he handles explosives and dynamites very well. He has trouble talking with the other students and only talks with Alejandro. Much to the school's dismay, Jose is recently involved in stealing scandals. He is sent to World Academy to be observed by the officials.

Manny Muhammad de la Cruz is the younger twin of the de la Cruz twins. He is a Muslim Filipino, born in Cebu, Philippines and raised in Bukidnon, Mindanao. No one knows how he ended up in America, but he is one of the skilled students in the military academy (Note: I meant to repeat those sentences). He exhibits expertise in knife-handling skills, grappling, and interrogation. He is known to be anti-social and a little xenophobic, for he displays rude and negative actions onto foreigners. He is wildly discriminated because of his religion and always being bullied. He is recently involved in fights against the bullies. He is sent to World Academy to get rid of his anti-social behavior and xenophobia.

All these five needed professional attention. They maybe the skillful students and future soldiers of the American army, but their attitude cannot be tolerated by the others. Even if they're the strongest, they aren't a one-man army. The Principal already explained the details of the five students to the teachers to give them a precautionary warning and guidelines on how to interact with them. They may only be mere students, dangerous nonetheless, but they are trained as specialized soldiers of the American army.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

"I'll be back, my little tom-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Antonio sighed in defeat. It's almost been four months and yet, Lovino doesn't want to reveal their 'special' relationship to the whole world. I mean, how would Gilbert stop flirting with his little tomato if they hadn't confirmed their relationship together? However, the Spaniard will always respect Lovino's decision –he made so many foul ups and he wants to make up for it.

"Antonio, let's go, we'll be late" Gilbert called "I don't want to be criticized by the second year representatives!"

The Spaniard cringed. This year, the population of second-year student greatly increased! And to make matters worse, most of them are critics –from rich and spoiled families nonetheless. Arthur hosted a nice meeting with the second-year representatives to discuss the comments and suggestions to the school, club activities, school materials and rooms, and even the leadership of the student council. The Brit told them to behave like proper gentlemen if they don't want the whole second-year population to impeach them from their positions. And to make everything worst, the second-year population are mostly composes of normal people –means that they don't have IRISES, nor believes on them.

"You should go" Lovino said "As someone who could relate to the brats, I would get pretty angry if the members of the student council don't act like mature teens"

"Alright…See you later, okay?"

"Whatever."

"I love you"

Lovino blushed "I-…Ti amo…"

"Aw, you look like-"

"Come on, Antonio! I don't like Arthur's cooking stuffed on my face like last time!" Gilbert called once again. Antonio frowned before he followed the Prussian to the meeting room.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, they already left huh?"

The Italian looked behind him, only to see one of the exchange students standing right behind him. Lovino struggled to keep a straight face because of the strange and dark aura lingering around the American. The American just smiled at him.

"Lovino Vargas, right?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah…You must be Alfred…"

"Yup. Say, you're the grandson of the owner of the school, aren't you?"

"So?"

"You should be popular!"

"Not exactly…" Why would this student be asking such strange questions to him? If he was so popular, then he should've won the student council president elections and attending the meeting right now.

"I heard your Arthur's friends…is that true?"

Lovino nodded. "And why do you ask?"

"Just wanting to keep sure Iggy's safe…"

"Safe? From what?" And why would he name Arthur _'Iggy'_?

"Oh, nothing…" Alfred chuckled "We should hang out sometime Lovino –McDonalds after school?"

"N-No…I have plans…"

"Oh…what a bummer" The American frowned "Well, do you know where the student council meeting is held?"

"3rd floor, why?" Lovino asked once again.

"You know, you should stop asking questions. You don't want the cat out of the bag, would you?"

Alfred flashed a creepy smile at the Italian. Lovino shivered. He wanted to ask what the hell it meant, but he better keep his questions to himself –what the American just said sounded like a threat

"At the 3rd floor…"

"Thanks, bud!" Alfred said before he started walking away. Lovino sighed in relief as he got rid of the heavy feeling off his chest.

"Oh, and I forgot" The American added. He turned around, this time, without the fake smile. His blue orbs glinted with danger as the happy smile on his face disappeared completely. "Stay away from my Iggy…unless…you want to get hurt."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Alfred left, Lovino finally realized that this American isn't joking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I didn't update last week! Sorry! Please review, I know grammar sucked this time but I was in a hurry. <strong>

**[1]: Arnis is a self-defense sport using two rattan sticks. It's like a national sport here in the Philippines and I think all students are required to study it. We use the sticks to hit, defend ourselves and disarm opponents. I know, sticks don't seem harmless but these are like…you know kendo swords –they hurt! And can cause internal bleeding (if you get hit by someone who could use it professionally) **


	35. Vengeful Spirits

**Hi! Sorry that I'm late, guys! School is such a pain, my parents don't understand why I'm writing this fanfiction, recognition sucks, I utterly and horribly suck at Geometry because I failed at my quiz and activities (and feeling so very bad about it led me to depression, which is one of the cause of why I had a late update), and assignments doubled in the weekend …so yeah…it sucks…**

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs (Jose Francisco a.k.a Luzon and Manny Muhammad a.k.a Mindanao)**

* * *

><p><strong>Read Author's Note<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 34<em>: Vengeful Spirit

"_Sometimes, the only way to protect others is by hurting them"_

* * *

><p>"And these are the company files involving the status of the lower branches of the Kirkland Industry…" the blonde woman, in her mid-40's, continued as she communicated through the new chat website called 'Skype'. "Those" she pointed at the box full of paperwork "Are Ross'. He is in-charge with summarizing all the reports and paperwork in that box. Yours is the box next to the Ross. I want you to prepare a powerpoint presentation and discuss the Carriedo incorporation's new '3-D movie maker' to the meeting next week and if we should invest in that new development"<p>

"What?" Caerwyn asked

"You heard me, Caerwyn. Your box is filled with all of the notes, objectives, materials, and advantages of the new 3-D Movie Maker of the Carriedo incorporation. You'll just have to summarizes and simplify all the facts written there-"

"I have to present it to the meeting? But the meeting is in-"

"Yes, it's in Chernobyl, but I assure you that the city is radiation-free. It's safe for-"

"No, I mean…who'll watch over Arthur?"

"Sean and Muadhnait. I'm sure they'll be perfect babysitters for Arthur-"

"They're in Toronto, Canada, participating in an Environmental program. They'll be out for a couple of months or so…"

"Then, we'll let Ross do-"

"No!"

"And why not, Caerwyn? I know, Ross might be…a little rude sometimes, but he isn't harming anyone, is he? I'm sure he's pretty mature enough to look after Arthur. After all, he's not the eldest of the Kirkland brothers for nothing"

Caerwyn frowned. Of all the siblings, Mumsy has to pick the one who has 'emotional issues' towards the young Brit. It is an obvious fact that Ross is rude to everyone else besides his family (exception of a family member), but his maturity makes up for it. However, when it comes to being with Arthur under one roof…let's just say Arthur might be forced to live on the streets or be tortured by his older brother. Other than that, he heard from the school about the new transfer students from an American military school. And that doesn't mean good news. If Ross finds out about those new students, he might… The Welsh shook his head. It can't possibly be the exact _'student'_ he should be worrying about. They're a lot of American military schools out there and there is only a 12% chance he can come into World Academy.

"I'm still not sure mum…"

"It's for the company, Caerwyn…you'll only be here in two to three weeks"

"…"

"You know that I can't do this alone anymore…nor has the power to…" his mother muttered as she frowned sadly. "I would send Ross if I could but…I want the other company heads to see you as a vice-president of the Kirkland incorporation, and Ross needs his break from travelling from country to another country… Sean and Muadhnait have been participating in a lot of environmental projects lately in Europe and the Americas, and I need them to advertise our franchise to the other nations…"

"…I see…"

"Arthur is too young to travel abroad and inherit the business, and I know that he likes it there…"

"Mumsy…" Caerwyn whispered before he sighed "I'll go…But, only if you promise to rest there…"

His mother smiled "Thank you, love"

"Should I tell Arthur and Ross you called?"

"No need. I'll be calling later in the afternoon to talk to those two personally…concerning about your father…"

Caerwyn frowned. Above anything else, he hated talking about his father so much. Its fine to him if he started talking about physics, history and chemistry, even though he had a bad experience about those three subjects in high school, but if anyone asks about his father, he would always answer: _'I don't have one'_ or _'What's a father?'_

Throughout the Kirkland history, it is a tradition that the inheritors (regardless of the gender) would be passing on their last names to their children and the partner will be in-charge of taking care of the family. Since their mother, Elizabeth Kirkland is the inheritor, she only had a minor role in helping her children grow up, and her partner, Daniel, is in charge with taking care of the children; however, Daniel wasn't a perfect husband, nor a perfect father either –he's very far from it actually. When Caerwyn was born, he grew up in a household wherein his abusive father would tend to beat him and Ross because of his hatred towards children. His mother knew it very well, but she couldn't do anything because her parents favored the husband so much that they loaned his family 100,000 Euros. Occasionally, Caerwyn and Ross would fight back, but the attempts were futile. When Muadhnait and Sean were born, they received the same fate as well, however, it was more severe. Muadhnait, after some beating, would sometimes be sexually harassed by her uncle, while Sean is treated as one of the servants when their father's guests arrive.

It was one of those childhood years gone wrong.

After being consistently beaten, the Kirkland siblings would always run to their mother in her bedroom and cry. Elizabeth feels their pain and cries too. Even when consistently being mistreated, their mother's warmth and gentle words would ease their sufferings. It always reminded Ross that they should be strong, for their sake and their mothers. When Ross reached the age of puberty, he always protected his younger siblings from the abuse of their father, even though the punishments put onto him were more severe than the others. He would always smile or chuckle, and say that all his wounds were just scratches and they would heal soon anyway. This age of Ross was a big threat to their father's authority, for the Kirkland elders sees Ross as a potential leader, even if in such a young age. Their father almost lost control of everything because of the pressure of losing the throne, so he started beating his wife -it was then; Ross and the others didn't acknowledge the existence of their father, nor what the word father means.

After a few months, Arthur was born –a result a harsh and painful night, combined with the possibility of death while giving birth and the absence of the father in the emergency room. And yet, Arthur reminded their mother of innocence and purity, for the baby that she held in her arms is a delicate bundle of joy that God sent her as a gift for all enduring those painful years with a husband she did not even chose to marry. After Arthur's birth, the Kirkland elders finally chose Arthur, the new baby, as the next leader of the family. Of course, everyone was shock –Daniel was ultimately happy that they didn't chose Ross, however, the elders already removed Daniel off the throne and temporarily replacing it with Ross, much to the father's dismay. Everyone knew that Ross had a potential, but his attitude wasn't likely of a leader's, and the other siblings weren't 'qualified' enough with sitting on the throne.

Daniel started caring more about Arthur. Arthur fell and believed into the traps and lies of his father's. Ross grew more aggressive to the new brother than to his father. Their mother caught an ailment and was put to a hospital in Berlin, forcing to leave London. And Caerwyn was the only one who Arthur can talk to.

It was a very big disappointment to the Welsh, because the siblings promised that they will treat their new brother nicely and protect him from the abusive clutches of their father. But, after the Brit was born…it looked like Arthur went through more abuses than the rest of them.

No one knew why Ross hated Arthur so much…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But later on…Caerwyn knew why.

* * *

><p>The school council meeting was about to end and Arthur could finally eat some lunch…<p>

As the minutes pass by and the discussions soon fade, it was time for the closure of the meeting. Leaders eventually evacuate the council room, reassured of the promises of the student council. Once the club leaders left the room, the student council members started to clean up. Arthur and Kiku packed and stacked the necessary files, Antonio helped in organizing the folders, Ludwig and Feliciano arranged the seats and Gilbert erased the writings on the board. Gilbert immediately left the room after realizing he forgot to pass his homework for Chemistry –Ludwig followed to ensure that the teacher would accept the late assignment, Feliciano left too because he and the girl from Wy had to talk about the theme for the next month's mural, and Kiku volunteered to tour the new students –Roderich, Elizaveta, Elise and Vasch- in the school. Antonio wanted to stay, but he was too worried for Lovino, so Arthur permitted the Spaniard to leave.

"Lo siento" Antonio mumbled "But…Alfred's presence…"

"I understand" Arthur replied "I'll try to keep his distance away from Lovino"

"Thank you…" the Spaniard said before he left

Arthur gave a small smile as he waved goodbye. Now, he was all alone in the Student Council Room, free to do whatever he wanted inside and yet, has the responsibility of taking care of the room. He sighed before he organized the folders in the shelves, and then sat on the nearest chair. He slumped on the table, feeling all tired and queasy after the meeting. Outside, he could hear the giggles of delight and screams of excitement, as if the people there don't have any worries at all. Unlike him, he was quiet and lonely, as if the whole world had turned his back against him. The Brit sighs again. The whole issue about the military students left a bad taste in his mouth –as he remembers their smiling faces when they saw him once again, his stomach twists. That memory haunts him and it brings the bad memories he left in the past. The past he chose to abandon before it destroys his own self completely.

The tiredness mixed with his problematic state of mind forced him to take a short nap in the council room. As he slowly drifts to sleep, he swore he heard the door open, but he chose to ignore it, since all he could think of was rest. But, when someone touched his head and started to brush his hair…he knew something was wrong…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And yet, he didn't bother to shove the person away. Instead, he felt safe…

.

.

.

.

.

A feeling which he shouldn't feel since there is a person here who wants revenge.

* * *

><p>Lovino silently ate his lunch –a soggy spaghetti and an over salted fried chicken breast, at the rooftop, mesmerizing what had happened earlier. The American's eyes, as much as to his surprise, were full of anger and insanity…something that he didn't expect to someone who looked more like a protagonist…or a sane person. Alfred F. Jones looked like a gentle man to the outside, and that characteristic of his masked his mysterious true identity from the others. It was the perfect disguise to an antagonist –could Alfred be an antagonist? Much likely, but he shouldn't judge a person that way.<p>

He should explore more about this Alfred F. Jones. Why? Because something's been bothering the Italian ever since he first took a glance of the American.

Was it because he was too 'perfect-looking'? Was it because he looked the most normal among the new exchange students here? Was it because he looked pleasing to the eye, unlike the rest? –Okay, the last question was kind of racist… I mean, the other tanned one indeed looked like a Mexican or Cuban, two races which was reported to be very aggressive; the two twins were either from Peru or Indonesia, two countries he heard suffering from poverty, the pale-looking guy looked more like a ghost –something that he didn't believe existed until last school year, and, well…Alfred was the only one who looked normal and human to him.

"I hope nothing goes wrong…" the Italian muttered to himself "I've had enough already…"

The events that transpired when he was a 2nd year student shook him. A Spaniard who took his first kiss, A wild Prussian whom, at first, didn't like him turned out to be in love with him, a thick-eye browed British man who has issues with the Spaniard in the past, his own brother snapping under the pressure of holding the IRIS of Death, a crazy German family who wanted the Prussian dead, and a fujiyoshi who confessed she wanted Antonio and he to have- CHIGI!

He almost lose his sanity when Elizaveta told those words to him…well…almost everyone did, but everyone is okay now.

"_Hello…"_

Did someone whisper something to him?

"_Hello…"_

That's funny, no one's around him…

"_I'm right…behind you…"_

Okay…

"…_Um…Hello?"_

Is he hallucinating? Lovino should really inspect the food he eats everyday…

"_NOTICE ME!"_

The Italian turned around to see one of the new exchange students, crouching behind him while holding a young polar bear cub. The Italian blushed in embarrassment for not noticing the man sooner…

"Uh…Sorry…I didn't see you there…" Lovino muttered

"_It's alright…Everyone does that all the time…"_ the man whispered _"My name is Matthew by the way…Matthew Williams, A Canadian. And you are?"_

"Lovino Vargas of Italy. Nice to meet you, Matthew"

"_L-Likewise…Say…Have you seen my brother?"_

"Brother?"

"_Y-Yes…he's taller than me, looks a little idiotic, has yellow hair and blue eyes, grins all the time, wears glasses, and sounds very obnoxious…"_

"You must be talking about Alfred?"

"_Y-yes…Wait…"_ Matthew stuttered, sounding a little nervous _"Y-You've met him?"_

"Yes…why?" Lovino asked, a little confused why the Canadian gotten a little shaky.

"_N-Nothing…have you seen him by any chance?"_

"Yes, he was looking for the student council room and-"

"_I-I see! Thanks for telling me!"_ The Canadian said before fleeing the scene.

That was a little weird…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**LOVI!"**

"Anto-"The Italian was cut off with a bone-crushing hug.

A sloppy, yet an 'I won't let you go' type of hug.

"You're all sweaty…" the Italian whined as he struggled in the grasps of the larger man. The Spaniard was just too happy to be with his lover. A little too happy…but, as long as Antonio is his usual self, Lovino is happy. Antonio finally let go –holding the smaller man by his shoulders- as he realized he was choking his lover with too much love. Lovino pouted while Antonio only chuckled.

"Lo Siento…I searched for you in the whole campus only to find you here…" the Spaniard said in between pants "I'm just relieve that you're just at the rooftop!"

"Yeah…but you badly need a shower…"

"Don't worry, mi tomato, P.E. is our next subject!"

"And I hope the coach let's you take a shower"

Antonio chuckled once again. He handed a plastic bag to his lover, which surprised the Italian. As the smaller man took out the object inside of it, he smiled in delight as Antonio went outside the school to buy him pasta from a local Italian pasta shop nearby. Antonio smiled as he saw how happy Lovino looked. He knew that soggy pasta and over salted fried junk food wouldn't satisfy Lovino's gourmet taste buds, or would his cooking be enough to please the gourmet. Pasta cooked by an Italian would always cheer Lovino up.

"Did you like my gift for you?" Antonio asked.

"…Y-you shouldn't have gone that far to buy me lunch, idiot…" Lovino answered, blushing "B-But…I…Iappreciatewhatyougaveme and Iloveyou"

Antonio blushed. Even though, to others what Lovino said wasn't understandable and it sounded rubbish, but to the Spaniard, he knew the exact words the Italian had said to him. **"You shouldn't have gone that far to buy me lunch, idiot"** his lover said **"But, I appreciate what you gave me and I love you"**

"And I love you too, mi amore" Antonio replied. He gently wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist as he brought Lovino closer to his chest. He rested his chin on Lovino's head as he made sure the Italian was comfortable in his position –the small man is sitting on Antonio's lap; Lovino's head resting on Antonio's chest. Lovino blushed as he could feel the warmth of Antonio's touch, and the gentle melody of the Spaniard's heart beat. He felt safe in Antonio's arms, like no one could harm him while he was in Antonio's care. This feeling was special, because this is preserved only to Antonio…and no one else.

"Hey…Lovi?" Antonio whispered

"Yes?"

"If I lied to you, would you get mad?"

That was unusual.

Typically, if Antonio would ask something, it would come from his surroundings or depend on Lovino's mood today. For example, Antonio would typically ask for what day it is, why Lovino was grumpy and so on… But, Antonio would never say serious things unless something was bothering him. Lovino lifted his head to face Antonio, hoping that he was just joking, but the sad yet serious expression of his meant that he was truly and indeed serious about his question and wanted an answer for it.

"O-Of course I will!" Lovino cried "If you would lie to me…it means that you don't trust me…it means that I'm only a companion by your side…It means that I'm nothing to you –I'm just someone beside you when I'm truly the person whom you truly rely on, a person who is deemed to love you no matter what the cost…no matter what kind of person, or thing you are. Secrets won't change anything on my perspective on you, because I know that you're only a human and you have things you regret! I know who you are, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and no one can tell me that I'm wrong about you. So…There's no need to lie…there's no need to hide anything…there's no need to be sorry or regret about…because I'm here…right by your side, and will always love no matter how selfish or idiotic you can be…So, don't lie to me…Don't keep or hide anything that can break us apart…"

"Lovi…"

"So, please don't lie to me…or to anyone else…" The Italian sobbed

Antonio smiled as he wiped the tears off from the Italian's face. "I loved your speech, mi amore…" he said as he kissed the Italian's forehead "I promise I won't lie to you…and you have to promise that you won't too, alright?"

"Of course!" Lovino shouted, pouting "You better not lie to me, or else!"

Antonio chuckled "You're so cute, Lovi…" he whispered "Especially if you're emotional and tear-eyed like that"

"I'm not crying, you asshole!"

"I never said that you were crying~"

"S-Shut up!"

"Lovi…" Antonio began as he brought Lovino's face closer to his "Te Amo…"

Lovino blushed as he realized what his partner wanted "T-Ti amo, bastardo"

Antonio just laughed before he placed his mouth onto his partner's lips…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I saw something that I should've never had…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Matthew…"_

"_Matthew?"_

"_Never mind…" _

The Canadian gently sighed as he leaned at the doorway, hidden behind the shadows. He turned away the moment they kissed and sadly frowned as he knew the events that will transpire next. The Polar bear in his arms leaned his head at the left, questioning why his master looked so down.

"_Are you unhappy?"_

"_Yes…" _his master answered

"_Why?"_

"_Because...they have to be separated"_

"_Why?" _the polar bear asked

"…_It's because of…Never minds…Alfred is waiting for me"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it's really short. School work is stuff, along with depression and writing this fic is hard for me. I'll update short chapters if I need to, but I'll update long chaps as well. Don't worry.<strong>  
><em>

_**Again, I'm apologizing for the late update, and please review~  
><strong>_


	36. Safe and Sound pt 1

**Sorry I'm late T^T I really tried my best to update at weekdays, but assignments just cut me off! Nooo! And I'm too busy calculating on how much will my Nyotalia!Italy costume costs because Hetalia day is just in October! So near!  
><strong>

**I do not own Hetalia except for my OCs  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 35: <em>Safe and Sound part one

"_I promise to protect you…always…"_

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since they, the exchange students from a military school, appeared. Everyone is still agitated of their presence, but as long as they aren't bothering anyone, it's fine. After all, the student council president is distracting them from harming, bullying or vandalizing students and school property. It was fine for them, but for Lovino, the person who seemed to be the bystander of the events, it wasn't. It just wasn't so fine with him.<p>

The past events last school year filled his life with so many changes. It gave him opportunity to meet and befriend people, to help people reconnect, to be the hero of the day. But, this year, it was back to his old life. He hated it.

He despised it.

But, somehow, he realized that he wasn't back into his old life. More things had changed –everything dramatically escalated to something more. And he only realized it today.

His fratello had been distant to the potato bastard lately. He hated the German (not that much…just his tsun tsun personality acting up) but it doesn't mean he doesn't want the blonde to be with Feliciano. He wanted his brother and that German to be side to side, happy just being with each other. But, all that changed.

Kiku hasn't been talking to Arthur for days. The Japanese and the Brit are close friends, so close that they share their favorite teas, literary pieces, artworks, and even started a visual novel! But now…it looked like they don't know each other.

Gilbert wasn't his awesome self lately. He became very busy from his own business, to the extent that he forgot to attend the meetings and stopped talking to his friends. He and Lovino didn't talk for days, and the Prussian would give him a cold shoulder. Last year, Gilbert was head-over-heels with Lovino, but now, it seemed that Gilbert had given up, even though Lovino knew Gilbert still loves him.

Antonio…Lovino frowned. The Spaniard had been too clingy. It was irritating to see that Antonio was putting too much time in their relationship than his academics or family. It hurt Lovino…to notice that Antonio was forcing himself to be with the Italian; to see Antonio forcing himself to smile; to feel that his kisses didn't have the 'amore' in it; to observe those green eyes, once having the special luster and brightness that made Lovino's day, become dull and dark.

It was too much of a change… Everything just…fell apart for him.

And to Arthur… No one noticed he officially left the group.

.

.

.

But do you know what the worst part is?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lovino can't do anything about the changes.

**He's the bystander now. **

* * *

><p>"This is perfect…" Alfred muttered as he laid his head down on the soft lap of the Brit, gazing on the clear blue sky –a half-eaten burger and a can of soda beside him. He shifted his blue orbs as he took a glance at the Brit, who gazed the sky so admiringly…but with a hint of pain in his beautiful green eyes. The American frowned.<p>

"Are you sure you want to cut classes with me, Arthur?" Alfred asked as he touched the Brit's cheek.

"It's fine Alfred" Arthur answered as he touched the American's hand "Don't worry about me"

"You look…pained"

"I don't"

"But you do"

"I always look this way"

"No you don't…"

"But…"

"Shush, love…" Arthur whispered, placing his finger between Alfred's lips. "Let's just enjoy this moment…"

Alfred silenced as Arthur took back his finger. Truth to be told, it is a beautiful morning. The sun proudly basked its golden glory to the city, no cloud blocking its beautiful glow. The temperature has been humid –not too hot or cold, perfect for any foreigner or local to go out and play. It's been a quiet morning, no trouble in school or in any place here, and being with the person you love completed the day. Alfred blushed before he gave a red tulip to Arthur, which he hid all morning behind his back. He was expecting to be shouted on because he picked this from the school garden, but he received a faint smile before Arthur accepted the flower.

"It's beautiful…" Arthur said.

Alfred proudly picked this tulip from the garden, because it outstood the other flowers in the field. This tulip has the perfect shade of red, enough to be admired and looked at; its leaves have no holes on it, and its leafy green color shone brightly under the sun's glow; the petals looked healthy as well, having the smoothest texture and the most decent smell of all. The flower has reached its perfect state, wherein it gives its all to bloom to a perfect and beautiful plant.

"This flower reminded me of you" Alfred said "You've become into a good man…you've reached your peak. Not only you climbed to the top to become class president, but you also became very beautiful. You've changed physically, and I'm glad that you hadn't changed you attitude. You're still the man I used to know…and…still…loved"

Arthur blushed "T-Thank you…"

"Hey, Arthur…" Alfred called "Do you still treat me as your younger brother?"

A short pause. "Of course not! You've grown, Alfred…and at the course of time…things have changed."

The American frowned. "And what was the pause for?"

"I-I'm just a little surprised that you still ask the same questions over and over again. You asked me that question yesterday, remember?"

Arthur stuttered. Alfred frowned "You stuttered"

"I-I did?"

Arthur's hand became sweaty. Alfred grasped the smaller boy's sweaty hand tightly. Arthur flinched.

"Arthur…Are you lying to me?"

Those words felt like poison to the Brit –slowly killing him inside. Suddenly, his words died in his throat. He couldn't make a sound, he couldn't breathe properly. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as those blue eyes, those blue pearls that dazzle in a morning's glow, became murderous glares. As Alfred brought his face closer to the Brit's and forced Arthur to sit and straddle on the larger man's lap, the smaller man couldn't help but let out a squeak.

"I'm going to ask the question again" Alfred said "Are you lying to me?"

"No…and I never will…especially to you" Arthur whispered as he faked smile. Alfred smiled before he kissed the Brit's forehead

"That's the Iggy I know"

Arthur remained silent.

"You know, I thought you were enjoying being with that Chinese-"

"He's Japanese"

"Whatever, they're practically the same"

"Don't be a racist Alfred. You know I bloody hell hate racists"

"Sorry, babe" The American apologized "Going back, I really thought you were enjoy his company than mine's … But, now that you're here, I got nothing to worry 'bout, right?"

Arthur nodded

"There's just one thing I need to clarify…"

"What is it, love?"

"Are you happy being with your brothers?"

Arthur cringed

.

"_Please…not again…"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Where is Mr. Kirkland?" the teacher asked as he glared at the empty seat beside the Japanese "Where is he? It's past 30 minutes! He's been in the comfort room for half an hour!"<p>

His fellow classmates exchanged classes. It is indeed almost 30 minutes since the Brit excused himself to do 'personal business' in the comfort room, which the English teacher agreed. But, realizing that Arthur is gone for almost an hour made the teacher's blood boil. The students believed that Arthur is just taking his time to fix himself, but there are doubts.

After half an hour, the students concluded Arthur is skipping classes.

Can you believe it? The student council president and one of the top ten students of World Academy is skipping school? Is that even possible?

Kiku worriedly glances at the empty seat. He wonders what the Brit was doing at this hour. The teacher is already mad and marked Arthur as 'F' in English class attendance, and the students believed that Arthur is indeed skipping classes. What happened to their student council president?

"Where the hell is that boy?" The English teacher exclaimed "I can't begin the lesson properly if he's not around"

"I'm sure you can" Anri, a Belgian student said as she stood up from her seat "We don't need to wait for anyone to start the lesson, do we? After all, we, the students, are here to hear and learn everything you need to discuss for today. Why do you need to waste time waiting for one student when you can teach a dozen of us? Don't tell me your one of those teachers who induces favoritism when they tell the others they don't"

"But…"

"We can speak English well sir, even though we are not British or American. We can also understand the lesson well, even if we use foreign words in our sentences and use different grammar apart from our local tongues. I'm pretty sure we can cope and follow onto the lesson without Arthur's help –Please don't waste this valuable session with us because we are the ones who will be affected as a result"

The other students admiringly smiled at the Belgian. The teacher sighed in contempt as he allowed the female student to sit down.

"Alright. We'll start the lesson now. Since we spent 30 minutes of our time, I will speed the discussion to finish it today, else, we'll have to schedule a remedial" the teacher announced "Now, turn your textbooks to page 104. We will be studying literary criticisms…"

As Kiku prepared all the necessary things he needs for today's discussion, an eraser wrapped in a crumpled paper was thrown onto his desk. Kiku unwrapped the paper, and read the neat hand-writing written on it.

_Do you know where Arthur is? I'm worried about him _–_**Anri**_

Kiku took a pen and wrote his reply. Then, he folded the paper and passed it to the Belgian, along with her eraser.

_I'm sorry, but I do not know where he is. –__**Kiku **_

After a couple of seconds, he received another note.

_Well, he better show good behavior again or my father will either, have a re-election of the Student Council President or totally abolish the student council! _**–**_**Anri**_

**OOOoooOOO**

"…I…uh…the studies… of…Aristotle…uh…" the Physics teacher stuttered as she forced herself to explain Aristotle's studies about metaphysics. The students pitied her as they felt the fear rushing into their veins as Alejandro Carriedo, the new exchange student, glared at everyone as if he was plotting their demise. Every second, the glares would get heavier and the atmosphere gets tenser. No one could even breathe or move properly as the Mexican stared at the teacher. The poor female was on the verge of tears but she wasn't going to show it in front of her students -that would be extremely embarrassing.

Ludwig just sighed as he glanced at the Mexican. It irritated him to see the new student sit like that -his feet resting on his desk; his chair leaning towards the back, balancing it with his weight, as his hands were folded behind his head. And what's more irritating is to see how his presence disrupted every class: Philosophy, Geometry and Physics! How he hated having blank pages on his notebooks!

_"I can't do this anymore..."_ the female teacher whispered to herself. Her fingernails were wet with saliva as she started biting them; her knees bent together inwards; and her feet shaking out of pressure. She practically can't balance herself anymore while she's standing! She glanced at her wrist watch. Half an hour left and she could go! But, can she stand him for 30 minutes without freaking out and damaging her career?

By the looks of it, she can't even stand one minute.

Suddenly, Alejandro raised his left hand up.

"Y-Yes?" The teacher called, tear-eyed. Alejandro just sighed before he properly rocked back his chair onto it's original position as he removed his feet off his desk. He stood up, looking bored.

"Can I smoke here?" he asked. That made Ludwig's blood boil.

"What?" The teacher stuttered "But...there are numerous students here who are allergic to cigarette smoke..."

"Are you saying I can't?" The Mexican growled. The whole class whimpered.

"I-It's okay ma'am..." Feliks, the student who is EXTREMELY allergic to any kinds of smoke from any kind of source, said "I-I think it's for the best..."

The class admired Feliks for his bravery. It is for the best after all...

"I'm sorry, but school regulations says 'No smoking in any part of the campus' " Ludwig shouted as he stood up, challenging the Mexican. Alejandro frowned.

Icy blue eyes and Fiery jade green orbs clashed together like ice and fire. Students tried to get away from them as possible. The heavy glares of the German and the murderous expression of the Mexican meant something will go wrong...and it won't be pretty. The class gulped as they watched the two enter a staring contest.

"You must be Ludwig...Alfred told me a lot about you" Alejandro said

"I see...So he must be spreading gossips?" Ludwig answered.

The Mexican smirked "All he says are true -none of them are lies. He can't li_e_"

"Still acting like a patriot?"

"Yep."

Alejandro took out his cigarette and lighter.

"There are students who are allergic to smoke" Ludwig stated "If you want to smoke, go to the rooftop -Don't disturb us"

Alejandro chuckled as he turned his sights to the teacher "May I?"

The teacher nodded.

"Muy bien, gracias" The Mexican uttered "Buenos días" And he finally left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The whole class sighed in relief.

"Thank you Ludwig...for...saving us back there..." the teacher said "Now, class, let's continue our lesson"

Ludwig sat down, feeling thankful for Alejandro because the Mexican realized what would happen when he smoked inside the room, and to the whole campus (Because World Academy has ventilation system that is connected to every room in the school, so, when smoke passes inside the vents, it would be transported into the whole campus, affecting everyone who are deeply allergic to smoke, etc.)

**OOOoooOOO**

"What would've happened if the Sparta didn't lose the Battle of Thermopylae?" the History teacher asked the class. He received no response as he glared at the class. He shifted his glasses before he just wrote down every event that happened in the Battle between Sparta and Persia on the black board.

The whole class weren't listening to their teacher at all. Others were playing PSPs, and DS below their desks, either playing Pokemon (I do not own) or Dyssidia (I do not own also!); some were playing paper airplanes, sending PMs through cellphones to their friends or lovers, and eating pocky; Majority of the class were just sleeping with their history books open and placed on their desk, to cover to heads slumped on the wooden table.

Feliciano yawned as he was tempted to sleep, but, it looked like the teacher embarrassed himself for teaching to a class who weren't listening to him anymore. He knew that half of them were sleeping because either, saliva were trickling down their desk, or the books that stands to cover their heads are placed upside down on their desks. What bunch of idiotic students.

The Italian always noticed the exchange student at the back. He wasn't that much terrifying -he was actually friendly, however, people just tend to ignore him...or forget him...really. He was raising his hand for 30 minutes already, screaming 'I know the answer' before the teacher would shrug him off.

That was a little cruel...

Feliciano raised his hand. Thankfully, the teacher noticed him and called him, happy that someone was listening to him.

"Teacher, I think Matthew has an answer" The Italian pointed out.

The whole class just laughed at him. The teacher growled.

"There's no one there!" the teacher shouted "GO STAND AT THE HALLWAY!"

"Vee~?"

**. . x . . **

****The Italian sobbed as he stood at the hallway, holding two buckets filled with water. What was wrong in pointing someone out so he could answer? Is the teacher's eyes so blurred that he couldn't see the student, who was raising his hand, at the back? Is his glasses helping enough for him to see the Canadian?

Feliciano sighed.

_"Um..."_

When will the teacher let him inside?

_"...uh...T-Thank you..."_

__Did he hear something?

_"H-Hey!"_

__"Who're you?"

_"I'm Matthew"_

Feliciano glanced to the left to see the Canadian talking to his polar bear. For an instance, the Italian questioned who the man was, but then, he realized who he was and smiled._  
><em>

"Ciao, Matthew~" he chirped.

Matthew blushed and smiled _"Hello to you too..."_

__"So, the teacher noticed you yet?"

_"No...I sneaked out..."_

__"Oh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Feliciano?"_

__"Yes?"

_"I'm really sorry..."_

__"About what?"

_"You'll found out later..."_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I hurried this chapter up. This is only part one...I'm sorry...<strong>_  
><em>

**Please review~  
><strong>


	37. Safe and Sound 2

**Hey guys, I just want to say...I will continue the story. Anyways, the only thing I'll be rewriting are the previous chaps and I won't change any of it -just to correct the grammar and misspellings. So, I just want to say, thank you for your support and I will work hard to keep Behind the Sidelines at check and make sure the chaps will be as interesting as before. So, if you get bored at the previous chaps, the next chapter will knock your socks off. I assure you. **

**So..I'll be fixing my updating schedule. BAD NEWS EVERYONE: I am discontinuing Suki. No questions asked. I am sorry people.  
><strong>

**I do not own Hetalia. Jose and Muhammad are mine~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ross sighed as a puff of smoke escaped from his lips. Papers littered his desk, folders piled in one corner, and the sign pen he used is almost out of ink; he's been signing paper works without any rest since morning. The Scot leaned back on his chair before pinching the bridge of his nose. It's a week since Caerwyn left for Chernobyl and things remained constant for the two brothers in the house. Not much change after the Welsh left: Every morning, Arthur and Ross would eat breakfast together in one table, although, they won't talk to each other. The Brit would then prepare himself to school then leave, while Ross does his daily hygiene practices before he indulges himself to work. After some hours, Ross would go and take a nap or an hour to relax before eating lunch –sometimes; he would go out to take a stroll or a breath of fresh air since he does not regularly practice proper exercise. After a couple of more hours, Arthur would go home and Ross' pauses working for dinner. After dinner, Arthur would go and work on his home works while Ross continues his own business. Arthur finally takes a good night rest after he had done all his assignments (sometimes, after watching a little of TV) and Ross follows after he had done all the paperwork or he decides to end the day.<p>

He tracked no change.

A part of Ross wants to change those constant daily activities, but a larger part of him wants it to stay that way.

Ross just wants to talk to Arthur more; ask about his day, if he has a crush, or if he wants to go and play in the arcade, but considering all the years of having a cold relationship with him, would it be possible?

The answer remains unknown.

A soft knock breaks the silence that filled the room. "Mr. Kirkland, lunch is ready" one of the maids called "Should I bring it to you there?"

"No need" Ross answers "I'll be right there"

"As you wish"

He drops the cigarette onto the ash tray before cleaning and piling the littered papers on his desk and throwing his almost-out-of-ink sign pen into the small garbage can along with the pens that are unneeded. After that, he follows into the dining room and sits on his designated seat. In front of him is the arranged tableware –A porcelain plate on the table; a gold fork at its left and the gold spoon and bread knife at its right; the wine glass filled with water at the top-right; and velvet linen folded into a 'Rose' fold sat on the plate. Maids deliver the dishes for each meal course, placing them at the table gracefully before they dispersed into the kitchen, waiting for the chefs to finish the dessert.

He silently ate the meals provided for him, all alone in the dining room. The eerie atmosphere kept the Ross sane. This eerie atmosphere calmed him, silenced him, brought him the memories of he and his mother snuggling in front of the fire place with the silence drifting around them.

Somehow, the silence also reminded him of how Arthur was so lonely being not able to join them or understand anything, for that matter.

* * *

><p>There are some questions that filled up in the Italian's mind about the Canadian. What does he mean by <em>'I'm sorry'<em> and '_You'll find out soon'_?, and why does his polar bear forgets his name every time? –wait, we're drifting apart from our initial question. Anyway, aside from the mysterious background surrounding that innocent-looking Canadian, his companions are more mysterious than he is. Feliciano swore he saw Mat's brother before and maybe the Mexican too –or maybe it was the two twins? His memory about them was so blur, but he knows that he seen them before, somehow.

Thankfully, the teacher realized his stupid mistake of not noticing the Canadian's existence in the class, which Feliciano pointed out earlier, and allowed the Italian to come back to class. As the boring discussion continued, more and more students got bored and just slept through it. What made the teacher calm inside the classroom, despite the loud snores and dripping saliva, is the presence of one student who kept listening, and that is Matthew –was it? Anyway, Feliciano appreciated the Canadian's tolerance to a boring lecture and took a quick nap before the next class begins.

.

.

.

However, he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. There was something that stopped him from taking a relaxing nap; there was something that kept glaring at him. It 's really bothering Feliciano, although, it isn't that obvious. The Italian would love to disregard it so much; however, he just couldn't ignore it. Feliciano scanned the room to search for the source of this disturbance –he rather watch the students sleep than listen to the boring lecture just because he couldn't sleep throughout of it.

The students slumped onto their desks, their eyes closed and their crossed arms served as a pillow for their heads. Some had saliva dripping on the corner of their mouths, others emitted that dreadful snoring sound, and the remaining just slept peacefully and normally. It was kind of fun to watch their expressions, some were dreaming of their own fantasies while others looked dead for being so still. If they could just see their faces, Feliciano giggled.

He looked at the attentive Canadian. He looked…normal…not scary in any way possible. The only plausible threat is the presence of that dangerous polar bear –cute, although it's title as a wild animal made him dangerous, especially since he is known as the ferocious polar bear. But, otherwise, Matthew looked like a normal person, rather than his companions who looked like drug dealers, terrorists, or a serial killer –He knew he was thinking racist-like, but it is the horrible truth.

Just then, something shifted –changed, morphed into some sort of sick, twisted form of the sweet and normal student Feliciano was just looking upon to. Matthew, who was attentive to the teacher, looked at him with those pale purple orbs of his, sending him icy chills that traveled down his spine. That cute smile of his turned into a nasty, evil, smirk –something belonging to a sinister villain or a crazy killer. Suddenly, the atmosphere between them tensed, and as if, all of the people around them just vanished –it was only the two of them in this dark room, in which, it looked like that they were planning to sabotage each other, as describe by the way Matthew was looking at Feliciano. It almost sounded like a dream and felt like an illusion, but it wasn't, it just wasn't. Feliciano rubbed his eyes and blinked. As he opened his eyes again, he just looked at his surroundings –Matthew is listening to the teacher; the students around them are all asleep; the atmosphere is calm and peaceful; and no changes had happened. Feliciano shook his head. Maybe he was just hallucinating, that's all, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, his mind was just thinking that Matthew is like his scary friends. It was impossible to see Matthew turn into something vicious like his brother. It was utterly impossible! The Italian closed his eyes and took a short nap.

.

.

.

"_It's working"_

"_I know…"_

"_Why do you look sad?"_

"_I don't like doing this…"_

"_Then why did you?"_

"_I…I did it because it's a favor from someone…"_

"_Oh…Is he that special to urge you to do something you don't like?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Why don't you know?"_

"_It's just…yes, he's very special to me; however, I don't like this one bit"_

"_Then why did you do it?"_

"_I-I really don't know…but… he wanted it."_

"_You're very confusing."_

* * *

><p>End of school. Yup, time sure flies fast.<p>

Students hurried to pack their belongings. They either don't want to be late because there's a sale in the shopping malls just a few blocks away, or they just want to play in the arcade. Elise, who knew she should be hurrying too, was frozen on her seat. She doesn't know but, her new classmate, Jose Francisco, a Filipino –a race that is hardly known today- military academy exchange student, attracted her to his mysterious ways. He didn't really participate in class, because he knew that he was just going to interrupt it if he joined; He didn't mind the students whispering something about him because he's too mature to deal with their immature acts of criticizing people; Lastly, he actually volunteered, in an indirect way, to clean the classroom because he knew no one would bother to clean. These were just speculations and hypothesis about the reasons behind the Filipino's actions, but, Elise believes that these are the reasons behind those acts. Maybe he isn't as careless and cold people thought him to be.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Jose called. Elise abruptly awakens from her daydream about the Filipino and stares at him blankly.

"H-huh?"

"I said if you were going to leave" Jose murmured "It's not because I don't like people or anything…"

"I-I know…" Elise answered "W-Was I staring at you?"

"Pretty much"

"I-I'm sorry"

"No need to be. I'm used to it"

Elise watches the boy pick up the eraser and begin scrubbing off the white chalk marks on the green board, covering his nose as he did it.

"There are a lot of writings" Elise spoke casually

Jose looks at her, and then looks away "I can manage it"

She is still watching him.

He tries to ignore it.

But, it was too much for him.

"I'm sorry, but could you please…just stop staring at me. It's starting to annoy me" Jose spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry" the girl apologized, a little startled "I-I should go now" she said as she stood up.

"You should. A petite girl like you, as a known stereotype, is cared well in her family and is not allowed to mingle with her rebel friends, so she comes home early" Jose mentions

"It's not like that at all" Elise denies with a pout "That's a pretty common stereotype introduced by Hollywood movies, but I assure you, I am not belonging to a strict family who doesn't want their daughter to learn street knowledge, and I am certainly not that petite girl who is always the damsel in distress. I could be a rebel too…I-If I wanted to and I-"

Elise found her voice fading as she found herself being stared at by the Filipino, although a sweet and small smile crept on his lips. He looked soft and warm with that positive expression on his face, and she found herself melting into that warmth.

A soft silence envelops them. The orange rays of the sunset just enlightened each other's eyes –dark chocolate brown staring into a pair of soft, eden green orbs.

It felt…so cliché.

"Elise" a stern voice called, breaking that silence that had them within its grasps. The German girl immediately looks and notices that Vasch is staring at the both of them with that serious expression on his face.

"Vogel" Jose called. That sense of formality present in his tone "You should go."

"But I-" Elise said, but then was cut off when Jose looked at her once more, this time, with his cold dark chocolate orbs and that frown formed from his lips.

"Never talk to me again" he spoke, sounding bitter every time he spoke a word to her "Petite girls like you do not talk to men like me"

Vasch tapped Elise's shoulders and looked at Jose in the eye. Grim brown orbs clashed with Cold Green. As the sunset rays slowly darkened the room, only lighting now the vacant chairs of the classrooms, the Swiss suddenly said: "Don't come near us, ever again"

Vasch softly took Elise's hand and walked away, pulling her with him. Elise, grabbing her bag, followed.

She looked back at Jose, and found him darkened by the shadows, unsure if he was looking at her or not.

Somehow, she wanted him to look.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure if this is a good idea, Alfred" The Brit reminded him.<p>

Alfred only smiled before he took Arthur's hand and held it.

They looked so much like a couple, with the holding hands and all. However, if you look closely, the other tall one –Alfred Jones- was the only one who seemed to be enjoying it while the other seemed to be forcing himself to enjoy.

"Oh come on, what's the bad thing that could happen?" the American asked

'_Me, you, or both of us be condemned into a bloody pulp' _Arthur thought. _'By my brother, who probably knows Muy Thai, is an expert of archery, and might as well be the most aggressive drunk ever'_

"Please Alfred, don't push your luck. You aren't the luckiest person I know…nor, the closest one to it"

"What's wrong with walking my lover back home?"

'_So many bloody things…Alfred…_' Arthur wanted to say, but he just kept quiet about it. He wanted to say to the so-called lover of his that Ross Allistor Kirkland resent the American very much with reasons Arthur may presume as 'inflicting pain onto my wee brother' or something like that. Whatever it is, it absolutely involved Arthur, nonetheless, it is not his business to meddle with it. He learned his lesson from other people's experiences.

"I'll be okay" Alfred spoke "I'm not the chubby, fat kid that was bullied anymore!"

Arthur nodded. Oh how he remembered their first meeting –It was in Auston Elementary International School in London, and Arthur was just five or six at that time. The first time Arthur saw Alfred was under an apple tree at the school orchard, whereas, the Brit found a five year old chubby kid crying as he was covered in dirt, grime and dust. By just looking at the poor little sap, Arthur knew this child was a victim of bullying.

As 5-year old Arthur extended his hand to five-year old Alfred, the Brit knew that there was a bond between them –that simple gesture of his was turned into a very memorable sanction, an important contract, a beacon of hope for them, a new start in their lives. Ever since then, things have changed for them. Arthur protected Alfred from bullies, in turn, Alfred promised to become stronger so he could protect the Brit in the future.

It sounded so innocent at that time –a simple gratitude to a friend- that Alfred will protect Arthur in the future.

It wasn't as innocent as the thought that everything was planned back then.

That sweet memory of their first meeting, the symbol of their friendship and beacon of hope to Alfred's life turned into a horrible, dark nightmare –a memory Arthur wanted forget, since, for him, it was a horrible mistake, a bitter lie.

He wanted to tell Alfred, but he can't. Alfred was drowned into Arthur's bitter lies, covered in an illusion to think of these lies as sweet memories, and the American was far too deep to be saved.

What had he done to deserve Alfred's sweet gestures? What had he done to become Alfred's obsession? What had he done to the sweet and kind Alfred?

**Arthur created a monster** –no, he made the other people think that Alfred is a monster. Arthur is the true monster.

The Brit clenched his fists as Alfred wore his rubber shoes; replacing his indoor school shoes. (I know that we are aware that Japanese schools have their own indoor shoes for the students. It's like their culture) Alfred's back was turned at him, giving him a perfect view of the 50 mark on his brown jacket.

"50?" Arthur asked suddenly. Alfred looked at him and smiled

"The 50 states of America" Alfred replied "I'm being a patriotic. Isn't that what you want?

Another one of Arthur's mistakes "Yes, I remember" Arthur spoke

" '_To love your country as if you are to die for it' _" Alfred stated "That's what you said right?"

Another lie "Yeah…"

"I can't, you know, love England as much as you want me to. I mean, I wasn't really born there –Sorry 'bout that Arthur. I know you wanted me to love England as much as the next British dude, but I love America –It's where I'm born! It's the Land of the Free! The Country of Democracy~ England isn't…America…"

Another one of Arthur's tricks "I see. It's okay-"

"Well, I owe your country –without the English dudes, there might as well be no America. Maybe that's why you want me to owe me whole life to England? Well thanks, but I owe my whole life to America"

Another one of those bitter memories "…'Kay…"

"Wait! Why are we just standing here talking about two great countries when we could crash into your place? Sorry about being a blabber mouth, I know you hate this kind of people"

Arthur forced himself to smile "…I guess so…"

"Are you sick?"

"No. Just a little tired that's all"

"Well, let me carry you"

"What?"

Alfred bend on his knee, his arms lifted backwards, and his back turned facing Arthur. "Hop on" Alfred stated. Arthur hesitantly approached him, tapping Alfred's shoulders and holding onto them as he went into position. Just then, Alfred lifted Arthur up while holding his thighs in place, making them wrap Alfred's waists. Arthur hold onto the American's broad shoulders, careful not lose balance or aggravate Alfred –The Brit doesn't know how much he weighs, so he tries not to strain Alfred that much.

"You're so light" Alfred spoke "Are you eating well?"

Arthur was much surprise by the question. Was he that light to Alfred? Maybe because Alfred grew taller, stronger and broader than him –he was trained in a military school. Back then, Alfred was just a chubby kid who hated dodge ball and faints during P. E. class while, Arthur was a top student who aced every subject –including P.E class. Alfred looked up upon Arthur as an idol –literally! Now, he has to look inches below to meet Arthur's gaze.

"I am" Arthur responded "I'm alright"

As Alfred started to walk out of the school premises, carrying Arthur at his back and both of their school bags (which Arthur earlier offered to carry but was rejected), Arthur couldn't help but be dazzled (and yet blinded) by the orange rays of the setting sun. The sky showed a weird patch of orange, stars started to appear behind the white, translucent clouds, and the sun shone brighter than ever before. It looked like the sun is emitting its last light before it disappears onto the horizon and the sky loses its bright color.

That sun could be compared to Gilbert –why would he think of that bastard this time?

Suddenly, one of Arthur's bitter memories reappeared.

'_As the sun falls-'_  
><strong>As Gilbert disappears from the family he formed for us,<strong>

'_The sky will soon follow,-'  
><em>**Everyone soon leaves the comfort of the family as well.**

'_And darkness will appear once again'  
><em>**And darkness will consume them all once again.**

"Where's your house Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"We have to take a bus to get there" Arthur responded

"That's quite far"

"Yes. And that is why we should go our separate ways" That must convince him to go home too.

"And be separated from you? No way!" He is one stubborn man.

"You should understand that my brother won't like seeing you on his front lawn. Especially, if you're carrying me"

"I could take him on, no worries"

"He'll flip out"

"Then, I'll flip out too"

Arthur groaned, irritated. "You are stubborn"

"Hehe" chuckled Alfred.

The two walked at the sidewalk, unbothered by the cars passing by or the other local citizens staring weirdly at them. They were on their own world –they were just the two of them, and no one more. The two was just contented by the silence between them and just being close to each other. Alfred seemed to be happy about it, as describe by his dazzling smile. Arthur smiled.

'_This is only an illusion'_

Arthur frowned

'_Don't be fooled by your own tricks'_

His green orbs widened as sadness seemed to glow from those emerald eyes. Alfred's kindness, his smile, his love for the Brit, they were all results of Arthur's bitter lies. He didn't intentionally want it to happen, but now, he was grateful for it –that there was someone who would treat him special. But, what if that person finds out that these feelings resulted from years and years of lies?

Arthur softly clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Maybe if he thought of something different, these memories would go away?

"Arthur, you okay?"

That sound, that voice. Even if he could only see the darkness, he could picture in his mind –him. Golden blonde locks arranged into his own invented hairstyle, Soft blue eyes that twinkle in the dark, Fine clear glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, Soft lips forming a smile reserved for only him, Smooth white skin touching his own, and that presence and atmosphere telling him that everything was okay, as long as they stay together –This is what he envision of Alfred, this is what Alfred is; A handsome man with a kind heart.

It was enough for Arthur to yearn for Alfred more, or be ashamed of his own self. He was selfish enough because he was keeping Alfred to himself, he is considered selfish because he kept Alfred for himself even though he doesn't deserve him.

It was so sick.

"Arthur?" he called once again. This time, he didn't want to see him –he didn't want to open his eyes. Arthur just buried his face on Alfred's sturdy shoulders.

'_What did I do to deserve his affection?'_

**Absolutely nothing.**

'_What did I do to deserve such grace?'_

**This is not a blessing, it is a punishment.**

It hurts so much.

To think of this blessing, to think of Alfred's kindness

As punishment for the last few years he became a monster.

It felt right, and at the same time, painful.

He didn't want this to end, however, it has to.

This isn't a fantasy. This isn't a fairytale.

…

Alfred, once he knows, will definitely hate him, loathe him, and despise him for all eternity.

…

There was never a good ending to begin with.

…

Everything good, will end bad.

"Are you crying?" Alfred asked. Arthur has been quiet for a long time, and as minutes go by, he felt something wet on his shoulder, precisely at the shoulder Arthur is leaning on. Was Arthur crying? Why was he sad? Why was he crying?

It hurts to see Arthur crying. It hurts to know that you failed to accomplish one thing –to keep your lover happy, and Alfred failed that.

"No I'm not" Arthur spoke, still leaning on his shoulder. "I'm drooling"

"EWWW! Iggy!" Alfred whined "Cut that out! You're more disgusting than Francis having HIV!" (which I would say, something that won't happen. Ever. This is only a pun –a joke, or whatever you call it. I am a France-fan girl –I'm more of a Prussia fan girl, but France follows).

Arthur wanted no end to this charade.

**OOOoooOOO**

"Alfred's at it, again" Alejandro spoke through the phone, glaring at the two who seemed to be bickering at the sidewalk. He frowned to see the American, who was the secondary reason of coming with him to Japan, act as if nothing had happened, as if he wasn't here to indulge into the _business _he said he was preparing for! Hard tanned hands gripped the phone tightly, almost damaging the plastic cover of the poor phone.

"_Make sure he does not do anything stupid"_ the voice spoke through the phone _"I'm not paying his medical bills or the amount of collateral damage he causes later on"_

"Don't worry mi amigo. I'll keep an eye for him"

"_You better. I'm not going to let him foil my plans here"_

"I know, I know. Stop being so bossy"

"_I am not"_

"You are too."

"_I am not here to bicker with you"_

"And I'm not here to babysit an overgrown baby –which I say, is Alfred"

"_Shut up. I owe you a favor"_

"Good, I hear Muslims do great favors in return"

"_Whatever, keep an eye for the American bastard, and I'll deal with the rest"_

"Whatever you say"

"Oh, and one more thing"

"What is it?"

"_Make sure Matthew doesn't butt in with our plans to make Antonio suffer, or else, we won't succeed in avenging my sister"_

Alenjandro sighs "Fine. Do what you wish…"

"_Thank you"_

"Don't mess this up –she's…important for me too"

"_I understand"_

_**The call ended. Exactly 4 minutes and 40 seconds. Thank you for using ****** payphone. **_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I made up the Auston Elementary school. I assure you, if it truly exists, then it is a pure coincidence. I don't known any brand of payphones and quite lazy to made up one. Anyways, Thank you for your support everyone, I appreciate it. <strong>

**Don't forget to review :3 Reviews make me so happy and make me think that I'm writing this story for someone~**


	38. Window Crashed!

**Eternal Empress: Sorry for the LATE LATE LATE update ( I don't know how long I'm inactive), it's because of school work, getting caught in teen drama and etc. etc. etc. Not really want to talk about some crap like that. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE~ and belated Merry Christmas~ I'm going to celebrate Russian Christmas soon (Jan. 7)**

**Anyway, I do not own Hetalia, other than my OCs. The story below, Snow White and Rose Red, is based from the Vocaloid song: Snow White and Blossom Red. I made some changes in the story that I placed in here. You should go check the song in Youtube. They have many similiarities, and when I said many, I meant almost all. **

**Okay, back on the story~**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at the American from the swing he was sitting on. Alfred didn't seem to have troubles being oblivious and at the same time dangerous to his environment. He didn't pay at the cashier when he took the take-outs at the McDonalds store and Arthur paid the food before they left –without Alfred's acknowledgement, of course. Alfred didn't want either of them to pay and he threatened the innocent cash registrar to get their food for free. Arthur frowned when he saw how much Alfred changed.<p>

Arthur manages to sidetrack Alfred's intentions to go to the Brit's house and both decided to wander around town. After getting supposedly _free_ food from Alfred's favorite food chain, the two bickered once again (The Brit wanted to go to the park but the American wanted to go somewhere else) and decided to stay at the playground near the park. Alfred didn't mind eating on a tree branch and Arthur only sat on the swing, barely touching his food. The night has taken over and small twinkling stars hovered above them. The lamp provided enough light for them to see the whole playground and each other. The neighborhood houses glowed through their windows, oblivious to the Brit's problems. Even though the American's slurps and bites echoed in the playground, Arthur could only hear silence –the sound of loneliness, his loneliness.

"Hey Arthur" Alfred called, worry present in his voice "You alright?"

Arthur let out a soft smile "Yes, love, I'm fine"

"You're not eating your food"

"I'm quite full, love"

"Are you alright?" Alfred repeats "If you want to go home, I'll-"

"Do you remember the story I told you?" Arthur chimed in before he could finish his sentence. "_Snow White and Rose Red_?"

"Oh that…" Alfred said "I always love that story!"

'_Even if Kiku wasn't here, I know you're lying'_ Arthur thought. He broke his eye contact on the American before he looked at his own hands. He remembers the story he told to Alfred when they were just kids –The tragic tale was passed down by his own grandmother, before he passed it on to Alfred. It was one of his trickery to lure Alfred into the tragic twist of a children's beloved fairy tale, crushing the American's sweet childhood innocence like what his own grandmother did.

He remembers the tale of Snow White, the beautiful lady who captured the hearts of men by her beauty and kindness, and ended having her own prince charming to deliver her into a castle of her dreams. But, hearing the tale of Snow White and Rose Red changes the perspective of the sweet innocent fairy tale. The Brit remembers the sullen face of Alfred as the story ended with a tragic tale of a never-ending hatred and self-absorption.

_Snow White grew up into a lovely and fine lady, hoarding the wealth of his husband to pay off the beautiful dresses and sparkling jewelry she decorated onto herself. She acquired her mother's magic mirror, hanging on the wall of her palace (that became hers once her prince died of illness) only there to state the answer to Snow White's question of who is the most fairest in the land. The mirror could only say her, Snow White. However, as she grew old, her daughter, Rose Red grew fairer. Snow White's beauty did not diminish, but Rose Red's beauty became greater. One day, as Snow White would ask her daily question to her magic mirror, the mirror doubted and told the queen that Rose Red is the fairest in the land. _

_Rose Red was as vain as her mother is. Rose Red was kinder than her mother (Snow White turned into a horrible self-absorbed monster) but was as self-absorbed onto her own beauty. She wanted to take the place of her mother as the most beautiful in the land and didn't care if she was dressed in rags as her mother put onto her. It made her look pitiful, enough for the people around her to fall for her beauty and deception. Even if she was exiled in her own home, the dwarves, who took care of Snow White, had taken Rose Red under their wing and their hearts was captivated by the new lady. They fell captive for the false actions of Rose Red, who was determined to make herself innocent and her mother bad –just like what her Mother did. Even the princes, who also fell in her deception, came after her and Rose Red found her own Prince Charming, her own palace, her own popularity among the people. _

_Of course, Snow White couldn't let that happen so she plucked her daughter's eyes out. Without her shining orbs, Rose Red couldn't see the beauty in the world and even the beauty of herself. Rose Red succumbs to loneliness with the new-found darkness that revolved around her. But Rose Red didn't mind, her mother's kindness present in her youth diminished away and she became the ugliness being in all the land. Rose Red became the poor lady in this fairy tale, pitied by everyone. And this is why she was greatly cared by the people around her and treated her as the most beautiful. She became the main character in this fairy tale, replacing her mother. Unaware with the changes and the changes the older lady had, Snow White still asked the magic mirror her daily question. The mirror reflected the ugliness being on earth, her, and cracked. The shards of the mirror stabbed her in the throat, and reflected as the most beautiful in all the land: Rose Red. Snow White dies and Rose Red grows into a finer lady, marries the prince charming of her own, and the story repeats itself._

The morale of this story: _Nothing kind, beautiful, good or loved stays the same. They always change for better or for worse. _

When Arthur's grandmother told it to him, he knew why she told the story to him. He was the innocent child of the Kirkland family, loved by everyone (Well, not everyone) and admired by many, but his grandmother knew that he will change. It was her precaution, but he caught is as a threat. Ever since that day, Arthur avoided his own grandmother before she died out of old age.

In Alfred's case, he lost the innocence he needed. He sees the world with evil (unlike before wherein the planet can be revolved and travelled by a car; ice cream trucks are filled with never-ending supply of ice cream; and clowns are the biggest evil there is). Maybe that's why Alfred decided to be the hero –the hero that will protect Arthur from the evil that dared to harm him, the hero that will always be good and heroic for Arthur, the hero that serves Arthur and Arthur only? But, reflecting it more on the case, Arthur remembers that it was his plan to mold Alfred into his puppet, his protector, his guardian who crushes those who defy against the Brit's authority. And because of this, Alfred failed to detect that he was changing –the good acts he caused slowly became evil deeds played for Arthur. He became the villain in this story without knowing it. But Alfred was no villain, Arthur is. After all, Arthur was the mastermind, the game changer, the joker, Alfred's puppet master.

"Arthur…" Alfred called him. The Brit jumped from shock as the American patted him on the shoulder, not realizing that Alfred already climbed down from the tree and approached him. Arthur met the American's loving gaze and instead of the fuzzy bunnies in his stomach, it was guilt which filled his stomach. He wanted to throw up and scream, he wanted to tell the truth –that Arthur just used him, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. "Do you want to go home?" Alfred asks.

Arthur went silent. It is indeed late, and he should really go home before Ross blows a fuse and starts worrying –like the worrying part would happen- but he doesn't want to leave Alfred's company. It was for emotional reasons that involved the heart and love and all the sappy sentimentality and nostalgia, and anxiety. Arthur doesn't know what the hell Alfred's planning to destroy and avenge those who sent him to military school –which is why he is bloody worried. He knows he's the only one who could calm the American down if something happens.

Arthur smiled at the American before he stood up. Alfred, flashing a sad smile, knew of the Brit's obvious answer before he asks for a permission to escort him home. But, the Brit placed a finger between the American's lips and said "No. I'd rather go wherever you go"

Alfred grinned.

'_It's okay to be selfish_' The Brit thought _'It's okay to be greedy for once in a while…'_

**OOOOooooOOOO**

Ross is not mad –Of course, he's not mad, he's beyond pissed.

It's already 7:00 pm and the sad-excuse-for-a-brother hasn't arrived yet. Arthur won't answer his phone calls or his text messages, making the Scott even more pissed. Ross already sent his guards to find his brother, but no one even got far of getting a clue of Arthur's whereabouts. So, the man decided to go look himself. He was wearing his expensive brown leather coat and under it, a long-sleeved polo and a black neck tie. He didn't bother to change the expensive black pants he wore nor the leather shoes because he didn't care about them for a moment –or there rarity or the price. He just wants to get his brother, dragged him back home and lock him in his room so he won't be able to leave. EVER.

So much for exaggeration…

He looked everywhere: the school, the mall, even the suburbs and the cemetery! The cold night washed over him, and the innocent bystanders could only avoid him because they weren't much help to his search either. Even though Ross was dead tired, cold and hungry (He hasn't eaten yet), he won't stop of his search for his missing brother. It's because of Caerwyn and Muadhnait. They will literally rip his head off when they find out Arthur is missing. It's either that or drag his brother's sorry ass back inside the comforts of their home.

He stops under a lamp post before he took out a stick of a cigarette. Realizing that he forgot his lighter back at the house, he groans. He clenches his fist and tries to remain calm in the situation.

"Need a lighter, amigo?"

The Scottish man turns to his left, looking at the friendly Latin American student holding out a lighter. Flames burst from its hole as Ross leans forward to let the cigarette's butt be caught on fire. Red glowed from the cigarette end as the tobacco leaves burned slowly. He places the cigarette between his lips and smokes. The warmth of the cigarette slowly calmed Ross down. He let out a puff of smoke before he eyed the Latin American dangerously.

"Who might you be?" Ross asks.

"If you're thinking I'm a low and needy drug dealer, then no. I'm not here to sell drugs, but I'm here to sell information," the Latin American says. "Information regarding your brother"

Ross eyes' perk up in interest. He blows another puff of smoke before he places the cigarette between his lips once more. He takes a wad of cash under his coat, but the Latin American shakes his head. Ross' right brow rises in confusion.

"I'm surprised that you're not pointing a gun at me for having discrete information about your family" the younger man chuckles

Ross smiles "Oh, it's after you give the information"

"Your brother is with Alfred F. Jones at the Garden Plaza" The younger man blurts out. Ross' eyes widened in surprise.

The Scottish man bites the cigarette stick before it fell down on the ground –then crushed by the older man's foot. The younger man smiles, satisfied by the angered and worried expression shown by Ross Allistor Kirkland –he will like this drama the most. "What?!"

"A group of exchange students from the American Military base in Ohio arrived at World Academy a few weeks ago –Alfred F. Jones is one of them. Ever since his arrival, he started hanging out with Arthur Kirkland. The Brit cut off his ties with his other friends as a result –the American was quite dominant for Arthur. He constantly nags for attention from the Brit" the younger man explained "Didn't you know that? Or…Didn't he tell you about it?"

Ross' expression was a mix of rage, sadness, disappointment and anxiety. Several questions just ran into his mind, demanding to be answered at once. He wanted to grabbed this Latin American by the collar and ask him all the questions until he was satisfied, but then, the sadness, disappointment and anxiety stopped him from doing so. The feelings overwhelmed his rage, his desire for answers, his desire to find Arthur. The feelings just clouded his judgments, his actions –everything. The disappointment he felt was for Arthur's betrayal. He constantly reminded his little brother to stay away from the American ever since Alfred was sent to the military academy after the Osamu Dazai Massacre. Arthur's ignorance made Ross disappointed –His own brother selfishly tossing himself into the jaws of danger. The anxiety he felt was for Alfred's possible actions towards Arthur. He knew that Alfred has the capability of playing Arthur to his whim unlike before. Arthur had changed –a man trying to run away from his past- and he became vulnerable to his victims antics for vengeance. Alfred, entirely, is a threat to him and to Arthur, and Ross knew that Alfred can damage –no, obliterate Arthur, not only his dignity, status, or personality, but himself as a whole. But, most of all, the sadness Ross felt was for the outcomes. He knew that Arthur can either be hurt or be reciprocated, and either of the two options can make him succumb to loneliness once again. If Arthur will be happy in Alfred's arms, then Arthur won't need him anymore. If Arthur will be hurt, he'll grow cold to everyone and try to distance himself away from him again. Either of the two will sadden him, either of the two will happen soon.

"I'm sorry, was that something that I shouldn't have pushed too far?" The Latin American asked, sarcastically.

Ross growled.

"Lo siento, señor Ross Kirkland. I didn't mean to be such a _pendejo _in your _desperate _situation. However, as promised, you have to pay me back"

"What do you want?..." Ross could only mutter

"Since I've said your brother's whereabouts and all, I have…a favor to ask"

"…"

"Alfred F. Jones is completely head-over-heels over your brother. It's quite an amusing thing to see, but, it's no really going well with us. Since Arthur Kirkland is your brother, all you have to do is to keep Arthur away from Alfred –And I'm not saying ground him for two weeks. I want Arthur gone permanently"

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

The younger man smirked "You know what I'm talking about, amigo"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovino Vargas' POV<strong>_

The tomato bastard came for a sleep-over after I accepted his help regarding school work and shit. Even though he was a senior high school student now and school activities and requirements have tripled for him, he was able to come here with bags that weighed tons (inside school materials and necessities rolled into a ball). It was kinda **sweet** of him –I can't believe I said the 's' word- to help me despite the tons of work he has to do, but if he keeps that up he's going to stress himself. Even if I kind of hate-like him, I can't stand the fact that he's tiring himself in order to help me. It's idiotic of him to do, but that's his nature. He's always helping me ever since the beginning and I won't even deny that I like it. It's quite peaceful now and just spending quality time with that idiot in the student council room or at the abandoned chapel is enough for me –no more extreme drama, suicide attempts, Nazis or any sort of messed up shit!

Well, the exchange students are messed up shits –no, psychotic assholes- but as long as they don't bother no one, it's fine. But they are still assholes, for my opinion –except for that Canadian guy. He was kind to Feli.

I'm now sitting at the table, almost done with my geometry assignment and I'm watching my idiotic boyfriend –fuck, did I just say that out loud?- sleep after getting drowsy over studying physics. It was his last assignment he said –he just needed to study for his physics test tomorrow- but considering the load he brought, it wasn't. I really should wake him up with my loud yelling and hard smacking so he could continue his studies, but I'm content watching him sleep and let him rest for just a moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FUCK, I AM GETTING TOO FUCKING LOVEY-DOVEY ON THIS ROMANCE SHIT.**

Geez, I am not a fan of romance. I hate being sentimental, especially over this tomato bastard. Just thinking of how I am so…vulnerable and lovey-dovey towards that bipolar, oblivious, idiotic, tomato-loving bastard makes me want to flip tables. Ugh, I shouldn't be thinking about these bothersome things –Maybe I should take a break.

I stood up from my seat as I hurried towards the kitchen to see if there's some instant food in the cabinets. All I could find was instant cup noodles and Swiss Miss ( I DO NOT OWN), Marshmallow Lovers Edition. Seriously, Feli should buy the other Swiss Miss chocolate drinks edition. He eats the marshmallows before he drinks the hot chocolate for fuck's sake! It wasn't supposed to be like that, damn it!

I looked at the box before I sighed in defeat. I guess this drink will have to do. I really don't want to eat those instant noodles…it's just not my type. Why did we even buy these?

'_Ve~ Fratello! Look! It's Japanese food! We should buy it It'll be perfect for the house-warming!'_

'_Tch. Whatever'_

Wait…How old were these noodles again?

I set the Swiss Miss Box on the counter before I took all the instant noodles in the cabinet and threw them in the trash can. I'm not sure when we bought these and dust particles and green remnants already covered them. It's better to be safe from stomach aches, right?

After that, I took two mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter. I turned our heater on before I ripped the two sachets and poured the contents on the mugs. Now, I just have to wait for the water to be heater thoroughly. While I was preoccupied preparing out drinks, something –or someone- hugged my waist. I elbowed him in the nose without hesitation.

"LOVI! What the hell did you do that for!" the tomato bastard shouted as he covered his bleeding nose "I'm not going near your curl, didn't I?"

"You were fucking hugging me!" I shouted back

"But, that's what lovers do!"

"ON THE WAIST, DUMBASS"

"So?"

"SO?! I AM NOT YOUR WIFE, NOR WILL I EVER BE. RESPECT MY SPACE!"

"But, you're my lover!" the tomato bastard whined

"I DON'T CARE"

"But, Lovviii~"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ANTONIO!"

"Aw, you yelled at me using my name~"

"**CHIGI!" **SMACK.

After taming Antonio's leaking idiocy for five seconds, I was able to stop and tend his bleeding nose, though, the second nose bleed seemed to be triggered by something else –perverted bastard. Finally, the water was thoroughly heated and I poured hot water in each mug. The powered chocolate and marshmallow mixed, producing a delicious, warm, and sweet chocolate drink for the night. I scowled at the smiling Antonio as I gave him his mug. We sat at the dining table, opposite to each other. I didn't stop scowling at him and he never stopped smiling at me like an idiot he is. Even though he look like an absolute, love-struck idiot who would do anything for a kiss and smiling like he won a lottery or like he's dating the 20XX Ms. Universe, I wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

I'm just content that he's smiling like that to me and me only.

I heard him took a slurry sip before he set the mug on the table. The sound of porcelain on contact with wood echoed through the dining room. I looked at him. Immediately, I felt nervous when that idiotic smile faded away and I felt the peaceful world break apart. I gripped my mug tightly.

"What? Are you finally admitting that you're having an affair or something?" I chuckled, but he didn't seem to do the same. He just stared at me with those pained green orbs.

Dios Mio. What are you trying to say?

"Is Feli asleep?" he suddenly asks.

"Y-Yeah"

He sighed in relief. Silence emanated between us. I decided to break it off.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you and you better be straight forward about it"

"I did something terrible…"

"To whom?"

"To you"

A short pause. "What?"

"Lovino, do you remember our first meeting?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Would you actually believe it was all planned?"

Another short pause, longer than before "WHAT?"

"Before you throw your infamous tantrums and cusses at me, listen" Antonio said "Even though, it seemed –no, our first meeting was actually planned, and well, technically, that wasn't our first meeting –And last year was full of weird events relating to junior high, especially to the Osamu Dazai Massacre, I just want to say that I will always love you, and that will never change. My love for you is neither false nor a mistake, nor both! It's true and pure and sometimes jealous. To all the mistakes I've made, to the pain you felt when you were around me, to the sufferings you had to go through, to the secrets I have to keep from you, I am sorry for all of it. But, just so you know, everything I did was to protect you" He removes his hand from the mug and envelops it around mine. "If I have the courage to confess everything, I would do it right now. But, unfortunately, I'm a coward. I'm sorry and I'll try to toughen up, for you. I know you hate me for being a coward –and an idiot, nonetheless, but I know you'll hate me more if I told you everything…And I don't want you to hate me. I love you too much for that"

"A-Antonio…"

"I know this is selfish but…I hope…I hope you don't remember, I hope you don't figure it out, I hope you don't find out the truth…"

"A-Antonio!..."

"Because the truth will destroy you –and I don't want that! I just want to be who you are right now…The tsundere cussing cute man I have in front of me"

"…"

"Te Amo, Lovi, forever and ever"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SMACK!**

"HALF OF IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Antonio rubbed his sore head, groaning and moaning in pain. He looked at me and for a moment his eyes still looked pained and apologetic, but now, he's just being an idiot he's always been.

Yes, he is indeed an idiot.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE STRAIGHT-FORWARD ABOUT THE SITUATION! GEEZ, YOU'RE AS FUCKING CONFUSING AS CONFUCIOUS, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU KEEP BEING SO FUCKING GENERAL ABOUT IT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT! AND WHAT ARE THESE _SECRETS_ YOU'VE BEEN TELLING ME?! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE KEEPING FROM ME, NOT YOUR APOLOGY FOR IT! HOW CAN I KNOW THAT THIS _'SECRET'_ IS IN NEED FOR AN APOLOGY IF I DON'T KNOW A SINGLE CLUE ABOUT IT? THINK DUMBASS! I SUPPOSE YOU'VE DAMAGED YOUR BRAIN FROM ALL THE STUDYING! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I shouted at him, panting as I finished. He looked at me, dumbfounded, but I quickly averted his gaze and blushed. "Well, I suppose, since you love me and all, I don't mind what the hell you are sorry for…I know you didn't mean it…"

I could feel him smile –ugh, his smiles…TOO BRIGHT AND SUNNY! DAMN IT!

"Aw, Lovi, you're so cute when you're mad!" he chuckled. "Thanks for hearing me out... I feel a whole lot better~"

I sighed. "Whatever, just–"

**CRASH!**

"**FRATELLO~!"**

FELI!

I grabbed the deadliest object I could find –a kitchen knife- before we rushed towards Feli's room. What the fuck was a burglar doing inside a Mafia man's house! This bitch is going down!

Antonio tackled the room open before Feliciano sprung, crying and sobbing, as he hugged me. I moved the knife away before it plunged or hurt anyone. Antonio came in front of me, facing the intruders in Feli's room, as he formed a defensive stance. Even though he was blocking the doorway, I could see shards of glass littered on the floor, the moonlight passing through the curtains that flowed with the night breeze that entered, a large man that tumbled his way onto Feli's bed, groaning and wincing in pain. Antonio flickered the switch near the doorway to turn the lights on before he paled and cursed.

I instructed my brother to hide behind me. He did as what he was told and clutched my shirt, shivering in fear. I feel my knees tremble as I take a deep breath, before I shove the frozen bastard to face the intruder.

My left eye twitched before I saw who the intruder was –or I should say, who the intruder_s were_.

"Good evening old chap" the shocking intruder number one: Arthur Kirkland said as he waved his free hand at me, while his other arm and his torso were crushed by intruder number two: Alfred F. Jones.

"Yo! Whatssup?" the shocking intruder number two said, as if it was normal to shove themselves onto the window, crash into Feli's room, and crush Arthur under his heavy weight –the larger man was practically sitting on the Brit!

"GET OFF YOU ME, YOU GIT!" Arthur shouted.

"Don't wanna!" Alfred replied

"YOU'RE BLOODY OVERWEIGHT!"

"I am not!"

"YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"Am not!"

"F-FUCK YOU!"

"Love you, babe!"

"ARRRGGHHH!"

**STAB**

I threw the knife on the wall, inches away from Alfred's head, though; I was able to cut his cheek. The cut bled as Alfred merely touched it with his fingers. Realizing that I was seriously PISSED off, Antonio and fratello backed away from me as I glared at the American. He just chuckled before he removed his fat ass from Arthur, and the Brit finally began to breathe. Arthur coughed and gagged, and then sat up to meet my heavy gaze.

"I apologize for intruding" Arthur said, taking a quick glance at the American as he was trying to say _'it was this man's fault!'_ "But, we need your help"

"What for?" I asked.

"We seem to be in trouble and-"

"Ross found us together again and he wants to get Arthur back to England" the American continued. The joking presence on his voice diminished entirely, now replaced with the serious and dark presence. "Since you're good friends with Arthur all, we figured this was the safest place to go to"

A short pause. "WHAT?"

Alfred smirked "You heard what I said. Ross wants Arthur back to England, and I won't let him" he said "Over my dead body"

* * *

><p><strong>Yo~ Hope you like it. Although, Lovi seems so OOC (I haven't written an fanfic in a very long time) and yeah...So please review~ Reviews are like my coffee with cream. :3<strong>

**Anyway, I seriously apologize for not updating as fast enough. I've seen the stats of my story and I saw that many are removing this story from their alerts and faves. As you can see, this story is NOT DEAD and I assure you I'll continue updating the two stories (Ahead The Sidelines is the spin-off of BTS). I might even have a sequel to this story. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

"So, can we stay?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You do fucking realize that you have to pay for the damage you caused?"

"What damage?" With a dash of sarcasm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took Feliciano, Antonio, the manor's maids and servants, and even Arthur himself to restrain the mad Italian from strangling the oblivious American.


	39. Watch Out

**Eternal Empress: Dudes! It's been so many months! Sorry I didn't update sooner. January, February and March are the most crucial months of my academic life. It's the fulfillment of all of my projects and exams, and they're also the months that will determine if you're going to be forced to go to summer school because of some low grades and stuff. Anyway, WELCOME ME BACK PEOPLE! XD Don't bash me! Seriously, I'm SORRY for not updating often.**

**I've arranged my profile page as well as finished the construction of my Update Schedule. Feel free to check it out. I hope I didn't lose my writing touch~ And I'm sorry if my grammar is terrible again but I swore, I _THINK_ I improved. Rate my grammar, please~ :))**

**Also, OH MY GLOB MY STORY HIT 200 REVIEWS. Thank you for all of your support and time to read this story even though I don't update often. Seriously, its all of you which got me going. Thank you so much. :))) *is tear-eyed***** I shouldn't be dramatic, but really, thank you! I should really get on with the story now. **

**I do not own Hetalia. Only my OCs (Though they didn't appear in this chapter)**

* * *

><p>"<em>R-Ross!" The Brit stuttered as he saw his brother just a foot away from them. Surprisingly, the Scottish man wasn't as angered as Arthur thought he would be. His expression was typically the same as his usual one –Those piercing and cold sea green eyes that glowed under the moonlight, that flat frown formed by his lips, the smoking cigarette reduced to ash after it was ruthlessly crushed on the cement, that <em>**I don't care about you, but you're so grounded** _look on his face. Arthur seemed a little relieved because of that; although, he was a tad nervous as well. Arthur is completely oblivious about his siblings due to the long term separation and tension between them in the past few years –he really doesn't know what his siblings feel or think exactly, one of his disadvantages in this situation. _

_Alfred, on the other hand, was smirking. The American was expecting a good fight from this overprotective yet reckless brother of Arthur's, Ross –one of Arthur's nemeses as a child and the reason why Arthur ended broken and shattered. Of course, Arthur never showed that weak side of his –that vulnerable, lonely side that resulted from several bad memories of his family, but when you start to know the Brit better, you'll see how broken he is. Alfred's goal was to free Arthur from this _tyrant_, and he'll do it now. He'll convince the Brit to run away with him –abandon every single thing and start anew. Alfred knew Arthur would want that, but, he was too attached with everything that it was hard to make him let go._

_Why was he so attached? Well, it doesn't really matter. What matters now is that Alfred was going to beat the crap out of this dude named Ross. _

"_You're back" Ross said, clearly disappointed of the American's return. He glanced at his brother, his gaze hardening. "Arthur. Let's go"_

_Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist._

"_Arthur" Ross called –a stern and restraining call. _

"_Arthur" Alfred called –a mellow and gentle voice._

_Suddenly, Arthur found himself standing on a white path, his surroundings all black. As he trailed the path, it divided into two, one leading to a green door and the other leading to a blue door. The green door looked welcoming in the first glance, but it looked dangerous to open as he heard mutters and curses behind that door. The blue door looked very inviting, as if it lured Arthur to go and open it. He heard giggles and chuckles behind the door –children's voices making those sounds. _

_Then, the noises grew louder and louder. The path seemed to crumble and both doors banged loudly, as if someone was behind them, trying to escape. Arthur covered his ears. He wanted nothing to be heard. Suddenly, the green door banged as it got closer to the Brit –the banging getting louder and louder as it got closer and closer. Arthur was horrified, he tried to get away, but he was frozen on his spot. He could hear a yelling from that green door –a little jumble at first, but it got clearer and clearer._

"_ .ENGLAND" The person –or thing- behind the door yelled over and over, its voice fuzzy and static. _

_Arthur turned towards the blue door and realized that the chuckles behind the door were replaced by screaming of 'NO'. The door banged like the green door as it got closer and closer to Arthur. Arthur, unfrozen, backed away only to find the path back crumbled. He stared at the black abyss before he noticed that the land beneath him crumbled as well, and he fell._

_When the Brit opened his eyes, he was standing there, surrounded by black. There was no door, no path, just a 10-foot tall window covered by a red curtain. The curtain fully covered the window._

"_Why don't you take a look?"_

_Arthur jumped. That voice was familiar. He turned around only to see a young girl –most likely in her 10's. She was a beautiful brunette, having curly and wavy hair resting on both of her slim shoulders; light blue eyes that seemed off and dull, yet glimmered with enthusiasm and happiness; a smile that says _HELLO WORLD _to all who ogle with its simplicity; pink dusted cheeks and orange/peachy complexion –wearing a beautiful white sun dress that ended above her knees. She was bare-footed but it didn't matter. She seems comfortable without proper foot care._

_Then, it struck him._

"_Guinevere?" he breathed._

_Guinevere smiled wider "Take a look" she pointed at the curtain._

_Arthur turned towards the curtains, before he walked towards it. He was nervous and he didn't know why –was it because he wasn't supposed to sneak a peek? _

"_Take a look" Guinevere repeated. _

_Arthur took a deep breath before he pushed the curtains aside._

_He saw a small forest. At the center of the forest was a hollowed tree. A triangular hole was gaping from the roots, stretching into the trunk, stopping mid-way of the trunk of the dead tree. There was enough space to crawl into –if you are a child. As Arthur took a closer look, there is a child inside! And as the window zoomed into the gaping hole of the hollowed trunk, he discovered that the child is actually him. Child Arthur was curled up into a ball inside the hole. His little hands were held close to his chest while his knees were bent close to his stomach. Tear drops stained his crimson cheeks and dirt and earth dusted his whole body. Arthur remembered this. He was only a child, but he frequently ran away from home because Ross and Sean picked on him again and again. He always tripped and tumbled as he ran through that forest just so he could reach his save haven –a place his enemies will never reach- that same hollowed tree standing proudly. He stayed in that small hiding place for hours until his father notices him gone and searches for him in the woods. Wise people would stay away from the woods because of the dangers it has, but for Arthur, the woods was the safest place in the world. After all, his home wasn't safe –not even close._

_The bitter memory left a bad after taste and his mood soured as a result. He looked away from the image –pitying his child-self who's alone, vulnerable and broken. Tears formed from his eyes. He couldn't bear to remember his suffering…it was just too much!_

"_Take a look" Guinevere repeated as she approached Arthur, pointing at the image. Arthur looked at the girl –she was smiling, just smiling. Despite the fact she's born blind, her smile never left her face, as if, her abnormality didn't sadden her or bothered her. Arthur was jealous of that._

_The Brit took another deep breath before he looked at the window. He gasped._

_Ross was there –bending down as he looked onto the hole, onto his child-self. The Scottish man was looking almost… apologetic. The red-haired reached his hand towards the sleeping child, but he hesitated and retreated. He looked back at the child with a pained expression before he sighed and left._

Then, the Brit found himself staring at the white ceiling as the golden sunlight shone down on his face. Arthur blinked before he realized all of _that_ was a dream, an illusion created by the mind –that will be soon forgotten amidst the course of the day. He looked around the room, noticing that he wasn't sleeping in his room, nor did he have this huge bed to sleep on. This burgundy-colored room decorated with paintings of flowers, fine Victorian bedroom furniture, and Italian-brand contemporary appliances looked nothing like his simple room back home.

Yet, he feels homesick.

He sat up, pushing the duvet that covered his torso, and stretched his limbs as he yawned. He looked around the room once again before he focused his attention on the bed he slept in. This is a king-sized bed –something his brothers wouldn't give to him because _he won't be sleeping with anyone_. Cue Sean snickering.

Arthur looked at his left and noticed a large lump covered by the same duvet. He blinked several times before he decided to uncover the said lump. His eyes widened as he found out the lump was actually a person –specifically Alfred F. Jones sharing the same bed with him, his upper body naked (although he has a dog tag dangling on his neck), and drooling on the pillows. Worst of all the man was SLEEPING next to him. Without thinking, Arthur kicked the American off the bed.

Several questions rang in his mind: Where is he? What was he doing here? Why in bloody hell would he sleeping next to him? _Oh._ Now he remembers.

"What the hell was that for?!" Alfred shouted as he stood up, rubbing his sore shoulder. Obviously he wasn't pleased with the gentle wake-up call.

The Brit, on the other hand, looked upset.

Last night, Ross found them at the Garden Plaza, demanding Arthur to come home immediately to pack his bags so he could go back to England. Of course, the Brit wouldn't approve of this nonsense, and to make matters worse, Alfred declared to fight for Arthur's rights to stay here in Japan. They managed to escape and both headed towards the nearest house Arthur knew. They crashed into the window to get inside –which was obviously one of the stupid things Alfred thought and did- that surprised the sleeping Feliciano and disrupted the peace in the Vargas household. After explaining the situation to the Vargas' brothers, the Italians decided to allow the two to stay until the problem gets fixed.

And Alfred knew this is hard for Arthur. Even if the Brit loathes his siblings –and he would rather poison himself with his own cooking than call them _'Brothers'_- he couldn't stand being away from them.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked "You okay?"

Arthur looked at Alfred. It was hard to imagine that the fat, crybaby American boy he used to take care managed to become _this._ And not only that, it was so hard to imagine that after all these years Alfred stood as _his_ sidekick, despite all the ups and downs. Normally, a person would get tire of the same olds, but not Alfred. No, he wasn't like the others who threw away the old to find something new. He was those rare people who treasured something forever. Though, this won't last. No, this will never be. Arthur should always remember, and never forget, that there will come a day when he needs to reveal everything to Alfred. _Everything_. And after that, Alfred would surely abandon Arthur. Alfred will regret ever treasuring Arthur.

"Yeah" Arthur said. "Get up, you git. You're ruining my morning"

Alfred shrugged before he stood up, stretching his limbs. He began ratting about how great the morning is, how he would like to have burgers for breakfast, how last night was a slightly terrifying experience. Arthur would only nod, pretending to listen. He was too preoccupied thinking of the _D-Day,_ the day when he needs to confess to Alfred everything he ever did, from the day they met until the day Alfred enrolled in the military school.

And when he meant everything, it includes all the lies. _All of them_.

"Oh, shit Arthur! We forgot school!" Alfred exclaimed, straightening his clothes that were once strewn over the floor. Arthur looked at him with dull eyes before sighing.

"Or we could just stay here" Arthur suggested. Alfred stopped on his ministrations before he looked at Arthur as if the Brit grew a second head.

"Are you serious?" Alfred asked, almost hysterically. Arthur rolled his eyes before he stood up, pushed the American onto the bed and covered him with the duvet.

"Definitely serious. You should go and take a rest. We're both tired –mostly you- watching that _cheesy _horror movie about Welsh tooth fairies"

"Hey! _'Don't Be Afraid of the Dark' _is an extremely terrifying movie! Though, you would shrug off the little Welsh monsters in the movie because of your little fairy friends that you claim to be real, loving and definitely not teeth-eaters!"

Arthur's left eye twitched before he covered Alfred's face with a pillow. "First of all, fairies are NOT supposed to be hunting and killing children for the sake of teeth! Legends and myths state that it is not in their nature to harm humans unless needed. Second, that movie is purely fiction and never happened. If that was a Welsh fairy, then why were they in LONDON in the first place? Lastly, would you stop teasing me about the fairies? I am over that phase"

Back in England, Child Arthur always see little orbs dancing around him in the forest where he took shelter in. As time passed by, those visions became clearer and these orbs were soon discovered as fairies. They were his companions in the forest. They talked to him and cared for him whenever he hid from his problems. Sometimes, he would take sight of friendly dwarves near some mushroom patches and he would say hello to them. These dwarves were friendly, though they were busy to entertain with him. Then, he met Flying Mint bunny, a small, cute, green, winged rabbit that has the ability to fly. He was Arthur's best friend, and he would never miss a day without seeing Flying Mint Bunny. Arthur smiled at those memories. The forest is his home. The fairies, the dwarves, Flying Mint bunny –they are his family. But, as always, things that he treasured would soon disappear.

When he was 10, his brothers had told him fairies, dwarves and the Flying Mint bunny does not exist. Of course, he was a child. He did not believe that sort of absurdity. He went into the forest, into the same hollowed tree and waited for the fairies to come. But, they didn't come. He tried to search for the mushroom patches, but these patches had disappeared, as if someone had plowed and removed them. Flying Mint Bunny was nowhere to find. So, he searched for the bunny, in the dark forest. He got hurt –he got cuts, rashes and small wounds. And when he found Flying Mint Bunny resting in a small patch of sunlight in the dark canopy of the forest, his visions only see a dead rabbit. Flies were feasting with its body, dirt and grime on its white and orange fur. And then, Arthur realized that all the fairies, the dwarves, Flying Mint Bunny was never real –nor did exist in the real world. He hypnotized himself to make the fairies, dwarves and even Flying Mint Bunny exist in his own small world, just to compensate with his loneliness. He knew that they were his imagination, but he let this illusion live for years. It was saddening to reflect it now, that he lived in an illusion he created for so many years.

Arthur gasped when he felt Alfred's fingertips touch his cheek. He must've been eavesdropping in his memories for minutes. Arthur tilted his head to the side.

"I'll go see if breakfast is prepared already," Arthur mumbled. He tilted his head to meet Alfred's gaze. "Stay here." And then the Brit left, leaving a confused American.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovino<strong>_

"So, that eyebrow fre– I mean, Arthur not going to school today?" Antonio asked as he munched on a piece of toast smeared with… is that salsa?

"I'm afraid so. I hope they don't wreck anything in my house! I don't trust that burger eating bastard…" I shouted back.

"Calm down, fratello!" Feli said "I'm sure Arthur won't let that happen~"

I looked back at my brother and sighed. Even though those two bastards crashed into his room and disturbed his sleep, he convinced me to let those two stay in our home. Feli's too nice for those idiots.

So, we let those two stay until they sort up this mess (well, mostly it's Feli's idea for them to stay). As much as possible, I don't want anything to do with their problem; however, I have to do something because fratello demanded it. I really don't want messed up suicides or Nazis or fighting or anything that would disrupt the peace of this new school year anymore. I just want a peaceful and relaxing year with Antonio and the others. Because sooner or later, we would graduate from high school and we'll have to go back to our home towns for college and…I might never see Antonio again. Damn it, brain! Don't think stupid thoughts! Anyway, the only help I could give is to provide those two idiots who crashed my home shelter. But, I won't be meddling into whatever messed up shit their dealing with nor try to help one side to win anymore.

"Hey, Feli~ you're awfully quiet today, is there something wrong?" Antonio asked as he looked at my younger brother. Feli shook his head before grinning back at Antonio and me.

"Ve~ it's just… I'm a little sleepy after that night~" he answered "Come on, fratello, Antonio! We should get to school or we'll be late!"

I only nodded before I let my idiotic brother sprint before us. I only stared at him as he ran off to school. And as far as I now, Feli doesn't like running. He can't even jog!

For the last few days, Feliciano's been quiet and timid. He's not the happy-go-lucky, laidback and idiotic brother who likes to meddle with his boyfriend, Ludwig, and his friend, Kiku. No, he changed. I noticed that he looked sadder and he doesn't have the appetite to finish a single plate of pasta. Other than that, I noticed that his performance in class…well…degraded and Kiku told me that Feliciano sometimes does not eat with them during lunch and even if he did, he would be awfully quiet. Of course, I tried talking to Feliciano about it for the last few days but he just shrugged it off and moved on watching TV, cooking or doing home works. And now, as far as I could see, Feliciano is actually running –an aerobic exercise that involves effort and body coordination that he hates with passion- to school and not walking slowly and calmly as if that time is in hands like he usually does. Now, it seems like time is running out for him.

Something is definitely wrong, and I don't need Sherlock to figure that out for me.

"Feli…" Antonio mumbled; a frown plastered on his face. His toast slipped from his fingers and fell to the cemented ground, but he didn't seem to notice or care. Without warning, I grabbed his hand and we sprinted after my brother.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

Well, this is so fucking surprising. Once we reached school, Feliciano was nowhere in sight. I saw familiar faces –Elizaveta with Roderich, Vasch with Elise, and the creepy Belarusian girl stalking at her brother, Ivan, as he and the other garden club members watered the flowers, but no sign of Feliciano. I sighed in defeat, and landed on my knees as my body slumped forward. My sigh turned to gasps. I…didn't expect myself to be this out of shape. I'm sweating and gasping and as if I ran a marathon but in truth, the school was just two blocks away and I didn't even run a fucking mile! Antonio raised a brow at me, looking like he doesn't know what I'm doing or why I just slumped on the ground while having deep breaths, and judging by his idiocy, yeah, he doesn't know what I'm doing or going through. I wanted to shout at him "I FUCKING TIRED MYSELF WHILE RUNNING AND I NEED WATER!" but, I just faced him and with a shaky breath, I shouted at him: "Get…me…WATER!" His brain seemed to understand it –my goodness- and rushed off to find the nearest vending machine or store that sells water bottles or any liquid beverage suspended in cans.

"Good morning~" a familiar, creepy, Russian greeted me. I looked up to see Ivan Braginsky smiling at me while holding a watering can above my head. His smiles today, as usual, were cute and creepy and the same time makes me want to run off away from him; his height caused a large shadow to loom over me, as well as block the sight of the sun; his creepy violet eyes glinted with danger and innocence and the fact that he can use anything as a weapon of his mass destruction (especially his 'Magic cane') scares everyone. But, I just don't have the energy to tell him to fuck off or run away. _Dios Mio_, I'm a wimp. I really need to work out. "Do you want water?" he asked. I just nodded. He tilted the watering can downward, sprinkling me with water. Thankfully my hair and face just got wet. My left eye twitched before I summoned all of my energy to raise my hand and slap the watering can away, only to tilt it to the other direction. The Russian continued to smile as he placed the watering can on the ground as he crouched to meet my eye level.

"Don't trust Alfred F. Jones or his crew" he started, the smile turning to a frown. "They're bad news"

I tried to shout at this creep, but a shaky breath just escaped my lips.

"Though, you know, it's weird. You and Alfred are the same, yet I couldn't bring myself to hate you. I hate Alfred F. Jones with all my passion because he tries so hard to belong to a hostile society. He knows he is just being used, yet he stayed. He's kind and friendly, but he's stupid. It makes me feel want to hit him with my magic cane" I gulped as he continued his narration. "But, his friends or crew as I should say, well, they're more dangerous for you. Matthew Williams is friendly, but he'll do anything for the sake of his brother. The others, well, let's just say you don't want them to be with you, or Antonio. Keep them away from you. And whatever you do, do not listen to them. Whatever they'll say, I swear, it will hurt you"

I gave him a questioning look. That bastard and I are not the same. I want to shout and yell that we weren't, but I couldn't. His usual composed expression returned. "I'll see you later, Lovino. Snow Rabbit is here"

Ivan stood and rushed off to meet the German siblings who just arrived. The albino bastard seemed to be a little queasy at the sudden appearance of the Russian while the potato bastard stood firm and glared at Ivan. From the looks of his face, Ivan and the potato bastard had a terrible past. Not that I care and I really don't. I searched for a towel in my bag. Once I've found it, I immediately dried my hair and face, then combed my locks with my fingers. Antonio immediately came, bringing a bottle of water. I took the water and drank it vigorously. The tomato bastard looked at me tenderly, as if reminiscing old memories as he watched me drink water. I drank the whole thing, threw the plastic bottle at his head –which made him stumble and fall on his ass, stood up and leaned my face close to his with my hands on my hips.

"Care to share what you're thinking, pervert?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Just old memories"

I scowled "I knew it; you had another Italian before me. That's it bastard; I'm breaking up with you"

The tomato bastard chuckled. He leaned and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll treat you at lunch today as amends?"

I continued scowling at him. I know my cheeks are red and I know that he's noticed it too and it's so embarrassing, but I didn't care. I moved my face away, turned to the other direction and started walking. I heard him chuckle before he stood up and followed after me.

* * *

><p><em>First period: English and Literature<em>

So, basically, our first period is the most boring period in this whole day. Today, we were assigned by our teacher to translate pages 23-33 of the French novel _Les Miserables_, then write a fucking summary on what happened on the following pages. It sucks because I'm not that good at French and the fact that the frog uses that same language to flirt with girls and boys didn't make this exercise less fucking horrible. So, we were stuck translating a bunch of French words and texts.

I glanced at my surroundings. Everyone was preoccupied translating the French passages into English. The teacher was reading _'The Time of My Life' _novel by Cecilia Ahern. The sky is blue, the birds are flying, the grass is green and butterflies fluttered at the gardens. I sighed quietly in relief. For once, I really felt peace.

_Second Period: Global Economy_

Our teacher divided us into pairs and told us that our next assignment is to present a creative presentation about rising economy of developing nations in Asia and Africa. The teacher assigned each pairs the countries that they should research about its history, natural resources and exports, trade relations to Europe and America, status of economy and how the history, natural resources and trade relations affected the status of its economy. My pair and I got the country 'Indonesia'. Luckily, my partner is Indonesian so I know she has some background of the history of her country, natural resources and exports. However… the fact that our first meeting she told me not to jump off the rooftop made this second meeting more awkward for us and embarrassing for her. I told her that I didn't remember that encounter –much less than remember her name. I seriously forgot that, but she wouldn't budge.

"So, any leads on what we're doing here?" I asked Megawati. Yup, I remember now, Megawati is her name.

"I think it's best if we didn't use a PowerPoint presentation –everyone will surely do that" She said. "I have a suggestion. What if we do a slideshow presentation? We use pictures and narration to depict the history, natural resources and exports, as well as trade relations! I have photographs of Indonesia's treasures and I could search for other pictures in the internet"

"Alright then. I'll do the research and the set-up for this presentation. "I answered, flashing her a reassuring smile. She smiled back too, but that retreated back into a sad frown. Her brown orbs looked glassy as she titled her head down.

"You…really don't remember?" she asked once more.

I nodded. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's alright. Its better if you really didn't remember." She choked back a sob "Anyway, I'll just message you in Facebook for the updates. You too, okay?"

I nodded once more. And after that period, the rest of the classes seemed to fly away so fast.

**OOOOoooOOOO**

_Recess_

"Ve~ Fratello, would you please pass the soda can beside you?" Feli asked as he munched on a waffle. I only raised an eyebrow at him because: One, Feli is a very picky eater. He swore only to eat a proportioned sauce-and-pasta. He swore to eat fresh-from-the-oven baked goods or anything that's regulated on the right temperature. He swore not to drink carbonated drinks because they're not good for him. But, now, he isn't eating pasta for recess, he is eating a cold waffle –and I'm pretty sure the waffle is one of those _Just-Put-This-In-The-Oven _type of baked goods, and he is drinking Coca-Cola, a carbonated drink. Feli stared at me, expecting to give him the can beside me. I sighed before I gave the can to him, and he smiled at me as appreciation.

"Are you not going to eat your strawberry roll?" my brother asked. I blinked before realizing I haven't had a bite of my strawberry roll yet. I took a big bite, chewed it thoroughly, before swallowing the piece of bread into my stomach. Feli kept on eating on the cold waffle, while, from time to time, taking sips from the soda can and happily humming a lullaby.

"I thought you don't like eating cold baked goods?" I asked him. He stared at me as if he didn't understand what I just said.

"Well, food is food right?" he answered. I just nodded.

We ate our respective foods in silence. After a while, Feli placed his cold waffle on the table and told me. "You really should talk to Antonio about something"

It creep me out. Not because fratello implied some freaking mystery behind it that might involve me into a bucket full of shit again, but how he said it. My brother usually speaks with a sing-song voice, or with his Italian accent, or with his bubbly and childish tone. It was a blank, serious and straight-forward tone. As if, he got tired of being happy with a person so he decided to get real and express his feelings towards that person. And I hope I'm not that person. He looked at me with those determined and passionate brown eyes and repeated. "You really need to talk to Antonio about something."

Before I could even make a rude comment or ask him about what he said, he stood up from his seat and left. I watched him walk through the students. He bumped some shoulders and stepped on some shoes but he didn't stop to apologize. He just went on walking. Other students whom he accidentally (or purposely) hit just looked at him, wondering what happened to the loveable Italian they all knew. Feli didn't even stop when a couple of girls said hi to him, and they're hot!

It was those moments in my life that made me feel crap for being a stupid ass brother. But, no, I won't just stand back and let whatever plaguing disease continue to wreak havoc in my brother's mind. I have to man up and ask what's wrong, and force him to answer the truth. I won't let last year happen, again.

I followed my brother, pushing anyone in my way. I didn't give them apologetic looks, but deadly glares, just to say that they should keep away from whatever business my brother and I are dealing with right now.

**-x-**

I found him in the quiet and windy rooftop. He was standing in the middle of the platform, sun shining onto his lean form and the wind rustling and tousling his clothes and hair. He didn't seem to mind even though it would wrinkle his clothes and mess-up his hair. He was just focused on what the hell was in front of him, and I couldn't see what it is because he was blocking it. Just so you know, I was peeking behind the door that led to the staircase area –the stairs which connected the fourth floor and the rooftop.

"Would you please just tell him?!" Feli shouted "I'm tired of dealing this for him!"

"I thought you care about him? Are you going to risk hurting your brother?" I only heard the words, though I didn't recognize the voice. It was too far away.

I could see Feli hesitate. "I don't want my brother hurting, ever. But, it's also wrong to keep it from him. Now, Alejandro and her brothers are here! Do you think you can still protect fratello from the truth? If we could figure out how fratello would remember all of it, maybe we could tell them what really happened! I know fratello is innocent, I know he is!"

The other was silent. I heard it sigh. It, because I don't know what gender fratello was talking to. "Just give me more time. I know I could solve this. I know I could. You know I'm the only one besides Lovi and her who could solve this mess. She's not going to wake up soon, and we have Alfred and his brother to deal with. So, just let me deal with this situation."

"Fine. But, if you mess up-"

"I won't."

"And you should."

I slid back and leaned on the door. What was fratello talking about? Who was he talking to? And why the hell does it involve me? For a moment, I want to barge in their conversation and pry whatever they were talking about. But, I also didn't want to know about it. The way they said it, it told me that it was a more serious case…more lethal than the last messes I've dealt with. And when they said that it involved me, it gave me a terrible idea that…maybe…I'm either the villain or the victim. And when you're either of the two, its bad news. See what turned out for Meinrad, who became listed as a villain, and my brother, who was a victim in one terrible shit? Suddenly, I felt afraid…when I shouldn't be. I didn't do anything wrong, so why am I feeling like this. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself down. I didn't know if the two people in the rooftop were still talking but I didn't care anymore.

"_You have mixed feelings about this…"_

"Yeah, I guess…WAIT, WHA-" Someone covered my mouth as he pulled me away from the door. I tried shouting, but all I could muster were mumbles and mutters. He held both of my wrists behind my back and I was pinned on the wall, causing restrictions on my movements. I could only squirm.

"_Relax. It's me,"_

I tilted my head on the other side, making the hand covering my mouth slip. "Who?" I mumbled. "Who the heck are you?!" From the only light emitted from the half-opened doorway, I could only see a glimpse of a shine reflected by glasses. Glasses… Wait. "Burger bastard! What are you doing here?!"

"_No! It's me, Matthew Williams…"_

"Matthew Williams? Who? _Oh. _You're…that bas- I mean, Alfred's brother?"

Matthew released me from his grasps. He stepped into the light, revealing himself. It was in fact, the Canadian brother of that bastard! Matthew Williams, the gentle looking Canadian with wavy blonde hair and a curly strand of hair sprouting from his hairline; soft purple eyes that reminded me of the aurora-filled indigo sky of the Arctic; pale and soft skin, having a complexion a lot whiter than his brother's, and a slim and lean build unlike his brother's muscular body. His bear wasn't with him and he doesn't have his usual soft smile. It surprised me that this soft-looking Canadian had pinned me on a wall a second earlier.

"_Come with me. We have to talk. It's about my brother and Arthur. Their true fears will soon be realized."_

"What're you talking about?"

The Canadian softly grabbed my wrist and led me to the fourth floor. _"Trust me, Lovino. Something bad will happen next. And I need your help."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eternal Empress:<span> There you have it people~ I hope you're satisfied. I'll try to update twice a week to amend all of the missed updates. Just for fun, I'm going to say that Behind the Sidelines will officially end when my summer ends. I'm going to finish it this summer and this is going to be epic. Also, please go to my profile because I have set a poll there. It concerns about the sequel I'm planning to do. c:**

**Once again, thank you for all of your support. :)) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review XD**


	40. Fake

Dear Hetalia fans and readers,

As you may have observed, I am not updating regularly as I've left this story inactive for months now. And yes, I am confirming your worst fears. I am letting go of this fanfiction.

Before you react violently and throw sharp things to me, let me explain. I've been pondering my affiliations with the Hetalia fandom, after months of being addicted to the Kuroko no Basket, Shingeki no Kyojin, and One-Punch man fandoms. You see, I've lost my enthusiasm on Hetalia. Before I thought Hetalia was cool, funny and fun, but now I don't really feel the same way. Don't misunderstand-I still love Hetalia, but not as much as before. Even though I've lost my feels for shipping and my laughs on watching Hetalia episodes, Hetalia holds a large and valuable piece inside of my heart. It's what gave me the inspiration to start writing fanfictions again, meet new people from different places that share the same love for Hetalia, and challenge my own creativity to write good plots and all of that. Trust me, Hetalia will never lose it's impact onto me. (It's what inspire me to take International Studies and Diplomacy to become a diplomat or ambassador).

I'm like all other readers. I hate when the story I love to read suddenly goes onto permanent hiatus. But, it's hard writing a story you don't really _feel _or love writing anymore. Whenever I try to write a new chapter for this story, I don't feel anything-excitement, enthusiasm, sadness-when I type. It's hard forcing to write something that you do not like writing anymore. Every word or every event I type on the computer seems hollow and dull. And I cannot, absolutely not, update a chapter I feel is worthless and not of my standards. As they say, when a writer does not hold any feelings for what he has write, then the reader would not feel anything while reading it.

But, I had fun times writing this story. Going so far to season 2 and making Alfred's debut. I wished I had been a more active writer, so I could've finished this long story of mine. You know, when I read this story from Chapter One to it's latest chapter, I laughed at myself. I laughed at everything I wrote, every chapter, every arc, because I remember my 12-year old self working so hard just to finish a chapter and how excited my younger self was when she receives a notification of reviews on her email. I laugh at the rape, gore, Nazi stuff I had written, and told myself that they aren't real scenarios that happen in school. I laugh at myself when I remember actually giving out fan-service and cliche moments to my readers. But, most of all, I enjoyed every moment, every reminiscence I have in this story, from the moment me and my friend planned this whole thing to the 14-year old self-the current me-who is going to graduate from high school next year. I had a blast writing this-every moment was like a roller coaster spiraling and twirling. And as much as I hate good-bye, the roller coaster ride must end.

Thank you for all of your support. I could not have done this without you. I feel nostalgic really. My friend once told me months ago that if I stop writing Behind the Sidelines, it was like abandoning a baby. This story was like my child and I might have cared for it like a mother to a child...Those were the days...

I don't know if I'm going back to the Hetalia fandom or I'm not going back at all, but...Hetalia is never going to fade away. It's going to be a part of my precious memories...along with the readers, reviews, my hardship, the moments I have acquired from writing Behind the Sidelines...

Thank You for everything.

Sincerely, Eternal Empress.

(If you still have violent actions, negative comments, or inquiries towards the permanent Hiatus of Behind the Sidelines, please direct it to me through email. Thank you).


	41. There's been a Change of Plans

Dear Readers,

Because of all of your messages and reviews, I found out that some people do care about this story and they are anticipating of it's the ending (As well as what happens between Arthur and Alfred). As my birthday gift for you–ironic since I'm the one who's celebrating the birthday here, (since it's my birthday on Oct. 14 and I've turned 15 now), I've decided to put Behind the Sidelines in a **permanent hiatus**, but **rewrite** it. That's right folks, I'm rewriting it.

With new plots, intense drama and a whole-lot of mystery and school life, the rewritten version of Behind the Sidelines would be better than the old Behind the Sidelines. And there's a bonus: REDUCED GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND LONGER CHAPTERS. :D

So, while I'm rewriting Behind the Sidelines, I would leave the old Behind the Sidelines until I've posted the new version.

Thank you for your support and understanding :))

Sincerely, Eternal Empress


	42. A Seemingly Farewell

Hello, this is Eternal Empress.

From the past few years, I've written so many author's note before. And, from those author notes, I always tell you that I'm going to continue this story.

The truth is, I _can't. _

First of all, I can't _rewrite _this story. Sure, I can rewrite the events from the old fanfic in a more organized and coherent way. But, I don't feel its quality. I always have a feeling in my gut when I write events in the fanfic and I'll know, it's going to be good. When I rewrite the fanfic now, there's no feeling anymore, I have no inspiration anymore.

Second, I can't continue what it is right now. Everything is jumbled up. I wrote this since I was a Grade 8 student. From that point, I didn't organize the plot events and just write what I want to write. And now, trying to continue this fanfic from a jumbled and messy plot...I can't just do it. It's hard.

Third, I'm busy with other fandoms. When I came back from the Magi and Kuroko no Basket fandom, I'm surprised how quiet the Hetalia fandom became. Well, I know others are into other fandoms too. But, I'm not saying I'm saying goodbye to this fandom. I'll be taking a short leave...

And Last, I'm trying to write this Hetalia fanfic that I've been planning for years. It's a Seven Sins - AU, and at this time, I'm really dedicated to finish this fanfic. It's going to be long, and I don't care much of the reviews, because I really want to publish a completed story in the Hetalia fandom that everyone would remember.

Since there's also a IRIS ZERO - AU fanfic revolving around, I don't think anyone's going to miss this fic. Plus, I've read the IRIS ZERO fic with the pair of Romerica and it's actually a good fanfic. :)) Commends to the author.

So, in short, Sorry for tricking you that this is a new chapter. After three days, I'm going to delete this fic. So, if anyone is interested in adopting this fic, feel free to do so. Violent reactions and rants, you may do so. I understand that I've failed keeping my promises and you're frustrated for that. I know. I shouldn't have kept promises I couldn't keep.

I'm really sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm going out of the Hetalia fandom. I love Hetalia too much for that.


	43. A Short Summary

Since many are requesting a short summary of how BTS was going to end, I decided to post another chapter dedicating for that reason. So, here it goes.

Continuing to the previous chapter, Ross Kirkland wants Arthur to go back at England because of Alfred's unexpected arrival. However, the two took refuge in the Vargas household which Lovino was reluctant to accept. Meanwhile, Alejandro suspected that Alfred and Arthur might be hiding in the Vargas household, so he decided to apprehend Lovino in World Academy. Rather than answering Alejandro's question, Lovino starts questioning Alejandro's relation with Alfred and their exact goal here. Alejandro snickers and tells Lovino that "he should've known that himself."

Meanwhile, Alfred suggested that the two should elope and go back to America. It was obvious he didn't want to leave this place, but something holds him back from saying so; thus, Arthur could only say yes. Overjoyed, Alfred planned to leave the house at night, so no one would notice that they would be gone. Arthur only smiles at Alfred, saying that he hasn't changed a bit, but was saddened because all of this happened because of the Britishman's fault. On the other hand, the two brothers, Jose and - confronted Antonio and asked him to "do justice of the Osamu Dazai Massacre." But, Antonio did not agree because "what happened, happened. You can never change it". Before a brawl had started, Matthew came and fetched the two, but without saying that "she's waking up soon..."

At the exact day, Alejandro had told Ross that Arthur was hiding in the Vargas household. Ross immediately stormed at the household and demanded to see Arthur. He wasn't able to stop the guards, who tried explaining the situation. Ross arrived just in time when Alfred and Arthur were ready to leave. Alfred offered to battle it out with Ross because the former refused to part with Arthur. But, before it could start, Arthur mustered his courage and told Alfred that he can't go with him, and that told the American that "leaving me would be the best decision you'd ever choose." Arthur chose to go back with Ross, leaving Alfred disheartened. When Lovino and Feliciano came home - along with Gilbert, Ludwig, and Antonio who heard of the situation, they only found a depressed Alfred and the remains of the mess. When Gilbert tried to persuade that Alfred should take Arthur's advice, Alfred shouted: "If you had never fought with here, then things would've never gotten this far!". Alfred decided to leave the household, but not without throwing a hateful glare at Lovino.

Having heard of the mess, Lovino decided not to mingle in the mess no further. Antonio had agreed - surprisingly, but others gave him a silent disapproval for it. When Lovino met Matthew and told that everything that was happening around here was connected to the Osamu Dazai Massacre, Lovino became interested in the situation. The Canadian proposed that if Lovino fixes this problem in a way that both parties benefit from each other, then Matthew would "shed light" to the suicides. Lovino, at first, rejected the offer, but when Matthew gave a picture of him, Antonio, Jose, Manny and a strange girl he found in the photos of the school records, he chose to consider. That night, Lovino dreamed of the girl, who was telling him the possibilities of happiness in death.

The next morning, Lovino and Gilbert - he asked Gilbert for help about it, which the Prussian agreed - went to the Kirkland home to sort things out. Lovino was surprised on Gilbert's diplomatic skills upon talking to Ross, which made him conclude that "Gilbert was going to be a good leader someday". When Ross was going to approve of Arthur staying here, Alfred walked in and demanded to see Arthur. Seeing that this situation has no resolution - not anymore, Gilbert called Ludwig and Kiku, but not Antonio. Lovino comes to see Arthur, who was crying and telling him that it was his fault. Arthur wanted a future with Alfred, but the British knew he didn't deserve it, which is why he chose to go back to England. Lovino advised that Arthur should tell the truth that he was hiding if he wanted a future with Alfred. Mustering up his courage, Arthur came into the living room and offered an explanation to all that was happening.

Alfred, a chubby child back then, was like a maidservant of Arthur. Arthur bullied Alfred, although the American was oblivious about that. However, since Alfred insisted to become Arthur's "best friend" and was sincere of his want, Arthur started softening up towards Alfred and treated him more of a younger brother. Alfred was always happy to catch the bullet for Arthur, but the Britishman admitted that he was inclined to catch the bullet back then. So, when Arthur was involved in the Osamu Dazai Massacre, Alfred was the one who caught the bullet for him. Alfred was convicted of being the one behind the Osamu Dazai massacres. Arthur promised that he was going to do Alfred justice, but Alfred was sent back to America. Alfred still hoped that Arthur was going to save him, but Arthur did the opposite. He did nothing. He let Alfred in America where he had few relations. He crushed Alfred's dreams to become an army doctor. He let Alfred be scorned by others. At first, Arthur didn't care, but when he started to miss Alfred's company, he felt guilty for doing nothing and went to England, before he came back to Japan to study in World Academy. Upon explaining that situation to Alfred, Arthur apologized for betraying Alfred's trust. Alfred was astonished but said nothing. Alfred decided to go back home. Ross announced at the next day, they will catch the flight back to England.

The next day, Kiku went to Lovino and explained that Alfred and Arthur loved each other. Kiku tried to convince Lovino to make them realize that, because, for the whole period Arthur was seated as Student Council President, Arthur admitted that he was involved in the Osamu Dazai Massacres and insisted that Alfred was innocent. But, the school didn't hear his plea. Instead, they dismissed the idea. Which is why Arthur tried finding evidence and raise the matter to court. Kiku gave Lovino a bag to show Alfred of the truth. Then, Lovino came to Alfred and explained what Kiku had explained to him. When Alfred didn't believe it, Lovino gave the bag to Alfred. In that bag lies the evidences, papers and letters that declared that Alfred was innocent and he was not. Alfred was surprised, but he was astonished when he discovered that Arthur still kept the Captain America figure he gave to Arthur when he was a child and a plastic ring that signify that they were going to be married in the future. Alfred made no time to go to the airport, where he caught Arthur. The two kissed and Alfred said that he was never going to leave Arthur again. Ross just sighed and admitted defeat. He decided to take Alfred to England so Arthur could be happy. For the first time, Arthur called Ross 'brother', which made the red-haired brother happy but didn't say out loud. The exact same day, papers were arranged and Arthur and Alfred fled to England, leaving the Student Council President position, vacant.

Three weeks later, the student population chose a new president, and it was Jose. Lovino could feel the tensions between Antonio and the Filipino student, but Antonio won't give a straight answer about it. Antonio was more protective than usual, but he was the same tomato bastard he knew. Matthew, who chose to stay at the World Academy which Francis seemed so worry about, fulfilled his promise and gave an old USB containing pictures and files. Surprisingly, he found pictures of Gilbert, him and the mysterious girl together; Anri and the mysterious girl; Feliciano and the Indonesia girl he saw before. He also saw pictures of Alejandro, Jose and Manny, as well as photos of Alfred, Arthur and Matthew together. Upon viewing these pictures, he remembers some parts of a memory, about the mysterious girl named Marianna. Lovino demanded to know more them but Matthew was resistant to directly tell the truth because "it's not the kind of truth anyone would want to know." Instead, Lovino sought the help of Jose.

Antonio didn't like Lovino being with the Filipino brothers and Antonio. This caused an argument between them that broken them apart for a short time. Lovino was sad but Gilbert was there to comfort him, though Gilbert would not jump on the situation since he was there as a friend, not a bouncer. When Gilbert knew about what Lovino had been doing, Gilbert advised him "to forget it" because the truth won't make the situation better. Suspicious, Lovino started pressing questions at Gilbert but Gilbert dismissed all of them. Seeing that everyone was acting suspicious, Lovino tried questioning everyone but everyone dismissed those questions. Kiku and Feliciano looked like they encountered bitter memories when Lovino asked his questions. So, Lovino decided to seek the help of Alejandro and the Filipino brothers.

Alejandro and the Filipino brothers gave cryptic puzzles in which Lovino had to find the answer. If Lovino completed a puzzle, the trio would reveal a location where a dusty old letter would be located. The trio reminded Lovino that he should never open these letters, and if he found all the abandoned letters in the campus, then he would give it to them and they shall reveal the truth. However, during Lovino's quest, Antonio had been picking a fight with Alejando and news about the Student Council's instability had been spreading around. Learning that this mess had been caused by these letters, he decided to open one, which was addressed to Katyusha. Lovino was horrified to learn that this was his handwriting, that this letter was a letter convincing Katyusha of her demise under her IRIS, and this letter was from 'Osamu Dazai'.

Then, it hit him. Marianna Magdalena wasn't Osamu Dazai nor was she the cause of the Osamu Dazai. It was him. Then unknown memories started flooding into his mind, and he blacked out. Ivan, finding Lovino passed out in the gardens with a letter addressed to Katyusha in his hands, took Lovino to the infirmary. Then, the Russian informed the Prussian of what had happened. Meanwhile, Antonio was at the local hospital, together with Alejandro and the Filipino brothers, since the doctor revealed that Marianna had woken up. Matthew, on the other hand, continously informed Alfred and Arthur, who were overseas, of what was happening with Lovino and company. Arthur decided that this was the perfect time for Lovino to know the truth. After all, it was inevitable.

Antonio was horrified to learn from Gilbert Lovino may have remembered the truth. He disagreed on the vote of Lovino to know the whole truth, but Alejandro argued that Lovino would just learn it later on. The nurses dismissed the guests upon learning that a brawl would happen in the patient's room. Then Kiku visited and placed a bouquet of roses and a letter on the table, and kissed Marianna's forehead. After that Marianna's eyelids fluttered open.

When Gilbert was going to visit Lovino, the Prussian found that Lovino was gone. He alerted Antonio who was still at the hospital that time. It turns out; Lovino was headed at the hospital to talk to Marianna, even in his confused state. But, he can't talk to her because she hasn't woken up yet. With these new found memories jumbling his brain, he felt betrayed when Antonio didn't told him the truth, so he ran towards the rooftop. Gilbert and the company arrived at the rooftop as well, as they were afraid that Lovino might kill himself. Lovino threatened to kill himself if no one would explain what the hell was happening, so Feliciano stepped up and told him the truth.

Marianna Magdalena was the daughter of a OFW and she worked in Antonio's household. It was revealed that Antonio and Lovino were childhood friends and they already had a strong bond with each other. She has an IRIS that could foresee the future, an IRIS similar to Heinrich's IRIS. Marianna Magdalena, due to her life and isolation from her home country and from the normal society, always felt depressed. During high school, Marianna and Lovino became friends.

At that time, Gilbert headed a group of student with IRIS. Groups were formed by those with IRIS to avoid being isolated. Gilbert's group encompassed Feliciano, Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Katyusha, Ivan, and many others. Everyone – other than Feliciano and Antonio – were reluctant to include Lovino in the group, but Gilbert persuaded them since "we shouldn't treat ourselves different from those normal people. We are both humans, after all." So, Gilbert took Lovino under his wing, which was a decision not regretted.

However, Gilbert's illness caused him to be absent frequently. So, Gilbert appointed Marianna to lead the group. But, she always had a complex about authoritative figures like Arthur so the two argue a lot. It was obvious that Marianna wasn't the leader type, so Arthur leads the group, but Marianna still insisted to be the leader. So, Arthur gave her that space. Her psychological and mental status, however, couldn't handle the pressure of being a leader and caused the group's instability. But, all she wanted was happiness.

Until she read those Osamu Dazai books and she was convinced that suicide would make everyone happy. Her frequent listener of her happiness theories was Lovino, who was criticized for mingling with the IRIS holders. He didn't agree with her version of happiness, but seeing that she bullied and discriminated for having an IRIS, he started writing the letters. Marianna took this chance to promote her happiness by death and manipulated Lovino. Thus, the Osamu Dazai Massacre began.

Since Lovino was such an observant fellow, and he was the only normal human in World Academy, a place students with IRIS mingle in, he knew everyone's IRISES, which made the Osamu Dazai letters possible. Marianna also helped by infiltrating the secrets of others.

At some point, students tried to ignore the letters and throw it to other parts of the campus – hence, the old dirty letters – but it was no use. Many committed suicide. Others were convicted of being Osamu Dazai. One of those was Arthur, but Alfred caught the blame which is why he was forced to return to America because of the hate and shun that everyone gave him.

Lovino, realizing the sin he had done, was distressed. But, Marianna felt guiltier because she was the one who manipulated Lovino in doing all those deeds. When Marianna committed suicide, Antonio blamed Arthur for that incident because he was the one who always criticized Marianna. Meanwhile, Lovino jumped off a 3 story building, which didn't kill him but made him lose his memories.

Learning everything, Lovino cried in despair for causing such a massacre. Antonio tried to console him, but Lovino stated that his sin didn't deserve any forgiveness. From that moment, he jumped.

He expected that he would slam on the concrete and die, but he was proved wrong. Antonio chased after him and caught him. Gilbert caught Antonio's foot and the others supported Gilbert by pulling him. Antonio felt his hand was slipping and told Lovino to hold onto him, but Lovino told Antonio that he didn't deserve forgiveness. Antonio told Lovino that he'll always love Lovino no matter what and if Lovino dies, he will follow suit. Then, Marianna came at the spur of the moment and convinced Lovino not to commit suicide because it was all her fault. She convinced Lovino that if he has the happiness he deserves and she'll never forgive him if he dies. Marianna also added that everyone has forgiven both of them, and he should not waste this forgiveness. She was wrong about believing happiness in death because happiness was already in front of her eyes. In those words, Lovino hold onto Antonio ,and Gilbert and the others gave one big pull to get the two back on the floor again. Lovino cried on Antonio's arms and Antonio just kissed him, saying that he will love Lovino no matter what.

Years later, Lovino was finished writing his memoir about the Osamu Dazai Massacre, hiding his identity in a penname: "Forgiven". He is a culinary chef now, living in Italy where he and Antonio are married and living together. After finishing his memoir, he read a letter which was from his brother, telling him that Feliciano and Ludwig are okay in Germany. He also received a postcard from Gilbert and Ivan from Saudi Arabia. Lovino decided to watch the news and chuckled when Arthur and Alfred appeared in the news as promoters of peace. Then the news showed that in Japan, a commemoration of those who died in Osamu Dazai took place in World Academy. Lovino identified one of the couples there as Marianna and Kiku.

When Lovino was reminiscing the bitter memories, Antonio came and placed his hands over Lovino's eyes, telling him that everything is in the past now. Lovino just smiled and smacked Antonio, who just chuckled. The story ends with Antonio and Lovino kissing and exchanging their 'I love You's.

Actually I was also planning a sequel to BTS. It's only a one-shot where Lukas, a Norwegian exchange student and the few students having an IRIS ability, reads Lovino's memoirs and disagrees that humans and those with IRISES will ever get along. Then, Lukas meets Matthias, a Danish exchange student who was determined to prove Lukas was wrong. But, because I'm not finishing BTS anymore, then this one-shot would not happen :p

Anyway, for those people who wants to adopt the story, please PM me. First come, first serve.

Also, thank you for all the readers who continued to read BTS until the end. I really appreciated your patience and concern, but I can't continue this story anymore. I'm sorry to hear that. But, as I've said before, I'm not leaving the fandom and I'm working on a new Hetalia story which I am determined to finish.

:))


End file.
